Monsters Who Prey
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Everything seemed to be perfect, life couldn't get any better. She had met the man of her dreams but he wasn't exactly what she thought he was. Even so life seemed perfect until...WARNING: very dark story. Chapters containing triggers for abuse will be headed with warnings. J/B. Collaboration with KatandJasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Bella**

I had finally finished school in wet dreary Forks and now it was time to head off to Seattle and college. I would miss living with my dad of course, it had been wonderful to get a few years living with him while Renee and Phil had been traveling with his job but I wasn't sorry for other reasons.

When I first moved to Forks I was very shy and self conscious and having a friend like Jacob Black to talk to had been a relief. I hadn't remembered him from my early years when I still visited Charlie in Forks for the summer but it seemed he did. In fact he was very fond of me, something I didn't at first realize.

It was only when he started to act strange and complain when I went out with my friends from school, Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler, and Jessica that I understood he was jealous. I tried talking to Charlie about the problem but he didn't understand. Jake liked me a lot and I liked him so what was wrong? Even when I explained that Jake liked me a LOT more than I liked him he didn't really get it.

I had soldiered on for a few more months until finally plucking up the courage to tell Jake that I wasn't in love with him, that in fact I wasn't in love with anyone. I just wanted to live my life, go to college, get a career, and maybe one day meet someone I could fall in love with. My parents example had made me fear getting married too soon. I didn't want to end up divorced before I was twenty or left with a child to look after on my own even though Renee had done a good job with me.

I wanted to travel, see the world and experience other cultures not cook and keep house while playing nursemaid to a baby, I was much too young. Jake found this very difficult to understand, in his eyes that was what life was all about, falling in love, getting married and having a family. We quarreled several times and then argued bitterly and I never saw him again, or his father who used to visit my dad all the time before that.

 **Charlie**

It was hard to let Bella go, after all I'd only just got her back or at least that's how it felt but she was becoming a woman and I appreciated she wanted to further her education, it was something I wish I'd been able to do when I was her age. I didn't quite get this urge to travel abroad but then that was one of the things that had come between Renee and myself in the early days. I guess I was just a country boy at heart.

Still her mother made sure Bella would travel, they went round the country as she was growing up and next summer she and Phil were taking Bella on the trip of a lifetime to Yellowstone National Park. For now though she would only be a short way away.

I guess I'd hoped she might fall for Jacob Black and decide to settle down in Forks but that had soon proved to be a forlorn hope as he thought much more of her than she did of him. Billy didn't understand it either, after all we'd spent many a fishing trip planning their lives together and he seemed to take it personally that Bella didn't want his son. Jake had hung around for a while after Bella told him she wasn't interested but then they had a terrible fight and he left, not only our house but Forks altogether. No one seemed to know exactly where he'd gone but neither did they seem much concerned by this. when I'd finally asked Billy outright he just shrugged,

"He's a boy with a broken heart Charlie. He'll be back once he gets over Bella. For now he's gone to see my family in North Dakota."

I had watched with pride as Bella graduated school and taken her to dinner along with all the other parents accompanied by Renee and Phil who had flown up especially. I'd had my doubts about Renee raising Bella alone but I had to admit she had done a good job of it and Phil, well he was OK by me and he and Bella got on fine. Now I was going to watch as she left home probably for the very last time.

Renee had arrived yesterday to take Bella shopping for some last minute things and deciding it was stupid for her to stay in a hotel I had invited her to spend a couple of nights here with Bella. They had obviously enjoyed their shopping trip although usually it took a team of wild horses to force Bella to enter a department store. For her last night we all went out to dinner in Port Angeles. Renee had found a small Italian restaurant that she wanted to try and I had to agree that the food and the service were both excellent.

Half the night we spent chatting about the proposed trip to Yellowstone Park and Renee brought out brochures and articles about the place although I still didn't see the attraction, it was just like Forks with its mountain ranges and cold weather but when I voiced my opinion they just stared at me and shook their heads. It was plain to see Bella took after her mother and not me. Then Renee dropped the bombshell,

"You know Charlie, if your mother were alive she'd been chomping at the bit to join us."

"My mother?"

"Yes, I had a long talk with her once about travel and she told me if she hadn't married your father she would have liked to travel. She always wanted to see India and Egypt so you see Bella takes after her as much as me. If it wasn't for college Phil and I would have taken Bella to Paris, but that needs plenty of time."

I was surprised, I'd never thought of my mother as anything other than a stay at home mom but then she too had been a young woman once with dreams of her own, just like Bella.

I could tell there was something Renee wanted to tell me but not in front of Bella, so I suggested she might make coffee. Once our daughter was out of the room, and earshot, Renee leaned forward in her chair with one of those grins she wore when she was up to something.

"There is a surprise for Bella in all this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Phil was going to rent an RV but we decided it would be far more fun to camp out."

"Camp out?"

I wasn't sure I'd heard her right.

"Yes, you know tents, camp fires, all that sort of thing."

"You're going to take Bella camping?"

I couldn't help the laughter that burst from me, the idea of our daughter who could hardly manage a night hike in the forest here going camping in the wilds of the Yellowstone Park was highly amusing.

"Now don't you tell her Charlie. It's a surprise."

"Oh don't worry I won't and best of luck with that!"

Just for once it wasn't raining the morning I waved goodbye to my girl. Bella had been too nervous to eat much at breakfast and she'd given me a long lingering hug and thanked me for everything before leaving. I stood on the porch watching as Renee's car disappeared from view, Bella's hand waving frantically from the passenger side window. I must have stayed like that for a good ten minutes before I could force myself to move then I turned and walked back inside a house that felt suddenly empty and far too quiet and knew I would miss my little girl's presence for a long time to come.

The phone ringing stridently called me out of my reverie and answering it I was relieved to hear I was needed at the station. A hiker had come in from the mountain to report sighting a giant wolf headed towards town. We'd had a couple of what we assumed were bear attacks recently on hikers so maybe he'd been mistaken in his fear. Whatever the case we needed to get out into the forest and try to track it down before it harmed anyone else.

Too many bear attacks would hurt the hiking and climbing trade that kept Forks flourishing not to mention causing havoc with the logging industry. I rang Harry and asked if a couple of the Quileutes would be willing to serve as trackers and he agreed to meet me at the station along with Sam Uley. It was back to business as usual and for once I was glad of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

Arriving at college with Renee who had insisted on driving all the way to Forks to collect me so the two of us could have one last road trip alone was quite something. I was excited to think this was it, the beginning of my own life as an adult. I think my mother was torn between pride that her daughter was going to college to study and sadness at saying goodbye to her little girl even though I had never been a little girl so much as a friend to my rather scatty but loveable mother.

She helped me with my bags finding my room which I was to share with another freshman and then handing me the keys to the car we'd driven down in.

"Its not much but Phil won some money and wanted you to have your own transport. He's bought a new one for us. Now promise me you'll keep in touch, I want to know about your roommate, your professors, your courses and of course, the low down on all the hot boys but please take care and don't get too involved, you've made it here now make the most of the opportunity, do better than your father and I."

The room was large enough that two of us could live without being underneath each others feet but I was still nervous at the idea of sharing, what if I didn't like my roomie? What if we hated each other? Of course I needn't have worried because when she turned up just after I finally persuaded Renee to leave promising to ring her in a couple of days she was nervous and slightly clumsy dropping a box of books that scattered over the floor. I helped her pick them up and that seemed to break the ice. Clarissa was from a small town near Houston and we would be studying English, my second subject, together. We soon found we had quite a bit in common, both from broken homes, both with unorthodox parents and both glad to be here.

We spent a day familiarizing ourselves with the huge campus, registering for all our classes, and finding a convenient bookstore with a coffee shop. First day of classes we parted with mutual wishes of good luck and I made my way self consciously to my first lecture. The rooms were much bigger than I was used to and the number of students bigger too, more like my schools before I moved to Forks.

I found a space near the back and set my notebook on my lap and waited pleased to see I wasn't the only one who looked nervous and a little daunted by it all.

The professor arrived just as a latecomer slid into the seat behind me and I sat up ready to listen and take notes. By the end of class my hand was aching from all the scribbling and I decided to find a kind of shorthand I could understand or I'd be swamped by the end of the week. Having said that I found myself drawn into the subject and eager to hear more. Clarissa and I met up for lunch and it was a relief to see a familiar face once more.

By the end of the week I had started to feel more comfortable, my hand didn't ache so much and I had made some new friends Toni and Lee who sat beside me in class. I had yet to see many of the others, too busy concentrating on what was being said to glance around much but Toni was far more observant.

"Well Bells, there are only about three guys worth looking at in class BUT one is definitely an A plus!"

I hadn't seen anyone remotely in that category and decided to look around next class. Lee just laughed,

"You girls are all the same. a pretty face grabs your attention every time."

"Well, we befriended you so that blows your theory out of the water buster."

I couldn't help laughing, Lee wasn't ugly but with red hair that stuck out in all directions and thick glasses he certainly wasn't my idea of an A plus.

That weekend there was a get together in the student bar so the freshmen could meet each other socially and Lee and Toni persuaded me to tag along.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You might even find someone who appeals."

"I really don't want anyone Toni, I'd rather stay single and concentrate on my classes."

Toni pulled a face but Lee stood up for me so we found ourselves a table in one corner and sat watching the others, trying to put names to faces and point out the man eaters and the guys on the look out for an easy lay.

It wasn't difficult, they were the same types as in school and I vowed to stay well away from a couple in my classes. There was Anton who thought he was God's gift and expected every girl to swoon over him and Phillip who WAS God's gift looks wise, but had the character of pond slime!

Lee went to grab some drinks and I was thinking about my essay due in the following Friday when Toni nudged me in the ribs,

"A plus heading this way."

I snorted, sure she meant Phillip or Anton but I looked up anyway. She was right, my heart skipped a beat and my stomach rolled over twice. The guy headed our way before stopping to take a seat alone by one of the windows was probably an A triple plus if such a thing were possible.

He wasn't just good looking, he was drop dead gorgeous, with slightly long untidy blond hair and a face that although very pale looked full of character.

"Who is he?"

"That my dear Bella is the million dollar question and we have to find out the answer before he gets snapped up by Big Boobs! We had given the rather unkind although apt nickname to a girl called Tracy in our English classes. How she got into college was a mystery, she could hardly tie her shoelaces without instructions but here she was although for how long we had no idea.

Toni got up and I grabbed her,

"Where are you going?"

"Well it's obvious he's not going to approach us so I thought I should go speak to him."

"Are you mad?"

She grinned at me,

"Of course, I told you that. Anyway here comes Clarissa so don't panic you won't be alone."

I heaved a sigh of relief as my room mate joined me watching Toni approach the guy.

"He won't be interested."

I looked at her,

"Do you know who he is?"

"Sure Jasper Whitlock, he's in one of my classes. Gorgeous but doesn't seem to notice anyone around him. She'll get a polite brush off you wait and see."

We watched as Toni spoke to him, Lee coming back with the drinks and saying Hi to Clarissa.

"Where's Toni?"

We gestured and he looked over laughing slightly,

"She stands more chance getting a date with Elvis."

"You think?"

"I know, every girl in his classes has tried and no one even got to first base."

So the mystery hunk was playing it cool, well I didn't blame him, besides looking like that he probably had a girlfriend waiting at home.

So when the guy looked over and smiled then got up and followed her back we were all flabbergasted. Toni was grinning in triumph as she introduced us to her new friend,

"Jasper these are my friends Lee, Clarissa, and Bella."

He nodded to each of us before speaking and the soft Texan drawl had my knees trembling!

"Howdy folks. Toni said I should join you."

"Of course take a seat Jasper."

Lee offered his seat but Jasper pulled out the empty one between Clarissa and myself seating himself and turning to her.

"We've already met haven't we?"

She nodded stumbling over her words,

"Yeah we have some classes together."

While he sat talking to my room mate I studied him more closely and I have to say I was impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Jasper**

I knew as soon as I arrived at college that she was here. I felt it deep inside and I was excited, after all I'd waited a long time for her and now she was almost within my grasp. I checked out my class schedule but of course I had no idea when I would actually set eyes on her or what her name would be. I was used to being considered "hot" at college, it had happened often enough but I really wasn't interested although I tried to be polite about it.

It wasn't until Thursday that I got my first look at her, sitting at the back of the class where she couldn't see me tucked in a corner at the front. She was beautiful with long dark hair and an interesting face, looking a little awkward and shy.

I usually avoided the meet and greets at college but this time I made an exception hoping she would be there and I could finally get to talk to her. Spotting her little group I sat where they couldn't help but see me and waited. Of course I heard the conversation and when the girl Toni came over I was ready.

She looked surprised when I agreed to join them, but then the guy Lee had already told them I wasn't very sociable. I chose a seat between two girls, one who I was sure was my mate and her friend and started talking to Clarissa, the girl I recognized from my class. She was nice, she didn't try to hit on me or ask too many questions.

I could see why Bella might be drawn to her, like a younger sister and I thought they would be good for each other. Even now Bella was looking out for her, listening in cautiously to make sure I wasn't trying to get into Clarissa's bed.

When I finally allowed myself to focus in on Bella I could hardly believe my luck, she was beautiful and, it seemed, highly intelligent. I made sure to involve everyone in our conversation which as with everyone in the place concentrated on classes and first impression of college. I had to smile to hear their varying thoughts and wondered if I would have been nervous going to college for the first time if I were still human. If they had known they had a vampire in their midst I think they might have found college just a little less scary than their companion.

I didn't push things with Bella although I could feel she was interested in me. Instead I asked all four if they would join me for coffee the following afternoon. I'd learned to pretend when it came to food and drink after all these years. It was nice to be looking forward to something other than lectures although I could probably do a better job than most of the lecturers and professors here. After all I'd lived through much of the history.

By the end of the evening we were all friends and I walked Clarissa and Bella back to their room much to the delight of their friends and the envy of others who saw us walking together. I left them with a courteous goodnight after watching them go inside then wandered back to my own apartment off campus. I needed a break from the heady scent of human blood and changed into old jeans and a tee shirt and went to hunt reminding myself to ring Alice and thank her for being, as always, right.

As I ran I thought about the conversation I'd had with Alice when I was deciding where to go to college this time or even if to go at all.

"I think you should Jazz."

I looked at her, something in the tone of her voice had caught my attention

"Oh? Why?"

She smiled mischievously,

"Oh I just think it would be good for you."

"Really? Don't you think I've attended enough colleges?"

"But this one will be different."

"How?"

"Well I think this time you might just find what you've been looking for."

"Looking for? Talk sense Alice."

"Your mate Jazz, I think your mate will be there."

I eyed her suspiciously although I could tell she was speaking the truth.

"Really? Tell me about her."

Alice's smile dimmed,

"I can't, that's the thing. I can tell she'll be there but I don't see her."

"Why not?"

"No idea, but I can't see her at all, just you very happy at last."

My sisters gift of seeing the future wasn't infallible and there had never been someone she couldn't see before but was I going to take the risk? Or go to college and just see what happened? It was a simple decision that had led me here to Seattle and Bella Swan.

When I got back after feeding on a small group of deer in the forest just outside town I found four messages on my cell phone from Alice, each asking the same thing,

"What's she like?"

Knowing there was no point in ignoring Alice, she would only bombard me with calls and texts until I answered I sent one back,

"Beautiful, thanks Sis xx."

It wasn't enough but it would keep her quiet for a day or two but then I'd better be more forthcoming or risk her turning up here to find out for herself.

I was in the coffee shop waiting when they turned up, all except Lee who sent his apologies but said he had a mountain of work to get through. Of course the only person I really wanted to see was Bella but I was gracious to all the girls and we spent a pleasant hour talking about our families, or at least they spoke and I listened.

Toni was one of four girls all now in college and set to join the family printing business when they graduated. She liked fast cars, tennis, and opera. Clarissa was from Texas, my own home state and I enjoyed listening to her accent as she spoke. She only had her father, her mother having died some years back after a long illness, she wanted to be a teacher and loved reading, horses, and traveling. Then it was Bella's turn and she blushed at being the center of attention.

"There's not much to say really. I was brought up by my mom after my parents divorced although I spent the last two years with my dad back in Forks Washington. I like books, the theater and travel. This summer I'm going traveling in Yellowstone park with my mum and step-dad and I'm really looking forward to that. Your turn now Jasper."

"Well I hail from Texas, both my parents died a long time ago and I was raised in a foster family. I like motorbikes, books, history, and like you Clarissa, travel."

"Have you done any traveling Jasper?"

I smiled at Bella,

"My friends call me Jazz and yes I've done some but I've never been to Yellowstone. It sounds like fun though."

After coffee, I left mine but no one seemed to notice, we walked across campus taking advantage of the weak sun. Bella walked on one side of me with Clarissa and Toni walked the other side. I found myself really wanting to take Bella's hand but it was way too soon so instead I made do talking to her about the places she'd visited, her mom sounded like a real interesting person and I wondered if I would ever meet her. That was a long way and some difficult discussions away but I had hope, Bella was interested I felt it more strongly today, did that mean she recognized me for her mate as I recognized her for mine?

 **Bella**

It seemed Jazz was interested in me although why I had no idea. I had thought his focus of attention was Clarissa but she merely smiled when I told her so.

"Bella it's you he wants not me. I like him, who wouldn't? He's handsome, he's got a great looking body and of course he's from Texas what more could you ask for? There is something just a bit strange about him though, don't you think?"

"You mean he's very pale?"

"Well yes but don't forget those weird colored eyes, they're almost gold colored. Do you think he's a kind of albino?"

I shrugged, it didn't matter, nor did it detract from his appeal, I could sit and listen to his soft drawl for hours and even when he wasn't talking to me I got the feeling he was aware of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Bella**

By October we all went around in a group, others joining and falling out from time to time and then Jazz made his first move. We were sitting outside on one of the rare warm autumn days waiting for Clarissa and Toni to join us.

"Bella, are you going to the Halloween party?"

I shook my head,

"No, I'm not really a party person, I don't dance, it's safer that way…...for everyone."

He laughed and I noticed his skin seemed to have a dull sheen to it as if he were glowing from within.

"Would you accompany me if I asked you?"

I was rather taken aback despite Clarissa's earlier words,

"Oh, I guess so, sorry that's not very polite. Yes Jazz I'd go with you if you asked me."

"Good, then all we need are costumes. Why don't you leave them to me. I happen to know a good fancy dress shop in Seattle."

"OK, but nothing too skimpy."

He nodded seriously,

"Of course not."

Once Jazz had asked me I knew I would have to tell Renee about him although I knew it was going to be a stressful call. I decided to call her one evening when Jazz was busy and Clarissa was out with some friends at the movies.

"Bella, it's good to hear from you. Is everything OK? Do you need some money? You haven't had an accident have you? Oh sorry I'll stop and take a breath. Tell me how college is going."

"Fine mum, it's hard and there's a lot of work but no more than I expected. Clarissa and I are going to a Halloween party at one of the other residences... it sounds like it's going to be fun."

"Bella, you sure you're OK? Party and fun don't usually belong in the same sentence when you talk. What's going on?"

I knew she would sniff out the truth quickly enough so I blurted it out.

"I met a guy, he's really sweet and we're...well we're going out together."

There was a short silence,

"I see, how old is he?"

"The same age as me mum, we're taking some of the same classes. His name is Jasper Whitlock and he's..."

I waited for the stern warning I was sure was coming but she surprised me,

"Well, you certainly sound happy enough. Where does this Jasper come from?"

"Texas originally but his parents are both dead. He and his sister are fostered."

"Well...? Go on, what does he look like?"

"He's tall, blond, and...gorgeous.

"Sounds like you got it bad Bella. I'm not going to lecture you but please be careful and take it slow."

I will mum I promise. I just thought you'd like to know."

"I expect a photograph...soon. I want to see this hunk that's stolen my daughters heart. Then I'll know who to come after if he breaks it."

The phone call should have made me feel easier but in fact it made everything too real and as a result

I spent the week leading up to the party trying to find ways of getting out of it. I even considered throwing myself down the stairs in a mad moment but Clarissa talked me round,

"What's the problem Bella? Don't you like Jazz?"

"Of course I do, its just…...dressing up and a date all in one?"

There was a knock on the door and Clarissa opened it coming back a few minutes later with a garment bag in her arms.

"Your costume has arrived, shall we see what it looks like?"

I nodded nervously and she unzipped the bag to reveal a long figure hugging black dress and a witches hat and wand. I heaved a sigh of relief,

"I was half expecting a mermaid outfit or something equally stupid."

"Well? Go on try it on."

I shook my head in panic

"Bella what if it doesn't fit? You can't go with the back done up with safety pins!"

She was right of course so I tried it on hurriedly and looking at myself in the mirror I wasn't sure whether to grin or groan. It fitted perfectly but it was figure hugging and that made me slightly self conscious then Clarissa burst in with a camera taking two snaps.

"I'm going to send one to Renee, she told me I had to make sure and get you in costume. She wants one of Jazz too."

That got me thinking, what would he come as? I didn't have long to wait. By the time I'd showered and got into my dress with my nails painted black and white by Clarissa it was almost time for Jazz to pick me up.

"Right, well now Cinders is ready maybe I can get ready too."

I hadn't known she was coming and she smiled shyly,

"Lee asked me, he even got me a costume but it's a little more frivolous than yours. You'll laugh."

I waited as she got dressed hoping Jazz wouldn't arrive too soon but his timing was impeccable.

He and Lee turned up together dressed as vampires and I had to say in his suit, black cloak, and wearing the vampire fangs he looked pretty good. Lee on the other hand looked as if he'd got this from a kiddies shop but he smiled appreciatively at Clarissa in her fairy outfit and we went off together.

It was the start of our romance, we danced after some encouragement from him and we talked, joining the others at times but he seemed to have eyes only for me.

"Do you like your costume Bella? I must say you do it justice."

"Thank you, it's lovely, you look rather distinguished too."

"Thank you. Bella. I know we haven't known each other long but I'd very much like to take you out."

"You are."

"No, I mean on a regular basis."

I hesitated blushing furiously,

"Oh, well yes I guess so."

I just wished I could start a sentence without saying oh, he'd think I was an idiot otherwise!

His smile however was dazzling and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His lips were surprisingly cold as were his hands but I didn't care. I was very flattered to have such a boyfriend and one I really did like a lot.

We became inseparable after that, he was there waiting for me to walk me to classes and again at lunchtime and when college finished each day. He carried my bag or books and we would spend our evenings doing course work, studying, but we also made time for plenty of fooling around although nothing too heavy, he continued to be a perfect gentleman.

Renee who of course got the photos Clarissa sent her rang with a thousand questions about Jazz. She was impressed by his good looks and touched by his tragedy but still nervous that I was getting involved with someone far too soon. She sent me a list of questions to ask him and when he found them thrown on top of my books he merely smiled and sitting down with it threw an arm around me and started answering them despite my protestations.

"Let's see, well now. I have a twin sister Rosalie who stayed with our foster parents but no other family. My foster father is a doctor and I have two foster brothers and one foster sister. They live in Boston and he works at one of the large teaching hospitals. I was born in Houston Texas and I plan on travelling and writing a book on the American Civil War when I graduate. I think that covers just about everything except…"

He hesitated and dropped the paper to the floor looking deep into my eyes,

"That I love you Bella Swan."

My heart hammered and my mouth went dry when I realized that not only did he mean his words but that I had also fallen in love with him.

Nothing changed after that but everything HAD changed. We spent all our time together and poor Clarissa became lonely as I started spending nights at Jasper's place. Not that we slept together, not yet, we just couldn't bear to be parted so I would curl up with him on his bed and sleep in his arms both of us knowing that the next step was down to us and not wanting to rush it.

There was something strange about him, almost ethereal. He never ate with me and I never saw him drink anything either, even when I stayed and he ordered food delivered for me. He explained he had a medical problem that necessitated a very strict diet and I felt sorry for him missing out on a good Chinese meal or a glass of wine from the bottle he would buy for me at weekends but it never seemed to bother him, he was just happy to be with me.

I guess I noticed that his skin was cold but it hadn't seemed to matter to me, nor the strangeness of his eyes that seemed to change colour from a light golden colour to a dark butterscotch. i certainly wouldn't have asked about it but one day he brought the subject up quite spontaneously.

It was a cold afternoon and we were walking to our usual haunt after college, the coffee shop when he hesitated before taking my hand instead wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Have you noticed how cold I feel to you Bella? You've never said anything."

"I guess so, I just never thought about it to much. Why?"

"Well you should know that I'm not quite "normal" for want of a better word. I have a genetic disorder that makes me appear colder and my flesh harder than yours."

"Is that why you're on a special diet and why your eyes change color?"

He smiled,

"I thought you'd noticed that, yes it is. If I feel too cold you must tell me. Its one of the reasons I always wrap you in a blanket when we go to bed."

I smiled,

"And there was me thinking you couldn't stand the sight of my body!"

He looked at me horrified for a second before smiling,

"You almost had me there. I think your body is exquisite Bella and I would like nothing better than to hold you close with nothing between us but you'd probably end up with pneumonia."

Personally I liked that idea too and I hoped it would come soon but there was no need to rush things and I enjoyed sleeping with his strong arms around me, his scent drenching my clothes and hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

Christmas came too soon, it would be the first time we had been apart since we started dating and I wasn't looking forward to it but I had promised my mother I would spend Christmas with her so Jasper took me to the airport slipping a small beautifully wrapped present in my hand before saying a long goodbye.

"I'll ring you every day. I'm going to miss you Jazz. I wish you were coming with me."

He shook his head kissing me again more hungrily this time.

"It wouldn't be much fun Bella and very awkward with my diet. Besides think how keen we'll be to see each other again when you come back."

We hugged for a final time and he whispered in my ear,

"I love you Bella, look after yourself and don't open your present until Christmas day. I put presents for your mother and Phil in your bag. Come back to me soon."

 **Renee**

Bella looked nothing less than radiant when she arrived and I knew for better or worse this Jasper Whitlock had stolen her heart. I remembered feeling like that as a young woman, unfortunately it hadn't worked out for me but that was then and me, this was now and my far more sensible daughter. I'd seen the photographs her friend Clarissa sent and had to admit he was rather a catch but an orphaned boy needed more than just looks.

Phil had made me promise I wouldn't badger her about this guy over Christmas but it was hard, I did however manage to get a few questions in while he was out buying some last minute things.

"So Bella, tell me more about Jasper, how serious are things? I've rung you a couple of times and Clarissa has told me you went to bed early or something, she's a good friend covering for you like that but it's my guess you were out with him. Are you two sleeping together? And don't look so shocked young lady, I was your age once. I only ask because I want you to be careful, don't end up like me."

"You did OK mum."

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't let your heart rule your head. There will be plenty of time for love and all that when you finish college. By the way have you told your father yet?"

"No, I didn't see the point. Jazz and I are just going out that's all."

"Bella it's rarely that simple, I think you are in love with him. After all you've rung him six times and you've only been home two days. Not to mention the chats on the computer."

 **Bella**

My mum rarely missed anything and I had to admit I was missing Jazz. I found it hard to sleep on my own and I'd taken to ringing him when I went to bed and listening to his voice enabled me to fall asleep. He'd gone to see his family for the festive season but I could tell he was missing me although he didn't say anything about them and I had no idea if they even knew I existed.

I was going back on the 30th and I really couldn't wait but tomorrow was Christmas day so I would try extra hard for Renee and Phil, I was bursting to know what my present from Jazz was too.

 **Renee**

I was concerned for Bella, she was a sensible girl but even they got their heads turned around by love sometimes. Jazz seemed a nice enough guy and according to Clarissa he was quite the gentleman but they were rare and I wouldn't be happy until I'd met him in person, I could usually size someone up at first glance. Of course Phil told me to stop worrying,

"Renee, she's a big girl now, you can't live her life for her. Bella's got her head screwed on, she won't do anything stupid."

I smiled wondering if that had been said of me when I first met Charlie Swan, I'd been sensible if a little rebellious until I set eyes on him, then sense went out of the window and hormones took over. I didn't regret having Bella, she was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me but I had given up so much to marry Charlie. things I could never get back and I didn't want Bella to make the same mistake.

 **Bella**

I woke early on Christmas morning alone and wishing I were with Jazz instead of here with Renee although that wasn't really fair. Looking at my phone as I did every morning I saw a message from him and opened it eagerly,

"Merry Christmas Bella, I miss you and wish we could share this day together but maybe next year. Enjoy your day and always remember I love you. Jazz xxx."

I smiled biting my lip to stop myself crying and replied in a similar vein before getting up and showering ready to help my culinary challenged mother with the Christmas dinner. Phil had offered to take us out for dinner but it was a lost cause, every year my mother started out with such good intentions and did all the preparations and every year Christmas dinner was different, never quite as it should be but always memorable and this year was no exception. We ate what we could and filled up on all the extras she always brought in for just such an occasion and when Phil poured the wine I wished Jazz were here to join in the toast, to another wonderful and healthy year.

After dinner we settled down and opened our presents. Most of mine were in preparation for our trip in the summer, boots, a waterproof coat, plus a new rucksack which seemed as little odd but I guessed Phil was just making sure we were well prepared. I'd seen all the books, guides, and maps he had collected along with a huge wall map of Yellowstone Park with the "must sees" marked in red. After this I handed them the presents from Jazz wondering what he'd bought, probably chocolates for Renee and a bottle of something for Phil but I underestimated him, he must have paid attention to everything I said about my mum and Phil.

Renee got a selection of semi precious stones for her jewelry making and Phil another book on the park but this one was written by the first explorer to enter the area and looked like an antique. They were impressed and I knew he'd scored a hit even though he'd spent too much. Renee looked at the small present left on my lap,

"Well go on and open it Bella, let's see what Jazz bought you."

I was nervous, I'd bought him a CD of his favorite country singer and a shirt, mundane I know but I didn't know what else to buy a guy who never asked for anything but my love. I opened it with trembling fingers and a necklace fell into my hands, the chain was gold and the stone hanging from the center was cut into a heart shape.

"Oh Bella, what a shame, it should be your birthstone. Still its very pretty, here let me help you put it on."

I hid in my hand the card that had accompanied it after glimpsing the words written on it in his unmistakeable flowing script,

"Next year I hope to give you the real thing."

The stone had been his birthstone, not mine yes, but the sentiment made me smile and feel sorrow he wasn't here now so I could thank him personally.

As soon as I could realistically say goodnight I went to my room and rang him.

"Hi darlin'. have a good day?"

"It would have been better if you were here."

He chuckled and I found myself go weak, I ached to be near him, to feel his strong arms around me and his cold lips on mine.

"Thank you for my gift by the way, I'm wearing it now and for the sentiment. Did you have fun with your family?"

"Well, I guess I should admit that I didn't go home, I went to visit friends in Colorado but I missed you too much to enjoy myself. I can't wait to see you again. By the way, I loved the CD and I'm saving the shirt so I you can see it on me. You sound tired, let me lull you to sleep sweet Bella."

 **Jasper**

I hated lying to Bella but if I'd told her I didn't go anywhere she would have wanted to know why and there was no way I could explain. It was going to be difficult explaining what I was in any case but I had time to break it to her slowly, a little at a time. Although Alice knew I had found my mate she was the only one.

I had sworn her to secrecy, I didn't want anyone to know until it was certain that Bella would have me. Luckily she was staying with friends in Paris so there was no chance of Edward catching a stray thought and that was the other reason I hadn't wanted to go home although he rarely dared try listening to my thoughts, he knew better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Jasper**

I was at the airport waiting at least an hour before Bella's flight was due to land, eager to see her again. I had to have her close, I needed her in my arms and I hoped to be able to persuade her to move in with me but it might be a little too soon for her. After all she'd already told me of her mothers views about forming serious relationships at college and her ideas on getting in too deep too young. Would she have persuaded Bella to step back and reevaluate our relationship? Not from her attitude on the phone but the idea she might have changed her mind tortured me constantly and would continue to do so until I saw her again and felt her emotions as she saw me.

The flight was delayed an hour adding to my tension and I paced outside unable to settle down among all the humans, wanting to vent my frustration on something but instead walking around and around like a caged lion. Then finally I saw her plane had landed and there was another seemingly endless wait for her to come through with her bag. I saw her before she saw me and tensed unable to read her emotions among the crowd of others but then she saw me and I could see the love and relief on her face and as she ran towards me I felt her love enveloping me like a warm blanket. Finally I could relax as I folded her in my arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry you had such a long wait Jazz."

"It doesn't matter, you're here and that's all that matters to me. God I missed you Bella."

We stood hugging as the other passengers surged around us all eager to get to their loved ones or transport out of the airport.

Once in the car I asked the question I was dreading the answer to,

"Your place or mine?"

She turned and smiled at me,

"Clarissa isn't back until the 1st so yours….if that's OK."

I grabbed her hand and lifted it to my lips,

"Darlin' you just made my day."

I drove back to my place relieved I would have her all to myself for a couple of days at least and soon had her settled down.

"Right, Chinese or Pizza?"

She thought about this for a moment,

"Chinese I think and if it's OK I'll have a shower and get changed while we wait."

"My house is your house Bella I told you that before."

"I know you did, just checking."

She kissed me and went through to the bathroom where a collection of her toiletries was slowly collecting much to my amusement. Sooner or later she would have more things here than her place and then she'd have no choice but to stay permanently.

 **Bella**

I felt such relief and joy when I saw Jazz waiting for me at the airport, all the way home I'd been wondering if he'd be there despite telling me he would. Our relationship seemed almost dream like. How could someone so good looking, kind and thoughtful be interested in boring, mediocre little me? It seemed just too good to be true but there he was and wearing a beaming smile of welcome. Back in his arms I felt safe and secure and blissfully happy. I never wanted to be parted from him again but life was rarely that simple or straight forward.

I showered and slipped into the silk pyjamas he'd bought me one weekend along with slippers and a wrap around in the same pink silk, it was the prettiest thing that I'd ever seen and felt so lovely against my skin. It was weird but I felt so at home here in his apartment which was odd really but then I noticed quite a lot of my things had migrated here over the weeks. When I had figured this out and said I'd take them back he put a hand out to stop me,

"Bella, this is your place as much as mine as long as you want it to be, leave them please."

When I went back out he had set up the small table complete with napkin and fresh flowers for me and was just setting out the Chinese meal, always far too much but he had thought my habit of eating the left over's warmed up for breakfast hilarious so he always over ordered. I had tried to pay my own way but he wouldn't listen.

"I like buying things for you Bella and believe me, money isn't a problem for me so please allow me to do this."

So I attempted to pay him back by buying him little things usually tee shirts. I'd seen one he had with a rearing horse on which looked gorgeous on him and decided to buy any tee shirt I saw with a horse on. He now had quite a collection and wore them all for me with a smile.

We sat together chatting about my Christmas as I ate then I noticed he hadn't said anything about his own and when I pressured him he admitted to staying here.

"Why? I thought you were going home and then you told me you'd seen friends. What happened?"

He looked abashed an unusual expression for him,

"You could have come with me, Renee wouldn't have minded."

It was a little white lie but I thought I could have persuaded her. He shook his head smiling,

"I just didn't want to leave here where all your things were, they reminded me you weren't just a dream Bella."

I didn't know what to say to that,

"I'll not leave you again Jazz I promise."

He put a cold finger to my lips,

"Don't make promises like that Bella I might hold you to them. You have a holiday in Yellowstone arranged remember? And you leave me to go home sometimes, then this place seems lonely and cold."

I blushed at the compliment and suddenly wished I hadn't agreed to go with Phil and Renee but he was right, I would be leaving him again if only for a short while. As for going back to the room I shared with Clarissa, well much as I wanted to move in here permanently with Jazz I couldn't leave her on her own, she was my best friend.

He looked at me as if understanding my thoughts and smiled ruefully,

"I guess I'll just have to make the most out of the time I do have you all to myself, it could be worse."

We sat together on the couch watching, or at least pretending to watch, a movie while kissing and caressing. God knows how much I wanted him but he was always the perfect gentleman and the feel of his cold hands sliding over the silk of my clothes was driving me wild enough to be reckless.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's growing desire and mixed with my own it was driving me crazy but could I make love to this beautiful creature without knowing she was mine for all time? Her hand moved, sliding under my tee shirt to caress my belly and I found myself falling into that place where only needs and desires existed allowing myself to drift there on a sea of lust as her hand slowly moved lower until I felt my belt loosen and knew for Bella at least the time seemed right so I slid my own cold hand up inside the silk to smooth her soft warm back then glided round until I could cup her breast in my hand. It was firm and I could feel her arousal as I stroked it gently.

"Jasper, make love to me, please."

Her words were a husky whisper and I picked her up and carried her slowly into the bedroom not sure if I were making a huge mistake but unable to stop myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

As soon as Jasper walked me into the room I knew he had turned the heat up again. He did this often when I stayed over. If it wasn't for the overly heated room I don't think that I would be able to handle sleeping next to him. Yet, even with the his strangely cold temperature, I never wanted to be any where else.

I also couldn't wait until I could feel his body against mine with no barriers. I didn't care if his body was cold. I have to admit that most of the time when we've had our bodies touching I couldn't feel the cold. Only the heat his kisses and touches made me feel.

He set me on my feet and then pulled me close to his body. His kisses were becoming more passionate, urgent, and so did the need I felt for this wonderful man. I stopped him long enough to pull him to the bed, and as soon as we were there both of us started to tug at each others clothes.

It felt wonderful knowing that he seemed to know exactly what I was feeling. But we both ended up laughing when it seemed that we weren't having much success of removing clothes. His buttons weren't coming undone on his shirt, and because my arms were busy trying to work with my hands he couldn't get my top up and over my head.

He finally pulled away and then quickly had his shirt off then he laid me down on the bed and removed my top. I blushed when he looked at my breasts and yet it sent a fresh wave of desire coursing through my body. The look in his eyes were that of a man starving, and I was his food.

Again I could have sworn that he felt what I was feeling as he pushed his erection into my leg. His kisses were becoming more desperate, and fueled my own desires for this man. He then left my lips only to make a trail down my neck until his mouth was on one nipple while he played with the other one.

He did stop and then asked me,

"Bella, before we go any further I need to know. Have you been with anyone before?"

"No, you're my first at everything. My first kiss, first boyfriend, and my first time making love."

His smile took my breath away and then he went back to ravishing my breasts. My body was really starting to embarrass me as I kept arching my chest into his face and making loud moans. But I couldn't help it. I had my hands on his back and was caressing it and noticed that it felt uneven, as if he had ridges. I was about to say something when he nipped one of my nipples and I felt my whole body react to the lust. I found that I forgot about anything other than what he was doing.

When he moved down my body once more I became nervous. I wasn't a prude but this man was so HOT and he seemed to know what he was doing as everything he had done so far only made me want him more. He spent a minute or two at my belly button before sliding down further. He did stop again and told me,

"If I hurt you, or you just need me to stop, just tell me and I promise to stop. I need you to enjoy this, so promise me."

I promised and then he slid my shorts off along with my panties. He kissed his way up and then teased me by going around where I was needing friction. He stopped at this point and removed his own jeans and boxers. He went right back to kissing my hips and legs still teasing me.

When he finally used his tongue I was beyond being embarrassed. He spread my legs more and then using his tongue at first and then his fingers, adding one at a time I had my first ever orgasm. If it hadn't felt so good I would have been embarrassed again because I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me just as I exploded. Oh yeah, I also screamed his name.

He quickly made his way back up my body and kissed me with more passion than he ever had. I felt as he lined himself up with me and then stopped to look me in the eye and said,

"Remember, if you need me to stop just say so."

He gave me a second or two before sliding into me. He pushed hard into me and broke my barrier. He then stilled and waited for me to tell him it was okay for him to move. It didn't take long as I felt lust shortly after and knew that I needed him to move.

He did start to pump but I could tell that he was holding back. I don't know how I knew that since this was my first time but I did know. As I could feel my body getting ready to explode again he did speed up and when it happened I think I saw stars.

He spoke very quietly in my ear,

"Baby, I don't think I can hold out any longer."

Sure enough after a few more pumps he exploded himself but when he did I came again. It was like I went from ten to sixty in five seconds. It was the most wonderful feeling ever, and I knew then that I would never be able to live without this man in my life.

After we both had come down he asked,

"Are you okay? I know that it hurt so I'm not gonna bother to ask you but please tell me that you're alright. I didn't hurt you any more than that did I? It would kill me if I ever hurt you."

I told him,

"Jazz, I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine. That was the most wonderful and beautiful thing I have ever experienced and you made it that way for me. Somehow, you even helped to take away the nervousness I was feeling. I love you, but I will warn you that I'm hooked now and I'm gonna need to do that as much as possible."

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe it! I had done it. I had been able to make love to her. I have never been with any woman that made me feel like this. Of course being a vampire I was ready to go again but she's human and for now I would have to go at her speed. I spent a few minutes just kissing her and touching her beautiful body and telling her how much I loved her and how special our first time was to me.

I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she knew how loved she was. I got up and ran a hot bath and then carried her into the bathroom. I do admit to getting into the tub with her as I felt she might need my help. You know, having a hard time reaching certain spots.

I knew that I had taken a huge risk by making love to her. Not only because there would be blood but because of my scars. I knew the second she felt some of them but distracted her by sending her some of my own lust for this beautiful lady. I almost had to laugh when she told me how I had made her feel less nervous. If only she knew that I did indeed take it away but not the way she thought.

The hot bath did wonders for helping her with the soreness and I was actually able to make love to her once more before she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Again I do admit to using my gift to put her to sleep as she asked me a question that I knew would probably come up,

"Jazz, you don't have to tell me but I noticed that you're skin isn't smooth. It's like there are ridges. Can you or are you willing to share what's going on? You don't have to. Just tell me that you don't want to talk about it and I'll leave it alone. But just so you know, it won't make any difference in how I feel about you. I just worry about you."

So, like the coward I am I put her to sleep as I had no idea what to tell her. Of course Alice being Alice sent me a text and told me exactly what to say. So I let my mate sleep naturally until she woke up. I was hoping that she had forgotten but of course she's my mate and didn't forget.

"Sorry Jazz about falling asleep before you could answer my question but it's your fault that I was so tired after the workout you gave me. So do you want to share or is this off limits?"

"No, I'll tell you. You already know that I'm adopted. I had to live with foster parents before I was taken in by the couple that raised me. The foster parents felt that since I wasn't their own that whatever happened to me didn't matter. Their own kids were monsters and used to bite me just for the fun of it. It went on for several years before they finally found my Aunt and Uncle who took me away from the hell that I had lived in for years."

I hadn't looked at her because while I wasn't lying I wasn't telling the whole truth either. She finally hugged me tight and was crying. I felt her heartbreak over my supposed abuse. I vowed right then that never again would I lie to her. But I wasn't ready to admit that I was in fact one of those "monsters".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Jasper**

I couldn't bear to be separated from Bella any longer, not now we had made love, I hated the fact she went back to her room. I wanted her with me all the time, I needed her close. As we lay together in bed after another night together I broached the subject.

"Bella, why don't you move in here with me? There's plenty of room here and half your things are here already."

She smiled snuggling closer and kissing my neck but I could see the answer in her eyes,

"I can't Jazz, it wouldn't be fair on Clarissa. We're friends and I couldn't leave her on her own all the time."

I understood, even applauded, Bella's stance but that didn't mean I had to like it. I didn't push her to change her mind but I did keep asking her.

On the 1st she went back to her place, I drove her there and stayed until Clarissa got back when I decided it was time to make my goodbyes. Bella walked to my car with me arm in arm and I could feel there was a large part of her that was sorry she was saying goodbye. After that she stayed more often and every time we made love, bringing us closer and closer which only made her absences hurt all the more. So every time I asked again and each time she would smile and shake her head before leaving me again.

This place was cold and empty without her presence and I found myself spending the nights she slept at her place sitting in my car outside hiding in the shadows but feeling better for being close to her. I toyed with the idea of listening in to their conversations but it felt like an invasion of privacy so instead I spent my time dreaming of the places I would take her once she agreed to be mine. I had already decided to propose at Spring Break and I was almost sure she would say yes although her mother and possibly father would disagree with such a decision.

 **Bella**

I knew Jasper wanted me to move in, he asked me often enough and God knew I wanted to but I felt a loyalty to Clarissa and it wouldn't feel right leaving her just like that. I must have appeared distracted because her question came out of the blue.

"Bella what's on your mind?"

"Sorry?"

You aren't here most of the time and when you are you still don't seem to be so whats on your mind?"

"It's nothing really, I'm fine. Sorry Clarissa I was miles away."

"I rest my case. Come on don't try that with me, I'm not stupid."

I sighed and crashed down on the couch beside her,

"Jasper asked me to move in with him."

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand excitedly,

"Oh my God! So what did you say?"

"I said I can't."

I could see that hit her hard,

"You did? Why? What's the problem? He's crazy about you and I thought you felt the same way about him."

"I do but…"

"But what? Come on, spit it out Bella, I'm dying here."

"I can't leave you here on your own."

She looked at me for a moment wide eyed then she laughed,

"Please, I'm not a child Bella. Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"And you want to move in with him?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem? I get this place to myself and you get the guy, it's a win win situation."

I looked at her critically,

"You really mean that don't you? Wouldn't you mind being alone here?"

"Are you kidding? I can have guys back whenever I like, spread out all over the place, be untidy, what's not to like?"

"It just didn't seem right somehow, fair to you."

"Well personally I think you'd be crazy not to. I wouldn't need asking twice! In fact, I'm going to arrange a slumber party as a moving out celebration."

"A what?"

"Well if you're going to shack up with the most gorgeous guy in the world we deserve to join in the fun."

"You sure?"

"What are you waiting for? Ring him and tell him. I'll contact the girls."

"Oh, if you must."

"I must, I love a party."

Of course Jazz was over the moon and agreed with Clarissa that we should have a girls night.

"I'll pick you up the morning after along with all your stuff, when is this party? And I'll get you a key cut tomorrow."

I couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm. When we finally finished speaking and I went back into our sitting room and found Clarissa had already made the arrangements for the party and organized the food and drink along with a couple of horror flicks.

I looked at her mystified,

"Horror flicks? Aren't love stories and make up more usual at these kind of parties?"

"Hardly Bella, it wouldn't be a slumber party if we weren't terrified out of our wits. I told everyone to bring an urban legend with them too."

"A what?"

"Yeah scary stories, it's gonna be great."

I couldn't think of a single urban legend and decided I must have lived a very sheltered life so I was forced to do some research between classes. Finally I found one I thought might entertain the others and printed it out to learn. I didn't think Clarissa would appreciate me reading it from a script. I hadn't realized there were so many or that they were so varied but I tried to stick to those affecting girls at college, to really get into the spirit of things.

When I got back from classes on Friday night, she didn't waste any time getting rid of me, I stopped inside the door and stared. All the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room and large cushions were scattered on the floor. There were candles absolutely everywhere in holders, saucers, empty tins and anything else she could lay her hands on. A stack of DVD's were on the floor by the side of the TV and our coffee table groaned under the plates and dishes laid out on its surface. I lifted the tin foil to see what she'd got, there were potato chips, dips, vegetable sticks, pizza slices and assorted other nibbles which of course I had to sample until that is I found my hand slapped away.

"You, go get ready. You are the belle of the ball after all and no more sampling. I got sodas and some wine for this evening, you think there's gonna be enough?"

I rolled my eyes,

"Unless you invited the whole year I'd guess yes Clarissa. Who have you invited by the way?"

"Toni, you, Sally, Gemma and me. I thought small and intimate would be more fun."

"Whatever you say."

"Don't forget it's a slumber party so PJ's only."

"I'm just going to ring Jazz first."

She smiled,

"Boy you got it bad girl. Give him my love and tell him I'm still waiting for him to show up with a cute brother."

"I'll be sure to remind him."

He sounded pleased to hear from me,

"I didn't expect to get a call tonight. I thought it was your last night as one of the girls?"

"It is but I miss you. You missing me?"

"Always darlin' but not for much longer. What time can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"We're having brunch at our favorite restaurant, so when I get back I'll call."

"I'll be waiting for that call engine running ready. Have you told your parents you're moving to a new place yet?"

"I told Renee."

"And?"

"She just told me to be careful, introduce you as soon as possible, and good luck telling Charlie. Really helpful."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I thought once I'd moved in, he'll probably moan less if it's a done deed."

"Would you rather go to see him? I'll go with you if you like."

"Once I tell him I guess we should go to Forks and introduce you to him but remember he carries a gun and he's an expert shot!"

He laughed then told me he loved me and I rang off. Well that was a relief, Charlie could hardly throw a fit with Jasper standing there in front of him or at least I hoped not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

I hardly had time to scramble into my PJ's or rather my old sweats I had used to sleep in before I started staying over at Jasper's, before Toni and Gemma arrived with armfuls of sodas and munchies. They were followed about ten minutes later by Sally and by the huge pile of take out bags in her arms I could see why she was last.

"I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I just grabbed some of everything. Whatever we don't eat tonight we can heat up for breakfast."

It was one of those things you found yourself doing as a student, reheating take out and I'd acquired a taste for Chinese for breakfast! I wondered what Jasper would think if he could see me first thing in the morning here tucking into reheated noodles and sweet and sour chicken!

We sat together chatting about the upcoming summer vacation. Gemma was off to Europe with her family while Toni was working at her dads dry goods store. Sally had a working vacation too with a newspaper reporter friend of hers, Clarissa was just going to spend the holiday with her dad at her aunt and uncles place on Martha's Vineyard but they were all interested in my trip to Yellowstone.

"Your mum and step dad sound really cool, a camping vacation in the wilds of the park. Are you any good with snakes and grizzlies?"

"Nope but Phil is a good shot and my mum killed a rattler a few years ago when we went camping in the Olympic range."

"Well my mum would have screamed and found a rock to stand on! She's not really the outdoors type but put her in a department store sale and she becomes utterly ruthless."

We all laughed at the idea of Toni's mum cutting a swathe through feral sale shoppers.

After we cleared away Clarissa explained the entertainment for the evening.

"We'll watch a movie first just to get us in the right mood then take it in turns to tell scary stories. Did you all bring one along?"

"Yes but what happens if two of us come up with the same urban legend Clarri?"

My room mate winced at Toni's use of her detested nickname but carried on,

"We'll draw straws to see who goes first each time and if your legend gets used then its up to you to come up with something else or buy the coffees for the next week."

Gemma won the first round and proceeded to tell us her story.

"I heard this a couple of years ago and its one of the reasons I didn't go to college in Atlanta. There was a creepy psycho prowling campus with a hatchet. He stalked and killed one girl and everyone was told to only go out in pairs and use brightly lit routes through the campus after dark. The police had been looking but there was no sign of him after the murder although at least three girls swore they'd been followed by a guy carrying something that looked like a hatchet.

Anyway, two girls who were stuck on campus over thanksgiving got bored with being stuck indoors night after night and decided to go to a local bar for dinner one evening. They got to talking and one was being chatted up by the bar tender. By the time they realized the time it was almost midnight and one girl wanted to go home but the other was having just too much fun so she left alone.

As she walked through the campus she thought she heard footsteps behind her and panicked going faster and faster until she was running. When she turned round she thought she saw a dark clad figure carrying something chasing her. By the time she reached her building she was in tears and rushed to her room fumbling to get the key in the lock expecting to feel the hatchet in her back at any moment. She got inside and slammed the door shut locking it and even then it took her a good ten minutes before she felt safe enough to move and went to get washed up. As she went to bed she thought about her friend and rang the bar to warn her to grab a taxi and not walk home but she wasn't sure the bar tender understood her over the loud music.

Eventually she fell asleep and when she woke in the morning she discovered her friend hadn't arrived home. She opened the door to the corridor carefully and the smell of blood hit her. Her friends headless corpse was laying by the door the fingernails broken from scratching at the door for help. Seeing a shadow falling over the body she looked up and saw a hatchet buried in the window sill opposite. So had he followed her and having missed her gone back for her friend? If she'd been awake to hear her friend scrabbling at the door would she still be alive? No female students went out alone after dark for a year after that."

After watching Urban Legend that fit just right we moved closer together as the straws were drawn again. This time Toni got the shortest one and told us her tale.

"I actually knew the girl involved in this tale or at least I knew her friend so I got it second hand. She was getting ready for a date with a really hot guy from college when reports came through of a mad man escaping from the nearby lunatic asylum. He was called The Hook because he'd lost one hand and wore a hook in its place and he was very dangerous. Anyway she and her boyfriend went to a drive in movie and then he parked up in the local lovers lane and they were getting it on to the radio music when it was interrupted by a news flash.

The lunatic had been spotted in the area and everyone should be vigilant. She wanted to leave but her boyfriend just shrugged it off. Anyway eventually she persuaded him it was too dangerous there and it had put her off sex then there was a bang on the car so he grabbed his keys and started the car driving off as fast as he could.

He took her straight home, annoyed she had stopped before they got past first base and didn't even get out of the car to open her door. When she got out she turned round and slammed the door, pretty pissed off with him and that's when she screamed. He leaped out of the car and ran to her shouting "What is it?" then he saw it. There was a bloody hook hanging from the passenger door handle!"

We opened the bottle of wine at this point and Clarissa lit all the candles making the place look really eerie then it was her turn to tell a story.

"One dark, windy night…"

We all groaned but she just stuck her tongue out and continued,

"The town drunk was making his way home after the bar closed. Somehow he got turned around and ended up walking through the churchyard instead of taking the road home.

The wind picked up and he thought he could hear a voice calling his name. Suddenly, the ground opened up in front of him, and he fell down…... into an open grave! He could hear the voice clearer now, calling to him. He knew it was the devil, coming for him just like the preacher said, on account of him being the town drunk.

The hole was very deep and inside it was pitch black. His eyes took a while to adjust and then he saw someone sitting in the dark with him. It called his name, and he scrambled away in fear, trying to climb out of that terrible grave. Then the figure spoke. "You can't get out," it said.

The drunk gave a shout of pure terror and jumped straight up more than six feet. He caught the edge of the hole in his hands, scrambled out, and ran for home as fast as he could go.

Inside the open grave, his neighbour Charlie sighed in resignation. He'd fallen into the hole a few minutes before his friend and had thought that together they might help each other climb out. Now he was going to have to wait until morning and get the mortician to bring him a ladder.

There were groans at the end too but she just shrugged,

"Well so far no no one has chosen the same story so who's next?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

It was my turn next and I just hoped I could tell my story as well as the others,

"It's not connected with a college campus but here goes. A guy went hiking on recommendation to the Olympic Range and had a great time. His friend was joining him the next day and they were going to try some more challenging hikes. The innkeeper asked him if he'd had a good time and he told him it had been great especially as he'd picked up some company, a little black dog that followed him all the way.

She went pale and then explained the legend of the little black dog.

"We have a saying around here," she replied. "'And if a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; and if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.'"

He laughed it off as superstition but she explained,

"That's what Mr. Pynchon said. He saw the black dog twice. The second time he saw the dog, the friend he was climbing with fell to his death. And later, Mr. Pynchon decided to climb the same mountain, and he died too. Everyone here believes he saw the dog just before he fell."

His friend arrived the next morning and they both laughed about the story of the black dog. They set out on their climb and about halfway up the mountain, they saw the black dog. He turned to point it out to his friend and his foot slipped. He plunged down the side of the hill, desperately grabbing at saplings and rocks, trying to halt his descent.. When he finally stopped he looked at his leg which was in agony to find it bent at an odd angle.

They had to send in a mountain rescue team to get him down. At the hospital, they told him his leg was broken in two places and he was very lucky it wasn't worse.

"You know, that was a very strange fall," said his friend uneasily. "You don't really think it had anything to do with that black dog?"

"I don't know. But I don't really want to find out. Next time, let's go to Colorado."

I got a few laughs and was relieved my story was over, now I could relax as I listened to the final story from Sally.

"I guess I have to admit I was going to tell hatchet man and I've been racking my brains for another one. This isn't an urban legend but it is a true story and it took place here on this campus a couple of years ago. A final year student left her boyfriends late one night after a fight to return to her own place.

When he went looking for her the next morning ready to apologize with a bunch of flowers he found she wasn't there, she'd never arrived home. The police were involved and they thought he was responsible at the time so they arrested him and he was held for two days but there was no sign of a struggle in his rooms or in his car. She'd vanished into thin air and as far as I know she's still missing, they never found a body and she never contacted him or her family ever again."

We were all quiet for a while after this until Clarissa spoke,

"Is that really true?"

Sally shrugged,

"It's a story I heard from someone in the student bar. His family moved here about two years ago and the story was doing the rounds then but whether its true or not I never bothered to find out. I guess every campus has it's missing girl story, sometimes girls just find its too much and leave without going through the correct channels, some run off with boyfriends so who knows but it got you all thinking didn't it? Which means I don't get to pick up the tab for coffee for the next week."

"We're gonna miss you Bella. Do you have to move in with Prince Charming? I would probably be missed less so how about I take him instead?"

I grinned at Toni who was deeply involved with Troy,

"I don't think so, Troy might have something to say about that."

"Hell, for Jasper Whitlock I'd risk it, he is hhhhhhhhhhhhhhot!"

They all agreed he was and who was I to disagree, I was just glad he was mine and not theirs.

After that we just chatted generally about end of year exams, something none of us were looking forward too and the others agreed next year to try getting an apartment together as we all got on so well. Clarissa grinned,

"Except for Bella who will be shacked up with lover boy!"

I had been relieved to find such good friends so quickly thinking I was alone with my fears coming to a new place only to find out they all felt the same way too. We were all strangers in a strange and confusing new world but helped each other as much as we could.

"Hell when we come back after the summer we'll be old hands at the college thing. It'll be our turn to look down our noses at the terrified first years. I'm gonna enjoy that."

We all knew Sally was way too soft hearted to do any such thing but we all agreed anyway. Personally I was looking forward to the second year at college, it meant being with Jasper again because my summer trip was going to keep me away from him for far too long and I had no idea how I was going to cope.

Jasper rang about eleven to see if it was OK to pick me up, he didn't want to get caught up with the others leaving. I suspected he was waiting around the corner because within five minutes of me telling him I was ready he was knocking on my door. While I picked up my last few things Clarissa gave him the low down on "THE RULES."

"The rules?"

"Sure, you look after Bella or we'll come looking for you. Treat her right and you'll be safe. Also she is allowed out for a girls night once a fortnight and you share the chores, she is not your slave. You want one of those look no further."

I could hear them laughing and knew Clarissa approved, I just hoped my dad would too. That was the next hurdle to jump and not one I was looking forward to.

He took my bags out to the car without comment, there were more than I realized and I hoped we would find room for everything. I needn't have worried though, he'd cleared a closet and chest of drawers for the stuff not already at his place along with half the book case and bought another computer station for me complete with chair and small filing cabinet. Looking round I couldn't help a beaming smile but I turned to him shaking my head,

"You shouldn't have moved everything around or bought me things Jazz."

He stopped me with a kiss,

"Bella I want this place to be comfortable for you, to be home and please let me buy you things, it gives me great pleasure. I'm just relieved you agreed to move in with me."

Of course one thing led to another and we spent the afternoon in bed, only climbing out when my stomach started to complain…...loudly!

We showered together which was a squeeze but I wouldn't have it any other way then dressed and went out for a walk calling in for a Mexican take out on the way home which somehow I ended up eating naked sitting on a rug by the fire, being fed by my very own, also naked, boyfriend. It beat the hell out of our slumber party although I wouldn't have missed that either.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Jasper**

Now I had Bella here I understood just how important she was to me and I knew I could never let her go again. I tried my best to give her space but she seemed to crave my company as much as I craved hers. We were together every hour of the day outside classes and sometimes I even skipped mine just to be free when she was. I stepped back when she had her girl's nights out but was only happy again when she got home and she seemed genuinely happy to see me however short our parting had been.

It was a simple step from having her living with me to asking her to marry me at least on my part but I didn't want to rush her so I held my peace as long as I could. She had already told her mum we were living together and that didn't seem to go down too badly, in fact I got the feeling Renee could tell how happy Bella was and was grateful for that. Telling her dad was slightly more problematical though and I left her too it, going to collect some books from the library for her.

 **Bella**

I waited until I heard Jazz leave to place the call not looking forward to it at all.

"Bella, I wondered when I'd hear from you. How's college? You doing OK?"

"Fine dad, I'm enjoying it. How's work?"

He hesitated and I realized my mistake. I might ask him how Billy and Jake were or how the fishing was but I never asked how work was.

"Fine, same as usual. Harry had a heart attack so he won't be hunting or fishing any more for a while."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"I heard from Renee the other day, she wanted my advice on the best insect repellent."

"Right, well she's really looking forward to this camping trip, it's gonna be fun."

"Shame she never thought it was fun when she and I were married."

I wasn't getting into one of those discussions but I did wonder if Renee had told dad about Jasper. I didn't have to wonder long,

"She tells me there's a guy in your life."

"Yes Jasper Whitlock."

"Yeah so she said. You've been seeing a lot of him from what I hear. You sure that's wise this early in your college time?"

Deciding there was no point in putting it off any longer I just blurted it out.

"Jazz and I are living together dad. I just moved in with him."

I waited for the explosion but his voice was very cool and calm when he spoke again,

"I see, what do you know about him Bella?"

"Enough to know he loves me and I love him."

"You need to concentrate on your college work Bella. Don't ruin this like your mother did. Your education is more important, please remember that. If he's the one he'll wait for you honey."

"Dad, he helps me and he supports my work. He's gone to the library to pick up some books for me while I speak to you and he bought me my own desk and stuff to study at his place."

"So he's not there at the moment? Decided discretion was the best policy did he? Couldn't face me?"

"He wanted to give me some space to talk to you that's all. If you want to speak to him that's fine. In fact we thought we might come see you one weekend when you're off if that's OK."

"Sure I'd like to meet the guy who's putting my daughter's education at risk."

"Dad, its not like that. Do you want to meet Jazz or not?"

"Jazz? Sounds like a form of music or a pet dog but sure why not. I'm off the end of the month for a long weekend, bring him along, I'll get the bedrooms fixed up for your visit."

I didn't miss the emphasis on the plural but decided not to fight him on this, a couple of nights apart wouldn't kill us, not quite!

When he got back I explained my conversation,

"So you think he'll have the shotgun out ready for me?"

"Don't joke Jazz, its the kinda thing he might do, he's not happy but at least Renee didn't tell him."

"I understand his feelings, he sends his only daughter to college to get a good education and then she falls in with some Texas bum and puts it all at risk."

I hugged him breathing in his scent which was unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. It had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and my whole body tingling.

Later as we lay in bed after making love yet again, each time better than the last somehow, he pulled me close and kissed my hand, each finger of my left hand.

"I'd like to see a ring there Bella. My ring."

I swallowed hard, had I heard him correctly?

"Sorry?"

"Bella, I know this is quick but I have to ask you if you'll marry me? I love you and I don't think I can go on without you. I'll help you finish college, you can go on to do whatever you want but would you consider becoming my wife?"

I struggled up and turned to look into his face, those golden eyes now darker than usual, it was something I noticed after we made love although I hadn't asked him if it was something to do with his illness.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes I do. I want you to be mine for eternity."

"Wow! Are you sure about that? You haven't met my dad yet."

"I'm not asking your dad to marry me am I?"

"I….I guess…..it's just…...I never…"

I found myself unable to make a coherent statement.

"There's no rush to answer Bella, take your time by all means. Perhaps I should have waited, you can forget I asked, I'm rushing you, it's just…."

I put a warm finger to his cold lips to hush him knowing in my heart what the answer was just knocked back at the timing of his proposal.

I smiled and kissed him then snuggled back into his embrace, a cold arm around my body, my head on his stone chest feeling warm and contented and I knew he thought I had decided to take his advice and forget he'd asked. So when I whispered my reply I thought he'd missed it,

"My dad's gonna throw a fit when I lay this one on him."

 **Jasper**

I thought I'd timed my proposal all wrong but Bella hadn't run screaming so there was still hope, I knew she loved me, that came across crystal clear. She cuddled back in and if not for my vampire hearing I might well have missed her whispered words. Instead joy flooded my mind, her's and mine, and I knew we were destined to spend our whole lives together.

Now I had to tell my family about her, explain the situation and then tell Bella what I really am and hope that didn't have her running for the hills. She knew I loved her and that I would never harm her but tying herself to a vampire meant becoming one herself, that was inevitable and that was a decision only she could make. If she decided she wanted to remain human then I would stand by that decision and love her until time snatched her away from me. After that? Well who knew if I would want to continue living, all I knew was that she was the one, my mate, and I had to have her in my life, whatever the terms she set.

First we would visit her father, a visit not without its dangers although the Cullens left Forks decades ago. However the Quileute tribe would still recognize a vampire if they came across one. I could only hope they would leave things lie, after all I wasn't threatening one of the tribe. If it came to it though, I would fight for Bella, I would do whatever was necessary in order to remain in her life, as her lover, her friend, and hopefully her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella**

The next day Jasper took me into town to choose a ring, almost as if he were afraid I might change my mind if he didn't get it on my finger quickly but there was nothing that could change my mind, I love him so much. We looked in a few jewelers before I finally saw the ring I wanted, a heart shaped ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds. When I saw the price I baulked but Jasper had seen how much I liked it and refused to look at any others. It needed sizing so we arranged to pick it up the following weekend, just in time to wear it when we visited Charlie. I wasn't sure he could take all the news at once but I guess it was just as well to get it over in one shot.

When we got home Jasper suggested I tell my mother the good news but I had other ideas, a thank you for the beautiful ring and making me the happiest woman in the world and I dragged him off to bed. We never seemed too tired for sex or less hungry for each other than the very first time and I loved the way he made me feel and longed to become more adventurous myself but I was happy to find I was more comfortable, less embarrassed and knew the rest would come with time. I only just got out of bed and showered in time for him to run me to afternoon classes although I would have much rather stayed in bed instead.

I met the girls for coffee after classes and gave them the good news which caused a variety of reactions from thrilled to concerned about my parents reactions.

"Don't you think its a little early in the relationship to be getting so serious Bella? You've only been going out with him for a few months after all and you haven't even met his foster parents or his sister yet."

Everyone stopped dead at Toni's words waiting to see what my reaction would be.

"I know you are only thinking of me Toni but I know its right, it feels like it and I will meet his family soon, after all its not as if they are his real family, only his sister Rosalie. We're going to see my dad this weekend and I'll tell him then."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"Pretty much what Toni said. He won't like it, to him my education is the most important thing but I'm not giving it up. Jasper said he'll support me for as long as I like. There's no rush to get married."

"You sure about that Bella? There isn't a little Whitlock waiting in the wings is there?"

I smacked Clarissa's hand,

"No there isn't and don't you start any rumors. We aren't stupid and we're both too young to be thinking about a family. You start saying things like that and I'll stop telling you all my little secrets."

The next few days flew by as I waited to pick up my ring from the jewelers hoping it hadn't all been just a wonderful dream. Jasper and I spent every spare moment together yet he never seemed to fall behind with his college work and often helped me if I was in a rush. I had rung Renee with the good news and she reacted as well as I expected,

"I have got to meet this Godlike creature who stole my daughter's heart. Just be careful and don't act rashly. There's plenty of time to think about getting married after college finishes but don't you dare ruin my camping trip Bella or I will never forgive you. Speaking of which do you have everything ready? We don't want too be hanging around while you collect some last minute things. We'll be arriving the afternoon before so we can meet Jasper before we leave. I guess you'll miss him while were gone but I suppose he could join us if you like."

Now that appealed but when I suggested it to Jazz he shook his head,

"It's a family trip, besides I need to visit my family and give them the good news."

"Haven't you spoken to them yet?"

"No, like I told you they're difficult to get a hold of. My foster father is a volunteer at one of the remote islands in the Pacific so I can't reach him, they all went with him so I'll have to fly out to speak with them."

"He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He is and I just know they will be happy for me. When you get back I'd like you to meet them."

"Are you sure they won't think I'm too..."

"Too what?"

"Too ordinary for you?"

He laughed and pulled me close once more,

"You are the strangest creature I have ever met Bella Swan, so full of contradictions, of course they won't, they'll understand how right you are for me. It's your parents reactions that concern me, maybe they won't think I'm good enough for their daughter."

"Not Renee, she tends not to judge other people, as for dad, well he'll decide for himself but it won't make any difference to my decision. I love you Jazz and I'm sure he will see that even if he doesn't like it."

We picked up my ring and went back to our place to grab our bags for the trip to Forks but before we left Jazz went down on one knee and proposed to me again but this time when I said yes he slipped the ring into place on my left hand and kissed it there.

"Now everyone will know you have chosen me Bella and that I am the luckiest man."

I expected him to add alive but he didn't which seemed a little strange but then he had his own ideas on things and I accepted him as he was.

He drove to Forks which was fine by me, giving me more time to plan what I was going to say to my dad. He wasn't going to take the news well I knew that. He was as anti young people getting married too young as my mum had been at one time. I knew their own experiences had colored their thinking but Renee had gotten over it much better than my dad.

He was still of the opinion that marriage was something not gone into lightly and certainly not without a lot of thought and some money and education behind you. Well I was almost finished with my education as had Jazz and neither of us had made any great plans for the future yet but I knew whatever we decided to do it would be together. He planned on buying a ranch and raising and training horses and from what I understood he had money left him by his parents in their will so he didn't need to work and save for the chance to fulfill his dream. I wanted to write travel articles for one of the web sites aimed at young people, my mum had given me a taste for travel and adventure and I wanted to pass it on to others.

As we drove into Forks I took a few deep breaths,

"Nervous Bella?"

"A little, dad can be awkward when he feels like it and I think seeing my ring will have him looking for trouble."

"Then stick with me, I think I can handle your father."

I wasn't so sure but I didn't say anything, while Jazz may be confident and outgoing he hadn't met the immovable force that was Police Chief Charlie Swan.

The cruiser was parked up outside the house and I could see dad working in the back yard through the open gate so as soon as Jazz pulled up I got out and called to him. Dad straightened up and turned smiling when he saw me and I ran to give him a hug, not something he was entirely comfortable with but he repaid it with one of his own then wiped his hands on his old work jeans before taking the hand Jazz held out to him.

"Hello sir, its good to meet you I'm Bella's fiancé Jasper Whitlock."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Charlie**

I was glad to see Bella, it had been too long but I wasn't pleased to see her boyfriend and I was even less pleased when he introduced himself as her fiancé. I looked down at her hand and saw the ruby and diamond ring sitting on her wedding finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission for Bella's hand first Chief Swan but Bella gave me her permission instead and these days that is enough."

"Yeah so I hear Jasper. A lot of things have changed over the years and not all for the better."

"Oh I agree but I hope once you've had time to get to know me that you will give us your blessing."

"Do you now? Isn't that old fashioned too?"

"Yes sir but I know it would make Bella very happy if she knew you approved."

I glanced at Bella who was looking apprehensively at me, she knew I wasn't happy, but then she'd known I wouldn't be before she agreed to his proposal.

"Well I guess you'd better come inside and tell me a little about yourself Jasper."

We went inside and Bella made coffee while Jasper and I took seats opposite each other at the dining table.

"Perhaps I should fill you in on a little of my background first sir."

I wasn't sure if he was sincere in calling me sir or like a lot of young people these days taking the piss but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for Bella's sake. So I listened as he explained about the car crash that took his parents and the doctor who had fostered him and his sister Rosalie.

"It must have been very hard for you to lose your parents so young."

"It was but at least Rose and I had each other."

"Don't you have any other family at all?"

"No sir, there's just my sister and myself but we look on Dr and Mrs Cullen as our parents and the other foster kids as our kin too."

He told me about his hopes for the future and the money he was to inherit on his twenty first birthday that would enable him to start up the ranch.

"What about Bella? I'm pretty sure running a ranch wasn't on her list of things she wanted to do with her life."

Bella tried to butt in then but Jasper stopped her very gently,

"It's OK Bella, your father has every right to question me as his daughters choice of life partner."

"Life partner? Is that what you call it these days? Most marriages don't seem to last longer than a few years let alone a life time."

"I understand your caution but I can assure you Chief Swan that I will love Bella and look after her, do everything in my power to make her happy for as long as she lives."

There was something about this young man that made me uneasy which was odd because I also believed he meant every word he was saying. He seemed far older than his years, looking at me as if to say, you and I both want the same thing, Bella's happiness and I will give her that. I knew well that it didn't matter a fig what I said or thought at the end of the day. Bella would do what she decided irrespective of my feelings on the matter. When Bella set a mug of coffee down before me then sat next to her "fiancé" with her own I noticed there wasn't one for him. He smiled as he recognized my puzzled expression,

"I have a genetic disorder Chief Swan, its not life threatening but it means I have to follow a very strict diet."

"I see, is it responsible for your pallor too?"

He nodded,

"Yes and the cold feel of my skin and strange color of my eyes, I'm used to being looked at now and explaining."

"Does your sister have the same problem? I guess having a doctor as a foster father is useful under the circumstances."

"Yes she does and it is. As I say it makes no difference to me except my diet. Bella's used to my oddities by now."

"Sue Clearwater was gonna get the bedrooms ready for you but with Harry sick she didn't have time so Emily Uley gave me a hand. I put you in your old room Bella and Jasper's got the attic room. Its not the best of places but it's all I got."

I waited to be challenged but Jasper just nodded,

"That's fine Chief Swan, thank you for putting yourself to so much trouble for me."

Curse it, this guy was harder to rile than a dead rattler, I had hoped to get a rise out of him somewhere along the line but he was the most polite and courteous young guy I'd ever met and it seemed natural not forced at all. I was even beginning to like the guy and that upset me most of all because I wanted to hate the guy who stole my little girls heart and I found myself unable to.

"We've been invited to the Res tomorrow night for a barbecue. I think Billy and the others were hoping to see you Bella, and meet your young man of course."

Now I got a reaction out of Jasper... about time.

"I'm sorry Chief but I have someone to see tomorrow and I was hoping you would forgive me. It will give you some time with Bella and I know you don't see that much of her."

Bella looked at him frowning, so he hadn't told her about his little side visit? Well he was right, I would enjoy the time alone with Bella so I wasn't going to complain.

"That's a shame Jasper, still like you said I'll have Bella to myself. Maybe you'd like her to show you to your room?"

He grabbed their bags and followed her upstairs while I went to finish up in the garden and ponder my prospective son in law.

 **Bella**

I was relieved that Jasper held his own with my dad and I thought Charlie was coming round, he might even like Jazz by the time we left. What did surprise me was Jasper's announcement he had somewhere to go tomorrow. Why hadn't he mentioned this before? As soon as we got up to the attic room he took me in his arms and held me close kissing me hungrily,

"Its going to be a lonely night up here without you."

"You could sneak down when dad goes to sleep."

He shook his head with a grin,

"I think he's mellowing, if he catches me trying that he'll throw me out on my ear. Bella I know I didn't say anything about leaving you tomorrow but I can't go to the Reservation and please can you trust me on this and not ask me to explain. I will in time I promise but it would be much better if I just found somewhere else to be tomorrow. Besides it gives your dad time with you and once we leave I have you all to myself again."

I was curious but decided he'd never asked me to trust him before so I would, at least for the time being although I would miss him like crazy.

We spent the rest of the day on a walking tour of the town and then I met my dad for dinner in the diner, his favorite eatery while Jazz went back to the house for his medication. I didn't even know if he took medicine or tablets, I'd never seen them even at his place but maybe he kept them on him. One day I would have to know, and what he could eat, but for now it didn't matter. Except of course that Charlie started with the questions as soon as our meals arrived and some questions like his medical condition I couldn't answer.

"Well? What do you think of him dad?"

He grunted but I could see my dad was softening,

"As guys go he's OK Bella, I just think you're too young to be tying yourself down to one guy. I also know there's nothing to be gained by trying to dissuade you, you're too much like your mother, stubborn when you get the bit between your teeth but I'm glad you're still going away with your mum, I think a little space might be a good thing for both of you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

I watched Jasper wave us off to the Res, he was going into Port Angeles while we were out but promised to be home by the time we got back and much to my surprise Charlie had given him the spare key so he could let himself in! Things were improving all round and I promised myself to enjoy the barbecue for Charlie's sake.

I hadn't been on the Res for a long while but nothing had changed, I guess it rarely did and the barbecue was in its usual place outside Old Quil's house. Just about the whole village had come with a while pig spit roasting and tables laden with salads, pies, cold cuts, and enough bread and cheese to feed an army. But then looking at the number of young men hovering around waiting to eat I thought maybe there wasn't too much there after all.

I recognized Jake talking to a young couple Charlie named as Sam and Emily Uley. He saw me and came running over to give me a hug followed by Billy and Harry who looked old and frail after his heart attack.

Harry put his arms around me,

"It's been too long Bella."

Then stiffened and I thought he'd seen my ring, was he going to have something to say too? Thinking that being my dads best friend gave him the right. He pulled back with a concerned expression on his face,

"Where have you been Bella?"

"Sorry? College Harry remember?"

"I mean before you came here."

"At dads, why?"

He shot Billy a look and the two of them went off talking together while Sue grabbed Charlie to come meet her cousin who was visiting leaving me alone with Jake.

"So you've got a boyfriend Charlie says."

"A fiance actually Jake."

I held up my hand wriggling my fingers and he glanced at the ring,

"So where is he? Too good for us?"

"No, he wanted to give me some time with Charlie and his friends but I wouldn't expect you to understand. I can leave if you prefer."

"No, I'm sorry Bella, come meet the guys, you already know some of them."

 **Harry**

I had been shocked when I smelled Bella, how had she been close enough to a vampire to get its scent on her? I asked Billy just to be sure and he said he smelled it too but now we had a problem, Charlie had told him that Bella was engaged but her fiance didn't come with them, he had business in Port Angeles. Not that that in itself meant anything but as he described the guy to Billy it became startlingly obvious that she was engaged not to a man but a vampire. Charlie moved off talking to Sam and Sue leaving us free to talk about the problem with Old Quil.

"If its true he is a vampire surely we have to do something, after all Charlies a friend, a good friend and we know what it means if she marries one of them, she's as good as dead, or worse."

Old Quil looked back at his cabin where his mysterious guest had arrived in the middle of the night before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do Harry. Charlie isn't one of us and nor is his daughter. We have no guardians so what would you have us do? Go up against one of them without any weapons? Do you really think we could overcome a Cold One without help from guardians?"

"Then we should contact a guardian tribe, explain the situation and ask for help."

There was the sound of footsteps behind us and a stranger joined us looking grim. Old Quil glanced at him and he nodded once curtly,

"Harry, Billy, this is Johnny H."

I looked staggered at the young man who stood observing us without speaking or smiling, this was the leader of the guardians. The most powerful man in our world, his word was law and no one ever went against his decisions.

"I heard your conversation and thought I should join you. It seems you have a vampire problem. Is the vampire involved with a girl from the tribe?"

"No, she's the daughter of a close friend of the tribe though."

"Has the vampire threatened the tribe? Come onto tribal lands or approached a member of the tribe?"

"No, he hasn't been near, we smelled his scent on the girl or we wouldn't have known about him."

"So tell me your grounds for seeking help from the guardian tribes."

"A vampire is involved with the daughter of a close friend, surely a part of our duty is to protect the innocent."

Johnny H looked at Billy curiously,

"You were a guardian?"

"No I was too young but my father was, an Alpha."

"Yes I remember him, an honorable man who understood his duties only too well. Did he not teach you what it meant to be a guardian?"

"Yes, he spoke of his pride."

"Then you will understand that the role of a guardian is to protect the tribe from the vampires, the tribe not outsiders."

He stressed the word tribe,

"If we were to extend our duties to cover all humans we would destroy ourselves trying and cause an all out war between ourselves and the vampires."

"You mean we should just ignore Bella Swan's plight?"

"Bella Swan is not a member of the Quileutes or any other Native American tribe and therefore she does not come within our remit. The Quileutes will do nothing and neither will the guardian tribes and if I hear that any of you have warned Chief Swan or his daughter about the vampires, breaking your silence about the guardians and their adversaries or attempted to intervene in the relationship I will withdraw the protection from the Quileutes leaving you open to attack by the Cold Ones. Believe me, if the Volturi find out you have passed knowledge of their existence to humans they will take matters into their own hands and kill the Swan's themselves. The choice is yours but I would think very carefully before leaving your wives and children vulnerable for the sake of an outsider."

Johnny walked off to join the barbecue leaving us with a dilemma,

"Do you think he would make good on his threat Quil? Would he really leave our tribe vulnerable to attack by the vampires?"

"I don't think Billy I know. He will do everything he has to in order to protect the secret of the guardian tribes and their fight with the Cold Ones. Don't let his youthful looks or quiet voice fool you for a moment, when it comes to duty he is as hard and unbending as steel. We must leave Charlies daughter to fend for herself, the vampire hasn't attacked yet so maybe he has no intention of doing so. If he does then we must act as surprised and shocked as Charlie himself."

"But it means Charlie will lose Bella, she's all he's got."

"She's a grown woman who must make her own choices and live with the consequences of doing so. The Quileutes will not become involved, I'm sorry Billy, Harry, but I have spoken."

 **Bella**

There was an undercurrent at the barbecue and I felt several pairs of eyes on me as we sat eating, these included Harry, Billy, and the stranger that Jake had introduced simply as Johnny, a visitor from another tribe up in Alaska. He seemed very interested in me although he only spoke to say hi. Dad didn't seem to notice but then he spent most of his time talking to Sam and some of the young guys who were helping out with heavy chores for some of the elderly residents of Forks over the coming winter. They chopped wood, got groceries, cleaned snow from doors and paths and sorted out simple maintenance jobs. It was an attempt to integrate the two communities and dad thought it was going really well, one of his better brain waves! Personally I was glad when he finally suggested we leave, I was missing Jazz and getting fed up of the constant stares from dads closest friends as if there were something terribly wrong with me. I didn't think I would be coming back to visit in the future, not if today was anything to go by.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

Of course I hadn't gone to meet anyone nor had I visited Port Angeles but I had approached the reservation village, staying well to my side of the treaty line. I knew only too well how the Quileutes would react if I crossed the border, it was tantamount to a declaration of war and that could get Bella hurt or killed. Instead I stayed my side and watched for her to leave cursing the later it got. I missed her and I hated she was on the wrong side of the border in wolf territory although from what Carlisle had told me there were no wolves in the Quileute village, there was no need for them once the Cullens left and the young men stopped phasing until there were none at all and they would only return if the vampires returned, something Carlisle had no intention of doing in the near future.

I was relieved therefore when I saw the cruiser leave the village and head towards the treaty line. Now I just needed to get back before they did, an easily enough done thing. I was sitting watching TV casually when I heard the cruiser pull up and went to greet my host and fiancé,

"How was it? Did you have fun?"

Charlie seemed to have enjoyed it more than Bella who was a little tense and I decided I would find a way to speak to her alone very soon.

"They were sorry not to have met you Jasper."

"I'm very sorry but I just couldn't put my errand off, still as long as you enjoyed yourselves."

"Yeah, maybe next time."

"Maybe Chief."

"I think you should call me Charlie, Chief sounds a little too formal under the circumstances."

"Thank you Charlie. I wonder if its too late for Bella and I to take a short walk."

He shrugged,

"You're both grown ups now so you do what you like but I'm dead beat, I'm going to bed. See the pair of you in the morning."

I took Bella's arm and led her outside onto the side walk,

"What's the matter Bella? You're tense, did something happen?"

She smiled at me holding my hand tightly,

"Nothing really, I missed you today, don't lets be parted again like that."

"Suits me, so what did happen?"

"I just got the feeling I was being watched. There was a stranger there, Johnny something or other and I got the impression the others weren't happy with something he said."

Johnny H? Now that was someone I hadn't expected to be lurking around and it made me feel uncomfortable although I doubted very much if he would make an attack, it wasn't his way unless backed into a corner. I wouldn't feel happy until we left Forks and I wasn't leaving Bella unguarded until then either so once she was asleep and Charlie too I made my way into her bedroom and sat watching her, an ear out for anyone approaching but nothing happened to my relief and I left going back to my own bedroom in the attic before anyone woke up.

We spent the morning with Charlie helping him with a few chores in the garden, moving the tool shed into a corner so he could build a new barbecue in its place. I tried very hard not to let my inhuman strength become apparent although it would have been easy enough to lift the shed myself and move it. Bella and her father had dinner together at the diner and then we left promising to return soon, after Bella's summer camping trip. Charlie seemed easier with the idea of me in Bella's life after these couple of days so it had been worth the effort and he waved as we drove away from the house headed back to Seattle and the last few weeks of college.

When we got back there was a note from Toni waiting for Bella and it contained bad news. Clarissa's father had been involved in a serious road accident and she had gone to be with him. I left Bella making phone calls to find out more while I made her supper and ran a bath. Toni promised to ring as soon as she heard anything but I knew Bella wouldn't settle until she spoke to Clarissa herself. They had become firm friends and if it hadn't been for Clarissa pushing Bella into moving in with me Bella would never have left her friend so I owed her too. I sat with Bella as she ate but really she only picked at her meal then washed her hair for her as she bathed not wanting to intrude on her thoughts by joining her as I usually did.

"Jazz, is there something wrong?"

She interrupted my thoughts as I washed her back longing to trail kisses down it to her hip bone,

"Sorry? No why?"

"I thought maybe meeting my dad had changed things."

I laughed,

"Not at all, why should it?"

"Well, normally you'd be in here with me but you never even suggested it"

I didn't even wait to explain, l simply stripped off and joined her then held her close and kissed her gently,

"I was just thinking you might want some space to think about your friend."

She sighed holding me even tighter,

"He's all she has left. If anything happens to her father what will she do?"

"I have no idea but we'll be there to support her when she comes back, or at least all her friends will I'm sure."

She slept uneasily in my arms and I knew she was thinking of her friend and while I could have helped her sleep soundly I didn't think it was right to interfere, not yet. When she woke up Bella looked more weary than when she fell asleep but when the phone rang she jumped out of bed and grabbed it almost dropping it in her haste. When I heard Clarissa's voice on the other end I went out to make coffee for Bella. I had heard mechanical noises in the background, muted hums and beeps and knew she was calling from the hospital and I listened in.

"Clarissa I'm so sorry, I spoke to Toni when I got back last night. How is your dad?"

"Not good Bella, I don't think he's going to make it, my Aunt and Uncle are here now and they want me to go back to college but I can't. I couldn't leave my dad now. Could you check on my room, I left in such a hurry and I forgot to tell Toni where the spare key is."

"Of course, let me know if there's anything else I can do and please keep in touch."

We drove over there before classes and checked everything was secure and tidy, Bella emptied the fridge and threw stuff away before putting food out on the sill for the birds just as her friend did every morning and piled up her scattered text books then we left. I skipped my last class to be there when Bella finished for the day and we drove home in silence. Bella was still thinking of her friend and everyone had been asking where Clarissa was which made things even worse. We hadn't been home long when the phone rang and it was Clarissa again but I could hear her voice quavering and knew it was more bad news.

Bella dropped the phone tears falling from her beautiful eyes as she heard Clarissa's father had died about three hours ago and she was only coming back to college to pick up her things then moving to her aunt and uncles place. She couldn't face finishing college even though both her aunt and uncle and Bella had begged her to. Clarissa's world had fallen apart and at the moment she couldn't see beyond that. She appeared white faced and trembling two days later and Toni and Bella helped her pack her things up and said goodbye hoping to see her again in the future but knowing they possibly never would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

Toni and I went to Clarissa's fathers funeral as the last thing we could do for her. She'd made it clear she wouldn't be coming back, nor would she promise to write or phone. Her fathers death had hit her so hard it was difficult to see her coming through it but her aunt and uncle were really nice people and I knew they would help her all they could.

In some ways it was good that I'd moved out, I hated the idea of being there on my own after such tragic news, instead of which I had Jazz to console me and I wished she'd had someone like him to help her. It made leaving him for my camping trip with Renee and Phil harder but he was insistent I go.

"While you're having fun I'll be getting in contact with my foster parents with the good news. Then when you return I'll take you to meet them, and my sister Rose, I think you two will get on great. I'll be away myself but I won't feel guilty knowing you're having fun in Yellowstone, Just don't annoy any grizzly bears or mountain lions and keep away from the snakes."

"You make it sound like a trek up the Amazon Jazz."

"Its equally as dangerous if you aren't careful. Take lots of photos, I want to see my intrepid explorer climbing mountains and forging swollen rivers."

"You be careful too, after all you're off to the dangerous tropics not me."

"I will but first I have to brave your mother and step father. Do you think they'll be as anti as your father was when he first met me?"

"No, Renee is a different sort of person. She won't beat around the bush, she'll either like you and tell you so or hate you and tell you so. She makes up her mind rather quickly."

"Then I'll do my best to impress at first sight."

We picked them up at the airport although why Renee insisted on leaving from Seattle when it would have been easier for me to fly out to meet them I don't know, but then my mother was a law unto herself. I introduced Jazz to her and Phil and we drove them to the motel they'd booked for the night, close to the site they would be picking up the rental truck for the first part of our journey. Once inside the park they would be leaving it until we finished and then drive back and return it.

"I'd very much like to take you out to dinner Mr and Mrs Dwyer, that way you can get to know me a little."

"Its Phil and Renee and sure that would be good although I think Bella has done her best to fill us in Jasper. She's quite your ambassador as a matter of fact."

Renee smiled and continued as Phil finished speaking,

"How did you get on with Charlie? I should think it was a little fraught, he's not exactly an easy going kinda guy."

"He was fair, he gave me a grilling but I expected that. He just wants what's best for his daughter."

"Charlie has no idea what's best for his daughter, he doesn't even know what's best for himself but he does try, I'll give him that."

Over dinner my mum and Phil, rather than subjecting Jazz to the third degree just chatted leisurely about our upcoming trip and some of the others we had taken but managed to get in quite a few questions about Jasper's past and his family as they did so. Enough to feel comfortable with the two of us becoming engaged it would seem.

"It's a shame you couldn't join us Jazz, you sound an outdoors kind of person. Getting Bella on a horse might be your greatest challenge you know. She's terrified of them, has been ever since one threw her when she was little."

I groaned as my dear mother told the story of how I was thrown by a pony only a little bigger than me on a beach ride.

We walked back to their motel laughing and joking and I knew Jasper had won them over just being himself. I was going to miss him like crazy but this was my last holiday with my crazy loveable mother and Phil and I decided we would enjoy ourselves so I would try not to miss him too much that it showed. We left them and went back to our apartment, home as it now was and I spent the night locked in his arms talking about the future. As soon as I returned he would take me to meet his family and then...well he told me there was something he would need to tell me but not until I'd met them,

"Is this to keep me thinking of you while I'm away? Because you really don't need to try, I'm going to miss you like crazy anyway Jazz."

"I'm going to miss you too Bella and I'll think of you every minute of the day but I want you to enjoy yourself and remember I'll be waiting ready to welcome you back into my arms when you return from the wilderness."

We made love slowly and gently and I fell asleep warm and contented in his arms, the chill of his body no longer bothering me as long as we were close.

I woke early the next morning a feeling of dread having shocked me from sleep but there was Jazz as always watching me with those beautiful golden eyes so full of love.

"What's wrong Bella? Were you having a nightmare?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm just dreading being away from you for almost two months, its such a long time. Why don't you come with us?"

He smiled that lazy smile that always turned my body to jelly,

"You forget I have a holiday of my own planned with the family. I want to tell them all about you too then when you get back I can take you to meet them."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

He leaned in and kissed me gently,

"How could they not Bella? I love you and you make me happy, they'll love you."

I still felt unsettled and unhappy but I put on a brave face, or at least tried to.

"You get showered and I'll make you breakfast."

I kissed him back,

"I have a better idea, why don't you shower with me and I'll skip breakfast. I need something to remember the nights I'm away from you."

"With pleasure darlin.'"

Of course the shower was just the beginning and we ended up back in bed only breaking apart when his phone started ringing insistently. He groaned kissed my breast once more then reached over to answer while I flew into the bathroom to take a second quick and lonely shower. When I came out wrapped only in a towel he was still talking but he grabbed me and pulled me onto his naked lap which was totally unfair especially as I was going to be late as it was!

"I'd like you to say hi to my best friend Peter."

He handed me the receiver and I said "Hi."

"Well, so it is true, I was beginning to believe my friend there swung the other way but its good to know I was wrong, rare but good. Hello there Bella, I look forward to meeting you real soon."

"Me too, maybe you could visit once I get back from my camping trip."

"I'd like that but why the f...hell is he letting you go alone I don't get."

"I won't be alone I'm going with my mum and step dad."

"Yeah but there won't be anyone to keep you warm at night."

He chuckled as if he could see me blushing and Jasper took the phone back,

"You get dressed while I get rid of the pest."

 **Jasper**

I watched as Bella dressed wishing I could hold her here naked instead of watching her off on a trip that would mean I didn't see her for almost two months. Although the trip was scheduled for six weeks I had been warned that was liable to change if they were having fun. What would I do without her here at my side? I was trying to be adult about it but really I wanted to hold her close and beg her not to go.

"So Major she really exists. I am relieved, I thought maybe you'd got yourself one of those imaginary fucking friends. So when do we get to meet her? And more to the point what are you gonna do without her tucked up in your little bed?"

"I'm going to tell the family about her then Emmett, Edward, and I are going hunting in the Amazon so you see I'll live."

"The hunting sounds interesting but visiting the bunny munchers not so much. How come you never invite me along on one of your adventure holidays with the boys?"

"Because my friend it would take you all of about ten minutes to upset everyone and I like some peace with my fun."

"Yeah well watching Dickward chewing on some poor unsuspecting fucking llama isn't exactly my idea of fun."

"Yeah and geography isn't your strong point either, you don't get llamas in the Amazon."

Bella was motioning to her watch so I rang off and we went to meet Renee and Phil but I could feel her reluctance to leave me and I felt the same way so we stopped a few blocks away and exchanged a few final kisses and caresses.

"Come back to me soon Bella."

"I will and you be sure to wait for me Jazz."

I lifted her hand and kissed the engagement ring,

"That shows you I'll wait for as long as necessary."

"I promise I won't leave you again after this, ever."

"Good, I don't think I could bear the waiting more than once."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

Phil and Renee were waiting for us and Phil smiled as he threw my rucksack in the back of the truck I looked at it, all shiny and new and suddenly it hit me,

"You bought it?"

"Yeah I thought it would be better, that way if we decide to extend our stay a couple of days, I don't have to worry about the rental company and as I now have the money to indulge myself I thought why not?."

We had already warned Jazz that keeping to a timetable wasn't one of our strengths when we took off on vacation but this time I really hoped we would be back on time.

"Don't worry Bella, I promise not to get fed up waiting and leave. Just ring me when you get back to civilization and I'll come for you. You are going to leave your itinerary wit the rangers aren't you?"

Phil nodded again as he answered Jasper's query humorously,

"Yeah but we don't often keep to that either. Don't worry though Jasper, I've been doing this my whole life and I never got into trouble I couldn't get out of before. Bella will be fine with us."

 **Jasper**

I felt a part of me was leaving too and I almost chased them and joined the trip but that was stupid, she was going on vacation with family, probably the last vacation she would ever spend with them and I couldn't begrudge her that. A couple of months was a long time but it would enable me to spend some time with my own and bring them up to speed with the developments. I was sure they would be pleased I had found my mate but shocked she was a human.

That brought with it certain dangers and that wouldn't please Rose but I needed to explain to the family that I had already asked her to marry me although I hadn't told her what I really was yet. I thought Carlisle or Esme might be able to give me some hints on the best way to broach the subject. I knew in my heart it wouldn't frighten Bella off, she loved me and she knew me, the fact that I was a vampire would shock her but I knew it would make no difference to the way she felt about me, how could it when we were mates?

If the mating pull had been stronger I would have been more content but as a human she didn't feel it and for me it was just a strange sensation, not the strong pull that brought mates together and held them close, that would only come once Bella were a vampire. Of course that was another conversation we would need to have but again I thought Bella's, love for me would overcome any fears she might feel on becoming a vampire, especially when I could tell her that my food source was animal not human. All these thoughts flew through my mind in a matter of seconds as I watched the truck until it passed out of sight when I turned and headed back to my car alone once more.

First thing on the agenda was finding the family although Alice said as far as she knew they were still on Isle Esme which meant quite a journey and then I had to explain to them about Bella. Hopefully they would be coming back to the States soon or I'd be travelling there once more to introduce my wife to be to the family. Flying to Rio and then going on to Isle Esme did have its advantages for once, I had arranged a hunting expedition with Emmett, Rose, and Edward, to the Amazon this summer and thought I would be canceling it once I met Bella but with her being away for a couple of months I could still go and it was usually fun, especially the rivalry between Emmett and myself for the best kill. It would kill time and hopefully make it appear to pass more quickly.

I drove back to the apartment which seemed so empty and less welcoming without Bella and I wasted no time packing my things and tidying up before going out to the airport for my flight to Rio, the first part of my journey and the most laborious. I hated flying long haul with so many humans and avoided it where possible but this time I had no choice so I had booked a first class ticket so at least the numbers would be smaller and the thirst more manageable in such a confined space.

Once on board I closed my eyes to appear asleep, I'd already informed the cabin crew of my dietary problems and they knew not to disturb me at meal times. My neighbour was a business man who spent most of his time writing letters and speeches with headphones on which also suited me fine. I hated all the small talk humans seemed unable to avoid when seated with strangers. Once airborne I reclined my seat and my thoughts drifted inevitably to Bella and our future together.

 **Bella**

The truck was really comfortable, unlike the old ones we had rented over the years, and once out of Seattle Phil opened it up until we were speeding along the highway.

"So, he's a nice guy Bella. You could have done much worse. Even Charlie was impressed although he begrudged admitting as much."

"You've spoken to dad? You never said so."

"I wanted to hear what you thought of your visit first."

"And did his fit with mine?"

"Just about, I think its the first time I ever heard your father lost for words. He would have liked to find something to dislike about Jasper but he couldn't. Of course he still isn't happy about you "throwing your education away" by getting married so young but when I pointed out that was exactly what his own mother said about us he shut up. I'd been waiting years to get that particular dig in and it felt good."

"Renee, aren't you a little old to be thinking like that?"

My mum ignored Phil's criticism, her eyes twinkling as she continued speaking,

"By the way did you know he had an argument with Billy about your boyfriend?"

"No, what did Billy say? He never even met Jasper."

"I think that's what the argument was about. Billy thought it was bad manners and extremely suspicious that Jasper didn't accompany you. He seemed to think Jasper had something to hide."

"Like what?"

"That's what Charlie asked him but he wouldn't or couldn't say anything else. Personally I think he's just upset you found someone after dumping Jake."

"I didn't dump Jake, we were never a couple."

"I know but Billy thought you should be. Anyway Charlie told him it was none of his business and Billy went off in a huff. Charlie must have been impressed not to listen to Billy, they are almost like brothers after all."

I was angry at Billy's interference but I had been right, they weren't happy when I went to the barbecue but Billy should have known I was never going to end up with Jacob, we just didn't fit together as a couple.

We'd only been driving for a couple of hours when Renee wanted to stop for coffee and a comfort break, as usual, so we pulled in at a truck stop. While Phil, ever a stickler for checking things, dipped the oil and checked the tire pressures Renee and I went in to order the coffee. There were only three other customers in there and none took any notice of us as we sat in the window to wait for Phil to join us. He was pleased with the truck when he came in, especially as it was brand new but had no niggling little faults as they usually did.

"It's about time the car manufacturers got things right, the last time I bought a brand new car I'd only gone about ten miles when the stop light fell out of the back window."

"You can say that again, the brakes locked up on mine, took the garage a week to fix the damn thing."

Phil turned to speak to the guy sitting nearby who had spoken and Renee and I carried on our own conversation about a new author we'd found, leaving them to their shared complaints.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Peter**

After I rang off I thought I'd feel better, after all The Major had finally found his mate, what could be so bad about that? Sure she was a human but that could be altered, well it would be altered. She'd become a vampire and marry him or marry him first who knew, then they would live happily ever after, all sorted. So why didn't I feel any better? I couldn't honestly say I felt trouble as such, it was far more nebulous than that which only fucked me right off.

Why couldn't it be either full on shit there's something pretty fucking bad going down now or everything is like a flower garden with little lambs frolicking and bees buzzing from flower to flower doing whatever the fuck bees did inside flowers. That was easy enough, like a switch, on or off, not this maybe, there could be, its possible kind of feeling. All that did was to put me in a really bad fucking mood and of course that started Charlotte nagging me which only made matters worse.

"So The Major's found the girl of his dreams, what's she like?"

I looked at her,

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I only exchanged a few words with her. She could have two heads and be covered in huge hairy fucking warts."

"You know what I mean, what did she sound like?"

"Female, which of course is a relief."

"Peter be sensible."

"OK, she sounded fine, he sounded happy, that's it. I don't have anything else to tell you Char so for fuck sake back off."

"You're still not happy are you?"

I didn't even bother replying to that observant little question but went outside to check on the horses but that nagging little itch just wouldn't stop.

I cleaned them out, fed and watered them then decided to go for a ride but I couldn't be bothered to saddle one up so I went bareback across the meadow and through the woods to the creek where I stopped so my mount could rest while I stripped off for a swim. It was peaceful, just me and the birds and Sultan chewing on the hay I put down for him but of course it didn't last. Idyllic little moments like this never did for me. She came running through the trees and sat down by the side of the creek watching as I swam up and down ignoring her, or trying to.

"Peter, you don't think its got anything to do with Maria do you?"

Now that one stopped me mid paddle!

"Maria? What?"

"This bad feeling you've got. You don't think its got anything to do with Maria do you?"

"No, its not bad enough for that, besides we'd know if she had anything up her cunning little Mexican sleeve, Darius keeps an eye on her for us. What made you think of her?"

She shrugged,

"Just wondered that's all. Then how about the Volturi, you know what they'd do if they found out The Major had a mate who was human."

"Yeah they'd give him an ultimatum, change her or lose her. Nah, it doesn't feel bad enough for them either. Besides why are you so worried? When I get these strange half feelings you usually tell me to ignore them, you tell me "Peter they're probably just gas" remember?"

She laughed but I could see she wasn't ready to give up yet so with a sigh I heaved myself out to sit on the bank beside her.

"Charlotte why the twenty questions this time?"

She turned to look at me troubled,

"Because for the first time The Major is happy and now you've got a touch of the shivers, it frightens me."

"It's more a single shiver, maybe they have a rocky patch to get through, maybe its nothing to do with her at all. It could be the Cullens doing it."

She sighed now looking exasperated,

"The Cullens? Why would they make you uneasy?"

"Char just the thought of them makes me feel uneasy. There is something quite sinister about a group of vampires..."

She cut in,

"Coven."

"What? For fuck sake Char OK, there's something sinister about a COVEN of vampires that munches on bunnies and squirrels not to mention the odd Bambi. Its just fucking unnatural. You've only got to look at them, those freaky golden eyes and I know it affects the brain. For instance look, you got a doctor working in a human hospital up to his bollocks in human blood, Assward who goes around like a wet week peering into everyone's thoughts, and if he thinks he's ever getting in my head I'll soon show him different, Mother Theresa in the guise of Esme who thinks all humans are wonderful but especially the little bald ones that scream their fucking lungs out...need I go on?"

"I'd really rather you didn't Peter. Last time it took two hours to shut you up."

"Oh I see, timing me now are you?"

"Only your rants my love. Now back to the subject in hand, your feeling."

"You know I'm beginning to think I should have kept it to myself, its nothing, he's OK he's found his mate, They're going off separately for a few weeks that's all. Maybe that's what's making me nervous, you know what humans can be like, eat something that poisons them, crash their cars, get mugged...the list goes on. She might just trip over a curb and bang her knee, that's how nebulous the feeling is."

"But what if its not? What if it really means something?"

Oh God I was never going to stop her if I didn't do something,

"Tell you what. I'll ring The Major again and make sure Bella got off OK, I'll even ask him to come stay with us but he's already got plans with the bunny munchers so he's not going to accept and before you say anything no fucking way. I am not suggesting joining him for his little adventure in the Amazon. I might just be tempted to feed the alligators pieces of Cullen. Actually though that tempts me to do just that. I might enjoy a few weeks in the Amazon, wrestle a few alligators, show the natives how to hunt."

"No Peter, its a holiday not a killing field for you and I know you'd end up either killing one of the Cullens or getting killed yourself God knows I want to strangle you myself sometimes."

"Oh great, my own wife wants to kill me... great! Maybe this feeling is for me, personal protection, watch out Peter the wife is coming up behind you with the barbecue gel and a box of matches.

She sighed,

"We don't have a barbecue Peter."

"Well that's a fucking relief."

Eventually she did give up but only because I pulled her in the creek with me and of course she couldn't walk around in wet clothes so being the gallant gentleman that I am I helped her off with them. Then I didn't want her getting cold so I used my own body to cover her. By the time we got home she had forgotten all about my feeling, unfortunately I on the other hand had not but as I'd said it wasn't strong enough to act on, I'd warned The Major by ringing, he'd take care of the rest and I had a naked mate waiting upstairs in the shower fore me to wash her back...and her sides...and her front...so if I still had the feeling in a few days I'd try contacting him again but if he was on Isle Esme, silly fucking name for an island if you ask me, I doubted I'd get through. So I'd just have to fly out myself and see he was OK, now that would put the cat among the pigeons good and proper!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Warning: What you've been waiting for. The darkness is about to descend, physical abuse and hints of sexual abuse.**

 **Bella**

By the time we left the truck stop, finally dragging Phil away from his new pal it was dusk and the road was much quieter so Phil took it easy looking for a motel a couple of hours further on. I was dozing when he hit the brakes suddenly cursing and I opened my eyes to see a battered old car with its hood up and the front end sticking out into the center of the road with the driver peering into the engine bay.

"Won't be a minute, I'll just see if I can help push it off the road or ring for a tow or something."

Phil got out and walked up to the car obscured by the hood but obviously talking to the owner. They seemed to be taking their time and Renee sighed looking at her watch.

"I'll go hurry them up Bella, ring the motel and tell them we're gonna be late or they'll rent out our room to someone else. It's a really popular one and I am not spending the night in the truck, our adventure starts inside the park not on the highway!"

I grabbed my cell phone and then realized I didn't have the number for the motel so I scrabbled about in Renee's bag for her phone book. Suddenly I heard what sounded like a shot and looked up and around but I couldn't see anyone except the three at the broken down car. Except there were now only two standing, the third was laying on the road and then I saw Renee kneel down beside the body and saw in the headlights it was Phil.

I got out of the truck and ran towards Renee who looked up and screamed for me to run but before I could make sense of her scream she was dragged upright by her hair, a gun shoved against her temple and the stranger beckoned me forward.

"Run and I'll kill her."

I stopped trying to make sense of what was happening to us but I could see the blood around Phil's head and saw his wide staring eyes, he was dead, just like that.

"Come closer, grab his feet."

Renee shook her head frantically but he moved the gun and then hit her hard on the side of the head and she collapsed to the ground with a terrible thud.

"Grab his feet or I'll shoot her too."

I did as he ordered and he nodded smiling,

"You were always a good girl, now don't try anything or I will kill her. Lift his feet."

I did so and he grabbed Phil's arms in one of his and we carried him to the edge of the road. Looking over I could see there was a steep ravine sloping down into dense forest and then the stranger heaved and Phil slid down the slope gaining speed as he went until he was lost to view among the first line of trees, gone from sight.

"Right, lets get back to the truck."

He waited so I walked back feeling scared and sick to find Renee had got to her feet and was staggering to the truck. He sped up and grabbed her arm swinging her round again and punched her in the face. Blood spurted from her nose and she fell again, this time hitting her head on the road surface with a sickening thud.

"You get in the car, passenger side and sit real still, you hear me?"

I nodded unable to take my eyes from my mum who lay unconscious on the road as it started to rain. Once inside the car I saw him drag my mother to the back of the truck and throw her limp body inside then park it up on the grass verge and lock it.

He joined me in the car saying nothing and started the engine driving it to park behind the truck while I prayed for traffic, anything to come along so I could signal for help but the road was empty and visibility dropping fast as the rain became heavier. He signaled for me to get out and left the car with all the doors open then showing me the gun ordered me to get in the truck and slid in beside me starting it up and continuing the way we had been going.

"What are you going to do with us?"

He glared at my question and his hand shot out slapping me on the side of the face hard enough to make my eyes water.

"Shut up. You only speak if I tell you to, got it?"

I nodded holding a hand to my stinging face and wiping the tears from my eyes.

We drove for an hour and I desperately wanted to know why he had kidnapped us but I was terrified to speak and be hit again. Then he turned to me,

"See, you do as you're told and we get on fine."

I nodded but his brow creased in a frown,

"How many times do I have to tell you to answer me when I speak to you girl? Use your tongue or I swear I'll cut it out."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

I hesitated and he hit me again,

"Yes sir. What's so difficult about that?"

"Nothing...sir."

I added the last as I saw his hand twitch once more and he nodded his head as if happy then turned the radio on but all the stations annoyed him and eventually he swore and pulling his gun out smashed the front of it with three swift blows.

"God damn radio. Good for nothing, full of crap."

I didn't know if he wanted me to agree with him or not so I stayed silent until he glared at me,

"Yes sir."

"Good, you're learning girl. I like a fast learner. Nothing pisses me off more than a girl who acts dumb, you remember that and we'll get along just fine."

A little while later I heard groans from Renee in the rear of the truck.

"Can I see if my mom's OK?"

He slammed on the brakes and glared at me, his face flushed with rage,

"That whore isn't your mother, Don't you dare call her that. Let the bitch suffer and you keep your filthy mouth closed."

"But she's hurt, she co..."

I never finished the sentence as the gun came up again and this time hit me on the side of the face. I saw stars and then everything went black for a time.

I have no idea how long I was unconscious just that I had a terrible headache and the side of my face was throbbing when I woke up. We were still traveling and the stranger had the window open singing to himself when I sat up or at least tried to. He slammed my head against the dash growling,

"Stay down girl, its too dangerous here."

I felt blood welling from a split lip and there was a sticky residue where the blow to my face had split open the skin and I had bled. Unwilling to risk another blow I stayed where I was partly crouched in the foot well of the truck.

We seemed to drive on for hours although my pain made keeping track of time difficult and all I could hear above the engine was the sound of my mothers piteous cries of pain and fear. When we eventually drove off the highway it was on to a rutted track and I thought we had reached our destination, wherever that was. The stranger turned to me then took out of another pocket a flexible cable tie and used it to secure my wrist to the passenger door handle. Then he got out and went round the back, I heard the door open and a thud as he dragged my mum out to land on the ground. Looking in the door mirror I saw him taking off his belt and thought he was going to thrash her with it but I couldn't see any more as he disappeared out of view behind the tail gate. I just heard her scream and a crack of flesh on flesh then low moans and her voice begging him to stop.

I was thirsty, scared, and in pain, and I had no idea where we were or what he intended doing with us but I had to do something so I opened the glove box as quietly as I could and reached inside looking for anything I could use as a weapon or to cut through the plastic tie that held me prisoner. I found a torch possibly heavy enough to stun him but nothing else that was useful and our bags were in the back well out of reach. It hit me suddenly that Phil was dead, shot in the head by this stranger as if he meant nothing and his body hidden at the bottom of a steep wooded gully. Were we next? Would he shoot us when he finished whatever crazy game he was playing? Was he about to kill Renee even now? I waited for a shot but none came, instead I heard my mother sobbing and a thump as her body was thrown into the back of the truck once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Jasper**

By the time I reached Rio I was ready to hunt and delayed my trip to Isle Esme to enable me to do so. The countryside around the city abounded with prey and I wondered if one day I would bring Bella here to hunt with me, after we were married and I had changed her. Thinking of this made me sad, I missed her but knew she was enjoying herself with Renee and Phil. I tried her cell phone but it went direct to voice mail so they were already out of contact.

Wandering back through the streets of Rio towards the harbor I spotted a jewelers and in the window was a brooch in the shape of a swan, white enamel with a blue sapphire eye and couldn't resist buying it for my beautiful fiancee. Wrapped and in my pocket I walked the rest of the way to the boat Carlisle had waiting, my bags already aboard and with a nod at the boat keeper I took her out, The Esme, headed towards the isle just visible on the horizon with my vampire sight.

When I arrived at Isle Esme Emmett was waiting at the dock ready to greet me and be first to get the news but I wanted Esme and Carlisle to be the first to hear about Bella so I just kept him busy with the news in general, the latest computer games to hit the market, the football and basket ball scores and handed him the latest gaming magazines which he took like an eager schoolboy. We walked up to the house to find Esme and Rose out front waiting both giving me hugs as if I'd been gone for decades instead of a single year.

"You look drawn Jasper. I hope you've been hunting regularly. I bet it was the flight, all those humans around."

"Esme he looks fine, in fact too good so what's the news brother? There has to be a reason for you looking so content."

"Esme, Rosalie at least let Jasper get inside before you start giving him the third degree."

Carlisle shook my hand and I followed him inside throwing my bags in the room I always had when I visited the island which in fairness wasn't often.

When I'd changed into shorts and a tee shirt I went outside to join the others sitting around the pool, Esme patting the lounger next to hers,

"We're assuming you haven't just come to tell us your through with college yet again and Alice has been avoiding us so lets hear it. What is going on in your life Jasper?"

I explained about Bella everyone listening eagerly and clamoring for a look at her photograph.

"She's very pretty."

I agreed with Esme although I knew Rose was concerned because Bella was human.

"I haven't told her anything Rose, not about what we really are at least. She knows I've got a sister though."

"How the hell do you manage to keep it a secret when you're doing the horizontal tango Jazz? Doesn't she notice the chill and the hardness?"

"Em, some of us just have the knack of knocking the senses out of a woman when we make love, you're still just a learner brother."

Esme tutted but it was true and Carlisle tried to get the subject back to more important issues as he saw it.

"Do you think it was wise to propose to her before she knows what you really are son?"

"I love her Carlisle and she loves me, it won't make any difference to her I'm sure."

"Never the less its a gamble son. She could tell someone else, her father for instance. That could put us all in danger. Had you thought about that?"

"Of course Carlisle but what am I supposed to do? I met her and I knew she was the one. I even asked Alice who had already seen something was going on."

"Have you asked Alice about her reaction to you telling her our secret?"

"I tried but Alice says she can only see Bella through my eyes."

"See? Don't you think that's a bad sign? If Alice can't see this Bella then there's something wrong."

"Not necessarily Rosalie, Alice doesn't see everything we know that."

"I still think it's ominous and I hate anything we can't see coming."

"Rose, I will do all in my power to ensure Bella keeps our secret. I won't bring her here until after I tell her and if she does throw a fit I won't bring her at all. She will never see any of you and you'll be safe, I'll be the only one in danger and I'll stay away from the family."

"Jasper, I trust your judgment son, things will work out. You obviously feel the pull even though Bella isn't a vampire herself."

"I'm not sure what it is Carlisle, its a strange feeling, I just know she's the one and I already met her parents."

"Oh God, it gets worse."

Rose got up and stomped back into the house but Em stayed sitting in his chair looking after her,

"She'll come round Jazz, you know how touchy Rosie gets. Personally I can't wait to meet the girl, she sounds fun. Hey, maybe we should go to Yellowstone and surprise her."

"Emmett, you stay put and leave Jasper's girl alone. You'll likely frighten the life out of her."

Em pulled a face at Esme but ran before she could get to him, none of us were too big or fast to avoid a slap if she felt we were being cheeky but Em got away with murder most of the time. Esme was just concerned for my sake, she'd been hoping I might meet someone sooner rather than later but then she had always hoped Alice and I might become more than just friends but she'd accepted that just wasn't going to happen eventually.

I started to unwind after a few days here, swimming and climbing with Emmett and helping Carlisle build a new dock for the boat. Edward and I played chess which usually went on for days as we were so well matched and I could keep him out of my head and then Alice arrived with her latest beau, a friend of Carlisle's called Garrett. We'd met a few times and got on well so water polo, basketball, fishing for sharks, and any other competitive sport we could think of became more interesting with a new competitor.

Rose took a few days to speak to me again but then she cornered me and drilled me all about Bella. It was like a machine gun firing off the questions but when she'd finished I knew she was satisfied. She could tell I was happy with Bella and that's what concerned my "sister" most. She and I had become very close almost like real siblings and I knew she would always look out for me even if she didn't exactly agree with my choices.

"Don't you think you rushed things a little though Jazz? Surely it would have been better if we'd met her first and she learned about us?"

She seemed to have forgotten she was the one who said how dangerous it was for Bella to learn our secret!

"Rose, how did you feel when you first set eyes on Emmett?"

She thought about this for a moment before replying and then grinned,

"OK point taken. Did she really take your breath away though and make every nerve in your body start to tingle?"

"I'll bet that wasn't all that stood on end."

We had been so engrossed we hadn't heard Emmett approach but he'd picked the wrong time to stick his nose in and Rose chased him all the way round the island before finally catching him and throwing him into the sea. It didn't pay to annoy my sister, no siree!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Warning: Sexual abuse hinted at.**

 **Bella**

It was some time before he climbed back in grinning and licking his lips, blood smeared on his shirt front and on his hands.

"I guess that'll keep me going until we get home. You ready to see your mama again girl?"

I swallowed hard, my throat so dry it hurt but I managed a few words,

"What did you do to Renee? Why are you doing this to us?"

His good humor evaporated instantly and he slapped the side of my head,

"Don't you sass me girlie. She got what all you girls want and she'll get it again as soon as we get home now shut your mouth before I give you a taste of my belt."

I crouched down shaking with fear and revulsion, had he really just raped my mother at the back of the truck or did I misunderstand him? Why did he ask me if I was ready to see my mother again? Did he think I was someone else? Was this really a case of mistaken identity?

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan. That's my mum in the back Renee Dwyer and the man you shot was my step father Phil Dwyer."

He slammed the brakes on so fiercely that I hit my head on the dash breaking open the skin on my forehead and blood streamed down over my eyes blinding me. I felt his hands on my legs pulling me out of the passenger door and tried to kick him but my hands were still secured to the door handle and I hung out of the door shaking and screaming, terrified what he might do and then I felt it, a lash of his belt across my shoulder blades and I tried to curl up to avoid more but in this position I couldn't and he hit me again and again screaming about lying women, deceitful girls, and fucking whores. When he eventually calmed down he pushed me back into the passenger side and slammed the door catching one of my ankles the seat and door and making me scream out again. He almost tore the door off in his rage and punched me in the face knocking me senseless as he slammed it shut once again.

I hovered on the edge of consciousness for hours after that, my head thumping in time with my injured ankle and the blood congealed on my face preventing me from seeing anything. My hands has stopped throbbing now they were numb but my wrists were raw from the sharp edges of the plastic tie. We stopped at least once more but I have no idea how long for, I thought I heard my mother begging for help but it could have been a dream, I hoped it was. Would this nightmare never end? What did he want with us? If it were merely rape and murder we would be dead by now and at moments of greatest fear I almost wished it was over but then I steeled myself, I would not let this monster win, not now I had something to live for, I wanted to live and get back to Jasper and that kept me going.

Eventually we arrived wherever it was he was taking us, the truck pulled in to a wooden outbuilding and he switched off the engine getting out and stretching before coming round to my side and opening the door to look at me still twisted into the passenger foot well.

"Look at you, you're a disgrace to your mama and me. Get out."

I tried but my ankle refused to take my weight and I sagged against the plastic tie around my wrists. He didn't say anything just took out an enormous knife and I thought my time had come but he merely slashed through the tie catching the back of my hands as he did so and blood poured from the new cuts. He didn't comment on my scream of pain just threw me over his shoulder and carried me through the darkness to an old fashioned house, round the back and down steep cellar steps. At the bottom he threw me to the ground and opened a thick door with a huge brass key he took from a rusty nail on the wall.

Inside it was almost as dark as outside, the only light came from a dim dusty bulb hanging in a cage from the ceiling. I tried to look around and saw another figure hunched up on what looked like a pile of rags on the earth floor. It moved scrabbling into a corner as he walked in dragging me behind him and let me go to slump to the floor.

"Here's your sister. I bet you thought I couldn't find her didn't you? Well you were wrong and now the family is back together, just like its supposed to be. You can tell your sister the rules Kat, remind her what happens to girls who misbehave. You'll have a guest tonight too, wont that be nice. I brought you some food, what do you say Kat?"

A small voice came from the corner,

"Thank you daddy."

"Good girl, you were always my little darlin' Now you behave and I'll bring your guest and the food in a few minutes."

When he was gone, the door slammed shut behind him and locked once more, I crawled over towards the voice in the corner.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"Home, just like daddy said. You mustn't ask questions, he'll get angry and when he gets angry he beats us and he hurts mama. He's hurt her so bad now she's all swollen up."

Getting close enough to see in the semi darkness I made out a little girl of about ten or eleven with the same dark hair as me although straggly and uncombed. She looked filthy and her dress, once pretty with ribbons and bows was now ragged and too small for her.

"How old are you Kat?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head,

"I don't know, my daddy came for me on my birthday but I haven't had another one. What's your name?"

"Bella, I'm Bella."

I didn't question her any further, she knew what she was supposed to say, hence the hesitation and I didn't want to get her into any more trouble, especially if he beat her too, a little girl he called his daughter.

We weren't alone for long, we heard heavy footsteps and then the key in the door and Kat hugged herself tightly as he came in dragging Renee behind him. Her clothes were torn and her face bruised and bloody but she tried to stand as she saw me.

"Right, here's your guest and your dinner."

He threw both Renee and a paper bag filled with what was presumably food onto the floor and as I ran forward to my mother Kat sprang towards the food like she had been starved for days. If this madman had been watching us then she probably had unless her mother fed her while he was gone. I heard a clinking sound and noticed a manacle around Kat's ankle, he had her chained up like a dog!

Renee cowered down until he'd left then she hobbled over to hug me, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you OK Bella? Did he touch you? Did he..."

I shook my head convinced now he had raped Renee though and that is what I'd heard.

"No I'm OK."

My voice was slightly distorted from the pain in my jaw where he had hit me but I was alive.

"Did you see what he did? He shot Phil without a word of warning. He just lifted his gun and shot Phil in the head, He's dead Bella, Phil's dead."

I held her as she cried, both for herself and for Phil while I was terrified about the future. What would become of us if the girl Kat had been here at least a year if not more?

When Kat had finished stuffing her mouth with all the food she could and putting more in the pocket of her dress she came over with the half empty bag and offered it to Renee.

"I'm sorry I ate so much but I haven't had food in days and I was so hungry, don't be cross with me please."

Renee managed a smile and took the offered bag,

"I'm not cross, thank you."

She handed the bag to me trying to get some word from the little girl Kat about where we were and what then man was doing to her while I looked inside the bag. The food was the remains of fast food outlets not finished and binned, part eaten hamburgers, cold fries with ketchup on them, cartons part full of Chinese and Mexican food, remnants of subs and it was clear he dived the garbage bins to feed his captives. I was hungry but I couldn't stomach this so I handed it to Renee who after looking at the contents handed it back to Kat who took it gratefully hunting through for her favorites, the left over fries in ketchup and cheesy nachos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Jasper**

Although I had fun with Em and Garrett time seemed to pass much too slowly on the island so I was relieved when it was time for our trip to the Amazon and especially so as Garrett had agreed to join us. Rose had dropped out in favor of a fashion show with Alice and Esme in Rio which left us guys to go it alone. I wondered if next year Bella might join the girls while I went hunting with the guys.

Somehow I didn't think I could bear to be without her for so long again so soon but she was safe and having fun so I could relax and have fun too. I might even be able to tell Bella what I'd been up to soon. Once she got back and we had said our hello's which could take some time I would sit her down and explain my history to her, tell her what I really was and hope that wouldn't frighten her off although I knew her love for me was strong enough to accept the horrific truth and still go on.

Carlisle chartered a private jet for us, more so he could rest easy that we got to our destination without causing havoc. For us this was a time we could really let go of all inhibitions and simply be the vampires we really were, no veneer of civilization to hide behind.

Once we were off the jet and in the jungle we allowed ourselves full rein, running at top speed, racing each other for the clearing by the river that we usually called home for the duration of our stay. It was far in the thickest part of the jungle, far removed from all likelihood of humans appearing although once we had run into a small nomadic tribe. There was a tense stand off before they simply turned and melted back into the jungle and despite Edwards insistence that we should track them down and kill them in case they passed on their knowledge to others he was over ruled. The natives had seen many strange things in the jungle and we were no more or less incredible and terrible than any other. The tribes around here were happy to live and let live and we liked the area so we too were happy to turn a blind eye to our neighbors.

Garrett soon got into the swing of things as we broke into two teams, Emmett and I versus Edward, Carlisle and Garrett. The first challenge was to find the largest prey and bring it back alive for our feast. Those who presented the smaller of the two were obliged to provide the menu for our final night instead. Emmett and I knew where to find large predators in this jungle and caught ourselves two jaguars after quite a fight which of course made things far more enjoyable and entertaining. We also grabbed a large anaconda, as Emmett said,

"For dessert." When we got back first we had time to collar and leash our find and tie the large snake to a sapling before sitting down to wait for the others to return. When they did they carried between them a huge alligator and two wild boar but of course it didn't beat us. The alligator was allowed to live, none of us were keen on reptile blood, it was too cold and thin but the jaguars were another matter entirely and it was the only time in the year we shared our kill. Usually the only person you shared with was your mate unless a friend was sick but during our trip we cast off such things and joined in the feast together.

After this there were swimming competitions, alligator wrestling which of course Emmett won although Garrett and I came a close combined second. Carlisle had introduced a game from his native England, British Bulldog which entailed one person being the trapper while the others had to elude capture within a set area and only moving from one safe area to another. It could be brutal and when Emmett was the captor is certainly was but again it was a game we enjoyed although it caused a certain amount of damage to the surroundings, trees split or uprooted, deep gouges in the ground to name but some.

After playing individually we split into two teams again but this time Em and I were opponents and of course he being a captor targeted me as I suspected he would. Our fight went on for most of one day neither of us gaining any foothold but eventually he got me moving and he was almost impossible to stop but he'd forgotten my team mates Edward and Garrett who ambushed him enabling me to slip through his grasp and reach safety. A few broken fingers and a couple more gouges on my wrist were little enough payment for my escape.

Sitting round a camp fire one night, we just liked the ambiance of the flickering flames as the wood spat and burned in the ring of stones, Garrett suggested we tell a story each and offered to begin himself. His story involved a werewolf who tracked the men who had killed his mate and literally scared them to death.

Carlisle told the tale of how he became a vampire, one I had heard before but was fascinated to hear again. Then Emmett told of the time he fought the grizzly and almost died until Rosalie came along and saved him, his guardian Angel he called her. Edward hesitated, he'd never been comfortable with story telling, I guess because he knew too many secrets and had to ensure he didn't reveal any as he spoke but eventually he came up with one, how the Cullens had met the Quileute wolves and come to and agreement that created the pact that kept the peace in Forks.

I had to wonder if Chief Swan had any idea of the dangers that had lived in Forks before he was born. That his best friends were actually shape shifters or had at least at one time been. Now it was my turn and I decided to use this as an opportunity to go through my story, the story I was going to tell Bella when she returned.

Although the family had heard some of my story I had held off on the most terrible and even now I couldn't bring myself to admit to some of the atrocities I had committed. I did however tell them more about my training at Maria's hands and how I went on to train others for her and of some of the wars we had fought. Of course this led to the idea of a game and Garrett explained about the war games he had played some years back using miniature soldiers and weapons.

"We fought the war of Independence battle by battle according to the numbers of men, site of the battle and weapons they had access to on the day and this time believe it or not the Brits won much to my disgust. It took about three months to replay all the major battles but it was fun."

At that point Emmett suggested we pick a major battle from the Civil War and replay the fight but in miniature. Deciding on a battle was easy enough, we picked one I had all the knowledge we needed to play. It was a battle the North had won but I had high hopes the outcome might be different this time around. While Carlisle and Edward carved rudimentary figures, Garrett fashioned models of the cannon available at the time while Em and I set up the terrain using twigs, stones and mud to fashion defences, the fort and the surrounding countryside and then the battle commenced. We had drawn lots for sides and Garrett and I ended up as the North much to my chagrin while Edward, Emmett and Carlisle as the least experienced had the South. Unfortunately once again the North won but I didn't have it in me to celebrate even though we were the victorious team.

It always fascinated me when Carlisle got among the guys without Esme and the girls around. He sloughed off the persona of the dedicated doctor and responsible foster father and allowed himself to be one of the guys, after all he was in reality our contemporary by age. We often forgot he was as energetic and full of fun as we were but by the end of the week he was just one of the gang, thinking up tricks to catch us out such as hiding Em's favorite tee shirt in a nest of hornets.

He could also cuss with the best of us, in fact I think he could hold his own with Peter although the latter would never believe me. He thought Carlisle was prim and prissy, like a "fucking old woman the way he looks down his nose at the rest of the world."

If only the two of them got together without the women around he might get one hell of a shock.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Warning: Again mention of rape.**

 **Bella**

I left Renee, who seemed to be in pain, with Kat and searched the cellar for any way out. The door which was stout wood was not going to be helpful so I checked for a window or another entrance, a coal or log chute. There was nothing, not even a window but then we were too far down, the cellar room was well below the level of the ground. It was just a square cement room covered in a thick layer of grime and stains that were caked on and the floor was covered in the rubbish of the years. It contained an old boiler that sat rusting in one corner, a pile of rags from which Kat had salvaged enough to sleep on, a bucket with no lid that's smell told of its use and a huge barrel of water fed from a pipe that went through the wall and dripped incessantly. I tasted it warily but it seemed clean enough if slightly warm. Picking up a small cracked plastic beaker I scooped out dome of the water and took it over to Renee who sipped at it without any enthusiasm.

"Did you see mama?"

Kat's question came out of the blue,

"No, where is she? In the house with the man?"

"She was here with me when I first came but the man kept hurting her and the screams frightened me. One day she just stopped making a noise and the man took her away, I only saw her once after that, I don't know how long ago but she was all swollen. I think he really hurt her this time. She doesn't talk to me any more. She did when I first came, she called me Kitty Kat but he stopped her, he didn't like us talking. He won't like you talking to me either, he'll hurt us, he always hurts us."

She rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand,

"He smacked me for being naughty because I didn't answer him fast enough. He ripped up the doll she made me from the rags. I'm not allowed to have toys because I'm a naughty girl and naughty girls don't have toys or nice things."

We waited nervously for his return but as hours passed we began to relax a little and Kat sat with Renee who tried telling her stories but I could tell her heart wasn't in it, she kept herself hunched over and I could see her wince when she moved. Her face was badly bruised but that didn't seem to mean much to Kat, bruises seemed the norm to her although she was unmarked as far as I could see.

Maybe cruel words were enough to torment her. I wondered how long it would be before we were missed, surely someone would wonder what happened when we didn't turn up but then it dawned on me that as far as everyone knew we were camping out in the wilds of the Yellowstone national park and Phil had registered our route on line so we didn't even need to check in when we arrived. The stranger had driven our truck away so that wouldn't be found and chances were Phil's body wouldn't be found quickly. It could be weeks or months before we were missed and hopefully found unless we could escape so I would look for any opportunity to run, get a message out or if necessary disable or kill the bastard who had beaten us and done god knew what to my mum.

When he came back he had changed but he still carried the gun and stood well back from us, he was no fool even if he was crazy.

"Kat, empty the bucket it stinks in here."

She struggled to carry the bucket to the door and I realized why her chain was longer than mine, she wasn't a threat so she could do chores that made it unnecessary for him to come too far into the room. I offered to do it for her but she flinched away and he smiled,

"Kat is a good girl, besides you can't reach now shut your mouth. It took time but Kat learned what daddy expects of her just as you will Ellie."

I saw red and snapped at him foolishly,

"I'm not Ellie, my name is Bella."

I was hoping he might get angry and make a move but not the one he did. Instead of moving forward he raised the gun and shot Renee in the foot. As she screamed I turned to her and then he moved, hitting me on the head with the stock of the gun and then attacked my mother as I lay stunned on the floor. He ripped her remaining clothes off and I saw the bruises and bites on her body from his earlier brutality. As I watched horrified her raped her and then turned to me, smiling.

"This is what happens to wicked girls who don't do as they are told so remember that Ellie and behave yourself. Let this be a lesson to you."

He turned back and took a knife from his pocket sliding it out of a thick leather sheath and then quite deliberately he slashed it across Renee's throat. There was no time to scream, for either of us, her body jerked and blood gushed from the gaping wound to pool on the ground around her head. I screamed her name but it was too late, Renee was already dead. I heard Kat scream and then fall to the ground and vomit over the floor but she was so terrified of the man that she started to apologize even before she was back on her feet. Did she think he might slit her throat too? Remembering the gun he had I looked around hoping he might have dropped it after hitting me but no, he was far too careful, he'd slid it across the floor into the small space in front of the cellar steps where I couldn't reach it. I looked at Kat praying she might think of it but she had her eyes closed and was trembling violently.

He got up grinning and readjusted himself then turned to me,

"Get up and clean the blood off the floor or it'll stink the place out, there's bleach in that bottle and a scrubbing brush, you'll learn I like the place clean or you'll find yourself in deep trouble Ellie."

Then he turned to Kat,

"Stop blubbering like a baby, you're a big girl now you should understand how daddy likes things now help your sister or I'll thrash you too."

Numbly I got up and ignoring him I went to my mothers side pulling her clothes over her and holding her close oblivious of the blood smearing me and my own clothes. This only enraged him further as I found did any insubordination as he saw it. I was dragged away and thrown across the cellar hitting the wall and collapsing as my injured ankle gave way under my weight once more.

"Obey and you'll find life much easier Ellie, listen to your sister, she's learned, your mama too. Now do as I said and clear this fucking mess up."

He walked to the door and bent down picking up the gun that Kat had ignored as she went to do his bidding. I wasn't going to get any help from her, she was far too scared to do anything against him.

Kat came in with the bucket and helped me to my feet as he watched and she handed me a dirty sponge with a weak bleach mixture dripping from it. As I cleaned the floor he walked forward and I waited for another blow but instead he picked up another chain and snapped it into place around my injured ankle then went out slamming the door closed behind him. Did he think I was dangerous enough to need two chains? He had left us alone with my mother's body and the smell of blood in the semi darkness, in my own personal hell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

Our trip was turning out to be a real hit and although I was missing Bella I knew she was having a great time with her mum and Phil. They'd done this many times and the stories Bella told me put my mind at rest on that score.

"Hey, you think Bella's gonna join us in the future? She sounds like she enjoys the rough and tumble. It'll be good having a little sis that doesn't know everything you're going to do before you do."

"Now what makes you think any sane girl is going to want to associate with you Emmett? You are more likely to frighten the crap out of her. Besides Bella is going to be a newborn and you know what that means Em."

"What Carlisle?"

"She'll be stronger and faster than you and I for one can't wait to see you get handed your ass by a little girl."

"Carlisle, I think I prefer you when you're being the kindly family doctor besides no little girl is gonna get one over on me."

"Oh? What do you think Jazz? After all you're the newborn expert."

It wasn't like Carlisle to mention my past, not the usual one but then this wasn't the usual Carlisle we all knew and loved. This was an altogether more feral creature.

"I have no idea how well Em fights, you stopped the fighting remember Carlisle?"

"Only because you were busy destroying all Esme's hard work inside and outside the house and she was bitching to me about it. Still, there's nothing to harm out here so why don't we have a competition. Last Man Standing."

Now I'd heard of that but I'd only participated once at Maria's insistence and my opponents were newborns not friends.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, what about you Garrett?"

Garrett threw me a look that said, these children really don't know what they are suggesting do they? Then shrugged,

"Why not but I take it we'll be changing the rules slightly Carlisle?"

"Of course, I wasn't suggesting we fight to the death, just to incapacitate the opponent. I think a free for all might be a little dangerous so we'll have to go for a competition. Draw lots for opponents, what do you think?"

It was soon decided we would give it a go, no rules, no referee just one man against another. Emmett would be difficult because he had the advantage of weight and strength, Garrett had experience, Edward's advantage was his gift and I...well I was created a fighter and they all knew it. The unknown entity in all this was Carlisle. He didn't come across as a fighter, as aggressive at all, yet he had lived with the Volturi and survived years before he met them so chances were he could take care of himself but he would be rusty...or at least he should be. I found it never paid to underestimate anyone in our world.

The first round was Garrett versus Edward which was interesting, experience and determination against the ability to read minds and therefore know your opponents moves before he made them. For a while I thought Edward was going to beat Garrett, he certainly proved a difficult adversary as he anticipated move after move but then Garrett did what I would have done and went on instinct alone. Without the advantage of his gift Edward was no match for Garrett and within ten minutes he had lost. We had decided the loss of a limb was proof of defeat and Edward sat holding his right arm in position as it fused while Garrett smiled quietly in triumph. It was rough and dangerous but it was also fun pitting yourself against another vampire, there was a thrill you got from nothing else and I could see it in Edwards face even though he had been defeated.

Next up was Emmett against Carlisle, the match I was looking forward too as Emmett had already decided the outcome in his own mind. At first it looked outwardly as if he had been right, Carlisle was standing back, watching but not concerned by his opponent so much as measuring him in the way I would. When he did move in it was classic strength against agility and a very keen brain. We watched in awe as Carlisle became another man, no longer the vegetarian peacemaker as he was known but a wily fighter who danced rings around Emmett before finally knocking him to the ground and twisting his arm unto. With a wrench it was in his hand and held aloft as a symbol of his win. Carlisle would need watching carefully, he was good, extremely good!

I of course got to sit out the first round, after all it was almost a forgone conclusion I would beat all comers but the next round which would take place the following day after everyone had healed was something different. We spent the night predictably discussing the matches and I could tell everyone was surprised by Carlisle's prowess.

"So Carlisle, tell us your secret. How did you learn all that shit?"

"Well you don't live with the Volturi for years without learning a thing or too Emmett."

The next morning we started again and this time the losers fought first so Emmett and Edward got down to it and this time Emmett's brawn was just no match for Edwards gift. Edward caught Em unawares and took the huge Em down taking off an arm. This may have seemed brutal but pain was a part of being a vampire and we healed pretty quickly. Next were Carlisle and Garrett and this proved to be very interesting indeed, they were well matched and the battle went on for almost an hour before Carlisle caught Garrett as he slipped and almost took his head off as he twisted Garrett round to take him to the ground. Garrett admitted defeat and I knew I would be facing him soon.

We faced off the next morning, giving Carlisle time to hunt and regain full strength. The others were taking bets on the result and I knew my reputation as the God of War was at stake. Not that I used it these days but even so it kept enemies at bay. As Garrett called for us to begin we circled each other looking for weaknesses that really were not there. We clashed and I felt a burning sensation as Carlisle bit me on the arm, he wasn't playing, he was out to win but that just wasn't acceptable to me. It took a little longer than I thought but I was victorious in the end and Carlisle lay on the floor, my booted foot across his throat and his arm twisted so the joint creaked with the pressure.

Deciding we'd had enough violence for a while we went hunting as a group in the river facing the wildlife as we went. Garrett to my surprise had turned to feeding from animals for Alice's sake, it must be serious! From his expression it was clear the taste was not to his liking although he never complained. I was grateful for the diversion all this had proved but I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. My main concern was her reaction to the truth about me and my family. Would she be able to see through the initial shock and remember the man she had fallen in love with, had slept with and had been safe in the arms of. If not then my world would come crashing down and I wasn't sure I would be able to survive without Bella.

"A penny for them Jazz"

I looked up to see Carlisle standing above me and signalled for him to take a seat beside me.

"Just thinking about Bella and how she's going to react to the truth about me."

"Does she love you son?"

"Yes she does."

"Then she'll understand why you didn't tell her earlier."

"I'm not worried about that Carlisle, I just wonder how she's going to react to knowing she's been sleeping with a vampire."

"She loves you, she'll find a way to understand your nature. Especially after all you've been through, you will be telling her your story, that is why you told us more the other night isn't it?"

"I thought you might see through that Carlisle, yes I'm going to be totally honest with her, its the only way."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Warning: Mention of rape.**

 **Bella**

As soon as we were alone I went to my mother's body but the leg chain stopped me short, only Kat could reach her now.

"Would you cover her face please."

Kat nodded and picked up one of the pile of rags and stretched it over Renee's face hiding the damage done by the bullet but the thought of her laying lifeless here was more than I could bear and I broke down and sobbed uncontrollably until I felt a thin arm around my shoulder. Kat had stretched out as far as possible just to comfort me and I was grateful.

"I'm going to find a way out of here Kat and when I do I'll take you with me, I promise."

"Sophie looked when she first arrived but she couldn't find a way out. Daddy found her trying to dig a hole in the floor and he beat her so badly she couldn't walk or eat for a long time. I thought she was going to die. Don't try Bella please or he'll beat you too and then I'll be all alone down here and it frightens me so much."

"Kat tell me about Sophie and how you came here."

"I was already here when Sophie arrived but Daddy told me I had to call her mama. I think she is my mama because no one ever came looking for me. Daddy said the people I called mummy and daddy stole me from my real parents and he'd got me back. He said if I did as he said and was a good girl then he would love me and he and mama would give me another sister. Sophie used to cry a lot when she wasn't telling me stories and cuddling me because daddy said she was his wife and she had a duty to make him happy. He used to come in when the light was out and I would heat Sophie crying and begging him not to but I think he beat her. I think he beat her a lot and now she's sick. He took her away and I thought I'd never see her again but then a little while before he went looking for you, he said you were my sister Ellie, I saw Sophie again. She doesn't smile any more, she just looked at me as if she didn't know me, I said hello mama like daddy told me but she just turned away and daddy was real cross. He smacked me and told me he was going to get another girl who would be a good girl not a bad one like me."

She had no idea where we were or how long she and Sophie had been here but I got the impression both had been captive for a long time and this crazy man thought for some strange warped reason that Sophie was his wife. Maybe his wife was dead and Sophie resembled her, who knew. All I did know was that he was sick and dangerous and I had to find a way to get out of here or get a message to someone who could help us.

"Kat, look through Renee's pockets and see if she's got anything on her that might help us please."

Kat looked at the shrouded body reluctantly then scrambled over to Renee and tried looking in her pockets. A penknife or a cell phone would have been too much to ask for but surely she had something we could use. When Kat came back she had a small bundle in a handkerchief and passed it to me carefully.

"I like your ring, its really pretty. My mu...the lady I lived with had one like that but the stone was blue not red."

Looking down at my engagement ring I wondered what he was going to do with Renee's body. If it were found would someone be able to identify it? I slipped my ring off and gave it to Kat.

"Put that on Renee and bring me hers."

It was a long shot but if somehow Renee's body was found and identified maybe dad or Jazz would recognize my ring on her finger, a sign I was still alive.

Other than that there was a hankie, a roll of mints, a small lighter and a comb, that was all. I gave the mints to Kat who opened them delighted, smiling as she popped the first one in her mouth. However her smile was short-lived as he was soon back carrying a tarpaulin which he threw down ordering us to roll the body in it.

"I can't reach, this chain is too short."

His eyes flashed dangerously and he stalked over grabbing my shirt front and pulling me up close to his face, his putrid breath making me gag,

"Sir, The chain is too short sir. You need to remember your manners girl. No daughter of mine is going to be insolent."

"I'm not your daughter."

I know I shouldn't have argued but I couldn't help myself and I saw his eyes go dark with fury and his fists clench.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I'm not your daughter sir."

He smiled and it was pure evil then looked over to where Kat was busy trying to roll Renee up in the tarp alone and not look at us. Then his voice dropped,

"You do as you're told Ellie or you'll be watching your little sister get what her mama got, understand?"

I could hardly believe my ears, was he really threatening the child he called his daughter?

"Well, its down to you Ellie, what's it to be?"

I clenched my jaw then forced the words out through gritted teeth,

"The chain is too short sir."

He smiled and thrust me away so hard I tripped over and hit the floor elbow first crying out and Kat looked over concerned.

"You finished Kat?"

"Yes sir but I couldn't get the ties around sir"

"That's my girl"

He looked down at me,

"You could do learning manners like your little sister, think on it."

He dragged the rolled tarp out and locked the door once more then I heard a thump, thump, as he dragged Renee's body up the steep steps to ground level. Once the noises stopped I sat down hugging my body and cried ignoring my sore and swollen face, injured ankle and elbow. I had never felt so helpless and scared in my life. Kat came over and draped a rag over my shoulders then took my hand and started telling me a story as if that could comfort me. Instead I fell asleep exhausted by the events I had witnessed and found myself in a nightmare world where my mother wandered in bloody rags her throat slashed from ear to eat calling for Phil who was impaled lifeless on a tree branch down a deep gully, out of sight of anyone or anything except squirrels, raccoons and birds.

When I woke up I was stiff and my ankle and elbow throbbed but I was still in that awful cellar and my only consolation was I was not alone. Kat sat beside me rubbing her calloused ankle where the iron manacle had rubbed her tender young flesh for so long it was now hard skin and scabs. I looked at my own hoping for a weak link in the chain or a badly fitting ring that I could force open but although the chain was old and rusty it was still every bit as secure as the day it had been forged.

"Sophie tried that but daddy found out and beat her. He beat her for anything, sometimes he just beat her because he was in a bad mood. I always hide in the corner when he's got a black mood on and hope he doesn't see me."

She took a twist of what had once long ago been red silk from her pocket.

"I hid this, its my doll Elspeth. Daddy wouldn't know what it was if he found it but I know. She's a pretty dolly with blonde hair and blue eyes and she spends all day singing and dancing with the animals in the forest because she's so happy."

So Kat had found her way out of the nightmare...through Elspeth the rag doll who lived the life that should have been Kat's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Warning: This chapter contains abuse.**

 **Bella**

Time ceased to mean anything except a constant fight with the cold and hunger. There was no heating in this cellar and the pile of rags were just that, old painting rags, dust sheets ripped and worn thin, bits of old tarps with stains on then I didn't even want to think about. Nothing large enough to cover us and keep out the bone numbing cold of the night. Kat shivered incessantly and I piled the rags over her but it was still not really enough so I cuddled her up and the heat from my own cold body enabled her to sleep. The hunger was worse of course, there was nothing to eat in the cellar at all and it was a long time before he came back with more food.

"Sometimes I'm crying with hunger when he comes back and he tells me its because I'm not worth buying food for, that I'm a wicked child and must be punished but I don't know what I did and I've said sorry so many times Ellie."

"It's Bella not Ellie."

But it didn't matter how many times I told her she would only call me Ellie in the same way she only called Sophie mama now for fear of being punished by "daddy."

My stomach hurt, my ankle was bruised and swollen and I was sticky and dirty from the cuts and blood on my face. I dare not dip the rags in the water to wash because they were all stained and smelled of chemicals and it might contaminate our only source of drinking water so instead I wiped myself as best I could with the worst of the rags. The bucket made the atmosphere in the cellar awful and I draped one of the rags over the open top to try to keep some of the smell in but it hardly helped at all and during the day it became very warm down here which didn't help. We could hear faint noises coming from above and I wondered if it would be possible to attract the attention of someone who could help us. When I tapped the pipe experimentally Kat cried out and shook her head violently from side to side.

"Don't please, if he hears that daddy will be really angry."

I stopped because her eyes were wide with fear and I knew that somehow, having lived through this hell for months or even years, seeing Renee brutalized and then murdered had terrified her even more, to the extent she would sit for hours staring at the space Renee's body had lain rocking herself and holding Elspeth tight in her fist. I didn't want to make matters worse for her but I was getting desperate. Unfortunately he had heard that single experimental tap and came flying down the stairs flinging the door open in a rage.

"Who did that? Who banged that pipe? Didn't I tell you to behave? Why can't you be good children? What do I have to do to get you to behave?"

He was screaming now and his face was purple with rage as he grabbed Kat and threw her in the corner where she slumped mumbling sorry daddy over and over.

"It wasn't her it was me, leave her alone."

He turned on me fists clenched,

"You need a lesson in obedience young lady and I'm just the person to give it to you."

He grabbed me by the hair and swung me around then let go so I hit the wall face first stunning me but I wasn't able to hit the floor. Instead he grabbed me again and punched me, first in the stomach doubling me over and then in the face splitting my lip once more. I put my arms up to defend myself which only enraged him more and he threw me down taking off his belt and lashing me with it over and over until I was a ball of agony in the corner. When he finally stopped I was whimpering in agony, unable to move without pain shooting through my body.

I stayed where I was after he left, unable to uncurl myself and I fell asleep sobbing for my mother like a small child. When I woke up I was still in pain, my whole body aching fiercely and my throat was dry so I uncurled and staggered upright moving over to the pipe only to find it dry.

"Daddy said we didn't deserve water just when we wanted. He's going to bring some later."

Kat looked away from me and I understood she blamed me for losing her drinking water.

"Kat?"

She shook her head and put her hands over her ears so I stopped, I could see she'd been crying and there was a bruise on her cheek where she'd hit the wall when he threw her. Had I lost my only companion in this awful place?

By the time he came to visit next Kat was crying with thirst and my lips were cracked and my head thumping.

"So, have you two decided to behave now?"

"Yes daddy. I'm very sorry I was naughty."

Kat's voice was a whispered croak but he nodded and threw her a plastic bottle of water then turned to me,

"And you Ellie?"

I wanted to tell him to go to hell but I knew if I did I wouldn't get any water and might well die. Did I want to live like this though? Well I didn't want to die yet, I hadn't given up hope completely. Someone would surely find Phil or Renee and start looking for me if I could just hang on, but in order to do so...

"I'm sorry sir. I promise I won't do it again."

He smiled seemingly happy with my response,

"Now that's better but this place stinks."

He looked over at the bucket and smiled,

"I see someone else doesn't like the stink either. Shame really cos you girls are like shit. You don't deserve a nice clean warm place to live while you act like fucking animals."

He was winding himself up and I wondered if we were in for another temper tantrum but instead he aimed a kick at the bucket which flew through the air and hit the wall not far from me, spraying its contents all over the room and my jeans.

"Lets see you clear that up girls."

The smell made me gag and I turned just in time to avoid my already soiled jeans and vomited on the floor at my side. Kat was crying again and calling to him piteously,

"Daddy please don't go. I didn't do anything daddy. I'm a good girl please don't leave me down here with Ellie, she frightens me."

She should have saved her breath for all the good it did her and when I looked over she was curled into a ball sobbing uncontrollably but when I tried to reach her she just screamed louder and I backed away, scared he might come back. He'd left four bottles of water plus the one he'd given Kat so I used a little to rinse my mouth of the bitter after-taste sand then threw some of the rags over the worst of the filth from the bucket but I could do nothing about the smell but endure.

I was close to tears myself, cold, hungry and very very scared. I wanted this to be a horrible nightmare that I would wake from but it was bitter reality. I wanted Jazz to come through that door and take me away from this terrible place but that was just a dream. He didn't know where I was, he didn't have a clue we were even missing and not on our holiday. How long had I been here? How long would it be before someone discovered Phil or Renee or missed any of us? Phil had taken a break from his club after winning hugely on the lottery and Renee had quit her job as a kindergarten teacher to travel with him.

As for me? The only person who would really miss me was Jasper but he was with his family on some remote island in the Pacific so wouldn't even be aware until I failed to return but that would take at least two months before he really got worried. Could I survive here that long? Would our captor lose it altogether and kill me before then? Or would I end up like Sophie and just disappear from the cellar and according to Kat end up a kind of zombie?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty** **Seven**

 **Jasper**

I hadn't realized how much time had gone by in the Amazon forest, it had been a long while since I had time to spend with the family and found that I had missed them all, even usually annoying Edward. Having Garrett around was an added bonus, he was like Peter without the attitude, or at least without the foul mouth and gift for putting his foot in it at every available opportunity. We flew back to Isle Esme, everyone looking forward to being reunited with their mate or companion in Garrets case, all except me. I had at least another two weeks to go before I could expect to hear from Bella so I decided to stay on, it had been a long time since I was treated like a welcome sibling and I knew Esme would be delighted if I stayed a little longer.

I knew she would love Bella at first sight, Esme loved everyone but especially those who made her family happy and complete. To see me settled was her greatest wish these days, now Alice had Garrett to keep her happy. Whether the two were mates I hadn't asked, they would tell us when they felt settled in their own minds and Garrett had been alone as long as I had, loneliness and your own company could prove habit forming and difficult to break free from.

 **Esme**

When Jasper told us he was staying on a little longer I was so happy, he looked a different person these days and I put it down to Bella. The human who had not only stolen his heart but completed it too. I had seen the photograph but I longed to meet her in the flesh and I really hoped she could accept us for what we were. She must understand that Jasper would never harm her and for that reason neither would we although I knew how difficult it would be to understand there were monsters who really existed but not all who hunted humans as a food source.

Carlisle looked reinvigorated after his escape with the boys and that pleased me too. He played the part of the responsible doctor and family man so well for so long but sometimes he needed a chance to let off steam just as much as Emmett or any of the others. It seemed to give him a real boost and I loved to see him like this. Tonight we would climb to the top of the falls and make love under the moon before swimming in the ocean and then making love again on the beach. It was our way of reliving our honeymoon here, on the island Carlisle had bought me as a wedding present.

 **Alice**

When Garrett got back his eyes held a twinkle that I longed to see, he'd had fun, been one of the family and now he would tell me his decision. I knew we were mates but I needed him to accept it for himself. Having been a nomad for so many years he found it hard to accept he needed anyone else but we both knew we needed each other, we were perfect as a couple. For Jazz and I to find our mates at the same time was wonderful, now Esme could stop worrying about her brood, with the exception of Edward of course but he was always going to be a problem child, too arrogant for his own good at times, and focus on Carlisle instead.

Of course she would be busy dreaming up wedding venues and the perfect house for us but that was just her way. She was the perfect mother and Carlisle had seen that, his love for her had made him save Rosalie and then Emmett, a ready made family she could look after for an eternity, no babies of course, that was impossible but teenage children who needed a firm hand at times and even Edward who had been with Carlisle longer accepted her as a mother figure.

 **Rosalie**

I knew Emmett was back before I heard him, I could feel the sensation, that tingle that came from knowing your mate was close by and when he appeared he grabbed me up in a crushing bear hug and held me for what seemed like hours.

"I missed you Rosie baby."

"Missed you too Em. Did you have fun?"

He shook his head, his habitual grin spreading wider,

"You are not going to believe it but Carlisle really can kick ass."

Swinging me onto his shoulders he shouted to the others,

"Rosie and I are headed for the woods so keep out if you don't want to be made to feel inferior guys."

They knew Em and just ignored him but as we ran he started to tell me of their adventures in the Amazon and the more I heard the more I came to admire Carlisle as a man rather than as a father figure. But Em soon forgot all about that and made me forget too as he threw me down and ripped off his own clothes,

"God I missed you Rosie. I would have exploded if I hadn't got back soon. I don't know how Jazz does it, being away from his mate that long."

"I'm not sure it works quite the same with a human, I guess the mating pull only kicks in when she's turned."

"Well my mating pull has kicked in and I need you right now."

 **Jasper**

The emotions of my family crashed over me like a giant wave almost drowning me and I missed Bella even more. I decided to swim to the mainland and check my cell phone just in case she had sent me a message, it would get me away from all the lust which was almost crippling me too. I didn't expect to get anything from her really so I was over the moon when I saw she'd left me a message about two hours after she left me,

"Jazz, just wanted to let you know I'm missing you already. I don't know when you'll get this but I hope you have fun with your family. I'll ring you as soon as we get back. Love you Jazz."

I listened to it three times before saving it. She had no idea how much it meant to me to hear that especially right now when I missed her too. I sent her a text although I knew she wouldn't get it until they left the park because they only took one cell phone camping with them and that was Phil's.

"Got ur message. Miss u 2. C U soon. Love Jazz xxx"

I stayed away until the following evening by which time the emotions should have calmed down then swam back to find them all on the beach playing volleyball. I was soon roped in and it became yet another competition which Em and I eventually won although dunking the opposition in the sea wasn't deemed fair play by Carlisle the referee so he got dunked too! We were equal opportunity cheats!

Of course that started a fight and Emmett and I found ourselves buried up to our necks in the sand with the tide coming in.

"It'll cool you both down and when you dig yourselves out don't you dare traipse sand into the house."

So when we finally managed to wriggle free, sand is difficult for a vampire too, we went for a swim and came upon a pair of tiger sharks squaring up for battle. Now that was an opportunity not to be missed so we sank until we had a ringside seat and settled down to watch the encounter. It was brutal and vicious but the stronger shark won and its opponent became a meal for the scavengers of the sea. Satisfied we were by now sand free we swam back to the beach and went to join the others in the house.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter** **Twenty Eight**

 **Bella**

I don't know if I'd got used to the smell in this prison room or if it had faded over time, I had no idea how long it had been since he kicked the slop bucket over except he had been twice since then and seemed more agitated each time. He screamed at us as soon as he came through the door and literally threw a few plastic bottles of water at us but no food and when I begged for something to eat he would take his belt off and beat me again, going on until his arm was too tired to hit me any more and I would huddle in a corner and sob until the pain subsided. Kat said nothing, she hadn't spoke to me since the bucket incident, she just sat with her arms around her knees Elspeth clutched in one hand, her eyes closed tight. I had tried to speak to her, get her to respond but she just ignored my words moving only to take a sip of water or use the now deformed and leaky bucket.

I was scared I was losing all passage of time, there was no way to know if it was day or night or when a week had passed but then I thought I had some way to tell how long I'd been here. I started to bleed, so had I been here a month? I felt elated at knowing that much but then I realized I hadn't been taking my contraceptives since I was snatched so was this a normal bleed which meant I'd been here a month or was this because I hadn't taken the pill?

Knowing I had no way of telling depressed me so much I couldn't help my tears and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up my stomach hurt and I knew it was complaining at the lack of food, having been sick didn't help matters and the water supply was so erratic I dare not drink too much in one go to try filling my belly with that. I had tried chewing the rags but they tasted so foul I had to spot them out. I was forced to use this pile of rags that was slowly diminishing as toilet paper, sanitary wear and to try keeping warm on the cold cement floor.

What was Jazz doing while I was here? Did he sense something was wrong? Was he even now trying to find me? Had Renee's body or Phil's body been found? If not, what if they were never found, then what would happen to me? What if I were never found? Surely that couldn't be possible could it?

Then I looked at Kat, she had been here a long time according to her and Sophie the elder girl I had never seen even longer. Was that why she had become like a zombie? Because she'd been in this hell for so long she could no longer stand it? Oh Jazz please find me before I go crazy, I have to get out of here before I go mad or die of starvation. I wished I was in the Pacific with Jazz and his family, I wished I were in his arms in our bed safe and happy. I wished I were anywhere but here in this dreadful place.

The next time he came down he carried a bag and I just knew it contained food, I could almost smell it. He looked over at Kat who peered at him through her hair then sprang up standing almost to attention,

"Daddy!"

"Kat, are you pleased to see me?"

"Yes Daddy very pleased, I've been a really good girl. I sat down and I kept quiet like a mouse."

"Good, see I brought you food. Good girls get food, naughty girls get nothing."

He threw the bag to her then turned to me,

"And you Ellie? Have you been a good girl for Daddy?"

I dragged my weary starving and painful body to stand up and looked into his face trying to memorize every inch of it so if I ever had the chance I could point him out to the police then realized the chances of ever leaving this place were almost zero.

"Yes I've been good...sir."

I was so hungry I could hardly stand up straight but I was desperate for food and I knew if he saw me waver or thought I was disrespectful I would get nothing and the wait for his next visit might be too long for me to hold out.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I like to be proud of my daughters. I like people to think, there go Alonso's daughters, aren't they polite and well behaved. That's all I ever ask of my children, respect and good manners. Here."

He took a small package from his jacket pocket and threw it to me. It bounced close to my foot and I almost fell on it unwrapping it with shaking fingers to find a few stale half eaten rolls with dried cheese and slimy salad in them but I was so hungry I didn't care. I wolfed them down making my poor shrunken stomach almost heave. I couldn't afford to bring this food back up so I slowly myself with great effort as he watched me.

"Your table manners leave much to be desired Ellie. I don't want to see you gobbling food down like a starving dog again. Is that clear?"

I nodded then swallowed down some stale bread to answer him,

"I won't sir."

"Good. Now this place needs a good clean before I bring you some presents so here."

He opened the door and brought in two buckets of steaming water and two mops along with a huge mound of rags.

"Clean up, I'll be back in an hour and I want this place to shine. Do well my girls or I will be very angry after arranging the surprise for you."

Kat and I worked hard to clean the cellar up using the mops and warm soapy water and then used the remains while it was still luke warm to wash ourselves or at least as well as we could. It was too cold to strip right off and our clothes were so filthy that it wouldn't make any difference to the smell of body odor which mixed with the leaky bucket made the atmosphere so thick it burned your throat to breath. Besides he might come back at any moment and I for one did not intend for him to find me naked!

It seemed a long time before he returned, either that or my sense of time had become warped in here but eventually we heard his footsteps on the stairs. He came and went three times before he finally unlocked the door and appeared looking round with his hands clasped behind his back like a general inspecting the troops.

"Good, you did well but it stinks in here. I'm bringing your mama down to see you later and I want her to be proud of our children so here."

He threw a bundle of mismatched clothes, all different sizes on the floor,

"A change of clothes for my girls, you behave well you might even get new ones eventually but bad girls don't get pretty things do they Kat?"

She looked up from the clothes like a startled rabbit,

"No daddy they don't."

"Well choose something to wear and here."

He brought in two new buckets containing cold water and a small bar of soap.

"Clean yourselves up and Kat, you take the old bucket out first and leave it by the stairs. I bought you a new one see?"

We both nodded looking at the scuffed old tin bucket he was pointing to.

"Right, hurry then, you don't want to keep Mama waiting do you?"

Again we nodded and Kat dragged the leaky old bucket out while he picked up the two plastic buckets and mops he'd bought down for cleaning.

"I don't trust you Ellie, you look spiteful. Be sure you don't upset your mama. Now get washed and changed."

As he said this he threw the remains of the now cold water over me and went out laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Peter**

I tried reaching The Major on Isle Esme but of course there was no reception, I was sure they did it just to piss me off and when I rang Garrett to see if he'd heard anything that might account for my strange feeling his phone went straight to voice mail too. Charlotte who had been hovering at my shoulder sighed,

"Why is it you can never get hold of people when you really want to?"

"No idea my little kitten. Hey! I've got it I know why I've got this feeling."

She grasped my shoulder almost hard enough to dislocate it,

"You do? What? Is it serious? Do we need to fly to Rio?"

I was tempted to answer yes to the last question but my wife had a terrible temper on her and I decided not to go out that far on a limb,

"Aliens are abducting all the vampires, the Cullens are gone, well that's fine I have no argument with that, Garrett's gone, a little more serious but I can probably live without him, and next on the little green men's hit list is The Major. Problem solved, I'll just ring Area 51 and let them deal with it."

I guess I asked for the beating I got but even so, anyone would think she was really mad at me!

It did give me more than a week of blessed silence, she didn't even look at me but it had the downside that I couldn't take her to bed and ravish her and after ten days I was ready to explode so I was forced to grovel.

"Charlotte please, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that bad, that you were so concerned. Let me make it up to you baby please."

The little boy hurt look usually worked on her and I could see she was weakening but I hadn't won the battle yet.

"Do you still have that feeling?"

I opened my mouth to lie but I just couldn't do it so I nodded instead,

"Yeah, it's still there between my shoulder blades but it hasn't gotten any worse, not really."

"Meaning it has Peter. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't talking to me for fuck sake."

"Well I am now."

"And I'm telling you. Look I'll fly to Rio if you like, I'll even brave sharks and swim out to Isle Esme and check on him. How about that?"

She thought for a few seconds and I was just beginning to wish I'd kept my mouth shut when thankfully she shook her head.

"No, I don't think its The Major we should be concentrating on."

"OK, I'll buy it, who should we be concentrating on?"

"His mate Bella. If you've got a strange feeling chances are its about her not him."

"Right, I'm getting weird feelings about The Major's mate that I didn't know existed until I rang him to see if the weird feeling was about him. Now that's pretty fucking clever, even for me."

"PETER!"

She snapped my name and I tried to look contrite.

 **Charlotte**

My husband could be so infuriating at times, especially when it came to the Cullens. He hated them, or at least he looked down on them as weirdo's and hated that The Major was now tied up with them even though it made his life so much easier. It was true he'd had bad feelings before and I had pushed them aside as stupid, his tingle down the spine meant real trouble and had saved both of us and The Major in the past but his usual half ones often meant no more than a lightening strike or a horse in danger but he'd felt it necessary this time to ring The Major although he couldn't explain why.

That's what concerned me, especially as Bella was a weak vulnerable human being tied up with a vampire warlord. If any of his enemies found out they might just use her to hurt him but with her away on some camping trip with her mother and stepfather and out of communication and The Major unavailable in the Amazon I wasn't sure what we could do, tracing either would be difficult if not impossible in Bella's case, we didn't even know her.

I wished we'd been able to contact Garrett, he might have gone along with Peter to check on things but one of us had to be here for the imminent birth of a foal. Maybe I was being over dramatic, I knew Peter thought I was but I couldn't help it. I loved The Major like a brother and wouldn't see him hurt for the world. There was only one thing for it, if the feeling hadn't gone by the time the foal was born we would take a chance and turn up at his apartment, he would be there sooner or later and at least I could put my own mind at rest that he was well. I wanted to meet Bella too and this would be a good excuse. I told Peter my plan and he grudgingly agreed, he was just worried The Major wouldn't be alone when he returned, that there might be a dreaded Cullen with him.

"Its about time you made your peace with The Cullens Peter, It would make The Major's life so much easier."

From the look he shot me I didn't think there was much chance of that happening, Hell would probably freeze over first, Peter was nothing if not stubborn.

The foal arrived almost three weeks later, so overdue we were both worried something was wrong but it was strong and healthy, a colt which Peter named tongue in cheek Dr Doom. I just shook my head at him but there was no changing his mind,

"I like it, DD for short, a constant reminder of the Cullens."

We called in the guy who usually watched the ranch while we were away and drove north to Seattle,

"I don't know why he insists on living up here, its so fucking depressing, besides its almost in Canada and that's full of snow. You can't raise horses there."

"Of course they do, its not all snow Peter and you know that."

He grinned,

"Yeah but I got you going. Anyway its so fucking wet, I feel like I'm growing webbed feet."

We called at The Major's address but he wasn't back yet and I refused to let Peter break in.

"I know, lets drive up to the Olympic range, the scenery is fantastic according to The Major."

"Sight seeing? Just fucking great. He also said the hunting was good if I remember correctly but if you think I'm chowing down on elk or fucking grizzlies you are very much mistaken, I like my blood from a warm squirming human every time."

"I should be careful Peter, don't forget The Major's mate is one of those warm squirming humans."

"Yeah well I'll give her a bye, besides I'm a reformed character these days, I only hunt in the roughest parts of town, I enjoy scaring the crap outta muggers and druggies. Never touch a street walker though, got a thing about killing ladies."

I rolled my eyes but he had been very good recently, we both wanted to improve ourselves by leaving innocents alone and taking only the criminals, besides there were plenty of those around and not all haunted the alleys and back streets of town. There were a few politicians I wouldn't mind snacking on but they were just too high profile and neither Peter nor I wanted the Volturi on our backs, they scared us both despite Peters bluster.

We steered clear of the Quileute reservation remembering the treaty Carlisle had forged with the elders. The mountains were beautiful and there were plenty of streams and rivers to swim in. We hunted the wildlife but only as far as the opportunity, we never actually killed anything. It didn't seem right to me to hunt and kill the gorgeous creatures who were just trying to live their lives like us, not unless for food and Peter flatly refused to even try animal blood although I was curious to taste the differences. We spent a couple of weeks there, only slipping into town when necessary to hunt and then went back to see if The Major had returned.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

Esme was interested in hearing more about Bella, her family, her likes and dislikes, she was already planning how to welcome my mate into the Cullen family and she'd had words with Alice for keeping her visions secret from the family.

"As soon as we get back Jasper you must bring Bella along to meet us, the house is large enough and she should see how much we love you and are so happy you finally found your special person. You know I think we knew her grandfather didn't we Carlisle?"

Now this was something I hadn't taken into account, of course they had lived in Forks years ago and Charlie was Forks born and bred.

"Yes, I didn't like to say anything but we did. He was Police Chief too so Charlie is following in his footsteps. I'm sure William would be proud of him. He was a good man William Swan, an honest man who tried to do the best for the town. When we first moved in he threw a party so everyone in town could meet the new doctor and his family. It was quite a grand affair from what I remember. Of course there was only Edward then. If Emmett had been with us maybe William wouldn't have been quite so eager. All the young women made eyes at Edward, and of course the young men hated him for it."

I discovered that during the shopping trip a few enquiries had been made about wedding arrangements, dresses and the like.

"Well Bella has agreed to marry you Jasper so we had to start thinking of the wedding. I decided we needed a new house, something large enough that you two can stay, or even live with us like Rose and Emmett if you like."

There was nothing Esme would have liked more than to have another daughter living at home but I wasn't making any decisions until after I had told Bella the truth about us.

Deciding I needed to talk about that to someone I waited until the others were on the beach and I was alone with Carlisle and Esme before approaching the subject.

"I'm concerned at Bella's reaction to finding out what I am, what we are. It's making me a bit jumpy, do you have any experience of that happening?"

Esme shook her head,

"I'm afraid I can't help you Jasper. I was dying when Carlisle changed me, I had no idea what he was but I'm glad he did. Bella loves you Jasper and I'm sure she will feel the same way after you tell her. She fell in love with the real you even if she didn't know what that was."

Carlisle moved a little uneasily in his chair,

"I don't think telling Bella is your greatest problem Jasper, its when she understands that she too must become one with all the sacrifices that entails. After all she is very close to her family, that's quite apparent. Of course once she becomes a vampire she will still have us but she will lose her mother and father. The trouble is that she will have no choice in the matter, the Volturi will never allow her to remain alive as a human with knowledge of our world."

"I know and I'm dreading that too but have you ever told anyone what you were while they were still human Carlisle?"

He paused then nodded,

"Yes once many years ago before I joined the Volturi. There was a girl in Hungary, a very pretty girl that I thought I loved. Her father was the village priest and because my own father was a minister he trusted me with his family. I courted her for many months and we decided we wanted to marry. Her father had already given us his blessing but I couldn't marry her without telling her the truth. I thought it would make no difference because we were in love but I was young and naïve and I'm afraid I just blurted it out."

"What happened next?"

"She was quiet for a long while. I think she was waiting for me to tell her I was jesting but once she understood I was serious she asked me a lot about my life, how I had become a vampire, what I lived on, how old I was. I answered her as truthfully as I could, vampires were known of in Hungary of course but not the kind I told her of. She told me that she still loved me but that she was scared for herself, she wasn't sure she wanted to become one of the living dead as she put it. Foolishly I told her that she didn't have to become a vampire, that I would love her for as long as she lived, human or vampire. I left her at her fathers house that night and when I returned the next day they were gone, the whole family, and I was branded a vampire and hunted down. That's how I came to live with the Volturi, I was saved from a mob by Marcus and Felix. They had heard rumours of a young vampire being hunted and came looking for me. I only discovered later that my talent for learning had preceded me or I think Aro would simply have sent the guard to kill me as a lose cannon. Instead he welcomed me into their brotherhood and I stayed for many years. My story is of course different, the girl was a poor ignorant peasant girl who knew only the bad of our kind. Bella is an educated woman who loves you and has already made up her mind to marry you. She knows you are different, you two have been intimate, of course such a thing never happened in the days of my story. A kiss was about as much as you expect and only then on the cheek and we were rarely alone."

"So how do you think I should approach the subject?"

"I think the best thing to do is to be honest and explain as you go along rather than I did and terrify the poor girl. She already knows she can trust you or she wouldn't be living with you. Let her know that you would never hurt her, tell her about your diet but never lie and say you could never be a threat to her. Lies will only bring you heart ache Jasper. Of course she is always welcome here and she will be safe. Do you think the thought of losing her parents might make a difference?"

"I hope not Carlisle but for the first time in my life I am truly afraid and all this waiting is driving me mad. If not for the trip to the Amazon and the family I'm not sure I could have coped with it."

"I'm sure she's missing you too."

I told them about the message Bella had left me and Esme smiled cheerfully,

"It sounds like you found just the right girl for yourself. Now I wonder if Alice and Garrett will have something to tell us soon. I got the feeling she was particularly interested in the wedding gowns."

"You think Garrett and Alice will get married?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, they are very close and it will be nice to have a new son as well as a daughter."

I sometimes thought Esme was a witch, she seemed to see things that the rest of us missed and sure enough just before I was leaving she announced there was to be a party. I thought it was a farewell and good luck party for me but I was wrong, Instead it was to officially welcome Garrett into the family. He and Alice were engaged and planned on getting married once they knew what Bella had said in reply to my disclosures."

"Maybe even a double wedding Jazz."

Alice smiled mischievously as she said it

I didn't think so, Alice was much more flamboyant than Bella and besides I wanted our wedding to be intimate and special not a tag along to my sister's.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Bella**

How long had I been here? It was a question I asked only too rarely now, I tried to count visits from him but they were erratic too. He had been true to his word and brought "mama" to see us and that frightened me more than anything he had done thus far. Mama was a girl only a few years older than me but her eyes were dead, as if they had seen too much, suffered too much and had shut down. Her once beautiful long dark hair hang in rats tails, her cheeks were hollow and her skin almost as pale as Jaspers but this was no genetic abnormality. She had been abused and ill treated like Kat and I but for far longer and her swollen belly told me she had been raped by him too. From what Kat had described when she was talking to me it had been an oft repeated violation and now she carried his child but if what Kat had said was true this might not be her first pregnancy because Kat said she had been "all swollen" but the girl could only have been a few months when Kat last saw her if showing at all so maybe she'd already had a baby by him.

I was just thankful he saw me as a daughter and not his wife for the thought of his hands on me, his body pressed against mine, made me feel physically sick. She hadn't spoken just stood there staring blankly as he held her arm and told her what naughty girls we were but how he was teaching us how to behave so he didn't need to go find us again. Had he killed others? Is that why he had to go find more? Kat hadn't mentioned anyone but Sophie but if she were a re-placement then she wouldn't have met her predecessor. I felt chills run down my spine at this thought.

He continued to keep us chained up in this cellar with only the rags to cover ourselves and to keep warm. Kat's dress was now so tight she had to wear it open down the back. She'd changed as he instructed when Sophie visited but as soon as they left Kay retrieved her old dress and wore it again. I swapped my stained and dirt encrusted jeans for a pair of cotton trousers that fitted me at the waist but were so long I had to roll them up and an old sweater with holes in it and sleeves that were too short. It was better than nothing but I was constantly cold and I developed a hacking cough that annoyed him.

"Stop coughing, you sound like an old woman Ellie."

"I cant, I'm cold and sick."

I was indeed running a fever but telling him only got me another beating and this time the buckle end which caught in my flesh where it touched and tore strips from my exposed arms and my neck. I just wished he would knock me out, give me a few hours rest from this hell but he always stopped when I slumped down and started to whimper and I couldn't stop myself so I was left in pain and crying over and over again.

I'd been here a long time and heard no one except him, it was quiet in here and there was nothing to do but try to keep warm. It was getting colder so time must be passing and no one had found me, no one was going to find me, he was clever he'd kept Kat and Sophie for a long time and no one found them so why should I be any different? I stopped fighting because it hurt too much, I was so tired and hungry, thirsty a lot of the time too. My lips were cracked, my skin dirty and sore, my ankles where the chains rubbed had swollen and bled a lot. I started spending my time on my makeshift rag bed trying to remember what it was like outside but that was torture too. I would never see the sun again or feel the rain on my face, the breeze in my hair. I would never breath fresh air or drink ice cold water or hot coffee. My food would always be what others, those outside didn't want and discarded. I belonged here where my mother had died at the hands of the man I depended on to live. Kat now didn't talk at all, not even to him unless he addressed her directly, she was like a little mouse curled up hugging Elspeth to her chest and singing little songs although I couldn't hear the words.

My life outside had become a dream, a fantasy, and my lover Jasper someone from a story book. I had no life outside or someone would come looking for me and they didn't, not even my dad Charlie. Why hadn't he come looking for me? Because no one cared, no one was coming for me, I was all alone here. I drank when he brought us water, I ate what he threw to me and over time I looked forward to him coming only to find most of the time it was to hurt me and nor bring anything. What would happen if he stopped coming? If I made him so mad he just left us locked in here? It became my worst nightmare being left so I tried to do exactly what he said and hoped he would keep coming because I didn't want to die. Maybe I had really done something terrible that I couldn't remember, my head hurt so much of the time maybe I had been wicked. Maybe he was trying to help me, I couldn't remember I just wanted not to hurt all the time and not to be cold and hungry.

Then came the day he rushed in to the cellar and grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet and trying to drag me out of the room Kat screaming in terror,

"Don't leave me here alone daddy please."

He shouted at her to shut up then seemed to come to his senses,

"You Ellie are going to help your mama, the baby's coming."

I had no idea what to do and told him but he just hit me with the back of his hand and then went to get a box he'd brought down with him.

"You get ready. I'll bring mama."

He was bringing her down here to have a baby? Was he out of his mind. I didn't know much but I knew a baby needed clean conditions and medical help.

When he came back I heard Sophie crying out before I saw her and then he came in looking at me,

"Why haven't you put the clean sheet down for your mama to lie on?"

I scrabbled about and found the "clean" sheet which looked anything but and lay it on the floor and he pushed the girl down. She was obviously in great pain and I could see blood running down her legs so I shouted at him for some warm water and clean cloths. He stood as if weighing things then went out and I tried to talk to Sophie but she was beyond talking, her eyes were rolling in her head and her belly rippling with the contractions so I just held her hand and called Kat over.

"Look after mama, talk to her Kat please."

The little girls eyes were wide with fear but she crawled over and took Sophie's hand showing her that she still had Elspeth while I tried to help her but I hadn't a clue what I was supposed to do I didn't even have a little brother or sister so no experience of child birth. By the time he got back I could see the baby's head and did my best to guide it out praying it would be alive. For a minute Sophie continued to scream and then there was a gush of hot blood, far too much, and she slumped back, eyes wide and mouth slack, Sophie was dead. Nothing happened as we waited for the baby to cry. It lay unmoving in my hands and I prayed it would move or cry out while at the same time praying that she might be spared the hell Kat and I had endured because Sophie had given birth to a daughter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Jasper**

I arrived back in Seattle a week before Bella was due back and made sure the apartment was aired and ready. I shopped for her favourite food, stocked up with her favourite coffee and magazines so all I needed was a word from her and I would be there ready and eager to pick her up. Waiting was pure hell and when the end of the week came with no word I was sad but not surprised, I'd been warned they weren't hot on keeping to dates or deadlines.

By the end of the second week with no word from her I decided to try the rangers in Yellowstone but they had no record of the Dwyer party, only the on line reservation they had made which in itself wasn't that unusual,

"Lots of folks don't see how important it is to check in with us but I wouldn't worry sir we've had no word of any accidents or animal attacks in that area."

I waited a further few days then rang Charlie who didn't seem that surprised either,

"Son Renee has got air for brains. She probably got the dates all twisted round. I remember one time she told me she'd pick Bella up and arrived two weeks late!"

"But Bella told me the dates Charlie and they are well overdue."

"OK Let me see what I can do but don't worry this is typical Renee."

 **Charlie**

It was typical Renee but not Bella so I rang Yellowstone myself but they couldn't tell me much more than they'd told Jasper except that they would send out rangers to check the places the Dwyers had said they'd be. I couldn't help worrying about it a little until they got back to me three days later, and the news was puzzling. They hadn't been seen at any of the camp grounds they had put on their itinerary, in fact they hadn't been seen entering the park at all and there were no uncollected vehicles in any of the parking lots.

"Maybe they changed their minds and went somewhere else Chief Swan. We'll keep looking but chances are at this point that they never came."

Now that did worry me, if they hadn't gone to Yellowstone why wasn't Bella answering her cell phone to Jasper? Hell, why weren't any of them answering? I tried Phil's but that just went to voice mail so I left a message asking him to ring me back urgently but I got no return call and by the next morning warning bells were going off loudly in my head and I contacted Yellowstone again but they had no better news for me. They'd called all the ranger stations and no one had sighted the Dwyer party anywhere. It was time to start an official search for them. I rang Jasper to find out everything he knew and he gave me the registration plate of Phil's truck plus make and color and told me he was flying to Yellowstone but I persuaded him to hold off until I had chance to find out if the truck had been seen anywhere.

When I finally got back to him there was little news, Yellowstone didn't think they'd entered the park, the truck hadn't been involved in an accident anywhere nor had it been reported stolen. There were no John or Jane Does in the morgue or in any hospital between Seattle and Yellowstone answering the descriptions I'd given. To all intents and purposes they had just vanished from the face of the earth. Of course with a suspicion of foul play the first people to come under suspicion were myself as the ex husband and Jasper as the boyfriend and we were both questioned although I had a cast iron alibi, besides being a police chief, I was working most of the time looking for missing hikers and a child who'd absconded from home after a row. So I was pretty tied up for the first two weeks of their holiday. Jasper however wasn't so lucky, he'd been out of the country but they wanted witnesses to prove it.

 **Jasper**

When the police arrived at my door to take me in for questioning I was confused, questioning for what? They thought I might have something to do with Bella's disappearance and that of her mother and step father? Had they found something that led them to believe I had something to do with the disappearance? I'd been the one who contacted her father in the first place when I became worried about Bella's continued absence. They took me to the station and left me in one of the interview rooms with a phone so I could call my foster father. Carlisle promised to fly straight back but he wanted to speak to the police officer in charge and Charlie too.

When the two police officers came in and took their seats they no longer looked quite so suspicious and they were accompanied by Jenks so Carlisle had been busy and it accounted for the long delay before they returned. They made me go through everything that I knew about the holiday and my own whereabouts during the time in question, from when I said goodbye to them at the motel and Jenks sat listening to every word.

"I understand my client was seen watching the Dwyer family drive away from the motel in question?"

"Yes the motel manager saw that but it doesn't mean he couldn't have caught up with them later now does it?"

"True but I think he might have found that rather difficult as he was at 30,000 feet about four hours later, after all we aren't talking about Superman now are we Detective Jones?"

"He still had at least three hours in which to catch them up and..."

"And what precisely? Murder three people, a grown athlete, his wife, and my clients own fiancée and hide not only their bodies but also a truck before driving to the airport for his flight. Quite a feat I'm sure you will agree. I'd also like to know if you have traced the cell phone records for the Dwyer family?"

"We did, Mr Dwyer pays the cell phone accounts for all three members of the family, including Bella Swans by automatic billing hence the accounts are still active. The last call made by Miss Swan was to your client using her step fathers cell phone, a voice message that we put at two and a half hours after she left Seattle."

"So not only did my client manage a feat of daring in killing all three and hiding both them and their truck but he also arranged for Bella to make a call to him two and a half hours after they were seen to leave and make his flight? Where was the origin of the call? Seattle I assume?"

There was a pause as they looked at each other and one shuffled some papers looking for the information.

"Actually no, it was made from a truck stop about 132 miles from Seattle."

"Then gentlemen I think my client is free to go for now don't you? Or do you think he is really Superman's twin brother in disguise?"

Although they were forced to agree they were reluctant to release me until Jenks threatened them and then they relented but warned me not to leave town and to report back the following morning for more questioning. I walked out of the station with Jenks my mind in a whirl, what had happened? Where was Bella and her parents?

"I see you managed to get yourself in the shit without me watching your back again Major."

Jenks turned and looked at the speaker before deciding he'd rather be somewhere else and promising to meet me back here at ten sharp he left hurriedly.

"What brings you here Peter, news doesn't travel that fast and I doubt Carlisle rang you."

"Didn't need a call, I got that fucking tingle between my shoulder blades that always tells me there's something going down. Should have listened to my devil when I spoke to you last. She's missing isn't she? Bella I mean."

I nodded still unable to speak the words that might mean I would never see her again.

"Well, your tame lawyer seems confident enough and I have no doubt that the intrepid Doc is even now flying to your aid so what's the plan when they decide you aren't Jack the Ripper reincarnated?"

The very idea that Bella might have been taken and raped hadn't entered my head and to hear it was like a blow to the solar plexus, making me want to double over and curse.

"Can you track her Peter? Using your gift?"

"Can you, using the pull?"

"No, it doesn't work that way you know that, not with humans."

"Me neither so it looks like its gonna take some old fashioned fucking detective work which is where Char and I fit in. Tell me where they left from and where they were supposed to be heading and we'll see what we can find out while you talk to the nice cops and try not to get your ass thrown in jail, that would cause problems now wouldn't it? Come on, lets get back to your apartment and if you've got a photo of Bella it would be a good idea to get copies made, after all we don't have the faintest idea what she looks like."

"Thanks Peter, I think Charlie is driving down too so you might as well meet him."

"And just who the fuck is Charlie?"

"Bella's father, Police Chief in Forks."

"So you have a cop on your side? Or does he think you did away with the family?"

"No, not as far as I can make out. I have to find her Peter but my hands are tied until I can establish my alibi."

"Hey that's what friends are for Major. Just get things straight and join us as soon as you can."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Carlisle**

Of course the family insisted on flying back with me but I took only Edward to the police station, the others booked into a nearby hotel until we understood exactly what had happened. I met with Jenks first who told me he was sure there was no need to worry about Jasper, they just needed to be seen to be doing something quickly as Bella's father was a police officer himself.

"This morning should be merely a formality Dr Cullen."

He eyed Edward uncomfortably but I was more interested in what Edward picked up from Jenks mind, was he telling the truth or just what he thought I wanted to hear? Edward nodded once and I started to relax, that is until we found Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper pouring over a map spread out on his dining table. The room looked as if a woman lived there, the few finishing touches men usually forgot were present and I could smell Bella's scent albeit faintly now.

Peter had turned up last night and gone looking for any sign of Bella and the others on the road between Yellowstone and Seattle and had found someone, an employee of a restaurant at a truck stop about two and a half hours from here who was almost sure he'd seen Bella and her parents the day they went missing.

"He said the two women came in and ordered coffees while the guy who acted like the older woman was his wife did something to the truck. They had coffee and then they left, about half an hour after they got there. Nobody took any special notice of them and no one followed them out as far as he can remember. Its not much but it shows they were on the right road and fine when The Major reached the airport."

With Peter's finding and my statement the police gave up on Jasper as a suspect the following day and ruled him out but he was so wound up I thought if they hadn't he might well have broken out anyway,

"You need to calm down son, we'll find them I promise you."

After leaving Jenks at the station with another client we drove back to the apartment but the bad news was just beginning. Waiting for us sitting patiently talking to Esme and Alice who had followed us were Aro, Renata, and Felix.

Aro's eyes alighted on Jasper and he smiled a little coldly.

"I'm so glad to see you here Major Whitlock, I was almost afraid you might have gotten yourself into some kind of trouble with the human police and that would have been most worrying."

"I'm free and cleared of any involvement."

"I'm pleased to hear it, it saves us from any unpleasantness but I am concerned about the human girl you have been...cohabiting with shall we say."

"She doesn't know anything about us Aro, I haven't told her my secret."

"Good, but she is your mate apparently?"

"Yes she is and I intend marrying her."

"You mean if you find her, I understand she is missing. Regrettable but I'm afraid we have been informed of her presence in your life, as your fiancée and we feel it would be too dangerous to have her that close as a human. Understanding you have enough problems on your plate at this moment we are prepared to be lenient with you. As a result we are giving you six months to change Bella into a vampire. If you do not then I'm afraid she will have to be killed. Six months should give you long enough and of course any longer and I might, we might, be accused of favoritism as friends of Carlisle and that certainly wouldn't be a good thing for anyone but I wish you good luck Major."

 **Jasper**

They left then and I knew I was now working to a deadline, one I couldn't afford to miss without losing Bella for ever, provided of course she was still alive...No I couldn't go there, surely I would have felt something if she had died, even as a human.

"Now that's what I like about the Volturi, they're always ready to make a bad situation even fucking worse. Why didn't the great and mighty Aro Volturi offer us the services of the fabled blood hound Demetri.?"

"Because he's on another far more important mission at the moment and the brothers are unwilling to call him back for a mere human Peter, I did ask."

Esme sounded annoyed but where it would have cowed anyone else Peter just ignored the tone.

"Thought he'd have some excuse, mind you Major, six months gives you plenty of time. All we have to do is find her. We know where she was so I guess its a case of following the route they would have taken, the trucks gotta show up somewhere. Unless of course Mystic Meg has come up with something in her crazy crystal ball. Isn't she supposed to see the fucking future or something?"

Carlisle jumped in defending Alice.

"We already asked her Peter, before we got here but it seems she can't see Bella's future or Jasper's because there's someone involved who isn't decisive and until that person makes a decision that will affect Jasper's life she can't help us. She will continue to look however."

"Well that's big of her, its amazing how blind she can be when you really need her gift. Still we'll see what we can find without her."

I had told Charlie he could stay with me while we were looking for Bella but with Peter here that was going to be almost impossible without Charlie finding out my secret but then there was a break for me at least when Peter suggested he and some of the Cullens follow the route, they could do it much quicker then the police and with Edwards help they might discover something helpful so they left, all except Rose and Esme,

"Would you like us to stay Jazz? Help with Bella's father? We promise not to do anything to give him any idea there's something strange about us."

"No Esme, if he sees too many pale skinned, golden eyed people in my foster family he's going to smell a rat, Charlie is a cop and he didn't get to be Chief of Police without noticing things like that."

"I could stay though Jazz, you told him you had a sister and that would account for our differences from the norm, siblings can have the same genetic defect and I really don't want you to be alone. You can't do anything until he arrives, its all under control so let me help...please."

I couldn't refuse Rose, it was very courageous of her to make the offer, she was usually very wary of humans and steered clear and she was right, I didn't want to be alone, even with Charlie around.

When he arrived he'd already been to see the local police and spoken to Yellowstone's senior ranger who was almost positive that Bella and her parents had never arrived there although they were still searching but the park was huge and parts very remote so that would take time. The police had a trace out so if Phil's cell phone was used they would know straight away, Renee's voice mail was full and so was Bella's mainly with messages from me, becoming more frantic each time but both were switched off and untraceable for now. The last time Phil's had been used was when Bella sent me the voice message I received when I was in Rio. He was surprised but pleased to meet my sister who soon had him eating out of her hand asking questions about Bella and feeding him.

"I thought maybe we could speak to her friends on campus. See if anyone heard from her or knows anything."

I shrugged, I'd already spoken to Toni and even traced Clarissa but neither had heard from Bella since she left for her camping trip. They were both worried too and promised to let me know if they heard anything and I promised the same to them. We were sitting at the table staring at the map when my cell phone went and I grabbed it, praying it would be Bella but it was Toni,

"Jazz I did think of something but I don't know if it was just a story or the truth. When we had our slumber party someone told us about a girl who disappeared from campus a couple of years ago and was never found. I don't know any details but if its true then there should be something in the papers. I'm not saying the same thing happened to Bella but it does make me wonder."

Rose was on the internet immediately, Charlie watching over her shoulder as she tapped the key words into the search engine and waited. Within seconds there were a whole slew of hits regarding a girl of 21 called Sophie Green who went missing from the campus a couple of days before finals. There was an investigation but she was never traced. Her family even put up a reward for information but it was never claimed. Reading through it my body felt leaden, if one girl could go missing then so could another. Rose felt my mood and squeezed my hand,

"There's one big difference Jazz. Poor Sophie didn't have the combined efforts of the Cullens and Whitlocks looking for her, Bella has."

Charlie grimaced,

"True but the police have the resources individuals don't Rosalie. I'm going back to the station and find out what the real story is, there's always more than you read in the press."

As he walked out I saw the slump of his shoulders and knew he thought Bella might be gone for good but the other girl had been alone, Bella wasn't and making three people disappear was much more difficult than doing it with a single person.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Charlie**

Detective Jones wasn't happy to talk about the other case but only because he saw it as a failure on his part not finding the girl.

"Its a totally different thing Chief Swan. Sophie was walking home after a shift at the student bar and never got home. She left no indication she was going to run but she was unhappy. She'd recently broken up with a long time boyfriend and was likely to fail her finals. She was drinking pretty heavily and had made some unsavoury friends although there was no evidence these friends had anything to do with her disappearance. Your daughter was in a stable relationship and she went missing while with her mother and step father, doesn't seem likely it was the same person now does it?"

"There's still the coincidence that they both went to the same college and were around the same age."

"You're reaching Chief."

He was right of course, I'd have thought the same thing in his shoes.

"OK, but how can a truck and three people just vanish into thin air? You know how difficult it is to hide a single body let alone three, and there's the truck?"

"It could have been stolen and sent out of state, to a chop shop, there are a thousand ways of disposing of a truck, especially a new one but I take your point about bodies so I'd say chances are they're still alive. Had you ever thought that your ex wife was unstable? Or her husband? What about your daughter? Has she ever behaved this way, disappearing I mean, got into trouble when she was younger? Was she affected by the divorce?"

"My ex wife is as flaky as they come but she loved Bella and she'd never do anything to hurt Bella, besides Bella's old enough to stand up for herself and she has everything to come home for. I know how much she loves her boyfriend, they just got engaged and she was so excited. As for Phil, he's down to earth and he loves Renee and Bella, he'd never do anything to hurt either of them."

"Well people have breakdowns and do strange things, maybe he flipped and took his wife and step daughter somewhere to hide them. Look Chief I know how you feel but you know the way these things work. We're looking for anyone who saw the three people or the truck but so far we are getting nothing at all."

 **Jasper**

When Charlie got back he looked even more depressed and I knew he hadn't gotten anywhere, the trouble was I had no news for him either, not good anyway.

"No luck Jasper, the police are working on the theory it might have been Phil who took Renee and Bella although they don't have any evidence."

"We're hitting a blank wall too Charlie. No one seems to remember seeing the truck or Bella after they left that truck stop but they certainly left headed south so Carlisle and the others are concentrating on the road south of the restaurant."

Charlie cursed softly then apologized to Rose who had just brought him a mug of coffee,

"I understand how terrible this must be for you Chief Swan but we will find them I'm sure."

He smiled at Rose and took the coffee from her,

"Bella was lucky to find a family that are so close. Its very good of all of you to drop everything to help find her."

"Bella's family Chief, we look after family."

He nodded as he sank wearily into a chair and closed his eyes,

"You know I never had much to do with Bella as a kid, she was always traveling around with Renee but she always kept in touch, calls, letters, post cards, I can't believe I'm never going to see her again."

"We will Charlie, we have to."

He nodded, his eyes still closed but I saw the single tear that rolled down his cheek and turned away to give him some privacy.

"I can't just hang around here Rose, I need to be doing something. I'm gonna drive south see if anything hits me."

Charlie sat up drinking his coffee too hot and cursing as it burned his tongue,

"I'll come with you if that's OK."

"Sure Charlie, grab a few things we'll be on the road a few days at least. Rose keep me updated, if they get anything, anything at all..."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek,

"I will Jazz you know that but good luck. Should I tell Peter and Charlotte?"

"He'll know but yeah I guess you'd better."

 **Charlie**

I'd heard of close families but this was the first time I'd seen one in action close up. They didn't even know Bella, hell they'd had to see a photo so they knew who they were looking for yet they'd dropped everything to look for her and not only the family but Jasper's friends too. I was more hopeful if there were anything to find they would find it. I grabbed my bag and followed Jasper downstairs to where his car was parked and within minutes we were on the road headed south.

"I appreciate all that your family are doing Jasper, friends too."

He turned to look at me, his golden eyes seemingly darker,

"We will find her Charlie, we have to, its as simple as that and if anyone has hurt her in any way we won't be waiting to hand them over to the police, you should be aware of that I guess as a cop yourself."

"Well while I don't normally agree with vigilante justice I can see where it grows from and I might just turn a blind eye on this occasion Jasper."

"Good, I don't want to have a fight with you too."

After that it became very quiet in the car as we each fell into our own thoughts and memories of Bella.

 **Rosalie**

I rang Esme to tell her the guys had left and she came back over to wait with me, the rest being off looking for Bella.

"Nothing from Alice?"

"No Rose, she doesn't seem to be able to pick up Bella's future but she doesn't think that means something terrible has happened, it seems she has a blind spot where Bella is concerned. I did hear from Carlisle though, he's contacted Eleazar and they are coming to help with the search too."

"All of them? What did he tell them?"

"I think he just said Jasper's mate had disappeared and they offered to help out. They are family after all Rose."

I hadn't really thought about that but I was pleased, while Tanya and her sisters could be a real pain in the collective ass they were extra bodies which meant we'd be covering more ground more quickly.

"They are flying in to the park and then working their way backwards until they meet up with Carlisle and the others. I sent them a photograph so they'd recognize Bella and I'm going to ring all the hospitals and clinics on the way just to be sure the police didn't miss any."

Everyone had come together to help find Jasper's mate which just showed how important family was, we all wanted him to be happy, even Tanya and Irina, not to mention Kate who had always been sweet on my dear brother. I felt a little useless waiting for phone calls so I could cross off another town from our already too long list on the route after which they would spread out wider. So when the phone rang I thought it would be yet another negative report but in fact it was Darius.

"Rosalie I hear stirrings in the grapevine. Is it true The Major's mate had gone missing?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Sorry Darius things have been a little hectic here but if you are offering we'll be more than grateful for your help."

"Give me the details and your address, I'll work as I travel and Rose... tell The Major to hang tight, we'll find her."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Warning: Mention of sexual abuse.**

 **Charlie**

Two weeks with nothing, not a single lead or trace of them and we'd travelled the entire route looking for God knows what but finding nothing and every time we heard from the others it was the same news, no sign of Bella, Renee, Phil, or the truck. Even Jasper's friend Darius on whom everyone held out such great hopes had been able to come up with only two things, the truck hadn't been exported and none of the chop shops or car thieves in the area had handled one and the only abandoned car to speak of was an old rust bucket that had been stolen two weeks earlier from a fishing camp about one hundred miles from Seattle which really didn't get us any further because chances were the car had been stolen by kids having what they classed as fun before getting bored.

But if they were still with the truck then why weren't they answering their phones or contacting me or Jasper and where the hell were they? I could see Jasper becoming more despondent every day and more frustrated just as I was but I was puzzled too, with all the resources we had why couldn't we find anything at all and not only us but the cops too. There were murmurings of bringing in the FBI but a family disappearing together complete with their transport without any signs of violence wasn't going to be exactly high on their agenda either. I was beginning to believe they had been beamed up by a UFO off the road, after all it was impossible to hide three people and a truck or, God forbid three corpses and a truck indefinitely, I knew that, I was after all a cop myself and we knew where to look in our own areas.

I was eating a lunch Rosalie had cooked for me, alone as usual remembering that both she and Jasper had a special diet, when the phone rang and she waved me on answering it herself. Jasper had gone out with his friend Darius who was staying close by to see a friend of the latter's without much hope of any lead. Rosalie spoke for a few seconds then turned to me holding the receiver out and looking grave,

"Its the police, they think they might have something."

I dropped my fork and ran to the phone praying this might be the lead we had been waiting for.

"Yes, Chief Swan here what do you have?"

"Chief its Detective Jones here. Could you come to the station, I might have some news on your ex wife."

"Renee? Has she been spotted? Is she OK? What about the others? Bella?"

"It would be better if you could come down here Chief. I'll send a squad car for you."

Hearing the door open and male voices I continued,

"Its OK I can be there in about fifteen minutes, I have transport."

I put the phone down wiping my mouth with the napkin Rosalie held out and grabbing my jacket as I gabbled the message from Detective Jones and Jasper grabbed the keys from Darius and followed me out the door both of us hoping this would be good news but fearing the worst.

At the station Detective Jones was waiting for me along with another officer I had never seen before and both baulked at Jasper joining me but I insisted and reluctantly they took us through to an interview room shutting the door after we both refused coffee.

"Chief Swan, would you recognize your ex wife's jewelery?"

"You found her jewelery?"

Then it hit me,

"No, you've found a body haven't you? And you think it might be hers. Where? What happened?"

He held up a hand as Jasper touched my arm to stop me,

"Can we see the jewelery? I saw Renee Dwyer just before they left and I know what she was wearing."

Jones looked at me and I nodded, I wouldn't recognize Renee's things,

"Before you do that can you tell me why we can't just see the body?"

"We only have photographs I'm afraid, of the jewelery that is. The body was discovered in Southern California and the woman has been dead some time, we're still waiting on the M.E for more details."

He shook out three photographs from a manilla envelope, blow ups of a wedding ring, engagement ring, and a necklace that looked like the kind of thing Renee might wear with huge brightly colored beads on a thick what looked like rope. We all heard the intake of breath from Jasper and the detectives looked at him keenly.

"You recognize these."

"The necklace and the wedding band look identical to those Renee Dwyer was wearing but the engagement ring, that's the one I bought Bella just a few months ago."

There was a deathly hush then the stranger leaned forward,

"Are you sure about that?"

Jasper looked him in the eye,

"Absolutely. So why was Renee wearing Bella's ring? How did she die?"

Again there was a long silence before the stranger spoke again,

"We'll need DNA or dental records to be sure it is Renee but everything else matches, hair color, height, identifying marks. She was found in a trash dumpster in La Jolla, she'd been beaten, raped, and her throat was slit. The body was wrapped in a tarpaulin but there were fragments of clothes too, badly ripped. Can you tell us again what she was wearing when you last saw her Mr Whitlock."

"Yes, blue denim jeans, a white tee shirt, light blue cotton shirt over the top and brown leather thong sandals."

"That's what we thought. If you could give us a minute. I want to see if the M.E has finished his report."

They were gone at least ten minutes and in that time a police officer brought in mugs of coffee which sat on the table in front of us slowly growing cold.

"It's her isn't it?"

He nodded,

"Yes I think so but why was she wearing Bella's ring? Bella wouldn't have just given it to her. Why would she?"

"I don't know son unless..."

My voice trailed off, unless whoever killed Renee had also killed Bella and put the wrong jewelery on the wrong corpse.

When they came back they looked more disturbed than before,

"They are sending a copy of the M. E's report over but as far as he can tell Renee Dwyer, if that's who it is, was killed only a week at most after you last saw her Mr Whitlock."

"A week at most? You mean she was dead before they ever reached Yellowstone?"

"It would appear so, the M.E said, I hate to tell you like this but as a police officer you'll understand, that she had been sexually assaulted repeatedly before her death so its our theory that she was in the hands of her murderer for at least a few days. I don't think they made it anywhere near Yellowstone. Whatever happened, it happened soon after they left on their trip, bearing in mind the time it would take to drive all the way to San Diego."

"What about Phil and Bella? The truck?"

I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"There are no other bodies so far and the truck seems to have vanished too."

Jasper spoke up again but this time his voice was like a laser cutting through steel.

"You think the murderer hijacked the truck don't you?"

They both looked at him without speaking and he got up the sound of his chair scraping over the floor making us wince,

"If you're right then he left another vehicle somewhere, the one he got them to stop with and I intend to find it, and Bella. When can I have her ring back?"

"I'm sorry Mr Whitlock but its evidence in a homicide and I would strongly advise you not to impede the police in this matter."

"Impede? You don't need me for that detective."

He glanced at me and I got up as if he had ordered me to do so.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such tragic news Chief Swan, we'll keep you informed but do you know her dentist? Or another family member for DNA?"

"I've got a hairbrush of Bella's, that should give you some DNA detective."

Saying this Jasper opened the interview room door and waited for the detectives to escort us out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Warning: Mention of rape.**

 **Jasper**

I was so angry with myself, so enraged I could hardly think. All that time I was having fun on Isle Esme, playing children's games and laughing Bella had been in the hands of some psychopath who had not only raped and killed her mother but done God knew what to her too. Renee was dead, I couldn't do anything for her now but get justice but her body had given us our first real lead.

Somewhere concrete to start looking at last, not Yellowstone or the roads between Seattle and there but San Diego and a narrower area too, La Jolla. I couldn't wait to get back and set things in motion and drove too fast but Charlie said nothing just clenched his fists. I guess he was partly in shock at hearing what had happened to poor Renee and fear for what might have happened to his daughter, my mate. As we approached the apartment I could feel the rage building up in me to a point where it was likely to become dangerous to anyone around me.

 **Charlie**

I could feel the atmosphere in the car, Jasper was angry with himself, I was too, they'd been missing almost three months and we only found out a couple of weeks ago. If we'd known earlier Renee would still be dead but maybe we could have been looking for Bella and found her.

"You can't blame yourself Jasper, we couldn't have known."

I turned and I saw a strange fire playing in his eyes which were almost black now.

"When we get back I want you to go upstairs and tell the others what we know, then wait for me."

It was as if each word were being squeezed through clenched teeth.

"What about you? I really don't think you should be going off on your own the state you're in."

"Please Charlie do as I say."

He pulled up and waited so I got out but before I could look back and speak to him he leaned across slammed the door and took off way too fast. Left with no alternative I made my way back to the apartment and told Darius and Rosalie what we'd learned.

"Oh Charlie I am so sorry. Where's Jazz?"

"He just took off, I think he's blaming himself for wasting time when he should have been looking for Bella. I tried to tell him we still couldn't have known the truth until Renee's body had been found and we have no idea how long it had been in the trash dumpster."

She shared a look with Darius who grabbed his jacket,

"Stay here with Rosalie Charlie, I'll be back. Let the others know we're looking in the wrong place."

 **Darius**

When Charlie told us what they'd learned I knew immediately that The Major would be blaming himself and went to find him before he exploded. Charlie told me he'd headed south and I knew the forest around here. He was headed for somewhere he could erupt without being discovered and drove off after him. It didn't take me long once I booted up my lap top and traced his cell phone.

I parked up a good mile from his position and locking mine followed him in on foot. I heard him before I saw him, the sound of splintering wood and snarls of rage guided me in but I waited just out of sight until the noise died down before approaching too close, I knew what The Major was capable of and I had no wish to become his next victim. Anger at himself and fear for Bella had tipped him over the edge into a rage and I had to wait until it subsided then and only then did I walk into view.

There were trees uprooted and not just saplings but ancient oaks too all smashed to matchwood. He stood amid the carnage for a moment then sank to his knees and whispered her name.

"Bella, can you ever forgive me? I promise I'll find you, just hang on darlin'."

"Major? Hey, Major you done yet?"

He turned slowly to look at me and I could see grief and self loathing in his face,

"I abandoned her Darius. I never suspected for one moment she was in danger and while I've been having fun she's been God knows where and suffering...God knows what. How am I gonna face her when we finally trace her? I left her in the hands of a madman for weeks Darius, weeks!"

"Yeah well now you've had chance to blow off steam what is our next move?"

"I want a full copy of the police papers on Renee's death, M.E's report, photographs, everything they have."

"No problem, I can get that for you."

"Depending on that we fly to San Diego and rip the city apart Darius, I will find her, I must."

 **Jasper**

Darius was right, I had let off steam but I was left with a huge heavy lump in my chest that was guilt for not knowing there was something wrong earlier, if Bella had been a vampire I would have known immediately but as a human I didn't get the mating pull and right now I would give everything I had to be guided to her. I looked around me at the damage and shrugged, better inanimate objects like trees than humans and that's what I felt like doing, ripping human bodies apart with my bare hands to feel the relief that comes from tasting human blood but no amount of killing or human blood could erase the guilt I was feeling.

My mate was missing, possibly even dead at the hands of some sick human who had raped and killed her mother. Well I would find him if it took me years, find him and rip his still beating heart from his chest but not before I had beaten him to within an inch of his life, over and over again. He would beg to die and I would laugh in his face and start all over again.

I walked back to the car with Darius feeling the terrible ungovernable rage within me turn into a cold lump that filled my chest and reminded me of what I had vowed.

"You did well to control yourself with Charlie in the car but he's confused. You do know he's already suspicious that there's something strange about us. What if he finds out our secret?"

"I can't worry about that now Darius. I can only worry about Bella and finding her...dead or alive."

"OK, leave it with us for now but be careful. I'll book us on a flight to San Diego and tell the others to meet us there. Then we'll take the city apart if we have to."

We drove back in silence, I'd never seen The Major look so bleak and I was sure that if Bella was dead whoever was responsible would meet their death at his hands and it would be a hard death with no mercy and no pity.

Back at the apartment I found Charlie talking to Rosalie, he looked relieved when he saw The Major and I left them talking while I snatched copies of all the police reports and M.E's report on Renee Dwyer's body. There was a lot of it, most just routine stuff, where she'd been found, who by, nothing suspicious there, it was an old homeless woman known to the police who had been looking for anything she could sell in the dumpster.

It was situated at the back of an abandoned building in La Jolla. A building that had been mothballed several years ago and the dumpster was full of old broken furniture, rolls of stained and rotting carpeting from the building and empty paint buckets. The back of the building had been fenced off but the fencing was broken in places and the homeless used it sometimes but not recently since a shelter had opened a few blocks away. The old woman was probably the only person to have been there in weeks scavenging, anything of value had long ago been taken.


	37. Chapter 37

**hapter Thirty Seven**

 **Charlie**

I didn't know how Darius had managed to get hold of all this information, it was held in secure police computers but I didn't care, this was Renee and Bella and I needed to know exactly what was going on. I listened to the description of the place Renee had been found,

"It sounds like whoever dumped her there must have been pretty sure she wouldn't be found for a while, unless the body was dumped recently. What does the M. E's report say?"

"The body had died elsewhere and was transported to the place it was found."

"So its likely the perp lives in or close to San Diego."

"Close to La Jolla if he knew about that particular site I would think Charlie, that's local knowledge which might help us track him down."

"But he could have dumped her ages ago and moved on with the others."

I shook my head at Rosalie's words,

"If Renee is dead then so is Phil. Anyone would be mad to keep a strong healthy male around, they are difficult to control and that poses a danger, no I think Phil's dead, we just haven't found his body yet. In fact I think he was probably the first to die."

Jasper took one of the papers from Darius,

-*96+"According to the M.E. Renee has been dead over three months which means she was murdered soon after they left me, soon after they left that truck stop so I'd say Phil died within hours of leaving and Renee was kept alive a little longer to satisfy this sick bastard's needs. If that's the case then what do you think of Bella's chances of still being alive?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted my little girl to be alive God knows I did but from what we'd heard so far it didn't sound hopeful.

"I guess that depends on what he wanted her for. Phil never surfaced and you have to wonder why, was his body hidden that well? Renee would have outlived him only a short time but her body has only just been found, why? Sheer luck or did he only dump it a short while ago?"

Darius shook his head,

"We all know what state it would be in after three months especially this time of year in Southern California. Unless he had access to a large freezer and there is no sign the body was subjected to cold temperatures. No, I think it was dumb luck but that might work in our favor, if he thinks he got away with disposing of the body he'll have no need to run with Bella."

"Unless she's also been murdered and dumped somewhere else and just not been found."

My voice broke as I spoke these words but it had to be said, it was after all entirely possible.

 **Jasper**

I knew Charlie could be right but I couldn't allow myself to think that Bella might be dead, I would continue to act as if she were alive until such time someone could present me with her body. The thing that still confused me was the ring.

"Darius, I told you about the rings. Why would Renee be wearing Bella's engagement ring?"

"Well, the perp could have taken their jewellery as trophies then put some back on after Renee was dead I guess."

"Why would he though? If he'd taken them as trophies it wouldn't make sense that he put them back, No I don't believe that."

"Maybe it was a message."

We all looked at Rosalie who continued determinedly,

"If Bella saw her mother murdered and had time maybe she swapped rings knowing that when Renee was found Jazz would recognize her ring and know she was still alive. She had no way of knowing it would take so long to find her mothers body."

Charlie nodded,

"Makes sense to me. So we assume that not only did Bella see her mother's death or at least her corpse but she also swapped the rings."

"Resourceful and extremely brave of a girl who had just witnessed such brutality."

"My girl is resourceful Darius and strong."

"Was there any DNA evidence on Renee's body?"

Again Rose had hit the nail on the head and Darius looked quickly through the papers scattered all over the table by now,

"Yes but too degraded and contaminated by the paint and solvents from the paint buckets to be of any use. Sorry."

"Can we get a hold of a sample?"

I was puzzled by Rosalie's question, why did she want to know that?

"You want it? I'll get it for you."

"I just wondered if I...I mean my scientifically minded friend might get more from it. No promises but I guess it's worth a try."

"We have to leave now people but as soon as we get to San Diego I'll get you a sample Rosalie."

 **Jasper**

If Bella were still alive she would be in bad shape after seeing her mother murdered or at least the corpse plus God knows what she herself had been subjected to so we needed somewhere safe we could take her to allow her to heal.

"Rosalie, you and Esme find a house close to San Diego, a base in case we need it for Bella."

Rose understood and nodded but Charlie didn't,

"What about the police? They're going to want to speak to Bella if we find her. You can't just whisk her away to some safe house and hope you can help her. I know your foster father is a doctor Jasper but she's probably going to need hospital treatment."

I turned to look at him and I know I looked intimidating,

"If we find Bella we will decide what's best for her Charlie, Carlisle is a doctor and Rosalie and I both have degrees in psychology, plus Esme makes a great nurse, Bella will be looked after better with us than with anyone else."

 **Charlie**

There was something strange about this family and that included their friends. Something just didn't quite sit right but I had no doubt they were looking for Bella and would do all in their power to find her and get her out safely but they were a little too confident, as if they thought they were far better than the police at tracking people, at getting her out safely when they did find her. I didn't know why but I felt more optimistic with them than I did with the Seattle police, they had found the first clue and they had access to all the information the police had and put it all together much more quickly. Now they were buying up plane tickets and talking of renting a house in San Diego just in case! It was as if money were no object even if it might turn out to be thrown away if Bella weren't there.

Something else was nagging at me, Jasper had said both he and Rosalie held degrees in psychology and she had slipped up when talking about the samples, she was the one who would be looking at them not some friend. But Jasper and Rosalie were the same age as Bella and even if they were prodigies it was a stretch to think they had all the skills they referred to.

"You ready to move Charlie?"

"What? Oh yeah but I need to go to the ATM first and ring Forks. Let them know I'm not gonna be going back yet."

Darius threw me his cell phone,

"Ring on the way and there are plenty of ATM's in San Diego I'm sure."

"But I need some cash for the ticket."

"All bought and paid for so don't sweat."

"You can't pay my flight ticket."

"Wrong, can and did now are you gonna stand there arguing or are you coming with us?"

I shrugged and decided to sort it all out later, for now I wanted to get to San Diego hoping against hope that my little girl was still alive and not being raped or tortured by some sick pervert. It was hard, being a police officer and feeling so helpless especially when it was one of my own. I followed Rosalie and Jasper down to the car only to find Darius had beaten us to it complete with computer bag and his own flight bag. Now he didn't pass us so how the hell did he get here before us? I was about to ask when they shouted at me to hurry up and get in the car.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bad news folks I'm away for a week, I will try to post as often as I can but the new story will be slightly delayed. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Peter**

So we'd been looking in the wrong fucking place all this time? Great, but at least we had a solid lead this time, the only problem was that the sicko could have dumped the body there randomly on his way through the area. He might not even live in the area, or San Diego itself. He could have driven down from Los Angeles or even San Francisco to keep from being discovered. Still it was no worse than scouring the national Park, now that had been soul destroying even with the Denali girls there to brighten up my day, not that I'd let on to Char, I quite liked my body with all its appendages where they were and my mate was jealous to the nth degree. We all met up and made our way to San Diego where Esme had already rented three motel rooms in Imperial beach as a base. Must be nice to just snap your fingers and things get done like that, or maybe I was just prejudiced against the Cullens, yeah probably was.

We all crammed into one of the motel rooms, a family room which made it the largest and Esme had purchased a huge map of the city circling La Jolla in red. There were sectors marked out in green and a black circle showing where Renee's body had been discovered in an industrial sector.

"I already marked areas out so we can get started before Jazz and Bella's father get here."

"The human's coming too? What the fuck for?"

"Peter please, try to keep your language in check and be careful if you meet Charlie, he knows nothing about our true nature."

"And you think that's going to continue? Is he blind, deaf, and imbecilic? Cos if not then he's going to put two and two together and make it a big fat five which will only make matters worse. Why don't we just tell him... or kill him?"

"Jasper doesn't want him told, remember Bella knows nothing either."

"Yeah well they're both gonna get a rude awakening then 'ain't they? Can't stand all this cloak and fucking dagger stuff, it never works out."

We were paired up and sent out to look for fuck knows what, the truck yeah I'd recognize that but the photo's of Phil and Bella weren't that helpful, scents would have been much more helpful but wasn't to be. Charlotte and I got the area closest to the building where the body was found and we watched it for a while, the crime scene tape blowing in the wind being the only sign of life after dark. Of course it being California and so fucking sunny we couldn't operate by day but of course we'd have to find an excuse for that to Charlie which was another good reason to just come out with it, "Charlie we're vampires but don't worry you aren't on the menu." End of story, problem solved but no one ever listened to me, no siree.

"Shall we get closer? See if we can pick up any scents."

I looked at Charlotte and rolled my eyes,

"Scents? There will be the scent of half the fucking police force of this city blowing about in there not to mention the doctor and all the hangers on. Do you really think we're going to find anything useful? Especially since there was a none too fresh corpse stinking the place up for fuck knows how long,"

"It's still worth a try, check out the area around the dumpster and the places where the fences are broken down."

I sighed heavily but followed her in and of course I was right but I didn't rub it in, for now. There were a multitude of scents but everything was heavily overlaid by the stink of death, a smell I never got used to even as a human. Charlotte smiled at me and shrugged,

"OK You were right but we had to try Peter. Come on lets try the broken area of fencing, he had to come in that way, you'd never get a corpse over that high gate with the razor wire on top, not a human."

I followed her stopping every so often to test the air but the smell of decay was still in my nose and it would be hard to get rid of. Close to the broken fence it was clear to see that a lot of people had come in and out, both before the body was discovered, although most of those were probably teenagers come to make out or smoke and drink or all three, and after most likely ghoulish sight seers. There was no way of telling our quarries scent among so many! It was a hopeless cause.

"Right then lets see how easy it would be to carry a body to the fence from the road."

We made our way over some uneven ground littered with stone blocks and broken glass, syringes, and the broken remains of crack pipes to the road and looked both ways. It was dark, the only street light was out and there were only blank warehouse walls looking onto the road until you reached the far end so not much chance of witnesses looking out and seeing our man.

"He must be pretty strong though to carry a body over that ground."

"Great Charlotte, that's really gonna help, its not a geriatric or someone on crutches, good thinking."

"Peter shut up and use your gift, don't you feel any draw?"

"Nope, only to The Major, I don't know the girl remember and she's human so I'm hardly likely to be drawn to her am I?"

When we got back to the motel just before dawn we found the rest had drawn blanks too, we had no idea who we were looking for and the truck certainly wasn't parked in plain view, not in the areas we'd checked anyway.

"The others will be here in a few hours so I think we should choose a spokesperson from each group to meet Charlie. He doesn't need to be overwhelmed by so many...people."

"You mean so many pale skinned red eyed or golden eyed monsters don't you Esme?"

"Well red eyes is certainly going to be a problem, how do we explain it? "

"You think I'm gonna sit on my ass while one of your veggie kids speaks for me? I've got a better idea, I'll wear shades just like Darius. If they can make him look non threatening then I'm sure they'll continue to work just fine for me Esme, don't sweat. Lets worry about finding Bella not the color of my eyes shall we?"

The others disappeared to their rooms when Charlie arrived so there was only Esme and I around, Carlisle was checking all the hospitals just in case which he could do during the day as well as night. The Major had looked worse but not by much and he certainly looked in the zone which meant he was on a knife edge, anything that upset him would find itself in pieces, be it inanimate object or stupid fucking human! Charlie impressed me as a man who had only just found out his ex wife had been murdered, he was calm and collected listening as we told him everything we had done and the lack of success we'd had.

"I just want to thank you all for helping. I have no idea why or who you really are but thank you anyway."

Esme handed him coffee and sandwiches she'd got from the vending machine outside and he subsided into a chair looking shattered, but then he was only human after all.

"Peter, Esme tells me you checked out the area where they found Renee."

"Yeah but we didn't find anything, it was a good place to dispose of a body, not overlooked although it seemed well used as a hang out for wino's and druggies but they don't want trouble so even if they saw something they aren't likely to go to the cops."

"Do you think he knew that? Or was it picked at random?"

"You want my honest opinion Chief Swan?"

"Its Charlie Peter and yes."

"If you don't mind names make me kinda nervous so I'll stick with Chief. Personally I think he knew exactly what he was doing and if mad Annie or whatever the fuck her name is hadn't decided to rummage through a dumpster that had been checked a thousand times already your ex wife would probably still have been there in a years time."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Jasper**

I drove round the streets of San Diego, then La Jolla in particular, hoping to feel something but it was a waste of time. I even stopped at the address where Renee was found but again nothing, it was as if Bella had never existed, that she had been only a dream and if not for Charlie's presence I might have persuaded myself I'd dreamed her. But Bella was real flesh and blood, my mate and I had to find her. I needed to replace the block of ice in my chest with the warmth of her love, I needed my mate and she could not be dead. When I eventually made it to the motel the place was almost deserted, only Charlie and Charlotte were there and it looked as if they had been talking about something that was upsetting Char.

 **Charlie**

I knew there were others helping in the search for my daughter, Jasper's foster parents and siblings but I'd only met Rosalie his biological sister and Darius the enigmatic computer whizz with the black out sun glasses. Then I met his friend Peter, a man who if not on our side I might have considered as a likely candidate for the kidnapping and he too wore dark shades, not only that but his skin was the same pale color and his hand cold to the touch when I shook it.

There was something going on, more than just a couple of kids with a genetic disorder, surely not all his friends suffered from the same affliction. When I was left at the motel with Charlotte, Peter's wife who was also hauntingly beautiful and extremely pale I decided to confront her about it. She didn't wear sunglasses but her eyes were a startling red which disconcerted me, maybe she was albino but her hair was all wrong, it was dark, almost black and albino's had white hair didn't they?

We sat down with coffee although I noticed she didn't actually touch hers just watched me drink mine.

"Vending machine coffee is pretty bad but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

She smiled and looked at her cup before putting it down,

"Pretty grim yes. You must be out of your mind with worry about Bella. Tell me Charlie what's she like?"

"Oh, intelligent, pretty, strong minded, although she comes across as mouse like until you cross her, a mixture of her mother and me I guess."

"The Major is very much in love with her."

"Yeah I know but why do you call him The Major? Not only you but Darius too. Its a strange kind of nickname but then you are strange people, all of you. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful for all the help. Everyone is bending over backwards to help but I don't quite understand why."

"Peter and I have been close friends of The Major longer than he's known the Cullens and yes its a nickname. A silly one I guess but hard to forget."

She wasn't giving anything away this one but I continued on with my questioning,

"He told me he and his sister have a genetic defect that causers the golden eyes and pale skin, the cold feel too but what I want to know is...what's your excuse? You and Peter are the same with the exception of the eyes, you have albino eyes, does Peter? Is that what Darius hides behind his shades too? I know you all have some connection I just can't figure out what it is."

"You'd do better not to try Charlie. Just accept the differences and try to forget the questions, asking them is dangerous."

"Dangerous? That's a strange choice of words Charlotte. Dangerous for who? Me? Does Bella know this strange secret?"

"No she doesn't Chief Swan and that's probably for the best but I'm sure she will once they get married."

"If we find her alive you mean."

"Yes but I have no reason to suspect that she's dead, do you?"

"Yeah plenty Charlotte and you aren't going to tell me exactly what or who you all are?"

"No she's not Charlie."

I whirled round to see Jasper had entered the room, he looked weary with dark bruises under his eyes and tense like a big cat ready to pounce, in short he was highly intimidating. Not the carefree young man Bella had brought to meet me such a short while ago. He had aged and now wore the mantle of a much older and much more dangerous person, one I wouldn't have been happy to see with my daughter but he loved her I knew that and I also knew he wouldn't give up until he found her, he and his strange assortment of family and friends.

 **Jasper**

I should have known that with the extra help would come more questions, more suspicions from Charlie but finding Bella was far more important that worrying about Charlie discovering our secret. We would continue refusing to answer his questions and hope he got tired of asking but that was highly unlikely, he was a cop after all.

"We're no nearer finding her are we Jasper?"

I looked at him and shook my head,

"The area is still too great Charlie, we need something, anything, that could help us narrow the search down. The police crime scene unit are working on Renee's clothing and body but its not a high priority with so much violent crime in the city. We need the testing done more quickly."

"What about Rose and Carlisle? They are well qualified if we can get access to the body."

I saw Charlie taking that in and then he got up,

"Something tells me that I'm way out of my depth here and I'm not going to get any answers but I want Bella found just as much as you and if Charlotte's right and your stepfather and Rosalie have the skills and access to the equipment that might speed things up then I'll get access to the body."

I turned to him gratefully,

"I'll call Carlisle, tell him what we're proposing and you can ring the police, see what you can do."

"I'm taking it Carlisle has all the relevant medical qualifications? Silly question of course he does. OK I'll give it a try."

When he finished and put the phone down he nodded although I already knew what had been said.

"Tomorrow morning 9.30 at the city morgue, Dr Cullen and myself. Its only to examine Renee's body and there may not be any evidence left but I'll distract the M.E while your dad gets what he can, but make it quick I don't want trouble just in case we need their help again."

"Don't worry, Carlisle knows what he's looking for and he works fast by nature Charlie. Thank you for trusting us, believe me we don't ignore your questions for fun, its to keep you safe."

"Yeah well, prove to me I'm not mistaken by finding my little girl before the cops find her in a dumpster too."

"We will Charlie, we just need one clue that's all."

The next morning I accompanied Charlie and Carlisle to the M. E's office but I was not allowed in to see Renee's body, instead I paced up and down watching as black vans delivered the latest batch of bodies from the streets and hospitals, all ready to be checked over for official cause of death and then wait until claimed by relatives or given a paupers grave care of the state. The thought that Bella might be in one of the vans haunted me, was she lying dead somewhere waiting to be found only to be bagged up and sent here, unknown and unloved? I wouldn't believe that, somewhere inside that cube of ice in my chest was the smallest spark of warmth, something that told me we weren't too late to save her, not yet. Why couldn't I feel the pull? Why did she have to be human so I had no idea of where she was? Surely I should feel something?

They weren't long to my relief although I didn't know if that were a good or bad thing, Carlisle being the last to leave after exchanging thanks with the M.E for his courtesy. Charlie looked pale and drawn, it couldn't have been a sight anyone would want to witness, after all Renee had been dead for some time and we already knew there was no sign she had been in cold storage.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Warning: Mention of rape.**

 **Jasper**

Carlisle didn't speak until we were back in the car,

"I'm sorry Jasper but there was little I could do, the body was so badly decomposed that any tell tale clues would have been destroyed, besides which it had been cleaned up by the medical examiner in order to do the autopsy. I agree with his findings by the way, he allowed me access to his notes as well as the samples he took. She had been beaten over a short period of time, maybe a couple of days but not much longer. She had also been raped quite brutally. We both agreed you are looking for someone with a fair amount of strength although there were scrapes on the bones of her neck that might indicate he used a knife on her at some point, whether to try cutting her throat or to attempt to take the head we have no idea of course."

"So another dead end Carlisle? What about Rose? Is she having any luck with the samples she was given?"

"I'm about to ring her but I wouldn't hold out much hope the body was in that dumpster for some time. I doubt he kept her corpse for long although there might be some help from the samples we took from the tarpaulin she was wrapped in. As soon as we get back I'll make a start on them, Emmett and Garrett have gone to collect some supplies for me from an old friend."

Waiting patiently wasn't an option, I couldn't keep still, so Rose who had reappeared with Emmett and Alice suggested we hunt, out of earshot of Charlie of course but I could see him taking in the differences between himself and the others in the room, especially Emmett who had gone over and introduced himself as my brother in law. You didn't often see somebody of Emmett's build and height, not in the human world and he always drew attention when he was among them but a gentler kinder man it would be hard to find. I agreed just to get out of this place for a while and Esme promised to keep an eye on Charlie for me. We headed inland to some woodland where we were sure to find deer at least although they were not Emmett's prey of choice. I hunted only to keep my strength up finding no relief in quenching my thirst only a burning desire to raze San Diego to the ground in an attempt to find Bella before it was too late.

Alice came to sit beside me on a fallen tree and took my hand in her tiny one.

"Jazz I'm sure she's still alive, I think I would have seen her death because it would impact on you so much."

I nodded, she was probably right but it left the question what state was Bella in? Her mother had been beaten, raped, and probably had her throat slashed in the course of a few days, God knows what had happened to Phil, so what was he doing to Bella? Was she in pain? Terrified? Did she think we would find her or had she lost all hope after so long? What would she say, if she were able to speak, when she finally saw me? Would she be relieved or angry I'd left her in hell for so long? These were questions I couldn't answer but they tortured me constantly.

 **Charlie**

Well I didn't believe in ghosts and these people were far too substantial to be phantoms in any case, nor did I believe in UFOs and little green men so I could rule out aliens but whatever they were neither the Cullens nor their friends were human as I knew it and I didn't think for one second this was a reunion of mutant humans which left me precisely nowhere. They weren't saying and I couldn't upset them, I needed their help to trace my daughter. I went over to where Carlisle was gazing at some fragments of something I could hardly see.

"Anything?"

He looked up with a sigh,

"Too much Charlie, there are fragments of house mites, dried paint flakes, sand, earth, dog hairs probably a long haired German shepherd, grease, oil, so much and nothing of any use to us."

"What about the dog hairs? Should we be looking for someone with a German shepherd?"

"I'm afraid its not as simple as that, the dog hairs could be from a dog who rummaged in the dumpsters, attached to something else in the dumpster, blown in from a dog being brushed close by or moulting. There might be something from the autopsy report though."

I had been about to ask him how he could identify all those things without a microscope but his last words caught my attention,

"What?"

"Well Renee was shot in the foot at close range but the bullet didn't exit which means..."

I knew the answer to that one,

"It could have been modified so it wouldn't penetrate and exit, to be used inside a house maybe?"

"It's a possibility, or so the charge used was less and not so noisy, which could mean we are looking for someone living around others, not isolated. I think I'm prepared to go out on a limb and speculate Renee at least was held in a cellar or basement of some kind, the cement dust and fungus spores lead me to think underground, damp environment, and to be secure either a barn or more likely a cellar. We should tell Darius, it might help him."

"Look I know I'm not getting any answers here but just what does Darius do? I mean I know he got into the police database and I'm guessing that's not the extent of his talents but what exactly is he going to do with this? Look up all properties in San Diego with a basement or cellar?"

"Well he probably will do that but I was hoping he might have got a lead on the truck. Then he can put the two together and hopefully give us a smaller area to concentrate our search."

"And just how will he find a truck that's been missing three months and is probably in bits or well hidden by now? I know there are plenty of cameras on the streets here but the film isn't stored indefinitely is it?"

There was a soft chuckle from behind and I turned to see Darius complete with ever present lap top standing there smiling.

"You've got something?"

"Yeah something and to answer your question they do keep the film although its in compressed files stored digitally these days and held in a secure crypt which is only emptied when it can store no more and that takes around four months so we were in luck, or at least partly in luck."

"Meaning?"

I can tell you that the truck entered San Diego exactly three months a ten days ago which means it was was driven straight here with only a few stops although I couldn't tell you where or for how long without breaking into a lot of different data banks which would be very time consuming."

"So could you follow it?"

The smile dimmed,

"Part of the way which isn't as much as I'd hoped but the data banks I wanted had a glitch and the information got scrambled. I'm working on it but the best I can tell you for now is that he appeared to be headed, or could have been headed, for La Jolla but I lost him about five miles from there."

"Well its something."

Carlisle shook his head,

"But not enough to put all our eggs in one basket Charlie. I can't call in the others checking other areas except those obviously not where he was headed. We need more."

"I'll keep trying but something else would be helpful and before you ask looking for a house with a basement or cellar and a long haired German shepherd just ain't gonna work Charlie, too many people keep unregistered dogs just like unregistered firearms."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Bella**

When I had seen the tiny body in my arms, blood streaked and naked I felt a sense of belonging and when she opened her eyes and cried I held her close and rocked her grabbing a blanket from the box he'd brought in to keep her warm. His eyes lit up when he heard her cries and he grabbed her from me knocking my arm away when I tried to stop him. He looked so different as he stared at the little baby,

"A girl, another daughter, Oh, Mama you should have lived to take care of her, our baby daughter."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Here?"

Thrusting her back into my arms he threw another blanket at me,

"Keep her warm. If anything happens to my Aggie I'll take it out of your hide Ellie. Kat come with me and hurry up."

He undid Kat's shackle and she followed him out her eyes only leaving Sophie's body when she couldn't turn any further.

Left alone with the baby and her dead mother I felt my mind start to unravel, I could not, would not believe what I had just witnessed. It was just too horrible to be true. No, this was my little girl, nothing to do with the bloody shape on the floor. She was mine and I would protect her with my life. I held her close and started to sing to her, a song my...my mind skittered away from finishing that sentence, just a song I had learned. She quieted and I lay a grubby cheek against hers listening to her breathe and feeling her warmth against my chill. Chill? She would get cold, she couldn't get cold, she might...no she needed to be cuddled up in the warm. I looked in the box and found another blanket or at least a piece of a blanket cut from a full size one. Wrapping her in that too I cuddled her waiting...waiting...then I heard footsteps. It was him, the ruler of my world and I started to tremble but he was still smiling and he carried another box, a wooden one this time with towels, all discolored and washed out making a nest inside.

"Here, a crib for Aggie and Kat is bringing her some formula. You look after her Ellie or I'll beat you so hard your bones will snap."

I cowered still holding the baby who felt my terror and started to cry, a strange little wail that seemed to annoy him.

"Stop her. I don't want my little girl crying, Kat get in here now, your sister's hungry."

Kat came rushing in and almost tripped only just saved by him. He snatched the bottle of formula from her and slapped her round the face,

"Next time don't keep us waiting, now get the rest of the things and be quick about it."

Kat went out crying quietly, daddy had a new baby now and she was getting the treatment I received but it didn't matter to me, nothing did, nothing would change for me...I would still be good if I could...maybe I wouldn't be hit so often if I looked after my baby well. When Kat came back she was struggling with a huge box and some bags and fell down the last two steps hitting her shoulder on the wall at the bottom. I rocked the baby as he beat her for being clumsy over and over with his hands then grabbed her and threw her back to her corner snapping the chain round her ankle once more then came back to me with the box and bags throwing them down.

"Its all in there, all you need Ellie. You look after your sister well. Keep her happy and one day maybe she'll come live with daddy in the house."

He went out slamming the door behind him which startled baby and she began to cry again. All I could hear was weeping, Kat's, baby's and my own, as I tried not to look at the dead body on the floor. It reminded me of...no I couldn't think of that, it hadn't really happened, it had been a nightmare that was all. Baby needed feeding so I put the bottle to its tiny mouth and it sucked greedily, its little arms waving frantically as if looking for something or someone. Was she lost too?

I sat with her in my arms for hours or so it seemed although time did not mean anything down here. I could have been here months or years, maybe I had been born here like the baby, it certainly felt like it and that's why I remembered my...like Sophie, laying dead...we were all dead except baby, we just wouldn't lie down. People who had no one who loved them or cared for them were dead people, he'd told us that, he'd told me he was all I had and I should try to make him happy by being obedient but it seemed I couldn't even do that. Whatever I did only made him hate me more. How could the only person who meant anything to you hate you so much? I was lonely, Kat hated me, he hated me, no one loved me, I wasn't worth loving, I was evil and disrespectful and hateful.

I must have dozed because baby's cries woke me. I sat up to see Kat standing over me poking baby with one dirty finger. I snatched her away pushing Kat backwards,

"Stop it."

"Why? Daddy hates me now. He hit me, you saw him. Daddy never really hit me, not like that, he doesn't love me any more. She took my place."

Kat tried to poke baby again and I lashed out hitting her in the face and knocking her over.

"Stay away from baby, its not her fault"

She spat at me and turned to look at Sophie's body, still lying there uncovered except for the blood that had now congealed on her legs.

"I hate you Mama, you left me with a baby that daddy likes better than me"

She kicked Sophie's body which hardly moved then took Elspeth out of her pocket and threw her down to lay on Sophie's breast.

"Keep your dolly, I don't want it any more."

She threw herself down on her nest of rags and covered her eyes crying quietly until at last she fell asleep. I stood up wearily keeping baby close and dragged the sheet from under Sophie to cover her up at least a little then took Elspeth and threw it back to Kat before sitting down again and looking at my little bundle. She was so perfect, tiny hands and feet and a button nose, like a doll. A living breathing doll, my doll, not his but mine.

He came back just after Kat woke up sending her out for more formula, why did he trust her? She didn't love him any more, she was jealous but she came back scowling and thrusting the formula to me. While baby fed he made Kat help him drag Sophie's body out of the cellar and up the steps, her head banging on each step. I heard them,

"Lift her higher you stupid child."

He repeated it then I heard the sound of a slap and Kat's cries. She was right, he didn't love her any more and she and I would both feel his fists from now on unless I had baby in mine. When she finished her bottle she closed her eyes again then hiccuped it back all over me. The smell of sour milk mingled with the other smells, sweat, urine, blood, faeces, in the room and I hardly noticed but I grabbed the pack of cheap baby wipes and wiped her face then fashioned a square of toweling, there were loads in the box, into a nappy of sorts and sat back with her. There were no waterproofs so when she peed it soaked through the toweling and wet my shirt but I didn't care any more. I didn't remember ever having clean clothes or hot water to wash in. I has always been grubby and smelly and I fit right in down here in the cellar, my world for so long I didn't remember any other. To do so would have been too dangerous, especially if he found out. When I had tried to bring back memories once before and he heard, he used to listen in a lot, he beat me. I mentioned another name I thought was mine once and he broke two of my fingers. He said if I used another name again it would be my arm next time. I stopped thinking then, I hid everything away that might annoy him and locked it tight. I couldn't stand any more pain, my fingers throbbed constantly, my skin was cracked and weeping from the dirt and the insects that bit or stung me, my eyes were sore from the stench of the bucket he rarely allowed us to empty even if it was full, my body was a mass of bruises and scabs, half healed cuts from his belt buckle and both ankles were swollen up where the chains cut into them. My stomach hurt from the constant hunger, I had a cough that wouldn't go away and I felt like the wretch he told me I was.

Water was rationed so we used it only for drinking. I tried to clean my teeth but I had no toothbrush and no toothpaste, I made one from a straw I found in a drinks carton half full of sour milkshake and used that to scrape my teeth but it didn't help much. There was always a foul taste in my mouth and now I had toothache as well. To just lie down and fall asleep hoping never to wake up had been my goal for a while now but sleep only came fitfully. If we fell asleep for too long the rats would come and he warned us both they would start to eat us alive, one finger or toe at a time. Terrified we only ever dozed one at a time, the other watching out for the scurrying of little claws in the dirt and now I couldn't trust Kat for that either. She would happily watch as they chewed my toes or worse still baby's.


	42. Chapter 42

**Warning, mention of sexual abuse.**

 **Chapter Forty Two**

 **Rosalie**

I had tried with the sample I had been given but it was just too degraded to yield anything useful so I wandered over to where Darius and Emmett sat at his computer looking through a police report.

"What are you looking at?"

They both shrugged,

"Its a long shot but The Major mentioned a story he'd heard at college about another girl who went missing about two years before he and Bella started there. I wanted to see if the police had got anything on that. The news reports didn't give us much, more or less what we already knew but the police report is more interesting. They got a call from someone who thought they saw Sophie, the missing girl, in a car with a man stopped at lights in La Jolla about three days after she went missing. The girl looked distressed according to the caller and appeared to have a bruised face."

"So what did the police do?"

"Nothing, there were no other sightings in the San Diego area which was a long way from Seattle and the woman who reported it was a drug addict so they decided it wasn't reliable enough to waste time on."

"So it could have been the same guy who took Bella and her parents?"

"Well its certainly a coincidence. We're led here and another missing girl might have been seen here after her kidnap. I'm going to see how many registered sex offenders there are living in this area. There'll probably be too many to check but its worth a try."

"Narrow it down to those who lived here two years ago and still live here. If its the same guy it looks like he stayed put."

"Yeah then we'll check our where they live, he needs somewhere he can keep his prisoners without anyone catching on to him."

I watched as they did that, Darius was right, there were a lot but when he sneaked into the parole officers reports on them we could eliminate some.

"Anyone living in a boarding house or half way house we can pretty much eliminate. They'd draw suspicion if they kept disappearing to spend time with their victims."

"Do you think Sophie is still alive?"

He turned to look at me,

"He killed Renee very quickly and her body showed up a few months later but she was a lot older than Sophie and I'm beginning to think Bella was his target, the two girls look similar so maybe he's focused on young women with long dark hair. Its really supposition but if he took Bella then either he's adding to his collection which I think means there might be others, or he's replacing Sophie in which case she's dead and we just haven't heard of her body being discovered."

Emmett gave out the addresses of the suspicious candidates for the others to check out while I went back to Charlie explaining what we were doing.

"I hate rapists Rosalie. They are the one predator I could cheerfully watch executed."

I smiled a little coldly and he looked at me long and hard.

"I think you agree with me and I think I know why. You survived something like this didn't you Rosalie? Do you think Bella will survive it too?"

I didn't want to answer him, it wouldn't make him feel any better but something in his gaze drew me on.

"I'm the wrong person to ask Charlie but if anyone can help Bella its Carlisle, and of course Jazz."

"But I'm right aren't I?"

I nodded getting up and pacing the room agitated now as the memories came flooding back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it, forgive me Rosalie."

"It's OK Charlie but its a chapter of my life I'd rather forget but I guess if it helps Bella then I'll do my best but we don't really know what's happened to her yet and I'm going to hope for the best for her sake and Jazzes."

"You know Rosalie, whatever your dark secret is, you and the others, it can't be that bad if you'd go to all this trouble for my daughter, a stranger to most of you."

"Family is important Charlie, its the only thing that really is and we are one big family even if Peter would have you believe otherwise. Bella means everything to my brother so she's important to all of us. It is a dark secret but its one I hope you never have to learn because doing so will put you in great danger."

He seemed happy to leave it there which was a relief, I liked Charlie, the way he had put everything aside to find out what happened to his daughter, much like us but he was a blood relative and we weren't, that's what puzzled him.

Darius came in a little while later and he seemed to be mulling something over,

"Charlie, you're the cop and you know how these scum bags think. I want to run something by you bearing in mind it might just be no more than a fancy so don't get your hopes up OK?"

Charlie sat up intent on Darius and we both knew he would be hopeful whatever Darius warning had been.

"OK, what have you got?"

"Well, about two and a half years ago a group of females were found dead at a picnic site, there faces totally destroyed but the police were of the opinion that the three were related, a mother and two daughters aged roughly twelve and seventeen.. None of them was on file, they could find no dental records or medical records for either of the girls although there was a possibility for the woman. The trouble was there were no medical records of the woman having given birth anywhere in the United States and she had dropped out of sight at the age of 21. She ran away from home and was presumed dead because there was never a trace of her found."

"OK, but what are you saying?"

"Well, if it was the woman they suspected it might be she looked an awful lot like Sophie, the girl who went missing about six months after the bodies were found. Also, the daughters both had long dark hair and were slim like Bella."

"You think somebody is trying to recreate the family? Kidnapping girls who remind him of his wife and daughters? I take it the murderer was never traced?"

"No, they had nothing to go on but the bodies were found only a short distance from La Jolla. They canvassed the area but no one could help. There was no sign of a family going missing and lets be fair, someone would have noticed if three females suddenly vanished wouldn't they?"

Charlie sat thinking for a while before he started talking again, very slowly at first.

"If Sophie is still alive, and remember no body has ever been found then she's been well hidden, kept a prisoner for over two years which means someone has the capability to keep a prisoner or prisoners for a while. Could it be the guy who kidnapped Sophie, Renee and Bella also kept his own family locked up for years? Could he have decided they were of no further use, killed then and then went looking for a new family, his very own recreation?"

"Well, its what came to mind so I hunted back through the police reports looking for other kidnappings that would fit the descriptions of the two unidentified female corpses."

"And you found some?"

"I found one, young girl, about eleven, long dark hair, slim build, went missing on her way home from playing at a friends house about twenty months ago. No sign of her was ever found, no one saw anything."

"So you think Bella was taken because she resembled the other daughter?"

"Well its a theory so I decided to go with it for a while and see where it led me. I started looking for a family resembling the ones found at the picnic site and I found one going back six years. The Mendoza's, mother and two daughters were found slaughtered at home. The husband was chief suspect but they could never get enough evidence to convict and he just vanished after the police shut the case as unsolved with no more leads. Alonzo Mendoza was a bully who was always beating his wife but she wouldn't press charges against him, police thought she was scared for her daughters safety."

"So if he murdered them and got away with it maybe he decided to kidnap himself a new family."

"Yes, and when he bored of them maybe he killed again and found himself another new one."

"We need to trace this Alonzo Mendoza and quick."

"Emmett's already on it Charlie, if we get anything we'll let you know."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Charlie**

They went out leaving me to my own devices seemingly unaware that I wanted to be helping actively and I didn't appreciate being treated like I was only useful as a sounding board, after all I was a cop and a pretty good one if I say so myself. Darius had left his lap top when he went out and it was still logged in so I sat at the table and read through the information on the family that were murdered, the ones he thought might have been the catalyst for the kidnapping of the girl Sophie from the campus and Bella too. Taking out my cell phone I rang my station and asked Debs to run a search on Alonzo Mendoza giving her all the background I could.

"Is this tied up with Bella's disappearance Chief?"

"I don't know but it could be. I'm looking for a lead, I need to trace him but he seems to be living off the grid since the murders. Any family or colleagues I can chase up would be a help."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can Chief and we're all hoping you find Bella safe."

I waited hoping against hope I might get something that would help me to trace this guy and maybe find Bella although I was aware it could be a red herring. Still anything was better than sitting around here twiddling my thumbs while the others did all the looking. About an hour later Debs was back and I crossed my fingers.

"This is strictly off the record Chief, I had to call in some favors, some...well lets just say some favors from less than entirely honest sources."

"Right now you could be in league with the devil if he can help. What did you get Deb's?"

"Well, the Alonzo Mendoza you're looking for only has two living relatives. His mother in a nursing home in San Diego and a brother who runs a legitimate garage but is rumored to be involved with stolen vehicles. His garage is in Los Angeles but he also has several interests in San Diego including a gambling house in the suburbs that seems to have been missed every time there's a crackdown on gambling and two bars that are mysteriously overlooked when there is a crackdown on illegal alcohol being served."

"You're telling me what? That he pays the police off?"

"Not quite, my "friend" thinks that he has a foot in organized crime and they do the paying off in return for favors. A car supplied for a robbery, a little money laundering through his businesses, a safe house when things get a little too hot for certain people."

"And you think that's why the police never followed up on his brother? You watch my back I'll watch yours?"

"I don't know but its a possibility. Anyway, rumor has it that his property includes several houses in La Jolla, but so far I don't have any addresses for you, Sorry Chief."

I thought quickly,

"OK give me the addresses you do have, the gambling house and the two bars."

"You do understand that the information I gave you might be dangerous if there is a connection with dirty cops or organized crime?"

"I do, and thanks Debs I owe you."

"Just get back here safe with your daughter, that's all the thanks I need."

I scribbled the addresses down and got up looking out of the window but not seeing any of Jasper's family or friends. If I told them I would be left here while they followed up the leads and I wasn't having any of that so I grabbed a set of car keys, Emmett's that he'd left on the table and slipped out thanking my lucky stars when I found he had parked round the corner behind a large delivery van so it couldn't be seen from the motel rooms. There was a Sat Nav built in and I tapped in the address for the first bar. I thought I might have more luck there than the gambling house.

Joey's Bar was in a surprisingly good neighborhood and I felt quite safe parking up and walking a couple of blocks to it. There were a few customers in but it was early yet so I bought a beer and sat at the bar pleased to see I blended in with the other patrons and made conversation with the bar tender who just happened to be a rather stunning blonde wearing a skirt that was barely legal! I waited until my second beer to bring Alonzo Mendoza into the conversation explaining I was a friend from way back trying to find him.

"Alonzo? Now there's a name from the past. Lost his family a few years back and they tried to pin it on him which was crazy, he wouldn't hurt a fly, he's scared of his own shadow."

She laughed,

"Can't help you Charlie. He moved away after that, no idea where."

I thanked her, finished my beer and drove on to the second bar wondering if I'd be legal to drive by the time I came out. The bar tender could have been a clone of the first except her hair was black where the other was blonde and the skirt was replaced by shorts that I was sure would be illegal if she walked the streets wearing them.

I got much the same story from her and after downing my beer I went back outside deciding to drive back having come up blank but then a figure whistled to me from across the street. I looked around but I couldn't see any danger, the road was well lit and there were plenty of people around so I crossed to meet him.

"You're a friend of Alonzo's?"

"Was a long time ago. My wife died recently and I decided to look up some old pals."

"You might want to stop mentioning his name in Joey's bars, it makes him nervous and that could be dangerous for you my friend."

"Do you know where he's at?"

The guy nodded, his head his eyes flickering to the bar and back nervously and I got out my wallet, took two twenty dollar bills and let him see them. He wiped his mouth then nodded and mumbled an address in La Jolla,

"Its one of Joey's properties but I don't know if Alonzo is still there."

As I left he was making his way crab like to the bar looking around nervously, so it was dangerous to ask about Alonzo Mendoza, interesting. My cell phone which I'd left in the car had been busy, there were eight messages from Esme, Rose, and Darius asking where I was and to get back to the motel but I switched it off, I didn't want Darius tracing me using it and drove off in the direction of the address I'd been given. The houses became poorer as I drove, this was not the type of neighborhood you'd feel safe walking after dark, not without a Kalashnikov anyway. There were drug dealers on every street corner and hookers walking the streets quite brazenly. Stopping down the street from the house I wanted I got out locked the car and continued on foot luckily not meeting any of the young women peddling their asses.

The address I wanted was semi derelict and looked uninhabited except for the new lock on the front door trying to look unconvincingly old. Pushing the gate open I walked up the cracked path to the door and hammered on the fly screen but there was no answer so I decided to take a chance and check the back, wishing I was wearing my gun in my belt. The back was shut up as tightly as the front and the curtains were pulled so I checked the yard. In one corner was a stack of lumber but protruding from the corner was some thick plastic and being curious I moved just enough wood to see the plastic wrapped what looked like it might be a body, one hand having slipped free of the tarp under the plastic. I could smell death, it was a smell you never forgot and as a police officer I'd smelled it far too often. I put the lumber back and turned to leave. I would ring the others and tell them what I'd discovered and then I felt a sharp pain in my back and heard a grunt from behind me, I'd been stabbed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Darius**

I cursed finding Charlie had given us the slip, especially as we had no idea where the hell he'd gone. My laptop lid was up and the report was still open so had he seen something I'd missed? I couldn't see it but I sat down pushing the notepad away. Emmett had gone for his car after finding the room empty. We all thought Charlie had gone for a walk to grab some fresh air but once Emmett discovered his car gone we understood Charlie was following up on some lead, but what?

Esme came back in still apologizing,

"It's not your fault Esme, who knew he would go walk about but we need to find him and quickly."

Esme picked up the pencil and started doodling on the pad then stopped looking at it.

"Darius, look at this."

Where she'd been shading in the outline of a butterfly I could see the imprint of writing. Three addresses that had been written on the sheet above which was missing.

"Did you write this?"

I shook my head looking at the addresses,

"No, which means it might be Charlie. I have no idea where he got these addresses but look..."

I pointed to the name I'd shaded in... Alonzo Mendoza.

"He's trying to trace the guy I told him about. The one I thought might be the guy we were looking for. Esme, grab Rose and take the top address."

She ran out already calling Rose on her cell phone and looking at the other addresses I discovered Peter and Char were close to the last one so I called him.

"What the fuck is he playing at? Does he want to find her alive?"

"Maybe we should have taken him with us Peter instead of trying to keep him out of things."

"He's a fucking human Darius and we're trying to protect him, at least that's what you all kept telling me."

"Yes but he doesn't know that. Anyway get over there and find him."

Peter cut me off still cussing so I rang Carlisle, I was not getting involved with The Major until I had news for him, hopefully good news at that. Carlisle was as concerned as I was at the thought of Charlie out there on his own, the last two addresses were in a rough neighborhood which didn't bother us but might well mean trouble for Bella's father, cop or no cop.

"We're on our way Darius. Let me know if you hear anything."

"Will do Carlisle, I just hope he's OK, the last thing we need is Charlie in trouble too especially as the cops know we are involved with him. We need to find him and fast."

 **Peter**

I wanted to kill the stupid fucker for putting his neck on the block but at the same time I knew why he'd done it. No one likes to feel they are being be babysat, not as an adult and a police officer to boot. I had spoken to Darius about keeping him out of things altogether,

"Send the fucker home before he gets caught up in our secret."

But as usual I was vetoed, Darius and The Major knew better, well now they were gonna see what their decision might lead to. This place gave me the creeps and I was a fucking vampire. Full of druggies and wino's with a healthy smattering of hookers and pimps, just the kind of area I would gladly hunt in under normal circumstances. I loved watching the tough guys pee themselves when they realized they were up against someone even tougher. Charlotte spotted Emmett's car first and we pulled up behind it testing the air.

"Fuck, it stinks around here. Come on Char lets find the intrepid Charlie Swan before he finds himself mugged or propositioned."

The last was added as a couple of hookers who had started towards me when I got out saw Char and turned back.

We found the address easily enough and went through an alley next door but one that led round the back of the houses, filled with crap, piss, and dog crap with dirty needles scattered liberally over it all crunching beneath our boots. Then we stopped at the other end of the alley, we'd heard footsteps, two pairs moving as they thought silently then a whispered command and we headed out but not in time. We saw Charlie turn as he heard the two men approach him but then there was the gleam of a knife and I smelled blood and knew Charlie had been stabbed.

"Fuck."

I signaled to Char and she took one of the attackers while I took the other sinking my teeth into his throat and dropping him as the blood began to spurt from ruptured arteries. I wiped my mouth hoping Char would keep his companion alive for questioning because mine wouldn't be answering any this side of the grave. I ran to Charlie's side and I could see it was bad, his face was already white with shock and the blood was pumping from his stab wound, it had been a lucky thrust for the attacker and highly fucking unlucky for Charlie.

Charlotte had knocked the other attacker out and ran to join me holding Charlie as he started to collapse, blood dribbling from the edge of his mouth and filling the air with a very tempting scent but I swallowed venom down and looked into his face,

"Charlie can you hear me?"

I waited and he nodded slowly coughing as more blood appeared,

"Find Bella Peter, promise me you'll find her and tell her..."

"Charlie listen to me. You're in a bad way, I don't think we've got time to wait for a paramedic but I can save you."

"You?"

His voice was a whisper and his eyes were beginning to dim, I didn't have time to wait,

"This is gonna be a shock Charlie but you can argue with me when you wake up."

Charlotte tensed,

"Peter are you sure? It's been decades since you changed a human."

"Yeah that's just great, give me confidence Char. What am I supposed to do? Watch him fucking bleed out? Just hold him still."

I moved fast sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and I heard him gasp as I started pumping venom into his system. She was right of course it had been too long but I couldn't face telling The Major I let his mates father die so I ignored the terrible urge to drink his blood and pulled away with an effort.

"Right get him away now and tell Esme we're gonna need that safe house now. Ask Emmett to join me, fast."

Char left without any stupid questions, it was one of the things I loved about her, she didn't mess around and checking the unconscious attacker I could see he'd be out for a while longer so I went to the lumber pile to see what had interested Charlie so much that he'd failed to hear his attackers approach.

Seeing the body I cursed and uncovered her completely, she was young but not Bella thank God. This girl looked like she'd given birth and bled out but was she connected to Bella's kidnap or had we just found an unfortunate hooker who annoyed her pimp by getting herself pregnant? Hearing a noise I whirled round to find Emmett and Darius had just arrived. I nodded at the girl,

"She familiar?"

Darius sighed nodding,

"Yeah that's the girl who went missing from the same campus Bella attended, Sophie and it looks like..."

"Yeah, she wasn't murdered, intentionally anyway, but there's no sign of a baby. Mind I haven't checked the rest of the yard or the house. I guess we have time while we wait for our friend there to come round."

Darius looked at the guy on the ground,

"Em, stay with him while we check the place out. Carlisle will be here soon."

Emmett nodded looking at the girls body with pity,

"Can I cover her back up, its not right leaving her like that."

I nodded and he bent down to wrap the body back up gently as if she were merely asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Bella**

It was nearly over for us, just like the others, I couldn't remember but I knew there had been others. He was only interested in his new daughter and I was only still alive because I was looking after her but he'd already told us that his sister was going to raise Aggie and we were going to a new place to live in the woods. Did he mean a cabin or was he referring to the fact he was going to kill us? Still the woods weren't such a bad place to die, among trees in the fresh air. Kat was terrified and kept weeping, every time he came in we thought it was time and each time she would approach him on her knees begging him to keep her with him, to love him like the daughter, the good obedient daughter she was. He would laugh and push her over watching as she crawled back into her corner to huddle down and cry. He watched me keenly, he was suspicious I wasn't looking after Aggie properly but I told him I needed more formula, she was hungry all the time, and that's why she cried so much. I thought he was going to hurt me but he went out and brought in three bottles ready made up.

"It's supposed to be warm or it will make her sick."

That did get me a slap but I was almost used to them now, my ears rung and I felt sick and dizzy but I struggled to stay upright.

"You'll find a way to keep it warm, shove it against your skin, in your arm pit or groin that's nice and warm I'll bet."

I hated these sexual references he was making, they were new and I was aware he was looking at me as a replacement for...the other... a face I hardly remembered from before.

When he came down to move us Kat refused to budge, terrified he was going to kill her now and he had to knock her down before he could drag her upstairs swearing as he did so. It was unusual for her to fight daddy but fear gave her courage. When he came down for me I got up still holding baby close to me.

"You gonna give me trouble too Ellie? Want some of what your sister just got? I don't know what's gotten into that girl, she was never defiant before. Is it your doing?"

I shook my head keeping my eyes downcast, he liked that, subservience.

"Good, come on."

I followed him up the stairs going carefully on shaky legs and was relieved when we reached the yard although a van was drawn up to the cellar entrance and Kat was already laying in the back. I clambered in one handed afraid to hand baby to him in case I never got her back, I couldn't make it without her, she was my anchor. I wanted to ask him where we were going but I couldn't bring myself to. The last time I asked him anything he beat me so badly I couldn't sit up for a week, I think I had some broken ribs because they still hurt and I was scared if he hit me again I might puncture a lung. He wouldn't mean to hurt me bad, I was such a trial to him and now he'd lost mama we were all he'd got. I wasn't sure if he wanted to keep us or send us on ahead to mama but Kat was sure he was so cross with us that he would kill us. I guess it wouldn't be any worse than the cellar but maybe going to the cabin was a good move. Perhaps he missed us now Mama was gone and wanted us to live as a family again. If we lived with him then maybe he would be happier and not hurt us so often.

The ride was uncomfortable in the back of the van which smelled of rotting fish but we were used to awful smells now. Would our new place smell so bad? What I really wanted was to be warm and clean. I used to dream of not feeling hunger and thirst but they mattered less these days, I guess I'd got used to little food and water although it meant my body didn't work right. My pee was so strong it burned and I felt so weak if I did manage to go to the toilet but that wasn't often either, no food in meant no poo out. Still it eased the stench in the cellar somewhat. I wondered if the inside of the house was like it was down in the cellar or was it light and airy with pretty colored walls and a kitchen full of food, a bathroom with hot water on tap and bubbles in the tub. Or were these just dreams? I couldn't remember my life before and the last tie with it I had given to... when she died.

It seemed so unfair she should go to the grave with nothing so I put the ring in her hand and tied it shut with a rag until he came to fetch her. I hoped the ring stayed with her, to show someone cared that she had lived and died. That she hadn't died unnoticed by the world. Then I wondered if anyone would do that for me or if I would be an unknown corpse when he finally killed me. I knew he would because I knew however good I was it would never be good enough, that I disappointed him every time he looked at me but I didn't know what to do to change that, to make him love me, his daughter.

The van was pulled up close to the door and we were ordered to run straight inside to the kitchen, did that mean he was going to feed us? It was dark but the fresh pine scented air was delicious as we stumbled through to the cabins kitchen still manacled, with him holding the free end of the chain with its iron ring and fastener. To our disappointment he pointed down the steps into yet another cellar and this one was as bad as the other, worse because it had an earthen floor which was damp and smelled of rotting vegetables. Once down there he chained us back up to rings on the wall which were too high to let us lay down properly but I was relieved when he brought Aggie's crib down and I lay her in the rag bed to sleep. She was coughing a little and her eyes were too bright so I asked him for some medicine to help her. He swore and kicked out but at me not her and a bruised shin was nothing if it saved her from getting really sick.

Kat was chained across the cellar from me, no longer on a long chain that meant she could move about pretty freely. Now she was like me, a disappointment, and I had to watch her with Aggie, she was so jealous of the tiny baby who had never done anything to deserve Kat's resentment. It was worse down here because not only was it cold, it was damp too, the walls dripping constantly making everything slimy and the earth floor more mud close to them. He brought medicine for baby and I shared it between two because Kat started running a fever and coughing and I was certain he wouldn't listen if I asked for medicine for her. My relief when baby responded to the medicine and cooled down, her cough dying \way was great and even Kat seemed a little better so I asked for more and because it was for baby it came. I dare not leave her in her crib too long without changing the rags because everywhere was so chill and damp so I carried her in my arms against my body so she got some warmth while Kat and I either stood or squatted when we were too tired to stand any longer.

"See daddy isn't going to kill us Kat. He's just moved us to a new home."

"I want the old one back, this is so cold and wet."

"I know Kat but we just have to be strong and behave then maybe he'll let us live upstairs."

I didn't believe it but I hoped Kat did, hope was all she had left now, she had even stopped hating Aggie. I only started to get really worried when he brought down a box with eight bottles of formula made up, he'd been bringing it down every day and taking baby from me to sit in his arms, he really seemed so proud of her.

"I have to go away for a little while but there's food for Aggie in there."

"And us? Can we have something to eat and drink please sir."

The blow knocked me against the wall and made Aggie cry so he snatched her away and put her in her crib before hitting me again. He rained punches down on my head, shoulders, and back as I turned cowering.

"You ungrateful little bitch. I feed you, I clothe you, I give you a roof over your head but its never enough, you always want more. I'll give you more."

He hit me again and this time I saw stars as I bent over and vomited near his feet. The next blow must have knocked me out because the next thing I remember was Aggie and Kat both crying but as I picked her up I felt a pain in my stomach and knew he'd kicked me while I was down.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Darius**

I was relieved that we didn't find any more bodies but there were signs that someone had been living here recently, maybe the two men Charlie had run into earlier. The interior of the house belied the outside with every room clean and the furniture functional but almost new and the beds made up ready for someone.

"Well, whatever we found here it isn't the fucking place where Bella's being held. Do you think she's dead too?"

"I hope not Peter, I'm not sure The Major could take it, he's on the edge as it is. I guess we should see it as a good thing there's only one body here. Come on lets see if our friend has anything useful to tell us. Like why he's here and what he knows about the girl's body."

"So you're not gonna lecture me about biting Charlie?"

"What choice did you have? Of course it means having a newborn on our hands but I understand why you did it."

"Thank fuck for that, I might need you to back me when The Major finds out."

I laughed shortly and we went back outside to find Carlisle kneeling by the now conscious attacker. He turned to look at us and I could see he was ready to speak so I shook my head in warning and he subsided.

Peter took his place beside the seated man who was looking scared now and when he saw Peter's expression it went from scared to terrified.

"What were you doing here?"

"What?"

"I'll ask the questions, you answer them OK?"

"When Joey finds out what you've done he's gonna roast your naked body over an open furnace."

"Now you see I seriously doubt that and I hate empty threats."

Peter picked up the guys left hand looking at it and I could see him struggling to get free of the grasp unsuccessfully.

"You left handed?"

"What? No, why?"

"Just wondered"

Peter jerked hard and we heard the snap of the guys wrist as it broke but before he could scream Peters hand was across his mouth.

Carlisle was about to object so I suggested he check the body of the young girl with Emmett and he left reluctantly but I wasn't going to stop Peter, we needed answers and he was prepared to do what it took to get them.

"Now, no noise, we don't want to wake the neighbors do we? I'll ask once more why were you here?"

He moved his hand and the guy sobbed as he held the injured hand with the other,

"I'm waiting. And just so you know I ran outta patience the day I was born."

"We were here to pick up the body and dispose of it."

"Where?"

"The sea, it will get washed out on the tide and look like a suicide by the time its found."

"You sound very knowledgeable about such things. You do this often?"

He didn't answer quickly enough for Peter who dislocated two fingers on his good hand again stopping any screams with his hand over the guy's mouth.

"I told you I don't like waiting so answer quicker, it'll be less painful."

" I do it from time to time for Mr Mendoza."

"Nice. Where's Alonzo Mendoza?"

"Not here."

"I can fucking see that so where is he?"

"I don't know...but I heard he was living in one of Mr Mendoza's houses, he's crazy you know. Since he lost his family."

"Yeah so we heard, care to give us the addresses of the other houses?"

The guy shook his head,

"He'll kill me if I do."

"And I will if you don't and I'm a lot fucking closer."

He hesitated and Peter dislocated two more fingers,

"You really are a slow fucking learner aren't you? The addresses now."

The guy sobbed out four addresses,

"They're the only ones I know, I swear. Can I go now?"

Peter smiled coldly,

"Of course you can, let me help you."

He grabbed the guy by his throat and dragged him over to the wrapped body of the young girl.

"This is for her, and any others you disposed of."

As we watched Peter tightened his grip and the guy slowly strangled, his body dangling about a foot above the ground. Once his heart stopped beating Peter dropped him and wiped his hands on his combats.

"One less scum bag to worry about. You ready to go now?"

Carlisle stood glaring disapprovingly at Peters methods of interrogation and his final act and Peter smiled at him,

"Go on Cullen get it off your chest before we leave."

"I just think you could have made it swift, his death that is. I don't approve of torture."

"And I don't approve of men who make it their business to dispose of bodies or stab my friends so I guess we'll have to agree to disagree. Unless you want to make something of it here and now."

Of course Carlisle backed down, he wasn't going to pick a fight over this, he knew only too well that Peter had done what was necessary to get the answers we needed. True he could have killed the guy quickly but did he deserve a quick death?

As we left Carlisle came over to my side,

"If you want to bitch about Peter it's a little late, you had your chance and you blew it."

"Actually no it was about the girl Sophie. I examined her and I found this in her clutched hand."

He handed me a ring, an engagement ring,

"You think this is a message of some kind? What, from Bella?"

"Well we found Bella's engagement ring on Renee so maybe this is Renee's. The trouble is that the only person who could identify it is now transforming and before you jump to Peters defence I have no problem with the decision he made in that regard."

"Good. There is of course one other person who might recognize it...The Major. He met Renee, he might have noticed her ring."

We drove to the safe house to find everyone else already there, Esme and Alice upstairs with Charlie attempting to keep him quiet and subdued with Garrett's help while The Major paced angrily like a caged tiger. As soon as he saw us he went for me,

"You were supposed to be keeping Charlie safe, what happened?"

"He decided to help us out and I don't blame him. I know why we tried to keep him out of this but it was a mistake, he's not a child. Its his daughter who's missing and he wanted to find her. Peter did what he had to and I stand by his decision. Now calm down, sit down, and shut up, while I tell you what we found. I need you focused Major, not blowing your top."

I waited wondering if he would calm down or try to rip my head off and Peter obviously wondering the same thing came to stand between us,

"Cut out the crap Major. We got news and we need you with us, Bella needs you clear headed."

That did the trick, he tensed then with a great effort of will nodded and sat down around the table with the rest. Peter told him what had happened after I explained leaving Charlie and then I took the ring out of my pocket and handed it to him

"Do you recognize this ring?"

He glanced at it then sat up his eyes sparkling with hope,

"Where did you find it? This is Renee's engagement ring, she was wearing it when they left."

"Carlisle took it from the dead girl Sophie, she was clutching it in her hand. So she must have gotten hold of it somehow. It would appear she must have been with Bella and Renee at some time."

"Actually."

Carlisle cleared his throat,

"I'm pretty sure it was put in her hand after she was dead and the hand bound with something until it went rigid."

"So what are you saying Carlisle?"

"Someone, and my money is on Bella, put that ring into Sophie's dead hand as a message that she's still alive. She still had hope that someone might be looking for her."

"Then she is alive."

"Or at least she survived Sophie but it also means she was in the same room with the corpse."

Now that was a sobering thought for any human but especially a young woman, We knew she had seen Renee's dead body, now she'd seen at least two.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Jasper**

It was a sobering thought that Bella might have been witness not only to Renee's death but this girl Sophie's too, what would that have done to her? I hated to think about the answer to that question and now when I found her there was also the fact that not only was I and my family all vampires but her father too. I couldn't begin to imagine how all this would hit her on top of all she had been forced to endure over the past four months. The only good thing were the four addresses the guy had given Peter. There was of course no guarantee that Bella was actually at any of them but it gave us a focus for our search and if we came up empty then I would be visiting Mr Mendoza personally and I wouldn't be leaving until I knew the whereabouts of his brother. Finding the girl's body at one of his places showed us we were on the right track at last. I could feel the tension growing inside me and knew I was on the very edge of madness.

 **Darius**

The addresses were split between us and Peter and I drew the short straw, watching The Major. We knew we had to keep The Major moving and focused or we were likely to see a bloodbath where he took down anyone who stood in his way as he searched. Soon we were out on the road and hoping this time we would be coming back with Bella. Unfortunately we had to wait for the sun to go down before we could search the addresses, for now all we could do was to watch for any signs of life there. The Major was getting agitated again and I didn't want to be stuck in the car with him if he blew which could be at any moment so I was relieved when the sun finally dipped behind the houses and we were free to check the address out. It was a bust, no one had been there in a while, a thick layer of dust lay over everything and it didn't even have a cellar or basement. Reports came in from Carmen and Eleazer and Kate and Irina with the same disappointing news. Which just left Emmett and Rose.

 **Jasper**

I decided to walk the streets close to the address we had checked as it had turned out to be empty, hoping against hope to feel something that would tell me Bella was here and alive. I let instinct take over and passed many of the street walkers all offering their services "real cheap to a cutie like you." If only they knew what they were inviting in! The pimps watched from the doorway of bars or the hoods of their cars smoking and watching, ever vigilant for a police patrol or a rival impinging on their turf. How a man could make his living forcing young women to sell their bodies was beyond me but while there were men prepared to pay for sex there would be those willing to supply it.

I was turning from one bleak run down street to another when something urged me to turn around. I looked, my eyesight as good in the dark as during the day but there was no one following me, lucky for them, I wasn't in the mood to take prisoners right now and I'd told Darius and Peter to stay away. I wanted some space. The road I had just walked up was long filled with run down single story houses, chain link fencing abounded and the yards were full of old car parts, broken down garden furniture, rusting barbecues and mostly dead scrub grass. Dogs patrolled several of the yards but knew better than to bark or growl at a predator far more dangerous than themselves. Instead they cowered in their kennels or slunk away into the darkest part of the yard hoping to avoid my gaze, animals were far better than men at sensing real danger, they were not beguiled by pretty faces and tempting words, they knew the danger lurking behind such masks and self preservation drew them away.

The houses were alike, drapes ripped or missing, paint peeling, fly screens sagging dangerously, all unkempt and neglected, mere habitations not homes. Something told me I should stay on this street, not where, no number, but just this street. It was long from end to end, about three hundred dwellings, did one of these hold my mate? I took my cell phone out to call Darius and Peter to join me but doing so I caught sight of a couple of young guys who had approached while I was distracted.

"Got a light?"

The one who spoke had long greasy hair and a pock marked face, his nerves jangling from the craving for more of his drug of choice. The other looked more dangerous, his eyes were clear and he held a knife to his side thinking I couldn't see it.

"No."

"Pity, then hand over your money and watch."

I lifted my arms up to show I wasn't wearing a watch, what did a vampire need with such a thing?

"Sorry, you picked the wrong guy. I'd beat it if I were you."

The knife came into view now, they hoped to intimidate me with it but I just stood there waiting, one move, just one and I would kill both of them. They seemed to sense this wasn't their usual kind of victim but once started they couldn't or wouldn't back down.

"Hand over your wallet, now. Your jacket too."

I looked down at the leather jacket I was wearing, it was one Bella liked and I wasn't giving it to these scum bags.

"Fuck off."

They looked at me then the one with the knife lunged forward aiming to stab me in the chest or belly but I snatched it from him blade first holding it in my hand then dropping it to the ground.

"I warned you."

They looked at my hand, unblemished where I'd grabbed the knife and exchanged a worried glance. They were going to run, or they thought they were but I had other ideas. I grabbed them both by the neck and lifted them from the ground.

"Mistake number one was choosing me as your victim. Mistake number two was ignoring my words. There is no mistake number three."

I brought their heads together with enough force to crack their skulls then squeezed the life out of them, holding on until I heard both heart beats stop then I threw them over a fence into one of the yards occupied by dogs and heard the animals move forward to inspect the bodies. Maybe they would be found before they became dog meat but I doubted it hearing the sounds now coming from the yard. Uncaring I picked up the knife, slid it carefully into my pocket and walked on back along the street completing the call they had interrupted.

Further along the street was an alley which I'd noticed on my way down. Three young men were down there talking and sharing a bottle of some alcohol but I smelled chemicals too so assumed they had been taking some kind of drugs. Hopefully they would be too stoned to worry about a lone male but of course they didn't. Instead they came at me and by this time my patience was at an end so I simply snapped their necks and left the bodies where they lay after taking their wallets. I'd used up my store of warnings and they paid the price. A little further down the road I hesitated feeling that just maybe I'd gone too far so I went on a ways then turned, no the feeling, nebulous though it was, certainly strengthened when I walked back the way I'd come. Somewhere down this dirty, depressing street Bella was being held and I was about to start ripping out windows and kicking down doors to find her when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder,

"You go all Incredible Hulk on the place you'll have the cops here in minutes and maybe lose Bella her life if the fucker panics so take it easy, relax and follow me Major."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I knew how close to the edge I really was but I also knew if I didn't find Bella soon I would reach the point of no return so I tried to relax and followed Darius into the alleyway stepping over the two bodies which Peter then dragged further in and stacked against the wall.

"I take it this was your handiwork Major?"

I ignored his question looking at the others who appeared out of the blue,

"Right folks its party time. As I told you The Major thinks this is the area where Bella's being held so we'll split into pairs and check out every house, leap frogging each other. Try to keep invisible and let's not kill anyone we don't have to. We want to be in and out without alerting the bastard responsible if he's not there. Everyone got that?"

The others nodded, everyone looked grave, and paired up, Eleazer and Carmen, Tanya and Irina, Kate and Carlisle, Peter and Char, Emmett and Rose, leaving Darius with me.

"The others are back at the house looking after Charlie."

At this moment in time I didn't care where they were so I don't know why he bothered telling me, I just needed to get on with this.

"We should go, every minute we waste here could be the difference between life and death for Bella."

"Hey Major, no one is going to die on my watch now come on choose a house and the others will spread out around us."

I turned and strode away towards the most decrepit looking dwelling, only held together by the rusted siding and timbers leaning against the walls. We leaped the chain link fencing and I heard the same noises coming from the other pairs as they took their own targets. Darius peered in the window where the strange flickering light of a TV was the only illumination then he shook his head and whispered to me,

"Looks like an old couple, he's in a wheelchair so I doubt this is the one, I don't smell any other human scents but we'll try round back, they may have a son or a lodger."

I followed him round but the back yard was empty, no cellar doors or steps and only an accumulation of rubbish and empty bottles thrown in from next door. I thought the old couple probably been here when the houses were new and the area was a better one so taking the wallet I'd pulled from one of the first two I'd killed I took out a wad of notes and put them under the ill fitting screen door. It might as well do someone some good.

 **Darius**

I knew I had to keep The Major moving and focused or we were likely to see a bloodbath where he took down anyone who stood in his way as he searched. Our first two searches were a bust and it seemed no one else was having any more luck when I heard a low whistle from Emmett and Rose who were half way down the street on the opposite side standing in the shadow of the only tree that still survived on the block. The Major was there ahead of me and Emmett was explaining why they'd called us.

"There's a really bad smell coming from next door, several humans I think, but the other smells are masking it too much to be sure. Smells like rotting meat and crap."

He pointed to the house he was talking about and we made our way slowly over trying to make something of the truly awful stench our hypersensitive noses were sensing.

The Major's fists clenched,

"I know that smell Darius. Peter and I came across it once before. Some of Maria's men were attacked and burned by a few determined villagers so she threw the rest into a cellar and left them there to die. Its a combination of sweat, rotting food, effluent, and sour blood."

"How come the neighbors haven't complained? Its enough to turn my stomach."

"Because its underground, filtered, you can smell it but humans would only think of it as just a bad drain and in this kind of area its better not to complain too loudly, it might be the last thing you ever do."

Emmett nodded at my explanation.

 **Jasper**

The smell brought back memories of what we had found when we broke into the cellar and killed the few humans who still remained alive. If the stench were coming from where Bella was held then it was going to be bad, not only that but it might be as well if Rose were the person to go down first. The sight of a woman being less threatening but I couldn't wait, I wanted Bella but I also wanted the bastard who had taken her. He was mine and I just hoped he was there or I would go hunting for him and I knew Peter would be at my side.

"Lets go."

I went first gliding round the edge of the house to look in the back yard, there was a dog chained up and another loose and both were now snarling but backing away too so I waited to see if anyone came out of the house but it was in darkness, nothing stirred within. Gesturing to Darius and Emmett they took the two dogs out quickly and silently moving the bodies where they couldn't be seen by anyone else who came round the side of the house.

We found the basement steps inside a lean to that had been put up presumably to hide them. The door was sound and locked but a quick tug pulled it open to sag sideways on a single remaining hinge. Emmett propped it back up so it didn't look as if it had been opened at first glance. Then I smelled it, very faintly but I recognized it immediately, Bella's scent among the other smells and I ran down to find another door, also locked, at the bottom. This time a key hung on a rusty nail and rather than kick the door in not knowing the state of whoever was inside I inserted the key and it turned in a well oiled mechanism but there was something wrong. I listened but heard nothing.

"Jazz, there are no sounds, no heartbeats, no breathing."

Rose was correct, there wasn't, which meant there were no living humans down here. Was Bella laying dead in the room? Unable to bear the suspense any longer I opened the door wide and stepped inside almost knocked from my feet by the stench that came out to hit us in the face. If we'd been human we would have been gagging and retching by now.

Revealed in the light from a single weak bulb hanging inside a wire cage from the low ceiling was a chamber steeped in gloom, the corners in total darkness. I could see mounds on the filthy floor and ran over praying I wouldn't find Bella's body there. With relief I saw they were just piles of filthy rags but one of them smelled strongly of Bella's scent mingled with other more unfamiliar odors. Darius and Emmett joined me looking around at the rotting food, filthy rags, and blood stains on the floor. Pools of congealed blood some smelling far fresher than others stained the ground and the stench from these was only made worse by the scent of diluted bleach.

I fell to my knees fearing I was too late, Bella had been here but she was gone and the only reason I could see for this was that she and whoever else we scented down here had outlived their usefulness and had been murdered. Was he even now disposing of the bodies? Throwing them into the river or dropping them into another dumpster? I heard a scream of agony and realized it was coming from me, I was already mourning my mate. Darius touched my shoulder but I shoved him away too violently and he skidded across the cellar to hit the far wall knocking over a bucket which slopped over the floor increasing the terrible stench.

"Jazz, we need to get out of here. Find out where he took them. We don't know Bella is dead just because this place is empty. He could have just moved her and the other girl we can identify as here with her. She wasn't alone Jazz and surely that must have helped her."

Rose's words washed over me in my misery, if Bella were dead then I would find her body and the man who did this to her and once I had taken my revenge I would join her, hoping we might be allowed to meet in some afterlife if there were any justice in the world.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Darius**

I sent Peter and Emmett to check out the dark house while Carlisle and the girls went outside to see if they could find any sign of the girls having been taken elsewhere. My job was to get The Major out of here quietly and quickly in case the kidnapper came back. In the end it was Rose who got through to him and he looked a thousand years old as he walked back up the stairs to the yard. I think all of us were glad to leave that disgusting place although the stench clung to our clothes and stuck in the nostrils unwilling to let go easily. The Major stood in the yard looking up at the house,

"Where is she Darius? Where do we look now, we were so close, maybe only hours from finding her but she slipped through my fingers."

"I don't know Major but we won't stop looking until we do find her I promise you."

"And if we're too late? If he's already killed her?"

"Then we'll at least make sure he pays for it but I'm not prepared to give up hope yet. We traced her to the last place she was, we can do it again."

He shook his head as he stared blankly at the house as if willing the guy to materialize there in one of the windows.

"We should get back to the house, make sure the others are OK with Charlie."

He turned to me puzzled,

"Charlie? What's wrong with him? I thought he was being kept in the dark but I didn't think it took so many to keep him where we wanted him."

I hesitated then decided I might as well give him the bad news,

"He did some digging of his own and got some leads, we don't know where then he gave us the slip, took Em's car and went looking for Alonzo Mendoza."

The Majors eyes darkened, he knew there was more,

"Peter caught up with him but it was too late to save him, he'd been stabbed, so Peter did the only thing he could, he bit him. Charlie's in Esme's rented house undergoing the change as we speak."

I waited for his reaction but he didn't say a thing for a few moments then,

"The information he got you used to find the cellar didn't you?"

"Yeah it gave us a smaller area to search."

"Does he have any more information? Anything we can follow up on?"

"I have no idea, we got the addresses off a pad he used to write them down but if he knows anything else we won't be privy to it until he wakes and that's gonna be another couple of days."

"Days Bella may not have if she's even still alive."

Peter appeared at The Major's side looking almost as upset as his friend,

"Listen we got the name of the scum bag who took Bella and we know Charlie went looking for information at three addresses, all businesses owned by another fucking Mendoza. Why don't we try asking him a few questions? Politely of course."

"I'll see if I can find a home address for him, give me a few minutes."

I ran back to the car and booted up my laptop connecting with a friend who could find an address for anyone for a fee. I could have done it myself but it would take too long right now, The Major wasn't a patient man where Bella was concerned. It took four minutes and I had an address in the suburbs, a very nice area indeed.

"Dar, you ought ta know that the guy you are looking for has connections and I don't mean utilities. I'll send you a photo of his estate, you'll see what I mean that way. Its only a few days old, I'm watching him for another party but nothing that would get in your way if you feel the need to visit Mendoza."

"Thanks Jim, much appreciated."

I checked the satellite photo, a close up, very good quality and understood what he meant. This was no ordinary house it was an estate with outbuildings, stables, a huge pool, tennis courts. Why would a guy worth all this get involved in a single gambling house and small bars? There were dogs patrolling between two fences at the perimeter and it looked like a guard at the gate house. Well Mr Mendoza was certainly keen on security but they were no match for a group of pissed off vampires.

I went back to find The Major in the same position but his fists were clenching and unclenching showing just how close to exploding he was. I explained my findings and we decided to go visit a certain Mr Mendoza without an invitation. Emmett and Carlisle insisted on accompanying us which was more than enough, this was to be as quiet a visit as possible. The others went back to the house to wait for news and watch Charlie, not that he was due to wake too soon but it never paid to take chances. The rest of us piled into one car and drove off to the rich side of town resting peacefully and unaware of what was approaching. Once there we spread out and checked the perimeter wall which had only the one entrance which was guarded by two guys, obviously armed and in radio contact with the occupants of the house. I booted up once more and checked for security around the house only to find there was a shit load!

"Well, we've got infra red, pressure plates hidden under the turf, motion sensors attached to spotlights not forgetting the four attack dogs running the wire. Looks like he might expect trouble on a daily basis."

"Yeah but he ain't prepared for us is he?"

Peter was smiling coldly as he jumped to the top of the wall ignoring the razor wire and looked over into the compound. The Major wasn't waiting for any recon, he just joined Peter and the two of them were lost to view as they disappeared jumping across the open ground into the trees a good sixty five feet inside the perimeter fence. Deciding we might as well join them the three of us copied their example and we caught them up in some bushes where they were watching an evening barbecue pool party. I pointed out our target and we waited impatiently until he disappeared into the pool house alone. Then The Major and Peter disappeared once more leaving us to watch their backs.

 **Jasper**

I had no time for waiting, for niceties, and I just went as soon as the opportunity presented itself, joining Mendoza in the pool house. He turned hearing the door snap locked.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here? I'll have you beaten to pulp and thrown in the river."

He was about to shout for assistance so Peter shook his head and stood at his side one hand round Mendoza's throat the other over his mouth.

"The Major has a question for you. Answer it and you might just live."

His eyes widened with fear at the speed Peter moved but I just asked him what I wanted to know.

"Where is Alonzo?"

I nodded and Peter moved his hand,

"Alonzo? What the fuck do you want with him? He's crazy."

"No where near as crazy as me, now where is he?"

He shook his head and Peter grabbed his hand crushing the bones slowly and preventing him from screaming by increasing the pressure on his throat too.

"The Major asked you a question. don't make him ask a third time."

He gabbled an address,

"Its our old family cabin, he wanted somewhere quiet to work."

"Work?"

"That's what he said. I told you he's one crazy mother fucker. You'd do better staying away from him."

"Unfortunately for him that's not gonna happen but I warn you, contact him and we'll know. If we have to come back it won't be your hand I crush understand?"

He nodded in response to Peter's question and sighed with relief as Peter released his grip on Mendoza's throat and hand but we both knew he would try to call for help so Peter drew back and punched him hard enough to break his jaw and knock him out.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Jasper**

I had an address and I was out of there, Peter following and we joined the others, it had all happened so quickly that Mendoza hadn't even been missed yet and it wasn't until we jumped the perimeter fence that we heard shouts that told us he'd been found unconscious in the pool house with a crushed hand and broken jaw.

"He'll have fun explaining that, should have just killed him."

"If he's lied to me we'll be back and then you can Peter, for now I want him alive."

Peter nodded and we got back in the car giving Darius the address of the cabin.

"Go now before he decides to move again or to kill them."

Peter was thinking like me, why would Alonzo move the girls to a place in the woods if not to kill them? He had them nice and secure in that cellar, he had no reason to move them if he wasn't getting ready to murder them, we might already be too late but I couldn't bear the thought of that, Bella had to be alive.

 **Darius**

Emmett drove as fast as he could,

"I know these forests from when we lived around here after leaving Forks, the cabins are scattered all over giving plenty of privacy, maybe he just wanted the girls out of that neighborhood. Someone might have heard or suspected something, made him feel uncomfortable."

No one answered him and he subsided into silence watching The Major in the mirror every few minutes as if afraid he might lose it and he wasn't the only one worried about our friend. Carlisle had given Peter and I a warning look and we both knew what it meant, be ready of he explodes although I wasn't sure even Peter and I could hold him if he did go off. He was strong, ruthless, and determined when it was necessary and the thought of finding his mates body out here was enough to send his mind into free fall. We stopped a few hundred yards from the cabin to avoid Alonzo hearing any vehicle and panicking and The Major was out followed closely by Peter so I decided the three of us who remained would watch out for our quarry in case he wasn't inside with his girls, it would not be good to lose him having got so close.

 **Peter**

The Major was running full speed, he'd felt something and nothing was going to get between him and Bella, I just prayed she would be alive though after seeing that cellar if she was I feared what state she might be in. We should have brought one of the girls with us but it was too late now so we'd just have to wing it, something I was used to doing in company with The Major. Stopping close to the cabin we listened, there were three heartbeats inside, so the two girls and Alonzo, at least Bella was alive thank God. He seemed to calm slightly but that could change in an instant, I'd seen it happen before. I didn't bother to ask if we were going in quietly as he ran at the door kicking it in and disappearing through,

"Wait for me Major."

I followed him inside but the cabin seemed empty which was fucking weird because I could still hear the three heartbeats. We checked all the rooms and then in the kitchen we saw it, a cellar door. He kicked that open and burst in going down the steps at top speed fearful Bella might even now be about to meet her death. This time we heard the screams of fear and the racing heartbeats.

Following him inside the smell was almost as bad and the conditions if anything worse than the other cellar. The earth floor was covered with old newspapers and was bare of any furniture except a box filled with rags in one corner. A figure hunched over it dressed in rags that matched those we'd found in the first cellar while another, similarly clad, huddled against the other corner speaking rapidly. I approached her very slowly and stretched a hand out to touch her but the girl screamed and we heard her words,

"Please daddy don't hit me, I'm good. I'm always good please. I didn't touch Aggie, I know she's my sister and I love her really I do daddy so please don't hit me any more."

I knelt down right out of my depth but understanding I had to do something and looked at the girl speaking very quietly,

"Hi there, I'm Peter and we've come to get you out of here. No one is going to hurt you I promise, not again. What's your name?"

The girl threw a worried glance art the door and shook her head, her greasy hair swinging about like rats tails,

"Go away, go away, go away."

I looked for Alonzo but I could only see the two girls yet the third heartbeat was still audible.

 **Jasper**

I knew that the girl Peter was approaching wasn't Bella, she was the figure hunched over the box and I moved to stand a few feet away then crouched down to look into her face which she lowered submissively to the floor,

"She's sleeping, please don't take her away. I'm looking after her so please don't beat me again."

The words were almost inaudible coming from cracked lips and a hoarse throat,

"Bella?"

She didn't react to my voice or her name, she was looking at something she had picked up from the box and now had in her arms and I understood the third heartbeat. Bella held a child in her arms, a baby, a very young baby, with a grubby face. How did she come to have a baby? She hadn't been missing long enough to have given birth to a baby so whose was it?

"Bella, don't you recognize me? It's Jasper. I've come to rescue you, I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

She shook her head in panic,

"No, no, no."

She was terrified and she didn't recognize me, I was just another threat, another source of fear, but I tried again, she had to let me help her, had to recognize me.

I calmed myself with a great effort of will and knelt down to look into her eyes but she bowed her head further as if frightened to look at me. I put a hand out to stroke the baby's head but Bella pulled away hunching protectively over the baby.

"She's very pretty, what's her name?"

There was no reply from the girl, the one I had fallen in love with but who looked like a street urchin from the slums at present.

"May I hold her Bella?"

"Ellie, its Ellie. You mustn't call me anything else. My name is Ellie Mendoza."

He'd brainwashed her, scared her so much she had no idea who she really was any longer and I felt my own anger boiling deep inside me but I tried to sound calm as I continued,

"OK, Ellie but we want to take you somewhere warmer, get you something to eat and find some clothes for your baby."

She shook her head,

"Sophie's dead, I have to look after her."

I wasn't sure I understood her so I took another look at the baby but I could hear its heartbeat and its breathing,

"Sophie's OK Ellie, she's not dead."

She looked up and I saw a face that belonged in Dante's inferno, devoid of hope, terrified and in pain,

"Sophie's dead, I couldn't save her but don't tell him or he'll beat me again."

I had to do something, I couldn't bear the sight of her in so much pain both physical and emotional so I sent her some calming thoughts and she started to relax a little so I took her arm and tried to persuade her to stand and come with me. Peter did the same with the other girl although she was fighting and screaming until I calmed her too.

 **Peter**

She hesitated then stood up and as she did so we heard the sound of chains clinking. I looked down and saw the girl I had picked up was chained to the floor, they both were and then hell broke loose. The Major snarled loud enough to make my head vibrate and ripped the chains from the floor. The loud noise and the violence of his actions terrified the girls once more and they both started screaming and fighting although Bella was hindered by the baby in her arms.

"Major get the fuck out of here and get your shit together. Look what you're doing to the girls."

I have no idea if he heard me, he was gone a second later but I could still hear his screams of rage mingled with Bella's, now the shit had really hit the fan!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Darius**

Carlisle, Emmett, and I stood taking in the horrific scene as Peter snapped the chain from the floor and followed The Major out with the girl still struggling and screaming in his arms.

"Carlisle you'd better go after them, Peter's out of his depth. Take the girl and send Peter after The Major."

He didn't argue with me, just nodded and ran back up the stairs.

"You OK Em?"

He nodded too but he was trembling with emotion.

"I'm OK."

"Do you want to go back with the others?"

"No, I'm fine really."

He tried to sound confident but I knew he was as horrified and enraged as myself. We looked around appalled at the conditions the girls had been living in just like the other place, the filth on the floor and rags to sleep on then Em moved forward and picked up a few cartons that were scattered on the floor.

"From the state of these I'd say he's been dumpster diving to find food for them, some of these cartons are full of maggots and there are screwed up used napkins in them. Can't see the kidnapper buying them take outs and furnishing them with napkins can you?"

I shook my head,

"What makes a man do such a thing?"

"There are sick minds in all races but I'm sure we'll be teaching him the errors of his ways once the Major gets back."

"Surely he'll stay with Bella? She's going to need him, you saw the state she was in Darius."

"Precisely which is why my friend it is up to us to find somewhere snug and secure to hold the evil fucker until The Major has time to deal with him."

Emmett nodded again, he was finding words hard, choked by emotion as he was.

"We're not going to kill him straight away then? Good."

"I'm pleased you feel that way Em, for a minute there I thought you might be a bleeding heart pacifist like Carlisle although even he has surprised me."

"Well in that case I think I might have just the place."

Now that interested me and I waited for Em to continue.

"I spent a lot of time in the woods here back then and I found a cave quite by accident. I don't think it will take much to make it escape proof. Its narrow and drops in the far corner to an oubliette."

"Now you are talking. All we need now is the guest of honor to make the party complete."

Looking around I nodded,

"I did think of leaving him here in the same conditions he kept the girls in but maybe your idea is better because I don't doubt Mendoza will come looking for his brother once he's on his feet and we don't want anyone interrupting us now do we? Right lets get out of here and wait for Alonzo."

We went outside and found somewhere to watch the cabin where we wouldn't be noticed by him as he approached. Once settled Em turned to me,

"You think the baby belongs to the girl we found at the other place?"

"Yes I do. Now the poor thing is an orphan or soon will be."

"So you think our kidnapper is the father?"

"Don't you?"

"I guess so, just as well it will never find out who its father was or what he did. What do you think will happen to it?"

I looked at him and smiled,

"Oh I think its probably already sorted isn't it Em?"

"I have no idea but I would guess taking it away from Rose and Esme is going to be something of a challenge."

We waited through the next day thinking about the chill and stench in the cellar room with no windows and the door firmly shut. The girls must have suffered that day after day for months until they were taken from there possibly hoping they might be taken somewhere better only to end up somewhere even worse. Or did they expect they were going to die just like the girls before them and Renee? I wondered briefly about Bella's step father, he must be dead so why hadn't his body ever been found? Sheer good luck for our kidnapper or had he thought it out beforehand? I tended towards sheer luck so would he ever be found or would he remain a mystery? How was Bella going to take it all when she recovered from her detention? Had she seen the murders and if she had could she ever forget what she'd witnessed? I was pulled from my reverie by a nudge in the ribs from Emmett. I looked out from our concealment, there was someone coming who looked like the photograph I'd snatched from the internet although he was heavier built these days and his hair was greying.

"What's he carrying?"

He had a bin bag at his side which banged against his leg as he walked.

"No idea but I'm sure he'll be only to happy to tell us when we get round to asking him. We watched as he approached the cabin carefully, looking around before opening the gate but then he stopped suddenly listening intently, had something spooked him? Then it came again, the door to the cabin creaked where The Major had gone through it at a run knocking the lock off.

Cursing Emmett sprang up and sprinted after Alonzo as he took off down the road towards the truck he had parked up only a few minutes before. Of course he stood no chance against vampire speed and found himself in the back of the truck, a prisoner this time with me holding him down. I sat looking at him as Emmett drove out to the cave he had described to me. The silence unnerved Mendoza and he tried to bluster,

"Who are you? Why am I here? Do you have any idea who I am? My brother will rip your hearts out for this."

"Really? Well he's gotta catch us first and that's not quite so easy. Besides we're the clean up crew."

"What?"

"We clean up the crap that lives around decent people and you are about the biggest pile of crap I've ever encountered but don't worry we aren't going to kill you, that particular prize belongs to the guy whose girl you kidnapped and tortured and believe me, we are kittens compared to The Major."

"The Major? Who the fuck is that?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare so you might want to think about that while you still have time."

When Emmett pulled up I punched Mendoza in the jaw just hard enough to stun him, there was no way he was getting out of the horror of his situation easy, no way, then carried him slung over my shoulder making no effort to avoid branches as we ran to the cave. It was difficult to spot which was good and it went back a long way narrowing all the while until near the back there was only room for one person to stand so Emmett stood back and let me have first shot.

"Now I hate sneaky cowardly little fuckers like you who make war on women so I'm gonna give you something to think on while you're here."

My leg moved far too fast for him to see but he felt the pain as I stamped down on his right foot hearing a satisfying crunch as the bones broke. He screamed and I put a hand over his mouth,

"We don't want you frightening the wildlife now do we?"

I stepped back and let Emmett take my place as he hopped on the spot,

"I didn't know those girls but this is for every one you hit, terrified, or killed."

Emmett took his arm and wrenched and I heard the click as it dislocated,

"Think about the pain you inflicted as you suffer. Bella is my brother's mate and you snatched her from him, tortured her, and kept her in conditions you wouldn't put an animal in so this is from her."

The punch was pulled but even so it took the wind from Mendoza's body and had him gagging,

"Just be thankful I want you alive to suffer at my brother's hands or I'd take you apart right now instead."

He pushed and Alonzo stepped back into fresh air and fell backwards down the chute to land heavily as his body jammed, unable to go down any further because of his fat belly. He was still retching as I stepped forward to peer down and snarl at him,

"When you upset one vampire you upset them all and remember its a vampire who'll be coming for you real soon."

Then I took off my shades and illuminated my face with a torch so Victor could see the red eyes and the sparkling skin. As we walked away he began to scream more loudly but we just ignored him and by the time we reached the mouth of the cave the cries couldn't be heard above the waterfall dropping into a creek in front of it.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Bella**

I tried to ration the formula because we had no way of knowing when he would be back so I watered it down a little but Aggie was just hungry all the time.

"Don't you think he's left us here to die Ellie?"

"No Kat, he wouldn't leave baby here if he was going to do that. Who would look after her then?"

"Well all the formula's gone so where is he?"

"Maybe he got held up Kat."

I was worried myself because when Aggie woke up she was going to be demanding milk and I had no more to give her. Then we heard noises down the cellar steps,

"See here he comes now."

The door burst open but it wasn't him it was a group of strangers and we both panicked, screaming in fear that they were sent to kill us.

When the man tried to speak to me, use a strange name, I stuck to what I'd been told but I dare not look in his face afraid what I might see.

"You have to go, leave us alone, he'll be so angry."

I knew whatever happened he would find out and hunt us down and then he would kill us for deserting him. I struggled against the man seeing Kat was doing the same then when I thought perhaps they might leave us alone they heard the clanking of our chains and the man who held me made such a terrible noise I screamed again, the chains snapped in his hands like weak string and suddenly I was out of the cellar under the moon in the fresh air, Aggie still asleep in my arms.

I was too weak to struggle for long so I lay quietly in his arms but something was wrong, we were moving so fast, like a sports car, like the wind. No one could run that fast and I became frightened again calling for him to come and save me from whatever this was. Could it be a dream? Or was it a test? Had he wanted to know if we were loyal to him.

I called for him again and again until a hand came gently over my mouth,

"Please Bella I need you to be quiet for a few minutes."

I shook my head trying to bite his hand in my panic but my teeth just skidded along his skin as if it were made of granite, what was this monster carrying me off from my home? I found myself falling asleep which was crazy, I was tired of course but I was also terrified, was this someone who he had upset? Were we being kidnapped to be used even more terribly? Would he come find us or would he just forget all about his daughters? He must try to find baby, he loved her more than he loved either Kat or me. Was Kat coming with us? My eyes closed before I could try to check but I held baby close to my chest.

When I woke up I was in a strange place and I looked around nervously and saw the man who had kidnapped me sitting beside me looking down on me. Sitting up fast I felt the pain in my chest again and gasped then my kidnapper reached a hand out trying to touch me. I cowered away from him and I could see something flash across strangely coloured eyes.

"Bella, don't you recognise me?"

I shook my head knowing that he would be furious if I spoke to anyone else but I was terrified this man might have taken baby away. Then I felt her squirm beside me and grabbed her up in my arms feeling better for feeling her little body close to mine.

"I am so sorry Bella, this is all my fault and I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me but I will keep you safe. No one else will harm you or treat you the way you were treated by Alonzo Mendoza."

I had no idea what he was talking about, I didn't know him and I didn't know anyone called Alonzo. All I needed was for him to find me, find Kat, and take us back before they started asking questions about him because if this man didn't give me food and water and formula for baby then I would be forced to tell him what I knew. But what did I know? I tried to think back to the days before the cellar but my mind skittered away from those memories. Had I been treated worse before he took me? What would this man be taking me back to?

"Are you hungry?"

I refused to look at him but I couldn't help nodding, I was starving, it had been days since I had any food.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't bear seeing Bella like this, terrified of me, unable to trust anyone but holding the baby seemed to calm her and she admitted to being hungry however I didn't want to leave her to buy food. There were vending machines outside the room so I wouldn't have to be away for long but what did the baby need? I was torn not knowing what to do when I heard a quiet knock at the door. Immediately I felt my rage grow, who was trying to get in here? Who wanted to take my mate away?

"Major chill out. I've left food and things outside the door for you. We're next door when you need anything."

I recognised Peter's voice but I couldn't help the snarl that burst forth until Bella cried out and I turned to see that I had terrified her. I swallowed down my rage at Peter coming so close and pointed a finger at her.

"Stay there please."

She still didn't look into my eyes but just nodded again, used to taking orders and I went to the door listening for any movement outside. Hearing nothing I unlocked the door and opened it enough to look out, sure enough there were a pile of bags waiting and I could smell hot food among them.

I waited listening until I heard three voices in the next room Peter's being one of them before picking up the bags and taking them back inside still growling low to let Peter know he wasn't welcome here. I locked the door and then turned to Bella to see she hadn't moved at all, sitting as if too afraid to move. I rummaged through the bags until I found the take out, it was simple, a burger and fries and a soda so I carried it over to her and held it out.

"Here, try to eat while it's warm. Would you like me to hold baby while you eat?"

She shook her head violently and held baby so tightly it began to cry.

"OK, I'll sit over there in the chair but please eat."

She took the bag with a trembling hand loosening her grip on the baby who was crying even louder now. Thinking quickly I looked through the other bags until I found three bottles ready filled with warm milk and held one out.

"Maybe she's hungry."

Bella took the bottle from me and tasted it suspiciously before feeding the baby ignoring her own food although I could see how hungry she was. Not until the bottle was empty did she lay the baby down already asleep and pick up the take out bag again.

"If it's cold I can get fresh."

She ignored me sniffing the food before tasting it as if scared I might be trying to poison her then started to eat, finishing every morsel before looking at the drink.

"It's not your favourite but I didn't choose it. If you don't like it I can get you another."

I guess it was a stupid thing to say, after looking at what her diet had been in the cellar and she drank it slowly and carefully down to half then put it aside licking her cracked and now bleeding lips. I held out a napkin and she looked at it but refused to take it from me so I put it down on the bed beside her and moved back to sit in the chair wanting nothing more than to take her in my arms and hold her tight.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Peter**

I had no idea how to calm the girl in my arms or what to do with her, this really wasn't my scene so I was relieved when Carlisle caught up with me and offered to take her.

"Darius wants you to follow The Major, make sure he's OK."

"I can tell you without finding him that he is most definitely not all right, in fact he may never be OK again. You saw what that ass hole had done to Bella. How would you feel in his shoes? Just take the girl to the house. I'll find him but I can't promise to get through to him."

Carlisle took charge of the girl whose struggles were becoming weaker and weaker and I knew she had almost exhausted herself. I just hoped maybe the girls would be able to help her although she had been through so much she might not let anyone close enough to help. In the meantime I had to find The Major, not so easy among all these fucking trees but I let my radar hone in on him, it was jangling madly but whether because Bella was in danger from him, which sounded pretty fucking unlikely, or because the girl was so far detached from reality that she might never come back, I had no idea.

I ran back the way I'd come until I crossed his path which wasn't exactly hard to find, he'd gone off without any conscious thought of hiding his trail which made it easier for me. Not that I had any great desire to find him too quickly from the expression on his face when he left. I couldn't remember ever seeing him so enraged and in so much pain before and I knew it wasn't going to be easy to get through to him. The problem was that Bella still had the baby in her arms and while it might be safe smelling of her as it must do it would need feeding and all the other things the little critters needed and I wasn't sure anyone was going to persuade him, or Bella for that matter, to hand her over. She couldn't remain with him, it was just far too dangerous. I skidded to a halt when I saw from his tracks that he had slowed and peering out through the undergrowth, why did it always have to be some fucking plant that wanted to rip my clothing? I could see the motel. So he'd headed back here with Bella, well that made sense. He would know instinctively that Bella needed shelter and warmth and a motel room provided both. There was also water to clean her up and for her to drink and food close by although I wasn't sure the motel manager would be pleased if he found his vending machine ripped open and the stock all gone.

I pulled bits of greenery and twigs out of my clothes cursing as I saw green slime on one sleeve of my jacket then walked nonchalantly across the parking lot to the first of the three rooms we had rented. He wasn't in there but it was close enough, a base for me to watch out for him. From the sounds I could hear he was talking to her and trying to persuade her to look at him and allow him to check her and the baby over. Good job he had some medical training because I wouldn't have the faintest fucking idea what I was looking for if it wasn't a knife wound or a gun shot, vampire attack too, but anything else? Forget it.

I rang Char and asked her to join me telling the others only that I'd traced The Major but not where.

"Why on earth not? She needs medical attention Peter and Carlisle is best qualified to give her that."

"What she needs right now is to spend time with her mate, he'll look after her far better than any fucking doctor Char and you know that. Just get yourself here and bring some supplies."

"Like what?"

"Like things for a fucking baby, medical supplies, food, water, clothes. I don't know, whatever you think she might need, fuck do I have to spell it out."

She cut me off but I knew she didn't take any notice of my words, it was just the way I was, worried about The Major and his mate but more scared of trying to establish some route of communication with him. I doubted he would answer the phone or the door and trying to force an entry would probably get me disemboweled or something similar. His room was next to this one so I decided to listen for a while and take my cue from there.

 **Charlotte**

I was relieved Peter had found The Major and that he'd had the sense to find shelter for Bella and not a cave or some cabin in the woods, she needed careful handling and plenty of love both of which he could give her but the baby was another matter. She needed medical care, a warm environment and proper formula. Peter and I had to persuade The Major to get Bella to give up the baby. I told the others exactly what Peter had said but I was happy to have Rose come along with me, Esme had her hands full with the young girl Carlisle had brought back to the house.

I didn't think I'd ever seen anything so pitiable before, a young girl who had been turned into a terrified urchin, malnourished, and ill treated. How could a man do such a thing to a little girl? Or to any woman or child? I just hoped Darius made sure the sick bastard paid fully for what he'd done. We hadn't heard anything so I had no idea if they'd found him or not yet. Shopping was a chore but we made a list as we drove to the mall then found maddeningly that the sales were on so the stores were packed with bargain hunters. I left Rose buying things for the baby while I concentrated on clothes for Bella and medical supplies although I stopped off at the toiletries counter making sure to get her plenty of shower gel and shampoos to rid her of the ingrained dirt and smell of that cellar.

Peter was sitting listening to The Major talking to Bella when we arrived and waved us to silence as we walked in. We could hear perfectly well through the walls even though he was talking very softly.

"Bella please look at me. It's Jasper, I won't hurt you darlin' and I won't let anyone else hurt you either. You're free now, out of that terrible place and you will never ever have to go back again."

He waited and we heard the baby snuffle a little.

"Is she OK Bella? Maybe she's hungry, what do I need to get for her? Are you hungry too? Thirsty? Bella please?"

The pain in his voice was almost too much to bear but she wasn't responding to him.

"Do you think she's too far gone?"

I whispered the words to Charlotte hoping The Major couldn't hear but she just shrugged looking concerned while Rose motioned for me to join her outside and I rolled my eyes but followed her out.

"We need to get formula in or the baby out Peter and quickly."

"Right, I'll just knock on the door and announce room service for the kid. Rose, he's in a dangerous state right now. All he cares about is Bella and bringing her back. You waltz in there you'll find yourself leaving in bits I guarantee."

"Well you know him so you do it"

"Thanks, that keen to get rid of me are you?"

She glared at me and handed over a bag full of stuff,

"What's all this crap?"

"Things for the baby, Charlotte is making the formula up as we speak so you'd better think of a good way of getting in there."

Fuck! Why was it I got all the dangerous jobs?


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Esme**

My heart broke when I saw the state of the young girl in Carlisle's arms. She was sleeping but I understood that was Jasper's doing not her natural state.

"Did you find Bella? Is she coming?"

"For now we need to concentrate on this young girl. Jasper found Bella but he ran off with her and Peter's gone off to find him."

"Thank God he found her. I was terrified that something might have happened to her...you know what I mean."

Carlisle nodded and carried the young girl upstairs laying her on one of the beds and I got my first close look at her.

"Oh Carlisle, she's just a child. How long has she been with him?"

"No idea, or what her name is, but she's going to be extremely agitated when she wakes up and I think she'll be better if there are women around her."

"I'll stay with you Esme"

"Thank you Carmen, I appreciate it."

Carlisle nodded,

"Best ring Eleazar, tell him the good news. I know he and the girls don't like being away from home too long. It was good of them to help but I think we can let them return now. You can give them the news, keep them up to date."

"Carlisle you need to ring Alice and Garrett too, they took Charlie to Peter and Charlotte's place when I told them we needed the house for the girls."

"I will my love and hopefully when we find out who this young girl really is we can reunite her with her family."

"What if we can't find out who she really is?"

"Let's get her well again before we think along those lines Esme."

Carmen and I sat watching the girl sleep horrified by the state she was in, her clothes were rags, filthy and stinking and her exposed skin was grimy and mottled with bruises. Her hair was thick with grease and tangled so badly I thought we might have to cut most of it off.

"How could anyone treat a child like this Esme? She's innocent."

"I don't know Carmen but if Peter and Jasper have anything to do with it I doubt he's going to get away with it."

"Good."

Neither of us were violent or aggressive people but I really hoped the boys would make the man who had done this suffer.

It was an hour later when the child woke up and it was sudden, she jumped to her feet looking around wildly and calling for daddy.

"Don't worry, no one is going to harm you. I'm Esme and this is Carmen, you're safe here."

She shook her head and cowered down in the corner closing her eyes and calling "daddy, daddy" over and over.

"What's your name child?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me suspiciously,

"When daddy finds out you stole me he's gonna be real mad. He loves me, he does."

"I don't think that man will be coming to look for you child. What's your name? What can we call you?"

She shut her mouth stubbornly and I thought we needed to try a new tack,

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? We have milk or perhaps you'd prefer hot chocolate? And maybe a sandwich or some cereal?"

She swallowed convulsively,

"I don't think anyone would mind if you had something to eat and drink do you?"

She thought about this and I could see she really wanted to say yes but something was stopping her.

"Well, I'll bring something up and leave it on a tray for you in case you decide you are hungry."

Carmen stayed with her while I went downstairs and made up a tray with a pitcher of cold milk, some sandwiches, cookies, and an apple cut into slices.

When I got back upstairs it seemed nothing had changed, she still remained in her corner so I put the tray down carefully in front of her.

"There, I'm sure there must be something there you'll enjoy. Come on Carmen, lets leave our guest for a little while."

We waited outside and after a while heard a clink as she picked up the pitcher of milk then giving it another ten minutes we knocked before going back in so as not to frighten her. The milk was half gone along with the sandwiches and cookies. She was chewing on a slice of apple but still squatted in the corner and I noticed she had wet herself but then from what I'd seen that was probably the norm in her captivity.

"Feeling better now?"

She didn't speak but she did look at us which was an improvement so I decided to try and build on it.

"I have some clothes that belonged to my daughter, they'll be too big for you but would you like to take a bath and try them on?"

She looked down at herself,

"Daddy got these for me."

"Did he? Well maybe I could wash them for you while you take a bath? It would be nice to be clean wouldn't it?"

"Clean? We can't waste the water washing, its for drinking. If you use it to wash you'll be thirsty."

"Well we have plenty so you can do both."

She shook her head,

"Daddy says not to waste it."

"OK, well how about I bring in just a little and you can wash your face and hands. I'm sure you're very pretty under all that grime."

She touched her face and then looked at her hands and it struck me that she hadn't seen herself in a very long time.

"Shall I fetch a mirror?"

I went to fetch it anyway and Carmen kept talking to her but didn't ask any personal questions, we both knew it was too soon for that yet. When I came back in I squatted down before her ignoring the stench coming from her clothes and hair and the urine soaked carpet and held out the mirror so she could see her reflection. She peered at it and I could see she had no idea who she was seeing, the face was alien to her, she'd been in captivity for a long time and she had grown and matured in that cellar. She touched the mirror with a dirty finger then touched her cheek and we saw tears trickle down her face.

"Who is that?"

She pointed to the mirror,

"That's you child. Do you have a name we can call you?"

"Me? That's not Kat, I don't look like that."

She shoved the mirror as hard as she could but I kept hold of it,

"It's all right Kat, its been a long time since you looked at yourself. Once you wash that face I'm sure you'll recognize it. Would you like to?"

 **Carmen**

Listening to Esme I understood just how good she was with children, she had such a kind and gentle nature that put people at ease, made them feel loved and important. The child Kat had been locked up for a very long time and she didn't even know her own face any longer. I knew I wouldn't get through to her like Esme was so this time I left them and went downstairs to get a bowl of warm water and some cloths and towels. I met Carlisle in the kitchen,

"Is everything OK? I can smell urine."

"The poor child wet herself but we think that was the norm in the cellar. Did you see any toilet facilities?"

"Only an over full bucket so you are probably right. Is Esme getting through to her?"

I smiled,

"She will I'm sure. How can anyone resist Esme Carlisle? Any news on Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper is in a motel room with Bella and the baby, Rose and Charlotte went to help Peter who is hoping to get the baby away."

"And the monster who did this?"

"Darius and Emmett are on that now."

"Good, lets hope they make him pay for this. He deserves to die hard and painfully."

"Oh I don't think there's any doubt about that Carmen and much as I abhor violence I agree with you on this occasion."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Pete**

Charlotte handed me a bag with bottles of what looked like milk in them and shoved me out of the door along with the other bags smiling encouragingly. Well it looked like I drew the short straw so I knocked on the motel door and waited but not for long. There was an ear splitting snarl and something slammed against the door so I did the only sensible thing, I dropped the bags and ran and not a moment too soon as a fist came through the door and only just missed me. We were now officially deep in fucking trouble, the motel manager and other guests were going to be complaining big time and I guessed it was down to yours truly to solve this problem too so I went straight to the office and was just in time to stop the manager ringing the police. He looked up terrified as I appeared and slammed the receiver down,

"You don't want to do that, trust me. How many guests do you have at present?"

He tried to reach for the phone again and I shook my head,

"That would be a really dumb fucking move. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't answer my questions. How many guests?"

His face was almost as white as mine as he stammered out his answer,

"Ten, that is eight rooms."

"So couples?"

"Mainly salesmen, I get a lot of repeat business. What the fuck was that?"

"Someone in a really bad fucking mood but don't worry I'll watch out for him. Now what you are going to do is ring the occupied rooms and tell them there's a gas leak and they need to check out quickly."

"A gas leak?"

I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah unless you want them to find out just how dangerous this place really can be."

I stood over him as he rang the eight rooms telling each the same story and the disgruntled customers came in the office for refunds. Anyone would think a gas leak was something that happened every fucking day!

Once they'd all left I got him to illuminate the "No Vacancies" sign then took him back to the rear room, his living quarters as it turned out. Looking round I ripped the phone socket from the wall and held out my hand,

"Cell phone please."

"I...I don't..."

"Don't insult my intelligence, just hand it over and then when we leave there's a chance you'll still be breathing."

He fumbled in his pocket and handed it over darting a glance at the door.

"Now, I'm gonna leave you in here so long as you behave but if you try to leave or call for help I will be back and I will not be in a good fucking mood. Got it?"

He nodded and I saw a dark stain spread across his pants, I'd scared him so much he wet himself, well that wasn't a bad thing. If he was scared he was less likely to do anything stupid. Walking close to him I patted him on the cheek,

"Right..."

I looked at the name plate he wore on his shirt,

"Oscar, you play nicely and this will be all over real soon."

"What about reservations?"

"Do you have any?"

He was about to lie but then thought better of it and shook his head,

"Not for a week."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, just sit tight, watch TV, and put your feet up. If you need anything you just stick a piece of blank paper in the window and someone will come but please don't be an ass hole and try putting help on it, that would just annoy me and trust me, you do not want to be on the wrong side of me, it never ends well."

"What about rentals though? I'll have to explain why I don't have any money to my bosses."

"You behave and I'll pay for every room for as long as it takes."

He looked at me thoughtfully decided he was on to a good thing and nodded but as I went out locking the door to the office I asked the girls to watch out for the manager just in case. We did not need any more trouble, not with The Major on the rampage.

 **Charlotte**

We had heard The Majors reply to Peter's knock on the door and I understood he was in protective mode, as far as he was concerned now his mate was in distress and no one would be allowed anywhere near her until he was convinced she was getting better which left us with a huge problem. Not only was he holed up in a motel room, a public place, but he had the baby in there with Bella. Now did he consider the baby to be a part of Bella for now? If so then he might allow us to provide for her too but if not then the baby could be in as much danger as the rest of us.

"What are we going to do?"

Rose's voice was a whisper but I put a finger to my mouth, I'd heard Peter move off and I wanted to know what The Major would do now. Bella had screamed as he punched a hole in the door and his snarls had died away immediately, he wouldn't do anything to scare or hurt her but would he understand why the knock came? Would he smell the food and understand it was for his mate? More importantly would he trust us?

 **Jasper**

It was frustrating not to get anywhere with my mate, why didn't she recognize me? I could feel the frustration bubbling up inside but it wasn't aimed at her, no it was aimed at the man who had done this to her. The knock on the door scared her and that enraged me, I punched a hole in the door hoping to catch whoever had done it but that just made matters worse, she screamed and cowered back in the corner and I cursed my own stupidity as the baby started to grizzle too. I fell to my knees in front of her,

"Bella I am so sorry. I never meant to frighten you, please forgive me."

She wouldn't look at me just stayed there clinging to the baby as if it were the only thing holding her together. All I could do was stay here and wait until she calmed again but moving to her so quickly had made her think I was going to hurt her and that upset me so much it hurt. I would never hurt my beautiful Bella and she was still my Bella despite everything that had happened to her.

Deciding the only thing I could do was to help her sleep and hopefully wake a little less terrified I drew on my reserves and sent her calming thoughts watching as she began to slump down and once I felt her sleeping I took the baby from her and picking her up laid her on the bed. I had no idea what to do with the infant who once away from Bella began to smell strange. I felt a pressure inside my chest, this was an outsider and while Bella had the infant she would never open herself up to me. I needed her back and to do that I needed the infant gone from here. I paced the room holding it awkwardly as it began to cry again not knowing what to do with it, then I smelled the food outside the door. Someone was here sending food for Bella. Who was it? Not the bastard who had done this was it?

I wrenched open the door to find bags piled up outside and looked around suspiciously but the only scents I could make out were those of friends, Peter, Charlotte, and Rose. While I wouldn't trust them near my mate I could let them take care of this infant and with a sigh of relief I put it down gently on top of a bag full of soft baby things then snatched up the rest of the bags and pulled them inside shutting the door and locking it once more.

 **Charlotte**

Rose was watching the manager while Peter and I waited to see what The Major would do once he calmed down. The door opened abruptly and we saw him holding the baby on one arm and looking suspiciously around. If we made any moves or any noise he might well be unable to control his rage and harm the baby accidentally so we stayed as still and silent as we could in the shrubbery where we had set up an observation post. He leaned down and put the baby on top of the bag full of baby things then grabbed the rest and went back inside locking the door behind him.

"I didn't think Bella would let him take the baby from her."

"I don't think she did let him Peter, I think he knocked her out and then took it. Once he had it close he would know it wasn't connected to Bella and then he just wanted it out of the way. He knows as well as we do that she was holding on to the baby as a shield, now she will be forced to interact with him, I just hope he knows the right things to say and do."

"Me too because if not he's gonna lose her forever Char and that means we lose him and I am not prepared for that to happen, no way."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Alice**

Charlie seemed to be going through the change quite quickly, by the end of the first day his heart and lungs were already struggling and then we got the news that we needed to move him, not a great idea with a transforming human but we had no choice, they'd found Bella and another girl and needed somewhere quiet to take them so Garrett, Edward, and I transported him at Charlotte's suggestion to their ranch in Boulder in the back of a truck.

It wasn't easy, he had to be restrained which took the combined effort of the two guys while I drove praying we wouldn't run into any cops and thankfully our luck held. Once at the ranch we took him into the barn well away from the house just in case there were any visitors and left a message for the guy who came in to look after the horses that his services were no longer required and he could pick up his pay at the mail box at the end of the drive. Edward took the horses from the stables and put them to graze in the meadow furthest from the barn as they were being spooked by the sounds of distress coming from Charlie.

As the time grew closer for him to wake up Garrett and I were able to leave him as the thrashing slowed, he was a strong human so he was going to be even stronger as a newborn and I wondered if Emmett would have a rival for the title of strongest in the family. I had no doubt Charlie would become one of the family, it seemed inevitable although I still couldn't see Bella. However if he stayed then chances were that Bella would remember her life before the horrific events and recognize Jasper as her mate.

Edward divided his time between watching Charlie and keeping in contact with the others to check on how things were going, both with the young girl they had rescued and Bella and the baby. Now a baby had been a shock, I hadn't seen that one coming for a second but I had an idea what would happen to the little one, either Esme or Rose would adopt it, using Jenks to make it all perfectly legal. Of course there was still the matter of the Volturi but I was sure Carlisle would do his best to persuade them that it would be safe to bring the child up in ignorance of what its "parents" really were.

Thinking of the Volturi had me thinking about the time frame they had given Jasper for changing Bella. I couldn't see how he was going to do it in time, she was sick both mentally and physically and it would take time for her to heal and I didn't need my gift to know that, common sense would dictate so but would Aro be willing to extend the deadline? If not then what would we do? We could hardly stand aside while the Volturi killed Jasper's mate.

Maybe Carlisle would be able to come up with something, although he had hardly any contact with them these days I knew Aro considered him to be a close friend so maybe he would listen to a plea on Bella's behalf, if not the only thing Jasper could do was to run and keep running until Bella was ready and then change her hoping the Volturi would accept her once she was a vampire. Nothing was ever easy for my poor brother, he had to fight for everything, even his mates life!

By the third morning we knew Charlie was close to waking, his heartbeats were so ragged they couldn't possibly sustain a human and his lungs had already collapsed. He was silent now, his pale skin and stillness told its own tale but we had no idea how he would react once he woke up, after all he'd had no idea of our true nature before he was bitten. Jasper had told us that newborns woke either confused, angry, and extremely violent or crazy, enraged, and violent so we were ready to defend ourselves and stop him from doing anything that would make the humans look here.

In other words he couldn't be allowed to run amok in the nearby town. Edward and I would teach him to hunt animals and hope it was enough while Garrett would back us up. The longer he and I were together the closer we became and we both knew this was the real thing. Our bond had developed more slowly than most mates but it was no less powerful for this and I hoped once all this was over we could arrange our own wedding, maybe alongside Bella and Jasper. Esme would be in her element arranging such an event and I would let her have a free hand, I no longer needed to be in control of every facet of the family's life, now I had another outlet for my energies.

Edward came in with news,

"Apparently Jazz managed to get the baby away from Bella and Rose is taking it back to the house and Esme but it seems to be healthy enough. Bella on the other hand sounds severely traumatized and Jazz is in full protective mode so no one is getting near her to see if she's OK."

"She will be, Jazz will make sure of that although if he knocked her out to get the baby away from her he's gonna have a real hard time getting her to trust him. I guess he just couldn't accept the baby there as Bella's not it's mother. Poor little mite. Have the Volturi been informed of what happened?"

"Not yet, I think Carlisle will be contacting them once he has some more information. Em and Darius have the crazy guy locked up nice and safe and I think they're going to wait for Jazz before going to see him again."

"It doesn't matter, he's a dead man either way after what he did to Bella. I just hope he hasn't jeopardized her ability to change in time."

We heard a gasp and Charlie sat up looking around confused, so which way would he go now? I thought the guys were probably more in danger than I was, Charlie wouldn't see me as a threat, or not so great a one anyway. Edward stepped forward looking puzzled,

"Charlie? Do you remember us?"

"Of course I do. Where's my daughter? And what the hell happened to me? I remember being stabbed and then...nothing until I woke up a few seconds ago to hear you discussing Bella. He found her? She's alive?"

"Yes we found her, she's with Jasper now but she's very traumatized."

"What did you mean by jeopardizing her ability to change in time?"

"Charlie there's something you should know."

He was distracted looking at his hand which a shaft of sunlight had made to sparkle,

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Peter had no choice Charlie, you were dying, the only way to save you was to change you so that's what he did."

"Changed me into what?"

His eyes had narrowed dangerously and I saw Edward and Garrett brace themselves ready to act,

"Into one of us...a vampire."

We all expected him to attack at this point, why wouldn't he? He'd just found out his daughter was engaged to a vampire and he had been transformed into one but instead he relaxed, what the hell was going on?

"So that's your dark secret, the one it was dangerous for me to learn. Vampires? And I'm one? Does that mean I have to drink blood to survive?"

"Yes but you don't have to attack humans, we live on animal blood, its not easy but if you have the self control it can be done."

"Oh I think Charlie's got plenty of self control Alice. I've never seen a newborn just sit there asking questions and I've seen a few in my time."

"A newborn?"

"It's what we call a newly awakened vampire. Usually they are violent and dangerous, confused, and ready to kill anything they see."

"So why am I different?"

"My guess would be that you were a self controlled, strong character, as a human and that's the gift you brought over to your new life. It's going to be very useful Charlie, especially if the Volturi decide to call time on Bella's human life."

We explained all about the Volturi and Charlie caught on rapidly,

"If my daughter needs protecting you'd better show me how to hunt so I'm not a threat to her and then show me where she is."

"He won't let you in Charlie, not yet. He's protecting his mate and he'll see anyone who tries to go in as a threat and believe me you do not want t go up against The Major."

"The Major?"

"Look it would be better if we explained the situation fully as we hunted. You OK with the three of us going with you? We're just keeping you safe, once you scent blood you might not be so controlled."

"Fine lets get on with it, I need to understand what the hell is really going on."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Bella**

I had fallen asleep again and when I woke up I thought maybe the strangers had been in a dream, that I would open my eyes and find myself back with Kat and baby in the cellar waiting for food and possibly another beating but then I felt the ground beneath me was soft not hard and damp and the air smelled clean and fresh, so it hadn't been a dream after all. I was terrified, when he found me would he think I was responsible for our being taken? If he did I could expect a severe beating, he would be so angry at me for running away from home. The it hit me, I couldn't feel baby in my arms, they were laying at my sides and I sat up afraid of what I might see.

I was lying on a bed, a real bed and I was alone, there was no sign of baby although I looked round the room very carefully. I'd lost her, my sister, he had trusted me to look after my new sister and I had lost her, allowed these strangers to take her from me. I got up very cautiously, maybe I could escape from here while the stranger was gone. I could get back to the cellar and explain that we had been taken against our will, bring him back here and then he wouldn't hurt me, he might even love me for being such a good obedient daughter. I had no idea where I was or how to get back but I would find a way, I had to before he found me.

I had almost reached the door moving on tip toe when the other door opened and the stranger came out smiling at me,

"How do you feel now Bella? Better after having some sleep?"

I looked at the door but I knew I would never make it ahead of him so instead I turned and attacked although I knew I wasn't going to be as strong as he was, all I had was surprise on my side. I flew at the stranger biting and scratching but his skin was too hard, I couldn't hurt him even when I tried to punch and kick him so I collapsed onto the floor crying in my frustration and fear of what the stranger might do and what he would do when he found me here alone without Kat or Aggie. The stranger crouched down and I flinched but the hand he raised was only to tuck my hair behind my ear so he could look into my face. I lowered my eyes hoping he would see I was contrite. I was sure if this stranger hit me it would hurt more than when _he_ had hit me.

"I'm sorry Bella, don't worry, the baby will be well looked after I promise you but she wasn't yours and I can't cope with anything else right now. I am so sorry but I knew you wouldn't hand her over willingly."

"He's going to kill me for letting you take her. He'll find me and he'll kill us both. Why don't you just let me go home. Take my sisters and go home before he finds out we're gone. You have no idea how angry he will be, or how he will punish us for leaving."

The stranger touched my cheek with the back of his hand and I cringed away which seemed to hurt him but did he really think I was going to let myself think for even one moment that _he_ wouldn't come through that door any second and beat me to a pulp for what had happened? I knew much better than that.

The stranger stayed where he was and I noticed how clean he was, not like _him_ at all, then I looked at my hands which were dirty, the nails either broken or grazed, the broken ones bent at a strange angle which meant I couldn't use them. I knew they had mended wrong but all I had was a couple of drinking straws and a strip of rag to bind them, they hurt so much, and the straws had bent but _he_ hadn't cared about my pain and I didn't believe for one second this stranger did either.

I learned to trust no one any more, not even Kat since she tried to hurt baby and I hated it that she blamed baby for losing daddy's love. Why could she not see that he would always be trying to replace us unless we could make him happy with our behavior. He supplied us with all we needed to survive and if we could make him happy, proud of us, then we would get nicer things, a better place to live but while we disappointed him we didn't deserve any better and now we would never have anything nice, we may not even have our lives. We had betrayed him by allowing ourselves to be taken from home. While I thought these things something deep inside me tried to make itself heard but I didn't want to hear it, if I did then I might find myself worse off than I was now, I was too afraid to listen.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's terror but there was a sadness there too which I didn't understand. How could she be sad that we had rescued her and the other two?

"Why are you sad?"

She didn't answer just bit her lip apprehensively and I could smell the thin trickle of blood that ran down her chin.

"Why can't you tell me Bella? I can help."

For the first time she raised her head and I saw anger in her eyes,

"You ruined everything. When _he_ finds us he's going to kill us for being wicked. All we had to do was make him happy, be really good, and he would have loved us. He wanted to love us but we were so bad he couldn't and now its too late, you ruined everything."

She really believed it was her fault she was in this state, that she had been so wicked no one could love her. How was I going to get through to her? I couldn't lose her again, I just couldn't. I decided to lessen her terror enough that I could talk to her without making her numb with it.

As I worked my magic I saw her eyes clear a little and decided to try winning her trust by offering her food and drink so I went to the table and opened the bag taking out a can of soda and a sandwich still sealed in its packet and coming back I offered them to her.

"You can see they are still sealed, they are safe to eat."

She looked at them in my outstretched hands desperate to believe me so I took away a little more of her fear and she took them slowly unwrapping the sandwich and smelling it,

"Ham salad, not your favorite but I hope you like it."

She unwrapped it looking at me puzzled,

"How did you know?"

"That it's not your favorite? Because I used to make your favorite for you, cream cheese, salad and pastrami on rye."

She bit into the sandwich uncaring of the Mayo that trickled down her chin so I leaned in and wiped it away, leaving a trail of cleaner skin. She didn't flinch away because I was controlling her emotions. I hated doing it to my mate but I didn't know any other way to get close enough to get through to her.

When she finished eating she popped the soda and took a small sip smiling as she recognized the taste,

"My favorite."

I smiled,

"Sure is, after coffee that is, Dr Pepper."

"Coffee? Its been so long since I tasted that, _he_ wouldn't allow us anything hot, we had to earn that but I haven't discovered how to do that yet."

"Would you like some coffee?"

She looked tempted then shook her head decisively,

"No, I have to earn it, that's a reward but I don't think I'll be getting any rewards, not now when I lost Aggie."

"Aggie?"

"My little sister. I was in charge of her and I lost her. He's going to be so angry."

She shivered and rubbed her stomach wincing. Feeling my anger building up once more I shut it out, if I allowed myself to feel anything like that I would never be able to keep her calm enough to talk and I had to find a way to keep her talking until she remembered her life before the kidnap.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Charlie**

I hadn't felt much different until I got up and found I was moving so much faster without having to think about it. All my senses were heightened, I could see every blade of grass individually, hear the insects as they scurried around and smell everything as if I were standing beside it. I stretched my body, no aches and pains, even my dodgy knee didn't complain and the back ache I'd learned to live with was gone. So far I saw nothing to complain about except a chronic sore throat that felt as if were seared by flames. I rubbed it and Edward nodded,

"That's the downside of being a vampire Charlie, or at least the most difficult one to overcome, your thirst."

"That's what the burning is? A thirst? For blood I take it?"

I couldn't imagine finding blood at all palatable but then what did I know about being a vampire? Only what I'd seen on late night movie channels and they only stirred at night and had long fangs. It was daylight as we ran into the woods so daylight being a killer was wrong and I knew my teeth hadn't grown, I'd checked with my tongue, it seemed Hollywood had got it all wrong this time.

Edward and Garrett stopped and I joined them listening, I heard a regular steady thumping noise, like a pump going and felt my mouth watering,

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know Charlie. What do you think it is?"

"Some animal, an animals heart beating, that's why my mouth is watering isn't it?"

They both nodded,

"So what do I do?"

"Close your eyes and let instinct take over, it will come naturally."

"I guess the idea of hunting without a rifle seems a little odd."

"Your natural weapons are much more formidable trust me Charlie."

I closed my eyes and listened then suddenly just as they had said it would and I found myself flying through the trees, foliage blurring with my speed and then I was on them, several elk and I was sure they would be gone before I could reach them but I was wrong and the next thing I was holding a struggling animal and sinking my teeth into its hide. My teeth went through it like a hot knife through butter and then I tasted it, sweet and warm, the elk's blood flowing down my throat and the burn slowly died away until it was manageable but I chased after the others, I wanted more and only after the third did I stop, the burn almost gone.

I looked down and found very little blood on my clothes and only a little smeared my cuff as I wiped my mouth. Hearing someone coming I found myself falling into a defensive crouch knowing I could power off and attack if necessary but I recognized Edward and Garrett followed by Alice and controlled myself but not to my chagrin until after I had uttered a feral snarl. They stopped and held up their hands in the universal sign that meant they were no threat.

"You OK Charlie?"

I nodded,

"I am now that incessant burn has eased. Does it ever go away completely? I drained three elk for God's sake. Any more and I'd be sloshing as I walked."

"There's only one thing that quenches it completely Charlie but you won't like it, human blood."

"Oh right. I'll settle for easier then."

"You'll have to be careful around humans for a while Charlie. The temptation can be overwhelming especially for a new vampire."

"Not for me."

"Well maybe Charlie, perhaps you carried over the control you possessed as a human. Still we should get back, there are a few things you need to know, some of them a matter of life and death."

"And then I can see Bella?"

"That's not down to us Charlie. You'll have to persuade The Major that you aren't a threat to her."

"I'm her father for God's sake, I wouldn't hurt her."

"And he's her mate in protective mode, it won't be easy, he knows more than any of us about newborns."

"Yeah I remember what you told me earlier but I want to see her and the scum bag who abducted her."

"Now that's going to be even more difficult. Darius and Emmett are the only ones who know where he is and they are keeping him under wraps for The Major. I don't think they'd take it kindly if we went visiting."

We went back together and I listened carefully as they explained the ways things were in my new world.

"I won't let anyone hurt Bella, not even the Volturi."

"You might find that more difficult than you think, the Volturi are not only the vampire world's police force, the brothers don't take kindly to anyone who tries standing against them. It could get you killed Charlie."

"Well I'm willing to risk my life to save her, so if it comes down to a choice between my life or hers..."

"It won't Charlie, I can't see Bella or you but I do see Jazz and Bella together in the future so things will sort themselves out."

"You see? You see the future Alice? And Edward hears my thoughts. I guess having a gift is a good thing."

"As long as Aro doesn't want it, he tends to get what he wants."

"Good job I don't have one then or he and I might be banging heads."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Charlie. I can't see you or Bella so there's something blocking me."

"You mean a gift that stops you?"

"I guess we'll have to ask Eleazar."

"Why him?"

"He has a gift too, he recognizes gifts in others, it made him invaluable to the Volturi when they were setting up the guard."

"So he's Volturi?"

"He was, not any more. Aro reluctantly let him go after many years service. He found Carmen and wanted to travel with his mate. I must admit it is slightly out of character for Aro but then I guess he likes to keep us all off balance."

I thought about her words as we went back to the ranch, Peter and Charlotte's ranch that they had volunteered for me, people I hardly knew but then I didn't know any of these people except Jasper before Bella disappeared but here they were giving up their time and all their resources to find her. This was the kind of family I had dreamed of for Bella and now once she recovered she would have it and me too. Of course I understood Bella had to become a vampire too and I hated the thought of her going through that unbearable pain for days but it couldn't be avoided and everyone would be there for her.

"It might be worth speaking to Eleazar before you try to see Bella, if you have a gift maybe it will be one that makes Jasper more comfortable having you around his mate."

I nodded understanding without knowing what being mated meant and felt a yearning to find one of my own, a woman who would be mine for eternity, it had a certain appeal. After all I'd had no luck as a human. Then I remembered Renee, her pathetic corpse, and felt the rage building so I took some deep breaths which didn't seem necessary for my existence as a vampire but still worked to settle me down.

When we got back Alice rang Carmen, Eleazar's mate, to see if he'd gone back to Denali yet and found to my relief he was finishing some business in Seattle first with someone called Jenks who turned out to be the Cullen's tame lawyer! She agreed to ask him to delay his return and come back to see me leaving the girls to carry on with their journey.

"He'll be here sometime tomorrow Charlie and once you've spoken to him I'll ring Peter to find out how things stand. Let's hope you have a gift that might help."

"Yeah but one way or the other I intend seeing my daughter soon, I have to see she's safe for myself, I've been worried for her so long now and you can tell Peter I want to know where the bastard that killed my ex and her husband is."

"Now that is down to Darius and Emmett not Peter but I can arrange for you to speak to them too."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Peter**

I hated listening in like some kind of pervert but at first I thought maybe he was getting somewhere then I caught her tone of voice, it was too lifeless and I knew he was using his gift on her to calm her. It might make it easier in as much as she wasn't terrified of him but it was a sham, not the real Bella at all. I remembered the light and joy in her voice when I spoke to her on the phone but it wasn't there now, not any more. He was kidding himself if he thought that was the way to draw her out.

I held my peace as long as I could but patience was never my strong point and then I decided to act, fuck what was the worst he could do to me? Char and Rose could put me back together if it came to that. I approached the door silently peering through the hole he'd made with his fist when I first tried this. She was curled up on the floor as far from him as she could get while he knelt down facing her. Bracing myself I knocked once ready to make a hasty retreat as he stiffened but didn't react otherwise. He knew if he flew at the door, or me, he would only frighten her and he couldn't keep her calm if he was ready to rip heads off, in short he was stuffed.

"Major"

I spoke softly so Bella didn't hear, I'd knocked too softly for her to catch too.

"Major, you're playing with fire here and you're gonna get burned. You can't turn her into a zombie and expect her to remember anything."

Still he didn't answer me,

"Fuck Major, you listen up. Stop fucking with the girl's mind. She needs to work through what's happened or she'll never recover."

Fuck! I sounded like an agony aunt but I knew I was right, human minds needed to work through shocks and horrific things, they couldn't just pretend they didn't happen, or shut them away, because one day it would come back twice as bad and I didn't want that for the girl I'd spoken to that day, who sounded so happy, so excited. She was still there, a bit bent and bruised but in there and she could come to terms with everything if he just gave her the chance.

"You're gonna have to let someone in sooner or later, might as well be me."

I heard the soft rumble in his chest and backed off. Whatever I said there was just no way he was letting anyone in right now. His mate was hurting and all he could think right now was to stop that pain as quickly as possible. Someone had to get through to him but it wasn't going to be me and I had no idea who could without risking life and limb. I hated to do this but I went to speak to Rose who was watching the manager and the baby while Charlotte hunted.

"What's wrong Peter?"

I had stopped to watch her pace with the little thing asleep in her arms and it made me wonder for just a moment what Charlotte would look like with a baby. A crazy thought which I soon pushed firmly away, it made me too fucking uncomfortable.

"He's going about this all the wrong way and he won't listen to me."

"Who? Jazz? What's he doing?"

"I understand why, I'm not an idiot but its not going to work. It'll make matters worse."

"Peter, what are you talking about?"

I shook my head, I'd been babbling, not that it was the first time but even so...

"The Major. Bella, his mate, she's hurting and instinct has taken over, he's taking the pain away. Which I admit isn't necessarily a bad thing but …..."

"It won't help Bella in the long run, she needs to face up to what happened and work through it."

I looked at her in admiration, which was a first for me! Admiring a Cullen was the last thing I expected.

"Yeah, any suggestions?"

My phone rung at that point and I cursed snapping as I answered. This was sure to be bad news and didn't we have enough already?

"What?"

"And a good day to you too Whitlock, what's got your pecker in a twist?"

"Oh Darius, you got the fucker? Tell me you have and he's suffering right now. I need some good news."

"Why?"

I told him about The Major and he agreed, this was fucking weird! Too many people on my wave length.

"We've spoken to the others, the young girl is at least beginning to act out which is good. Charlie's conscious too and he's not happy at being kept away from his daughter."

"Well sometimes life sucks."

"Yes but he's a controlled newborn according to Alice."

"And what the fuck would Alice know? Just when did she become an expert on newborns?"

"Since she had Garrett with her. She thinks he has a gift that's helping him and Eleazar is on his way to find out. Just a heads up, if he does then he's going to be headed your way. Maybe he can help, he is Bella's father, maybe The Major will listen to him."

"Yeah and maybe The Major will rip him a new one but I'm desperate here."

"OK, hang tight and we'll relieve you. Maybe Emmett will make him see."

As I hung up I was almost ashamed to say I was relieved, I wasn't getting anywhere but maybe one of the others would. I went back to my station to listen in some more, whoever came they needed to know what had been said.

 **Darius**

If Peter was worried then so was I, he knew The Major better than anyone so Emmett and I made our way to the motel as fast as we could. We'd stopped to hunt after securing Victor when perhaps we should have been thinking about Bella and the girl but at least we were fresh. We met up with Charlotte coming back from the hunt and she just reinforced what Peter had said.

"I know we needed to get the baby out and putting Bella to sleep was the only way but I agree, The Major isn't thinking, he's working purely on instinct, as a mate, and that's not going to do it. If Charlie is controlled which I'm frankly skeptical about then maybe he is the right person to approach The Major and talk to Bella but its going to be extremely dangerous. The Major is going to see anyone who approaches as a potential threat."

"Lets see what Eleazar has to say, maybe he'll have a gift that might help."

"Sure, so are Peter and I going to the house now? To be honest I think Peter could do with a little distance he's very tense, ready to explode himself."

"Yeah, no point in too many of us being here. I'm not sure whether to send Rose and the baby back too. Away from possible danger."

"Personally I think that would be a mistake. Bella has a bond with the baby and Rose is the best one to talk to Bella, after all she has some idea of what Bella and her mother went through, she's thoughtful too and Bella needs a woman around. Besides Emmett's here and they've been apart too long."

When we reached Peter I could see what Charlotte meant, he was tense, annoyed with himself for not being able to do more. When I suggested he and Charlotte go back to the house he baulked but she talked him round and eventually the two of them left, Emmett went to see Rose and I took up station by the motel room to see for myself what was actually going on. Peter was right, The Major was using his gift to take away Bella's pain but she needed to face it and he couldn't see that right now. Instead she sat passively as he spoke about their shared past but nothing broke through the visions of what she had gone through, here and now didn't feel like reality, only the time in that cellar mattered to her right now.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Carlisle**

When Eleazar called to tell me he had been asked by Alice to fly down to Boulder and see Charlie before returning to Denali I knew why, Charlie had a gift and they wanted to know what it was.

"I couldn't refuse Carlisle, not after all he and his daughter have been through but I thought you should know."

"Thank you my friend, perhaps you could call here and see Carmen on your way back. It would be interesting to hear what you discovered."

"I think that depends on Charlie, I wouldn't break his confidence but if I can I will tell you of my findings."

I went to speak to Esme who was cooking something to tempt Kat to come down and interact, up to now she refused to leave the bedroom or even move from the corner she had found as a refuge.

"No luck my dear?"

Esme shook her head,

"She is so scared, so angry, and I think she believes that monster really was her father and loved her. It's so sad Carlisle."

"Well all you can do is keep trying Esme, you'll get through to her eventually."

We turned as Carmen came downstairs frowning,

"Is there something wrong?"

"You mean something else don't you? I don't think I have ever met a more difficult and angry little girl in my life...human one that is."

"Well in fairness she has every reason to be angry, after all we know what happened to her, or at least some of it."

"What do you mean some of it Carlisle?"

"Well what do we know about the poor child? Where he took her from, what her real name is, how old she is."

"Well maybe if we can get her to trust us she can answer some of those questions Carlisle."

"She will Carmen but its going to take time, perhaps a long time. After all what reason has she to trust us? We just stole her from the person she seems to think of as her father."

 **Esme**

I didn't like the idea of Kat being alone so I left Carmen to finish cooking and went upstairs to be with her. As I got to the last step I heard a terrible crash and ran in to find her with a chair in her hands and the mirror hanging on the wardrobe door now scattered in pieces on the floor.

"Why did you do that Kat?"

She retreated to her corner cowering as if about to be hit,

"I want to go home, you can't keep me here and I won't look at your tricks, I know what I look like."

"Kat, how long were you with him? Do you remember your life before the cellar?"

She glared at me through her rats tails.

"I want to go home. You can't keep me here. He'll find me and Ellie, and Aggie, and then you'll be sorry."

"Who is Aggie? Is there another girl? Kat if there is you must tell me."

She sat down her mouth scrunched up and her arms crossed, I wasn't going to get any more out of her willingly so I tried a shot in the dark,

"Did he call the baby Aggie or did its mother?"

She looked at me scowling,

"Daddy chooses all our names, except Mama, he always called her Mama."

I could see she knew something more about Mama but I pretended not to be interested.

"She had another name though. I knew it."

"Oh?"

I was trying to sound disinterested but I now knew Kat wasn't her real name and the baby was called Aggie. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve before she continued,

"It was Sophie."

"Did she tell you or did daddy?"

She snorted,

"If daddy told me it wouldn't be true would it? I told you he chooses names for us. I want to go home now."

"Wouldn't you rather stay here? You aren't locked up, there's plenty of food and drink, its warm, and you could have a shower and fresh clothes if you liked."

She shot a look at the bathroom door, so she had explored a little while she was alone, well the only way out for a non vampire was via the bedroom door so I wasn't too worried.

"Would you prefer a bath? I could get you some clean clothes and then after wards perhaps you could tell us about daddy and your life."

Now a look of cunning appeared on her face,

"Why do you want to know? I don't want your things, I'm not a charity case."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I know lots of things, daddy used to talk to me before Mama came and then Ellie turned up and spoiled it all."

"How?"

"She tried to act like my mom, she wasn't my mom."

"Maybe she was just trying to look out for you."

Kat didn't answer me but I could see she was thinking about what I'd said.

I went back downstairs a little while later, Kat had fallen asleep curled up like an alley cat in the corner which was beginning to smell rather awful. I would have to confront her about using the bathroom facilities when she woke up and have the carpet removed. Replacing it wouldn't be a problem as it was a neutral color but if the floorboards got soaked then the smell would never go away and it was only a rental property. Carmen and Carlisle were busy talking about Charlie.

I was sad he had been forced into becoming a vampire but then it did mean Bella wouldn't lose the last remaining member of her family. I hoped Eleazar found that he did have a gift that helped him control his newborn blood lust because he might be the only one who could get through to Bella although I foresaw a battle royal between himself and Jasper unless Jasper recognized him as an ally and not a threat.

I sat down with them and joined in the conversation,

"How is our little fire cracker?"

"Asleep for now thank goodness. I hate to hear her sticking up for the bastard who did this to her."

Carlisle smiled at my language, I rarely swore but when I did I really meant every word.

"What do you think did happen to her Esme?"

I knew what Carmen was alluding to, we knew Renee had been raped and the girl who gave birth to the baby so the chances were that Bella had been too which was a terrible thought in itself but what about Kat? From the things she said and the way she spoke I didn't think so. I was of the opinion that she had only been physically abused and I told them so.

"I think perhaps that's why she can see him as her father and why she is talking to us. She feels we are the enemy and she refuses to allow us to say anything about the man who did this except that she had been there the longest, even longer than the young woman who gave birth to the baby. I'm just hoping she will understand that we have no wish to harm her, that we want to help."

"Let's just hope Jasper can help Bella through such terrible memories because if not I don't think he will be able to cope, he's very much in love with her."

When the phone rang a few hours later I went back upstairs to see if it had disturbed Kat but she was still asleep, her dirty head cushioned on her grimy arms. When she woke up she was going to have a shower even if I had to drag her under the water myself. Leaving her once more I went back down as Carlisle handed the receiver to Carmen.

"Was it Eleazar? What did he say?"

Carlisle smiled and I felt the tension ease a little,

"It would appear that Charlie is a shield, a rather powerful one at that."

"A shield? You mean like Renata?"

"Not exactly, it seems he can shield himself and probably others too which means he can hold his own against Jasper if necessary. Alice and the others are coming back with Eleazar and Charlie is determined to see his daughter. I think it might be wise to give Darius a heads up, especially as they are in a motel. I understand from him that Peter has managed to keep everything under wraps up to now but if there is a showdown between Jasper and Charlie things could become awkward to say the least. If it were possible I would suggest moving Bella out of the motel but the only way to do that without upsetting her further would be to put her to sleep and they think that would be a very bad idea at present."

"Well maybe Charlie's shield could cover them all, hide them from the humans."

"We'll just have to wait and see my love."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Charlie**

My relief at hearing that not only did I have a gift but one that was really powerful and would protect me from anyone, including Jasper and the Volturi was overwhelming. I could have hugged and kissed Eleazar but instead I just shook his hand.

"Right then there's no reason why I can't see Bella, so lets go."

Eleazar suggested we fly back together just so they could keep an eye on me in such a confined space with my natural prey. As it was I had no trouble at all, I just cocooned myself inside my shield and no scent of human blood could get through to tempt me. In fact I felt pretty smug, it seemed I'd avoided the worst parts of being a new vampire and I was very relieved because from what Garrett told me I might have been prevented from seeing Bella for several years otherwise.

I couldn't wait to see my little girl and give her a hug. I was sure once she recognized me she would be OK although so far from what I heard she hadn't recognized Jasper which was quite a shock seeing as she was so much in love with him. However Alice had pointed out that she had been trapped in a cellar and mentally and physically abused for months so I guess it was to be expected. You heard stories of girls kidnapped and held for years under the same circumstances and I knew if not for the resources and determination of the Cullens Bella might have become one of those.

Carlisle met us at the airport and drove us back to the house first. They wanted to know exactly what had happened and fill us in on the other girl who was upstairs, we could have told by the heartbeat and sound of banging.

"What's she doing up there?"

Carlisle grimaced,

"Esme told her that one way or another she was going to have a shower and she decided on the other way. Esme and Carmen hauled her in and while Esme helps her wash her hair Carmen is taking the carpet up in the bedroom."

"Carpet?"

"Yes, it seems the toilet facilities in the cellar were eh...primitive to say the least."

I blanched at that,

"Was it really that bad down there?"

"Worse but you have a right to know Charlie, so you will understand why Bella is the way she is."

As Carlisle explained I felt my rage building, how dare someone subject my daughter to such horrific conditions. I was now more determined than ever to see not only Bella but the bastard who had done this to her.

"Has she been medically examined yet?"

"No, we needed to get the baby away first and then try to earn her trust. If she has been treated as Renee was then she won't trust anyone near her."

"Isn't Jasper having any luck?"

"I suppose you could call it that. Did Alice tell you about his gift?"

"Yeah, he feels others emotions or something."

"He does but he can also project them onto others and he's keeping Bella calm but she's not confronting what happened. We think if you can persuade Jasper to allow you in maybe she will recognize you, we need a breakthrough. Once we get that it would be better to call in Rose, she is something of an …...expert on the subject."

I didn't need to hear any more, I understood what Carlisle was saying.

Just then Peter appeared with his mate and he looked at me a little apprehensively, he wasn't sure how I would take becoming a vampire I guess.

"Charlie."

"Peter, how's Bella?"

"I won't lie to you Charlie, not good. The Major's not helping either though that's not all his fault. He's just not thinking clearly but then maybe I wouldn't seeing my mate in that condition and knowing everything that has happened to her."

"Has she said anything about what he did to her? Do we know if he...like Renee?"

"We don't know squat Charlie. The Major took her straight from the cellar to the motel and he won't let anyone else in, not even me."

"Right, then I think its about time someone forced him to if necessary. But before we go I just wanted to say thanks Peter, for saving me I mean."

He shrugged but I could see he was relieved,

"That's OK Charlie but in future you might want to remember to have someone watch your back...or maybe not in your case with the spooky shield thing going on. Have you used it yet by the way? Made sure Eleazar didn't make a mistake?"

Eleazar looked at Peter affronted,

"I don't make mistakes Peter, its what I do, recognize gifts."

"Yeah well no offence Eleazar but if I were going to be relying on something I couldn't see to keep me safe I'd want at least a demo."

I smiled at him,

"Almost exactly my words to Eleazar and yes I gave it a test. Maybe once we get Bella back I'll show you too."

 **Peter**

I nodded, I liked Charlie, he was a man after my own heart, we were gonna be good friends once all this shit was cleared up.

Charlie spoke to Eleazar and Garrett for a few minutes and then he and Carlisle left for the motel while I sat down to tell Alice about Bella and find out how the girl I'd saved from there was doing. I could hear Esme was trying real hard but I liked the sound of the kid, she was gutsy and I was sure she'd come through her ordeal if she could just find someone she could relate to. At that point Esme came down carrying an armful of filthy rags which she threw out the back door before washing her hands and joining us.

"Well that was a struggle but at least she's clean, I left Carmen with her, she's not quite so much the enemy as I am right now. How's the baby Peter? Thank God she's too young to understand or remember anything that happened."

"She's got Rose, they look good together."

"Yes I thought they might, its Rose's one main regret, that she can never have a family of her own. Its something every woman should be able to choose and she was always going to regret that. I just hope she doesn't get too attached to it."

"Why the hell not? Its mother is dead and its father will be as soon as The Major gets his shit together, so she's gonna need parents."

"What about the Volturi? Immortal children and all that means? Look at Tanya and her sisters, what happened when their mother changed a child."

I wasn't sure we were on the same wave length,

"I didn't mean for them to change her, you manage to pass in a human world so why couldn't they? The kid doesn't need to know until its old enough. Besides I thought Carlisle was great friends with the mighty Aro and his brothers, couldn't he put in a word for them?"

I could see from her expression that she hadn't thought of that but she would now, Esme would do more or less anything for her family I just wished I could do the same for Charlotte but we'd been OK up to now and we would be after.

"Do you think Bella will ever get over this? We were worried about the shock of finding out what we were but instead she has all that happened in that cellar to cope with."

"You know Esme, if you asked me that about anyone else I'd say no, no way, but she's got all you, The Major and her dad to help her so I think yeah, in time but its gonna be hard for her, especially as we know she saw her mom's body if not what happened to her, the baby's mother too."

"I know, I just hope she'll let Rose help her, you know what happened to Rose?"

"Yeah and maybe she is the best person, we'll just have to wait and see. What about the kid?"

Esme smiled ruefully,

"I have no idea Peter but just this minute I can't think about it. She's certainly a handful."

I felt sorry for her, the baby had Rose, Bella had The Major and her dad but the kid...well she didn't have anyone at all.

"Well I need to hunt so I'll leave Charlotte here, reinforcements if the kid decides to wreck the house."

With a grin I kissed Char and disappeared looking for my dinner.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Peter**

It was good to get out on my own for a while, I would run for a while to relax then find myself someone to feed on. It was hard around the Cullens, the veggies, but they never made anything of it and with Garrett there too I didn't feel I was under such close scrutiny but I wondered how long it would be before he too started chasing bunnies and squirrels instead of humans. If he was going to get hitched to Alice then it was pretty much a given.

Who knew maybe one day the Cullens would spread their diet further although I doubted it would catch on with many of the nomads and definitely not with the Volturi. By the time I found myself a lone guy wandering suspiciously in a back alley to feed on I felt mellow. The worry about The Major and Bella was still there but it was more manageable. The guilt was a little more difficult to deal with, I still felt that if I'd spoken to The Major when I first had the strange feeling maybe Bella wouldn't have been subjected to all she had but then it would have meant the kid and the baby still being in the clutches of that fucking monster. I drained the guy and felt more my old self but I knew the draw back to The Major would soon build up again, I'd always been there when there was trouble and I would be there again soon, after all he was still in trouble. I just needed a few days away to get my own shit together.

I was on my way back when the itch started up again but this time it was different, I felt like my skin was crawling with ants and I even looked down to make sure I didn't have them swarming all over me. What the hell was going on with me? Knowing my gift only steered me in the right direction, it didn't tell me the nature of the danger, I tried to relax and just go with it finding myself headed back towards the rental house, This worried me, did it mean there was trouble there? Did it affect Charlotte? Nope, I knew that feeling only too well, it had been at its worst when we were with Maria. This was different, freaky, and I sped up feeling the danger was getting closer. I looked around but I couldn't see anything at first then as I got closer I saw a figure on the roof of the porch, who the fuck would be up there? A sudden thought hit me, had that fucking monster got free somehow and come looking for his "family"? I slowed down, I wanted to be sure before I acted.

 **Esme**

It was nice to have Alice home and looking so happy with Garrett, we had known him a long time or at least Carlisle had and he thought very highly of the young man. I was slightly worried about his diet but Carlisle had great confidence in Alice's influence over him. Charlotte had seen Bella and The Major and told me all about them not that it made me feel any happier about the situation but she seemed to think that Bella would come through it in the end.

"The Major may be on the wrong track but he will never give up on her and eventually he'll see the best way to go."

"You think he'll let Charlie in?"

"I don't think he'll want to but if Charlie has a shield then its going to be quite a battle but then if he fights Charlie its going to make matters worse with Bella so its a no win situation for him. We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

"I really hope so Charlotte, he never stopped talking about Bella when he was here and I'm sure he's riddled with guilt that he wasn't there to save her from being kidnapped in the first place, her mother and Phil too."

Carmen appeared at that moment with Garrett,

"That carpet will have to go to the tip. It reeks."

"Yes, I'll have to get it replaced. I told her that behavior was unacceptable and I think she understood I meant what I said. She used a bucket in the cellar, she can use the toilet here, it will never overfill."

"How is she?"

"Sulking in the nude at the moment. She wants her old clothes back."

"Shame Carmen, I just binned them, they weren't even clothes, just rags."

"You know I was shocked by the number of bruises on her little body, she's so thin its almost painful. How could a man hit a child like that?"

"I really don't know Carmen but one thing I did find a relief, I didn't see any signs that she had been...interfered with."

"Well that's a relief. I left her to make her mind up if she's going to get dressed or go naked. The rest is up to you Esme, she exasperates me."

"I really thought she might attach herself to you or I, a mother figure but if she saw the only mother figure she was presented with die then you can understand why she doesn't trust any of us."

"Alice, have you seen anything about Kat? You know, any visions?"

"No, I won't until I meet her Carmen, it doesn't work with strangers unless they affect the family directly. You know I couldn't see Bella, only that Jazz would find his mate at college in Seattle and now I wonder if that wasn't because she has a shield like Charlie's but as a human it was weak so it just prevented me seeing her properly."

"If she does then maybe it will have helped her by shielding her from the worst of what happened in that dreadful place."

"We can only hope Carmen."

I got up looking towards the stairs

"Well I guess I'd better go up and see what she decided. I am not having a naked savage running around the house so one way or another that young lady will be putting some clothes on."

I went upstairs wondering if Kat had found something she would be prepared to wear, I had given her a selection to choose from, jeans, skirts, sweaters, tee shirts, shorts, shirts. Even she must be able to find something that was acceptable. I knew she was worried about being disloyal to "daddy" but she couldn't go round in those filthy stinking rags any longer. I knocked on the door but immediately I could tell something was wrong. I couldn't hear any movement, not even a heartbeat, Kat was gone, but how? She hadn't come down stairs so maybe she was climbing about on the porch roof, a dangerous past time and I rushed in going straight to the window which was pushed all the way up, the drapes blowing out with the breeze.

I looked out but I couldn't see anything, the roof, front yard, and road were empty and quiet. Where had she gone?

Going back to the door I shouted down,

"Alice, Carmen, she's gone. Check the back yard and the garage she might be hiding out in there somewhere. I can't see her out the front."

"How on earth did she get out?"

I shrugged in answer to Alice's question.

You sure she went of her own free will Esme?"

"Yes Garrett there's no scent of anyone else and it looks like she put some clothes on thank God. How would I explain a naked child escaping from the house?"

I joined the others outside but Kat was nowhere to be found, where had she gone? More to the point how was I going to explain losing her to the others?


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Peter**

I stood in amazement as I recognized the kid as she lower herself off the roof and dropped to the ground before limping into the vegetation. Where the fuck did she think she was going? She wasn't wearing any shoes or a coat and it was cold for a human tonight. With a shake of my head I set off after her at a lope curious as to where she was going, she had no idea where she was or where she'd come from so just where did she think she was going? It occurred to me that we knew nothing about her, could she be a plant? It seemed unlikely the condition she was in but maybe she was so screwed up that she couldn't help trying to get back to him. Well if she was the she was going in the wrong fucking direction, out into the countryside and that could be dangerous for her. The house Esme rented was away from neighbors so closer to places a kid could get herself killed, there were wild critters around who might see her as an easy meal or...

 **Kat**

I showed them, they thought I was trapped in that stupid house but I got out, I wasn't afraid of getting hurt and the ground wasn't that far away. Sure I hurt my ankle but I'd had worse pain when daddy scolded me for being a bad girl. Daddy, I had to find him, he was the only person in my world, all I knew and these people frightened me. They didn't really care, there were no other kids in the house so why had they taken me in?

I knew what would happen, the kind faces would turn black and then I'd end up in another cellar but this time with no one trying to help me be good. No one really loved me, not for long, I was a bad girl and I knew just what bad girls got, I'd felt daddy's hand often enough. He wanted me to be a good girl but he'd told me I wasn't, that I was bad, that I'd always been bad and he should know. All I had to do was to get free of these people and daddy would find me, he had to. He would be cross that I didn't know where the strangers had taken Ellie or Aggie but it wasn't my fault, they split us up, took away my family and kept me all alone.

I had no idea which way to go but I wasn't scared of the dark or the trees that closed in around me, it was like being at home again in our room except it smelled funny. I slowed down after a while, my feet hurt walking over stones and twigs and my ankle throbbing. I knew they were keeping me prisoner because despite their kind words they'd taken away my shoes, sure they were only rags I bound around my feet but they were mine and she had stolen them from me. Why were all women so cruel?

She tried to drown me, wasting precious water, and tried telling me it was for my own good, she was a liar too. Daddy was the only person who didn't lie to me, he told me I was naughty and ungrateful and I knew he was right but he had kept me, fed me, and found me company, first Sophie to be my mama and then Ellie my sister. He told me he'd found my sister and brought her home but she wasn't nice to me either, daddy stopped loving me when she came and then mama had another girl, another sister for me but she stole daddy away completely and I was all on my own. If I could get back to daddy he'd be pleased with me, he'd love me again because I came home to him.

I heard things moving in the trees but I knew it was just animals, I could smell them, they smelled like I had before _she_ tortured me. I hated this stink, the bubbles had left a strange scent on me and made my skin all pink and pale just like them, the strangers. There was a heavy crashing from behind me and suddenly I was scared, I was all alone out here and lost.

"Daddy? Is that you? I came looking for you, I'm a good girl Daddy, we can start again, get another sister please daddy I'm scared."

No one answered and I sank to my knees exhausted, I hadn't moved around like this in...I couldn't remember a time I had been free but I hadn't always lived in that room had I? My head hurt trying to remember and I closed my eyes.

There was another crash and a snuffling noise and I opened them again to see a huge shaggy animal towering over me. Its eyes shone and when it opened its mouth I could see huge white teeth shining in the moonlight and long claws on the end of its paws. I'd been so naughty, such a bad girl that daddy had sent a beast to kill me, he didn't love me any more, not at all.

I screamed and tried to back away but my feet got tangled in the plants and roots and the beast loomed over me snarling, it was going to eat me I knew it. Daddy had told me a story about a big bear that ate naughty ungrateful children but I'd thought it was just a story yet here he was in front of me and ready to eat me just like in the story.

I screamed again and something came between me and the bear, a flash of white and then I saw him, it was the man who had taken me from Daddy and he was wrestling the bear. How could a man do that? Bears were huge and strong with sharp teeth and claws designed, daddy said, to eat children but they did nothing to the man, they seemed to skid off his skin, was he magic or could the bear only hurt naughty children? I heard a snapping sound and the bear fell to the ground dead. The Man had killed the bear, he'd saved me, but why? He wasn't daddy so why did he care what happened to me?

 **Peter**

I heard the bear almost too late being so focused on the girl who seemed to be running with no clear idea of where she was going. Thinking about it I understood her actions more clearly, she had been snatched from the only life she seemed to know desperate though it had been and taken by strangers to a new and confusing place where more strangers tried to make her do things she either didn't understand, like take a bath, or felt made her a traitor to her daddy.

We knew the way she had been treated was wrong, criminal, and barbaric, but she didn't and she was trying to find the only man she knew, the only place she understood. She was moving purely in panic and then I heard the bear roar. It was almost on her before I could intervene putting myself between him and the girl. It wasn't much of a fight, I was stronger and faster and I killed it without compunction then looked to see the child crouched on the ground, her eyes wide with terror and something else.

She didn't understand what had just happened. I moved very slowly stepping over the bears carcass to kneel down in front of her. She looked so different from the filthy urchin I had carried from that cellar. Her hair was clean and shiny although still knotted and in need of a cut. It reached to her waist and she used it to hide her face from me, just her eyes showing between the tresses. She was painfully thin and gaunt but I thought she had the bone structure to be a pretty girl when I could see her properly. I held out my hand and waited wondering if she would attack or try to run from me.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Esme**

We were going frantic with no idea where Kat had gone but then Garrett picked up her trail and leaving Alice and Carmen at the house we went after her through the trees and deeper into the forest worrying that she might cross the path of a bear or wild cat, she was so vulnerable and she wasn't even dressed for the outside.

"Why would she run Garrett? Do you think I scared her making her take a bath? I just don't seem to be getting through to her, she's so hostile for such a young girl."

"She's seen and been through a lot Esme."

"Yes but it was all inflicted by a man, you'd think she would be more comfortable with women around but I get the feeling she doesn't trust Carmen or I."

"Let's just get her back then maybe we can work out the best strategy to get through her hostility."

 **Peter**

I waited a long time without moving or speaking, allowing her to get over the shock and decide what she wanted to do. She was so young, so vulnerable, and she'd been tortured by the only person she could remember being family, I wasn't surprised she was scared of everyone she met but I had this terrible need for her to like me, to trust me, a feeling I couldn't explain even to myself. Eventually she pushed her hair aside to look at me directly although her eyes skidded from mine to my mouth and then over my shoulder as if she wasn't allowed to really look at someone. She didn't speak but she took my hand tentatively and stood up wobbling on her bad foot.

"Shall we go back now? You're cold, here."

I slipped off my jacket and went to drape it round her shoulders but she shied away so instead I handed it to her and waited as she wrapped it around herself then took my hand again.

"Right, let's get back. Are you gonna try walking on that ankle or will you let me carry you? It'll be a lot faster."

She shook her head and started to limp beside me, this girl had guts. I could see she was in pain but it was preferable to being carried by me.

We hadn't gone far when she stumbled and a small cry of distress burst from her lips, a few tears trickling down her face to drip off her chin. I turned to look into her face squatting in order to do so,

"Look I carried you once before and I didn't hurt you did I?"

She hesitated then shook her head.

"Well then, let me carry you back this time."

"But you'll just hand me over like you did last time. You didn't like me, you couldn't wait to get rid of me."

Her words shocked me, had it really seemed like that to her? It was true in a way but only because I felt out of my depth not because I didn't like her.

"Hey Kat, look I should have stayed but I'm not good with...I don't have any experience with kids. How about I stay at the house with you this time?"

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes with the back of a surprisingly clean hand,

"Promise?"

I nodded and she looked at her foot,

"What's your name?"

"Peter."

I waited but she didn't say anything else so I picked her up carefully and started off at a slow jog so she could get used to being close to me and the jogging of her body against mine and then I started to speed up until we were flying along and she put her head on my shoulder and began to relax, was I finally making some headway with her? I liked to think so.

 **Esme**

We heard a noise approaching and suddenly there was Peter with Kat in his arms. He came to a stop and Kat lifted her head to look at us cautiously. She looked at Peter then back to me and I heard him whisper to her.

"I promised and I keep my word."

She nodded and he looked at us,

"I saw Kat leave the house and followed her, we had a bit of an adventure in the forest but she's fine. So let's get back."

"Shall I take her Peter?"

She shrank away from me clutching him round the neck tightly and he put a hand up to stop me,

"I've got Kat Esme, lets just get her in the warm house shall we?"

Garrett and I followed him back, Kat watching us keenly over his shoulder her eyes full of suspicion.

When we got back Alice ran out to greet us looking relieved,

"You found her? Thank goodness for that, is she hurt? Why is Peter carrying her? Carmen rang Darius to make sure the kidnapper hadn't got free somehow and come to grab her."

I tried to hush Alice but it was too late, I saw Kat stiffen but Peter murmured in her ear and she nodded then relaxed once more. It seemed unbelievable to me but Kat seemed to have attached herself to Peter in a way she hadn't to either myself or Carmen and I found myself both amazed and a little hurt. I always considered myself a mother figure and good with children but I hadn't managed to connect with this little girl in the way he had.

 **Peter**

Of course Alice had to open her big fucking mouth and mention him didn't she! I felt Kat stiffen and whispered in her ear,

"No one is going to take you anywhere you don't want to go I promise."

It made me feel good when I felt her relax once more and I carried her straight upstairs into the room I'd seen her make her earlier escape from. It had bare floorboards and there was an area in the corner that had been scrubbed. She followed my gaze and blushed,

"I did that. We didn't have a toilet, we just used the floor when the bucket was full but Esme told me that wasn't very nice. That I should use the toilet in the bathroom. She stripped me off and put me in the water. I didn't like that, it felt horrible and then she scrubbed my skin like we had to scrub the floor to get rid of the blo..."

She trailed off and I understood that she too had seen at least one of the women die and had been forced, along with Bella I assumed, to clean up the blood.

Putting her down on the bed I sat next to her and she timidly took my hand,

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not your daughter, I'm a very wicked girl, you should be punishing me for running away."

I grinned at her,

"I'd be more annoyed if the bear had eaten you. You aren't a wicked girl you're just confused and lonely. It's hard for you to understand that we just want to help you. Esme wanted you to be clean and smell nice, doesn't that feel better? And those clothes, they almost fit you and they are clean and not ripped. You look pretty now and once you've had your hair combed out and cut you'll be a real little princess."

She giggled at that, a sound that made me smile,

"Daddy never called me that, he said I was a wicked girl and whatever I tried he never said I was good. If I'm a wicked girl why don't you tell me off? Daddy would have used his belt if I tried to run away from him. That's why he put the chain on my leg, it was a long one before Ellie came but he didn't trust me after, he said I was clumsy and slow and he stopped loving me. No one loves me Peter, I'm too naughty to be loved."

She sounded so sad, so despondent so I pushed her hair away from her face and shook my head,

"No you're not Princess, you're not wicked or naughty and I love you."

The strange thing was that as I said it I realized it was true, I felt a deep attachment to this lost and damaged child, maybe she reminded me of myself as a human.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Charlie**

I was impatient with the traffic but getting annoyed wouldn't help anyone, least of all Bella so I sat back and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you OK Charlie?"

"Nope, but I will be when I see my daughter."

"I know Peter explained to you that it wasn't going to be easy but I hope you understand just how dangerous it can be."

"You forget, I have a shield. Jasper may be a warrior but he can't fight me if he can't reach me now can he? And from what Alice and Garrett told me I should be stronger than him at least for a while."

"Do not forget Charlie that Jasper has a great deal of experience with newborns. In a fair fight you wouldn't stand a chance trust me."

"Then its a good thing it won't be a fair fight, anyway from what I hear he's not having a lot of luck with Bella so he might be willing to give me a chance to get through to her."

Even I didn't really believe that, not from what had been explained to me about mates but I needed to sound and look confident or he would pick up on any weakness. I also had the advantage that he wouldn't want to do anything that would upset or frighten Bella more than she already was but then neither did I. She had been through so much the last thing any of us wanted was to make the situation worse but we'd have to see.

When we drew up Emmett was waiting for us at the far end of the parking lot illuminated only dimly by the "No Vacancies" sign that flickered overhead. He stuck his head in the window and nodded a greeting to me before addressing Carlisle,

"We need to get this over with, the manager is getting restless and we really don't want to have to kill him."

Looking around I could see the problem, the motel wasn't far from a gas station or an all night convenience store and sooner or later someone was going to wonder why the sign didn't go out when there were only a couple of cars in the parking lot.

"We got him to tell the gas station owner he was sick and they had problems with the drains but that's not going to fly for much longer. If the owners find out he's turning away business there will be trouble."

We got out and he pointed towards a shaded doorway in a corner where we could see a hole punched through the wood.

"See what state of mind he's in? That was almost Peter's head. Take care Charlie."

Carlisle started to walk over with me but I put a hand out to stop him,

"I need to do this alone Carlisle, I'll be fine, if I need you I'll call."

He didn't like it but he could hardly argue so he stepped back to Emmett's side and I went on alone walking silently so I could gauge the scene before crashing in on it.

Stopping nearby I listened in hearing only Jasper's voice as if he were having a one sided conversation.

"Bella please try to remember. We met at college, fell in love, you used to stay over at my place. You went on holiday with your mother and Phil after we got engaged and we planned on visiting my family when you got back. Surely you remember something of that. The ring, the one you exchanged with your mother. I know you saw some terrible things, you had awful things done to you and I should have known. I should have been there to save you but I wasn't. I didn't even know but as soon as I did I came looking for you, we all did. We found you, took you away from him and he will pay for what he did, to you and the others but I need you to remember, to come back to me. I love you Bella, please look at me."

The pain and desperation in his voice cut me to the bone but I didn't hear a word from my daughter so I moved in to look through the hole in the door. Bella sat on the floor in the corner just as she had in the cellar according to Carlisle, her head down studying her hands which worked at a hole in the rags she was wearing.

I hardly recognized her through the dirt and filthy rags she was dressed in, her hair wild and full of bits of what looked like straw and threads. I couldn't help speaking her name and he tensed standing up abruptly and fighting not to fly at the door.

"Jasper it's Charlie and I'm coming in to see my daughter. Now you can try to stop me if you like but I have to tell you I will keep coming and if you force me to…... I will put you down."

I waited hearing a low rumble in his chest and seeing his eyes turn darkest black, his jaw clenched and his hands becoming fists.

I stepped back,

"Open the door or I'll kick it down which will only upset Bella, the choice is yours but I am coming in one way or another."

I waited and heard him approach the door but he was fast, much faster than I had imagined, and there he was, his back to the door and a hand grasping at my throat. I caught his arm and felt it budge a little but he was beginning to wrench and I knew if I didn't act quickly I was in danger of losing my head. Twisting sideways we fell through the door and into the room. he grabbed my arm with his other and I had no choice but to use my shield. As he flew backwards I felt a terrible wrenching sensation at the same time I thought I'd lost my grip on his arm but instead I still held it dripping venom. I dropped it and reached up to feel a raw wound where my own arm should have hung, glancing over I saw him drop it to the floor pinned in place by my shield.

I tried to quieten Bella who was now screaming, staring in horror at the two limbs that now lay on the floor. It hadn't been a clever move but it had been a necessary one and now I needed to try calming her. Jasper's gift had obviously stopped calming her when he attacked me. I knelt down beside her shaking my head at Jasper as he tried to struggle free.

"It won't do you any good and you haven't had any luck so now it's my turn Jasper. Just calm the hell down, you'll only make matters worse and if I have to I'll blast your ass across the parking lot."

His eyes narrowed at the threat but as he realized the implications of it, being separated from his mate, he calmed and stood there watching me carefully but I was under no illusion. If I let down my guard for even a second he would make sure it was the last thing I ever did. I just hoped Eleazar was right about my shield being a permanent unwavering thing because I was about to turn my back on probably the most dangerous being in this new world of mine.

I concentrated on Bella who after looking at my missing arm had scooted further into the corner and was now rocking and keening in a high voice terrified out of her wits.

"Honey listen to my voice. Do you recognize it? It's your dad, Charlie. I know you're scared, I know you've lived through hell but you're safe now and Jasper and I will ensure that no one ever hurts you again. Do you recognize my voice? Bells?"

She made no move as if she hadn't heard me so I thought for moment then tried again,

"Hey Bellie Boo, look at daddy."

She stiffened and I cursed remembering what Carlisle had told me, that the kidnapper called himself daddy but it was too late. Before I could apologize she opened her eyes wide and started to shake."Daddy?"

I nodded,

"Yeah its me baby."

She started to cry,

"I'm sorry daddy, it wasn't my fault. He took me away and I couldn't do anything about it. Please don't hit me daddy, I'll be a good girl I promise."

I rocked back horrified at the look of terror on her face as she, my own daughter, looked at me.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Bella**

I heard the words but they made no sense to me, all I could think about was that cellar, that man and how angry he would be when he found us. I wasn't sure I could take any more pain, any more beatings, I just wanted to be left alone, to huddle in a corner quietly and hope he wouldn't find me or if he did that he wouldn't be so angry that he beat me to death.

I had no idea where Aggie had gone, when I woke up she was missing and that signed my death warrant. I knew that, when I allowed myself to think about it at all. Daddy wouldn't forgive me for that, she was my responsibility but I dare not ask the man in front of me where she was and I didn't think if I did that he would give her back to me. At times I thought I heard her crying but I had no way of getting past him to look for her. Why had these people snatched us from him? Were they his enemies? Did they plan on holding us ransom or worse still kill us to get back at him for some reason.

This man seemed to know me, he told me about all the things he and I had done but none of it made any sense, I couldn't go back before, I didn't want to remember anything, it might be too painful and I had all the pain I could stand right now, I felt confused, weary and I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to close my eyes and pretend I was dead. Then no one could hurt me, no one would want things of me, things I couldn't face. At least then it would be over and he couldn't reach out and hurt me, it would all be over.

I looked at my hands, they didn't seem familiar, the scabs and weeping sores, the ragged and split nails that caused me to wince when I tried to use them. My clothes, they didn't seem familiar either, perhaps I didn't know me at all, maybe I was two people who had got confused in one body. Maybe the other one recognized me and my family, him, because I didn't remember. There was nothing I understood any longer, I didn't feel attached to anyone or anything, any place, this room wasn't familiar. I was so scared yet I couldn't make the effort to cry out or tremble, I was detached from my own mind, my emotions and so...so very confused.

When the man moved in a blink of the eye and was gone I should have felt something surely, fear or relief but then there was a terrible crashing noise and he came back through the door faster than he had left fighting with another man and as they fought I saw him rip off one of the newcomers arms but there was no blood. What was happening? As the stranger flew across the room to hang pinned to the wall like a fly caught on flypaper and he too was missing a limb but no blood, were these two aliens?

With that thought all my emotions came crashing down on me again like a huge heavy wall and I screamed in pain, confusion and terror curling up in a ball, sure he was here, daddy had come looking for Aggie and I had no idea where she was. I waited trembling violently for the first blow to land.

Then I heard a new voice, but it sounded vaguely familiar, not from here and now but from a long time ago, when I was little. I saw a flash of half forgotten memory, a little girl much like Kat running into the arms of a man was she running to daddy? I saw his face float before me and that memory brought another crashing down on me. A limp hand and fingers sliding off a ring and replacing it with another. My hand? No, I was the one changing the rings but then it flashed again and was gone once more leaving a feeling of dread. I didn't want to remember if memories hurt like this, a nameless dread that sat heavy upon me.

The other voice, the one I thought I might know spoke again and used a name that sent me spinning back in time to a place and an age when there had been no dread, no fear, and no pain, only joy at being alive,

"Hey Bellie Boo, look at daddy."

Daddy? At first I visualized him, the man in the cellar but then it dissolved and there he was, the man in my memory holding his arms out to me as a little girl. I remembered,

"Daddy?"

I had to explain, make him listen before he raised a hand to hit me or took off his belt to chastise me again,

"I'm sorry daddy, it wasn't my fault. He took me away and I couldn't do anything about it. Please don't hit me daddy, I'll be a good girl I promise."

He looked at me horrified as if he didn't believe me and I started to cry closing my eyes against the pain I expected at any moment. As I did so pictures began to unfold before my eyes like a silent black and white horror film, a man laying on the ground blood all round his head, a woman who lay dead from a cut to her throat, another covered in blood lay on a filthy floor her eyes open and staring, a man stalking towards me with a belt coiled in his hand ready to lash out and I screamed struggling to get away from the sights.

I cringed away from his arms as they touched me and sobbed more loudly anticipating the punishment I knew would soon begin until unable to take any more I tumbled down into blackness.

 **Charlie**

I had thought I'd got through to her, that she recognized me until she spoke and when I tried to comfort her, tell her everything would be OK she started to struggle in my arm and scream so loudly I thought she might crack the glass in the windows but then she slumped unconscious and as I held her I saw a movement behind me. I had released control of my shield as Bella screamed and freed Jasper who walked over to me.

"I sent her to sleep Charlie, she couldn't cope with the horrors her memory was forcing her to relive."

I nodded grateful he hadn't attacked but surprised when he squatted down beside me and stroked her face.

"You were right, I failed her. Instead of helping her to face her terror I took the coward's way out. I tried to prevent her feeling the pain when I should have helped her understand it and learn to cope with it."

"She's my baby Jasper and I know her, she has to face her terror and live through it, she's never been one to hide, it doesn't do any good, even when her brain was telling her she couldn't she still needed to. I've seen this with other victims of abuse, if they don't face their fears and learn to move beyond them it eats them up, destroys them. So what do we do next?"

He stiffened then stood up and walked over to retrieve his arm picking mine up at the same time and throwing it over. I caught it unsure how to heal myself but after watching him hold his own to the wound I copied him and felt as the flesh knitted together again. It was painful but not unbearable although I felt my thirst becoming worse and knew I would need to hunt again soon.

"I know what I have to do now Charlie. I'll take Bella somewhere she was happy and I'll help her through the trauma and memories, draw her back to me slowly but you need to leave now…... before she wakes."

"Where will you go?"

He didn't answer my question immediately, instead he told me to ask Carlisle to have a private plane waiting at the airport. Then he simply said,

"I'm taking her home."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Peter**

I stayed with Kat until she fell asleep although she didn't say much after hearing what I'd said. Once she was deeply asleep I pulled my hand free of hers and covered her with a blanket then crept out so as not to wake her, she looked peaceful for the first time since I had set eyes on her, as if she had received some comfort from me and that felt good. If I went downstairs I knew I would be bombarded by questions from the others and I didn't think I could face that. I was confused by my own feelings and I needed time to work it all out in my head. Fuck, I hadn't felt this confused in years!

I found an unused bedroom and closed the door sliding down it to squat on my heels, my head in my hands as emotions came crashing down on me all at once. It was like a fucking maelstrom, anger, fear, confusion, and grief, and I had no idea what they all meant. All I could see was Kat when we burst into that fucking cellar, how terrified and neglected she looked. She was a kid for fuck sake and no kid should be subjected to that kind of treatment. She should have been able to feel loved and safe among adults yet Kat was suspicious of adults and especially women. I felt a sense of wonder that she had interacted with me, that she trusted me, probably the most untrustworthy person of all. She would be better off with Esme or Rose, they both wanted kids and they instinctively knew what to do with them. Even Emmett who seemed on their wavelength or Carlisle who was already a father figure, but not a miserable, selfish, ill mannered and bad mouthed guy like me. Yet that thought hurt, it really fucking hurt because I knew it was what everyone else would say if I tried to take responsibility for her.

If they couldn't find her real parents then chances are one of the Cullens would take care of her…..but she'd chosen me. I was the one she trusted and listened to….yet I wasn't a good example for a kid, not a little girl especially. As the realisation that I didn't stand a chance of being the important person in Kat's life hit me I found myself pounding away at my own head to try and stop the pain but of course it didn't help. I could hear a strange noise coming from my lips, the sound of a soul in despair. I wanted to look after Kat, to guide her and help her get over what she had been through. I could do it but no one was going to believe that. I wanted the opportunity to be a father, how fucking ironic after all these years despising the idea of a family.

I was so far up my own ass in my own despair that at first I didn't hear the gentle knock on the door and when I did I just whispered "Fuck off"

The knock was repeated and I scrambled to my feet, fists ready, and tore open the door only to find Kat standing there, rubbing sleepy eyes. I groaned slipping down to my knees, now that just proved how unfit I was to look after a kid! She knelt down too and put her arms around my neck,

"What's wrong Peter? You sounded sad."

I managed a choked laugh at that,

"I'm sorry I swore at you, I didn't know who it was knocking. Did I wake you?"

She shrugged,

"I hear and see things when I'm asleep. Things that frighten me so I came looking for you."

"For me? Why me?"

She pulled back enough to look into my face,

"Because you said you loved me and you were kind. I wish my daddy had been like you."

"Yeah me too kiddo, you deserve someone who loves you, you're a good kid."

She shook her head,

"No I'm not, I don't think I can be or everyone wouldn't be busy thinking about what to do with me."

"What makes you say that Kat?"

"I heard them, Esme and Carmen. They looked in on me and I pretended to be asleep."

"Why didn't you tell them you were frightened?"

"I heard them talking as they shut the door. Esme said I wonder what will happen to her and Carmen said well it won't be any of us taking her in, it's too dangerous."

I felt a spike of annoyance, why couldn't they have kept their mouths shut, they didn't know if she was really asleep.

"Carmen didn't mean it the way you think she did Kat."

she smiled a little sadly.

"They don't want me because he might come looking for me and kill them like he killed Ellie's mummy."

I felt a lump in my throat and another in my belly as Kat started to tremble.

"You saw that?"

"I closed my eyes but I heard it. He ripped off her clothes and cut her throat. I saw afterwards,all the blood, and we had to clear it up. Ellie was really brave, I miss her, I was really horrible when she started looking after Aggie. I guess I was jealous."

"You thought the baby was taking your place?"

"She was but it wasn't Ellie's fault, daddy was so happy to have another little girl. He didn't treat me nice any more after she was born. He was the only person who said they loved me and didn't go away. Sophie was kind to me, she made me a doll but I think Esme or Carmen threw it away. Ellie tried to be nice but I was horrible to her, I was afraid to love anyone else. They always go away."

Her lip began to tremble and tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

"Do you think there is someone who will look after me? Someone who won't be afraid? I don't want to be on my own Peter. I'm so bad no one else will ever love me and want me, and if daddy doesn't come for me what will I do?"

I pulled her close feeling close to tears myself even though I knew none could fall.

"Kat honey, he's not coming back for you and if he did I wouldn't let him take you, none of us would, but I promise you that you won't be alone and you are not a bad girl."

"I am, he told me all the time."

"Well he was wrong, you are a good girl and I promise you that you will never be alone and you will always be loved….by me."

"You promise Peter?"

I nodded and held her tight kissing the top of her head,

"Yes Kat, I promise."

I had no idea how I was going to accomplish this but hearing her words I had made my mind up that I was going to look after Kat and make sure she had the kind of life she was entitled to, one where she could grow, run around, laugh, and know she would never be hurt or terrorised again. Of course I would have to discuss it with Charlotte but I knew if I explained how I felt she would back me, she always did no matter how crazy the ideas , Charlotte always had my back. Of course the biggest problem would not be her or the Cullens but the Volturi. We all knew the tale of the Immortal children and the Volturi fear of them. We would have to show that we could raise Kat without telling her about our world which wouldn't be easy but it was one fight I was prepared for come what may.

I felt Kat relax in my arms and knew she had fallen asleep feeling safe there. She seemed to trust me to keep my promises so I had a stiff fight on my hands. Picking her up I took her back to her room and tucked her up in bed, such a fragile little thing without anyone to stand in her corner, until now that was. Now she had me as her champion. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead then pulled the covers up and went out shutting the door quietly and going downstairs to find Charlotte. We needed to talk, and sooner rather than later.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I decided the only thing to do was to take Bella back to the last place she had been really happy, the apartment, and hope that seeing familiar surroundings and feeling safe inside those surroundings with no one coming in and out maybe I could get through to her. Charlie having been shocked by her response to his words was only too happy to agree to this and I promised as soon as I made any headway with her I would contact him and ask Esme or Rose to visit and talk to Bella. Sooner or later she was going to have to confront what that bastard had done to her and the death of Renee and Phil, not to mention the poor girl who died giving birth to the baby Rose was now looking after.

Carlisle arranged for the plane and I kept Bella asleep as we flew home to Seattle and drove her to the apartment. Once I carried her up and made her comfortable in the chair by the fire I allowed her to wake naturally hoping she wouldn't be so scared and disorientated if she woke in familiar surroundings. Then I sat opposite and watched praying that when she opened her eyes she would recognize something, a picture a piece of furniture or maybe even me. Time seemed to drag by until finally she began to stir stretching her legs and then sitting up slowly and then she opened her eyes and looked around.

 **Bella**

I had fallen asleep, the last thing I remembered was the voice of my daddy telling me I was safe but I wasn't safe, I would never be safe again. There was nowhere I could call home, nowhere I could hide from my own wickedness or the nightmares that haunted my sleeping hours. When I opened my eyes I wasn't sure where I was, it wasn't the room I had fallen asleep in, this was bigger and more airy and it seemed vaguely familiar although I couldn't place it. Sitting opposite me was the same man who had rescued me and then stayed in the other room with me and he too looked as if he belonged here, in these surroundings.

I decided to try a question and see if he would answer me without getting mad like…...

"Where are we?"

I cowered slightly as he leaned forward in his chair and I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes although I didn't understand why.

"This is home Bella, don't you remember?"

Home? Whose home? It had looked familiar but when I thought about home right now all I could see was that cellar, all I could hear was the clinking of my chain as I moved, all I could smell was the overflowing bucket and the stench of unwashed bodies.

"Look I'll leave you to look around, see if anything seems familiar. I'm just going out to get you something to eat. What would you like?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't think of anything to say so he had just smiled and nodded his head,

"Never mind, I know what you like. Make yourself comfortable Bella, it's your home too. Don't be afraid to look around, do whatever you want."

I waited until he'd gone listening for the sound of a key in the look but hearing nothing. I gave him a few minutes then got up and went to the door turning the knob cautiously. The door opened and I looked out. The corridor was empty, I wasn't locked in!

I shut it again as quietly as I could and stood looking at my surroundings. He had said I could look round so I moved tentatively to the first door and pushed it open to see a gleaming kitchen, not a thing out of place, but something caught my eye. Draped over the oven door was a brightly colored apron and it struck a cord, looked vaguely familiar but how could I have been here? It was too clean, too beautiful.

I shut the door again very softly then tried another, this led into a huge bathroom with a walk in shower and I wondered how it would feel to be clean, to smell good, and to wrap one of the huge fluffy towels around myself. Perhaps I could ask if I could use it when he got back, I hadn't done anything bad, nothing to upset him so maybe he would let me. I didn't think he would hit me, he said he loved me but how could someone like him want a dreadful, wicked thing like me? It didn't make any sense and I was so bad, I even looked it having caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself but it was me, I touched my cheek just to be sure and the reflection did the same.

I hurried out unable to bear the sight any longer but the memory of the hag I had seen stayed with me and I fingered the rags I was wearing. The last door led into a bedroom, a warm inviting space and I found myself drawn inside. The bed was made ready and on the cabinet was a photograph. I went over and picked it up, wiping my fingers on my pants first although that didn't help clean them and I saw smudges of dirt on the glass as I touched it. There were two people in the picture standing together. It was him, well it was his place so I guess that was only right. He had his arm around a girl, a pretty dark haired girl who was looking up at him. She looked so happy and contented that it made my chest ache.

Hearing the outer door open I put the photograph down quickly and went back into the other room trying to look as if I hadn't been snooping. He smiled at me, the same smile as the one in the picture and I tried not to hunch up as he approached but he went past and into the kitchen.

"Would you like to eat out here or at the dining table?"

I rushed into the kitchen to join him, my ankles throbbing to remind me of the chains that had kept me prisoner.

"Here is fine."

He pulled out a tall stool and I sat down carefully watching as he put out a knife and fork and napkin for me then slid out several containers onto the counter and handed me a plate.

"Shall I?"

I wasn't sure what he meant so I just nodded and he dished up some of the contents then put it in front of me. I hesitated but it seemed he wasn't going to join me. Was all this for me? When I didn't start to eat he looked concerned,

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

I shook my head and started to eat hurriedly, afraid he might snatch the plate away at any moment.

 **Jasper**

Well she hadn't run when I left her, I had wondered but I knew locking her in would be a bad move but I was as fast as I could and now I watched sadly as she ate, using her fingers and ignoring the cutlery, as if scared I might take the food away from her. Then thinking about that cellar I understood, food had been sparing and probably not regular so she wanted to eat before it was gone, taken by someone else. It was probably the first hot meal she had since I watched her leave on vacation. I would always blame myself for what happened, I should have known, I should have followed her and not flown off to have fun with the family.

As she scraped the last few grains of rice from the plate I offered her more and she looked at me puzzled.

"I got you some apple fritters, I know you like them."

She sat not speaking just watching me so I put one in a dish and slid it over to her. I turned to get her spoon but then saw her scooping it out with her fingers and licking the syrup leaving cleaner patches on her hands and her chin as she wiped it with a ragged sleeve. I had to persuade her to take a shower but I didn't want to frighten her, I would have to be patient and gentle although that wouldn't be difficult, I loved her so much.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Charlotte**

When Peter asked me to take a walk with him I knew there was something important on his mind and I had an idea what it might be. After all I was his mate and I knew him better than anyone but I waited to let him bring up the subject. He took my arm and pulled me close,

"You know Charlotte, I never realized how fucking evil people can be until now. I always think of vampires as being vicious but humans take the biscuit. That bastard tortured Bella and the little girl and murdered Bella's parents possibly right in front of her. Why? What did the sick fucker get out of it?"

"A sense of power and authority for starters I suppose."

"Yeah I guess so but a kid, how long do you think Kat had been with him? She has no idea, she can't remember any other life. Can you imagine spending your young life in a cellar, cold and hungry, no clothes, no toys, nothing but the stink and cold food that someone else threw away. It doesn't bear thinking about."

"But you're thinking about it Peter. What's on your mind?"

He sighed and pulled me close for a kiss,

"I wonder what will happen to her if we can't trace her family."

"Child services if she goes back to her world."

He tensed,

"And you think she should go back to her own world?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just answering your question that's all. What do you think should happen to her? Maybe Esme would offer her a home, or Rose. After all they are both good women who love children and have a nice home. She needs a family, a mum and dad, maybe siblings too."

He sighed heavily,

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

 **Peter**

Of course she was right, the kid deserved all that she'd missed in her life, a stable family, someone who knew what a kid needed, parents that would love her. I was the last person who should be thinking about taking on a kid but then I heard Charlotte continue,

"Of course the most important thing is that she has someone she trusts, someone who loves her and she loves back."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to trust Esme too much but I guess Rose would be a good choice, after all she's looking after the baby. A sister for Kat."

 **Charlotte**

I couldn't bear the sound of sorrow in Peter's voice any longer,

"Of course, she might be better off as an only child, she'd get more attention that way and it's going to be a lot of hard work helping her to fit into the normal world."

"You think?"

"Well she has no idea how to behave and she's confused and scared. It will take a lot of hard work to help her fit in."

"Yeah so she needs someone with plenty of time….someone. like…"

I smiled to myself,

"She likes you."

"I like her, I feel sorry for her."

"She seems to trust you."

"Yeah we did click, she's just scared, no one ever showed her any love, any kindness."

"And you think we could?"

 **Peter**

I turned to look at Charlotte amazed by her question,

"Us?"

"Peter why don't you just come out and ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"If I'm happy to take Kat in as our daughter."

I spluttered,

"Cos I know the answer Char. Rose and Esme always wanted kids, they're really maternal."

"And I'm not?"

"No I didn't mean that, it's just you never talked about kids or babies."

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't because I knew we could never have a family of our own?"

"No not really. Did you? I mean do you? Think about a family that is?"

"Doesn't every woman. I love you Peter, of course I'd love to have a baby with you though thinking about it I'm not sure the world is equipped to deal with two Peter Whitlocks."

I beamed,

"You thought about it though? Fuck me! So do you think we could take care of Kat? Would you be prepared to? Life would be really different."

"Yes, and that's only if the Volturi allowed it. She couldn't know what we are, not until she's older anyway. But yes, I would be happy to offer Kat a home if she wants to come live with us."

I could have yelled with joy and relief but instead I just grinned and kissed my wife.

"You are one special woman and I am a very lucky man."

she giggled,

"I'll remind you that you said that next time we fight."

I wanted to go straight back and ask Kat but Charlotte urged caution.

"Lets wait until we know what's happening first but you can speak to Carlisle and Esme, we can talk to them. I don't think it would hurt for us to take over her care for now. See how it pans out, if you like that is."

"Of course I do, come on I'll introduce you to her."

Kat was awake by the time we got back but she hadn't come downstairs despite Esme and even Carmen inviting her for breakfast. In the end they had left a breakfast tray outside the door.

"See if you can get her to come down Peter, she seems to listen to you."

I nodded, Esme had no idea how good that made me feel, and Char and I went up stopping outside her door and knocking,

"Kat, it's Peter. Can I come in, I've got someone I'd like you to meet."

She didn't speak but we heard her feet as she ran to the door and flung it open,

"You left me Peter."

I hugged her,

"Sorry Princess I had to talk to my wife, this is Charlotte. Charlotte this is my little princess, Kat."

 **Charlotte**

I could see how much Kat had taken to Peter and I held out a hand,

"Hello Kat, it's nice to meet you. Peter told me all about you, aren't you hungry?"

I lifted the tray and carried it inside the room while Kat followed gripping Peter's hand tightly.

"I thought you'd left me."

"Hey I told you I wouldn't, now come on and eat."

She sat on the bed next to him and I put the tray down beside her.

"Whats your favorite breakfast?"

As I said it I could have kicked myself, did she even have a favorite food or was it just whatever he supplied?

She looked at me very seriously,

"I like cheesy fries best."

"I see, well they aren't really a breakfast food but we can get some for dinner if you like? What do you like to drink? Have you tried a lot of different drinks?"

"No, milk shakes are sour and I don't like the furry skin on them. I liked cola, we got that sometimes left in a cup but daddy gave us water, he said only good girls deserved treats."

"I see, well perhaps you'd like to try something with your cheesy fries later. I see Esme put you out a beaker of milk."

Kat looked at it dubiously,

"It tastes funny, too cold."

Of course, any milk she had was probably sour and certainly wouldn't be cold.

"Would you like me to warn it for you?"

She looked at Peter and he shrugged,

"Down to you princess."

She swallowed nervously weighing up if she said yes would she get a slap for being awkward then shyly nodded,

"Yes please."

"Kat I want you to know that you will always be safe with us, Peter and I, and I promise we will never hurt you or allow anyone else to hurt you."

She looked at me puzzled,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because both of us think you need that security, knowing you will be looked after and because Peter loves you and anyone Peter loves must be worth loving and looking after."

She seemed to take her her time to think about that before she answered me with a shy smile,

"Can I call you Charlotte?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Jasper**

I waited until Bella had finished and offered her a soda which she took tentatively but struggled with the ring pull and when I leaned in to take it from her and open it I moved too quickly and she flinched. I showed her what I was doing then handed the can back to her.

"Bella, please believe me when I tell you that I love you and I would never hurt you."

She nodded keeping her eyes down so I put a finger under her chin and forced her head up gently so I could look into her eyes,

"I love you and I know you'll remember your life with me again soon. I can wait, as long as it takes."

I let her look down again then, unwilling to stress her out any further.

 **Bella**

I could hear the sincerity in his words but I still couldn't bring myself to trust him and something was stopping me from remembering. Something I was too scared to push against yet but I decided to test him out.

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, it's your bathroom anyway."

"I mean, may I take a bath….or a shower if it takes too much water. I could just wash my face though it really doesn't matter. I'm sorry I asked."

He sighed and took my hand in his, a filthy scratched and bruised hand in his perfect white one, and pulled me up from my chair. I rose and followed him obediently hoping he was just going to shut me in one of the rooms and not hurt me, or even throw me out but instead he opened the bathroom door and tugged me until I joined him.

"Sit there."

I sat as instructed on the toilet while he ran a bath filling the tub with warm scented bubbles then he set three huge fluffy towels, a bottle of shampoo and a sponge on the side of the bath and then nodded,

"It's all yours, take as long as you like and if the water gets too cold then you can run some more hot water."

He kissed the top of my head and left shutting the door behind him and suddenly I felt lost and very lonely, I couldn't remember the last time I had been alone in a room. Biting my lip in an effort not to cry I stripped off my clothes or the rags that passed for them and felt the temperature of the water with one hand watching as the dirt drifted on top of the bubbles like an oil slick. It was warm and inviting and I stepped in sinking down until only my head was above the bubbles and closed my eyes.

 **Jasper**

I sat outside the bathroom door listening for any signs that Bella might be in distress but it was very quiet in there for some time and then I heard the sounds of the water moving around as Bella washed off the filth of the cellar. I yearned to join her, not for any sexual reason but just to help her, wash her back, her hair, and to be with her. After a little while I heard the water run and then a very small voice,

"Could I have a jug to wash my hair please, if that's alright."

I knocked on the door and went in,

"Would you like me to help you? I used to wash your hair for you all the time."

She had turned to look at me and frowned as if trying to remember then nodded,

"Thank you. I hope there's enough water, I'm afraid I used some more hot."

I ignored that and knelt beside the bath draping the hand held shower head so I could wet her hair and then I took a large amount of her favorite strawberry shampoo and started to wash out the filth that had accumulated. She sat still and quiet as I did it rinsing and reapplying at least half a dozen times before the lather stayed almost white. There were a lot of tangles there that would need combing out or in the case of the worst cutting out but at least it was fairly clean now.

"There, all done. When you're ready can you get out by yourself?"

 **Bella**

It felt wonderful, the warm scented water and him washing my hair with gentle cool hands. They stirred a memory, a very faint one, those same cool hands running over my body but maybe that was just wishful thinking. He was extremely good looking and very sexy but I was sure I didn't appeal now even if I had once. My ankles were sore from the soap and I wasn't at all sure I could get out so I bit my lip and shook my head tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella please don't cry, I'll help you. Just a minute."

I felt myself lifted up as if I weighed no more than a feather and wrapped in one of the fluffy towels, another smaller one wrapped around my hair. As he put me gently down I looked into the now emptying tub and gasped. The water was a dirty gray, a thick scum around the edges,

"I am so sorry, let me clean it."

I tried to kneel down looking around frantically for a cloth but he held on to me.

"Bella it's not important, forget about it. Come on or you'll get cold."

I found myself lifted again and carried into the lounge lowered gently onto the rug in front of the fire.

I expected him to go off to clean the mess I had left but instead he knelt down and started to dry me off so gently I felt like a fragile baby, like Aggie, and I wondered if she were being given a bath and wrapped in warm soft towels like this. When I was dry he went and got a robe for me, a pretty silk one that I thought for a moment I recognized.

I jumped up almost falling as my ankles threatened to give way but he caught me and the towel slid down to fold around my ankles. I saw him looking at my body and felt suddenly embarrassed but then saw he was more interested in the scars and scratches from my punishment than me as a woman. A flash of memory hit me, lying naked in his arms, but then it changed, real memories flooded back to replace the dream I had seen for a fleeting moment. Horrific, blood drenched images pounded through my head until I felt I could take no more and I screamed in terror.

 **Jasper**

I felt Bella's emotions start to spin downwards into chaos before I heard her scream. Her body was quaking with pain and terror and I assumed that memories of her ordeal were running through her mind, keeping her from me, threatening to drown her in pain and sorrow. It had to come and much as I wanted to take her pain away I knew Charlie had been right, she had to come to terms with her feelings and all that had happened but she wouldn't be doing it alone. I was here with her and would be until she found her way back to me.

For now all I could do was to pick her up and hold her tight. I carried her through to the bedroom dragging a blanket from the bed and wrapping her in it to protect her from the chill of my body then sat with her in my lap holding her and speaking to her softly reassuring her that I was there and would always be but the screams and tears continued until finally she slept exhausted and I worried about her state of mind when she woke again.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Bella**

I woke feeling sick and exhausted and the horrible images I had dreamed were still there just waiting to break through, I could feel it. This was my punishment for losing Aggie, for being taken from him, and from home. I had almost allowed myself to feel I was safe, I was loved, but this was just a trick he had set up to test my loyalty to him. If I allowed myself to relax, to feel I deserved such kindness he would know, he would be angry and he would punish me. I could feel the belt across my shoulders, his fist and feet hitting my body as I cowered trying to protect myself, the stinging pain of his palm across my face.

I had to be a good girl and stay loyal to my family, to him and Aggie, Kat too. If I were being tested was she too? Had he set a trap for both of us and would we both die if we failed? A flash of a vision, Sophie lay dead on the floor of the cellar covered in blood. There were other pictures too, even more horrific but I struggled to keep them hidden, I couldn't cope with anything else without losing my mind and if I did that he would certainly kill me.

I wanted to be good, to be worthy of love, of the kind of treatment I was receiving now but this was a trap, if I allowed myself to relax, to accept these kindnesses then he would know and I would never be allowed to have them or his love.

If I could just become worthy then perhaps he would find it in his heart to forgive me, to allow me to leave the cellar to live in the house, in the warmth and light, like this place, this trap. This man must be his friend, I was being tested and I had to pass, if I didn't then I was lost and I would never deserve any kindness and comfort, any love.

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was awake, her emotions were in turmoil once more but this time she was feeling only fear, suspicion, and guilt. I had hoped I might get through to her at last but no, she had in fact retreated further if anything and my task was now even more difficult but I had the time and the patience, I loved her and I would never give up.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and scrambled from my lap onto the floor backing away until her back was against the wall.

"I don't deserve this, any of it I'm a wicked girl and I should be punished, you have to take me back. I have to go back, I need to learn to be a good girl and then I can earn all this. I know I'm a wicked girl sir, please give me a second chance, I want to earn your love."

I moved towards her but she lowered her head and put her arms over it shaking and begging me not to touch her.

"You can't be kind to me, I'm wicked I have to earn love, earn nice things, and be obedient."

That stopped me in my tracks.

Seeing that all I would accomplish by continuing my move would be to scare her and distress her more I moved back and sat watching as she wrung her hands muttering to herself, the words meant nothing coherent, they were the outpourings of a soul in torment but all I could do was to listen. She worried her lip and pulled at a loose thread on the dressing gown she was now wearing then suddenly as if realizing what she was doing she stopped, her eyes wide with fear.

She jumped up and took it off hurriedly folding it neatly and putting it beside her looking round for something else to wear. I ran through to the bedroom and came back with some old sweats she had left here and handed them to her. She thanked me very quietly and pulled them on before looking at the dressing gown.

"I'm so sorry, I think I may have ruined it, please forgive me, I told you it was far too good for me. I'm not good enough to have nice things."

She lifted her head up as if addressing someone else, him I suspected,

"I'm sorry sir, I know I shouldn't have taken it but I realized. I'm getting better see, I realized without being told or beaten. That's good isn't it?"

 **Bella**

I had to make him see that I was getting better, I understood how wicked I was and how much I wanted to be good, to earn nice things, to earn his love but there was no reply, just his friend waiting and watching, trying to catch me out. How he made me think I knew him, knew this place, I didn't know but I could not afford to be tricked again, I didn't want to be beaten.

I thought hard about what I'd done, I'd eaten the food he gave me, was that wrong? I didn't know. I had a bath, was that wrong? Maybe not the bath itself although it wasted so much precious water and that was a sin as far as he was concerned but then I remembered in horror the dirt, the scum I had left in there, the wet and dirty towels and I knew he had caught me in a sin and when he came back for me I would be beaten.

We always had to clean up after ourselves, if we bled we had to clean it up with rags from the pile. If we vomited after being beaten we had to clean it up and I had left a terrible mess in that pristine bathroom, I had shown him that I hadn't learned my lesson.

I got up and ran through looking around for cloths as I saw the dark scummy ring where the water had reached, the dirt laying in the bottom, stranded when the water had gone down the plug hole. Finding nothing but some clean towels which I dare not use I pulled off my sweat pants and began to rub at the dirt using the spray he had washed my hair with to help move the mess into the bottom so I could wash it away. It was moving but very slowly and I began to worry I would never be able to clean it and the proof of my shame would still be there when he arrived to check.

"Bella what are you doing? Let me, its not important, it will come clean easily enough."

I turned to look at the stranger through tear dimmed eyes and shook my head still scrubbing at the scum ring,

"I have to do this, I have to get it clean before he comes. I have to."

I turned back and then felt his hand on my arm stopping me,

"Enough Bella, its fine, let me. No one is coming to check on you, he's not coming back ever I promise you."

I shook my head rapidly in denial,

"Yes he is, you can't fool me, I know this is a trap, a trick and I don't want to fail. I'm a good girl and good girls clean up their mess. I have to do this."

He tried to pull me back but the churning in my stomach, the fear of reprisals made me sick and I vomited on the floor between my legs. Seeing more mess to clear up I panicked, my tears coming faster and hotter now as I ripped off my sweater and used it to wipe up the pile of vomit crying so much I was hiccuping and terrified I might be sick again or he might walk in and start to scream at me. I ran the water in the bath scrubbing rapidly until the scum started to move but then I heard a noise, he was here, it was too late. I scurried into the corner and huddled praying that my beating would soon be over and I could start again. He had to give me another chance, he just had to,

"I can be a good girl, I can be a good girl."

I found myself saying it over and over again as my whole body shook so violently that my teeth chattered.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **Esme**

I had seen how Peter managed to get through to the little girl where neither I nor Carmen could so it came as no surprise when Peter and Charlotte asked to speak to us only to say they wanted the opportunity to bring Kat up themselves.

"Well it's not for us to say Peter, Kat isn't our responsibility, we are just trying to help her until we can trace her family. Darius is attempting to do that right now."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't? What if there is no family? Then what happens to her?"

"Well, I suppose the human authorities will be willing to take her and find a family who would be prepared to foster her."

"So why not us? Look Carlisle I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye but Kat trusts me, surely that means something?"

"Of course it does Peter but I have to tell you the same as I told Rose who has already mentioned wanting to adopt the baby. The Volturi are very strict about children. You know what happened with the Immortal children, both children and parents were executed as law breakers."

"But Kat isn't an immortal child is she? She's a human child, badly traumatized and she has attached herself to me. I mean we're, talking about bringing her up, not changing her. If she wants to stay with us once she's old enough then it will be her choice."

"And you think you can hide your true nature from her until then?"

"Yes, if it's necessary I will. I won't let the human authorities take Kat if she doesn't want to go and don't you find it odd that Darius hasn't found a single lead so far?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well has he?"

"No, in fairness he hasn't but that doesn't mean that he won't and with the best will in the world you aren't exactly the best role model for an impressionable child."

"And just who are you to be setting yourself up as God? Maybe I'm just the right kind of person for this particular kid. Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"What exactly is it you want me to do Peter? Its out of my hands."

"Hey, if Darius doesn't find her parents then I want to give her a home. Charlotte and I do, and that means persuading the Volturi and I can see you helping your precious daughter to keep the baby so how about you put in a good word for me to your best pal Aro Volturi too?"

I could tell Carlisle wasn't at all sure about this but I sensed Peter was right, he was the best person if only because he was the only person Kat had formed a relationship with so I put a hand on Carlisle's arm.

"I think Peter's right, we know Rose is desperate to keep the baby and her biological mother is dead and her father will be very shortly so why not Carlisle? Kat has taken to Peter and I think he deserves a chance with her."

Carlisle looked at me as if not quite sure he was hearing correctly but then he nodded slowly.

"Very well Peter, if the Volturi become involved I will speak on your behalf to the brothers but I can't guarantee anything."

"That's all I'm asking Carlisle, a chance for me and for Kat."

 **Peter**

I had been surprised when Esme stuck up for me, I never thought of either of them as friends but I might have to review my ideas about them if Carlisle really did try to help me. For now though there was no point getting Kat's hopes up, or ours I guess, although I was ready to fight for Kat if necessary. We went back up to her room to find her looking at a book.

"You like reading Kat?"

She put it down guiltily,

"I was only looking, I didn't damage it really I didn't."

I smiled at her reassuringly while Charlotte sat down beside her and picked the book up,

"A history of the Greeks. This is a bit dry for you Kat."

"Its got no pictures in it. Sophie told me there were books with lots of pictures in them, pretty pictures that told a story. She told me stories before daddy moved her out of the cellar. I think she made him happy and she was good so he let her live in the house with him. He never let me though, I wish I could have been a good girl, then I could have lived in a house."

She looked around the room,

"Like this one maybe."

 **Charlotte**

I looked at the book again and something suddenly occurred to me. Do you like to draw Kat?"

She nodded,

"I used to draw on the floor with a stick sometimes but daddy stopped me. He took all the sticks away and smacked me."

"Would you like some paper and colored pencils so you can draw some pictures?"

I could see she wanted to but she was afraid to answer, if she showed an interest in anything that man had crushed it out of her.

"Well, I think I'll get some and you can if you want then. Peter draws but his drawings aren't very good"

I whispered the last and she smiled just a little.

"Hey, my drawings are brilliant, get that paper and I'll show you."

I went downstairs and borrowed paper and coloring pens from Esme, they were expensive designers pencils but she didn't mind. I think she was just happy to hear we were getting responses from Kat.

"How's The Major doing? Have you heard anything on Bella?"

"No nothing but I keep hoping we will. Jasper was so happy, he didn't stop talking about her Charlotte. Why does this kind of thing have to happen to someone like him? You'd think he'd suffered enough wouldn't you?"

I agreed, he deserved some happiness, I just hope he could reach Bella and bring her back to him.

 **Peter**

Kat and I decided to have a competition and were busy deciding what to draw.

"How about a bird?"

She shook her head,

"A room?"

She hesitated.

"How about you draw me and I'll draw you?"

She looked terrified,

"What if my picture isn't good enough? You'll get angry with me."

"Nope, not gonna happen. Besides we'll let Charlotte judge."

She still looked uncertain but then Charlotte reappeared and put down two sketchbooks, one in front of me and the other in front of Kat who ran a finger over the pink cover then looked up at Charlotte,

"I can really use this?"

"Yes its yours, a present from Esme, along with the colored pens."

There was a new box for each of us and Kat picked hers up looking in wonder at all the different colors.

"They are so pretty, are you sure Esme won't mind me using them? What if I break one?"

"She's got plenty, she says you can keep them. Right lets see who draws better."

Of course I wasn't trying very hard, I could draw pretty well but this was for Kat not me and when we both finished she put the pencils carefully back into the box and handed the book open at the first page to Charlotte and I did the same. Charlotte gasped,

"Kat this is wonderful."

I peered over as Char turned the page towards me. Kat had drawn me as if it were a photograph.

"Well I can see who the winner is straight away. You can really draw well."

Kat looked embarrassed but she couldn't help smiling.

"Why don't you write your name on the sketch pad then everyone will know it's really yours."

Kat looked stricken at my suggestion and Charlotte quickly cut in,

"Let me do it for you."

As she wrote Kat in large letters on the front it stuck me, Kat couldn't write, so she couldn't read either and that made me even more determined to take her in and give her all the things she had been denied..


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three  
**

 **Jasper**

Charlie had rung and left a message, that was what startled Bella and made her panic so I turned the ringer off cursing his bad timing. He had spoken to the police and they had released Renee's personal effects although there was still no sign of Phil Dwyer and they were no further forward in finding out what had happened to him or Bella or who had murdered Renee.

"Carlisle arranged for his lawyer Jenks to sort out the collection of Renee's things and I thought you'd like Bella's ring back so I asked him to post it to you. I'm worried Jasper, let me know how Bella is please son."

While Bella slept uneasily I went to check my mail box and there it was, in a long legal envelope wrapped in tissue paper, Bella's engagement ring. Seeing it reminded me of the day we had chosen it, the happiness and excitement that danced in her eyes, would I ever see it again? I had to, life without Bella at my side wasn't even worth thinking about but I still blamed myself for what happened. I should have shadowed them, kept her safe, Renee and Phil too. Darius also rang to tell me they were still keeping Victor Mendoza on ice but I had no intention of ending his pain and terror until I had Bella back and I told Darius so.

"No problem Major, Emmett and I are taking it in turns keeping a watch on him, you concentrate on Bella"

Checking to make sure Bella was still asleep and hoping it was a healing sleep although from her murmurings I doubted it I went through to the bathroom and finished clearing up. The mess had triggered her last panic attack and I didn't want any sign of it when she woke. It didn't take long and afterwards I threw Bella's sweats down the garbage chute followed by the dressing gown which had become splashed when Bella was sick.

I sprayed the room with an air freshener so there was nothing left to remind her of that episode and then I went back to sit beside her as she slept. I looked at the ring in my palm, had she put it on Renee's dead hand as a message to me, a plea for help? If she had it had taken long enough to alert me there was trouble and I was ashamed of that too.

My cell phone buzzed quietly and I took it out of my pocket checking the number, Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Jasper any improvement?"

"No, not yet."

"Listen I'm sorry son but I had a call from Aro Volturi asking me what was happening."

I tensed, Aro could go to hell as far as I was concerned but I waited for the rest.

"I explained the situation to him and asked for an extension for Bella."

"And?"

I know I sounded cold but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't change Bella the condition she was in now, she might never recover her wits if I did.

"He agreed to a three month extension, it's the best I could do under the circumstances. I had to be careful, I am waiting to speak to him again, I have other favors to ask, he hasn't heard about the children yet and that is going to be a difficult discussion."

"I'm sorry Carlisle but right now I'm only interested in Bella."

"I understand son, I thought I should tell you although I doubt it had entered your head with everything else that's going on."

He was right it hadn't but it would be there now like a clock ticking down to Doomsday.

 **Bella**

I found myself back in the sunny pretty bedroom once more and realized I was wearing a long tee shirt that certainly didn't belong to me. The sleeves were turned back so I could find my hands and it reached to mid thigh. Looking at my legs I could see the bruises and scrapes on them, along with the ugly sores that the chains had rubbed on my ankles but even these didn't hurt so much now. I touched one and it felt greasy, as if someone had applied ointment to it. It had to have been him, the stranger. He'd lent me his clothes and he had soothed my pains, was this a part of the trick too? I remembered being horrified and sickened by something I had remembered after I vomited over the bathroom floor but the details were lost in a fog.

I jumped off the bed and ran through to the bathroom dreading what I would see but it was clean and smelled fresh, of flowers. The tub gleamed and there were fluffy white towels hanging on the rail. Surely I hadn't dreamed it all? No, because my skin looked clean and pink and my hair felt fresh and smelled of strawberries. Strawberries? That nudged a memory but it stuck just out of reach yet tantalizingly close.

As I turned to go back into the bedroom the stranger appeared but somehow he looked different. I studied him from lowered eyes, what was different? His eyes, they had been a golden color when I saw him at first but now they were black as night and he looked ill, so pale and there were bruises under both eyes. He looked….unearthly….and that word reminded me of something that I'd seen but where?

"How are you feeling now Bella?"

I nodded,

"Better thank you. I am so sorry about the mess, you should have left it for me to clear up but thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For not punishing me but he's going to be really cross with you for cleaning up my mess."

"No he's not Bella, he's never going to find out, in fact you will never have to see him again."

I thought about the meaning of those words, not see him again? Why? Then it hit me, I had been so wicked he had sold me to this stranger. He couldn't be bothered to try with me any longer and tears ran scalding down my cheeks, I was worthless to him.

The stranger approached and took my arm gently but I tried to pull away terrified he was going to slap me or shout at me for crying, crying wasn't allowed, it was a sign of weakness and weakness was a bad wicked thing. As I pulled away I saw another flash of memory, two men fighting and then an arm lying on the ground but no blood. This stranger had lost an arm but there was no blood. Yet there was his arm, or both of them hanging at his sides. If I had seen an arm ripped off but no blood then there was only one explanation….I had died and gone to hell, just as he had predicted and this stranger with an angel's face was really a demon in disguise standing ready to torture me for all eternity.

I closed my eyes and sank to the floor hugging myself and reciting a prayer over and over, the only one I could remember,

"Now I lay me down to sleep I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take."

My mother had taught me that prayer as a little girl kneeling by my bed. my mother, I tried to visualize her face but when it came I wanted to scream, her eyes were open wide and staring, her throat cut and the blood still creeping out in a pool around her head, I screamed…

 **Jasper**

Whatever Bella had seen or remembered was so horrific she couldn't bear the emotions which hit me like a freight train almost bringing me to my knees. Her memories were finally breaking free but she wasn't strong enough to deal with them alone. I wanted to help her but Charlie's words kept echoing in my ears, he was right, all I could do was be here when the nightmare stopped ready to catch her before she fell.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Peter**

I guess it was inevitable that the Volturi would turn up eventually and then discover the kids but at least for now they were content with just a friendly phone call, just to check everyone was doing as they had been told. Charlotte and I had been teaching Kat her letters and she was so proud now she could write her name and was even going to show Esme. Carmen had left, gone back to Denali and I wondered what the girls would say when they found out about the kids, Kat and the baby. Rose and Emmett had come home with the little one and we decided it would be best for Kat to meet her "little sister" again.

When Rose walked in carrying the baby in her arms Kat had looked up with interest and walked slowly over as Rose sat down to peer at the baby.

"She's asleep."

"Yes, she's had her feed and now she's taking a nap."

"I don't like Aggie."

We all tensed but then Kat carried on,

"It's a horrible name, will you give her another? A pretty name."

Rose smiled,

"We'd like to but we didn't want to upset you. Did you have a name in mind?"

Kat nodded blushing,

"Skye, because she can see it, she'll never be locked up like Ellie and I were. You know her mummy's dead. Sophie."

"Yes I did, and I think Skye is a beautiful name."

"I saw it, I saw Sophie die. She had Skye and then she just died. Ellie and I had to clean up all the blood."

We held our collective breath as Kat went on,

"We always had to clean up the blood. I thought Sophie was lucky to go live in the house with daddy but he kept on hurting her. That's how she got Skye. He would hurt her when she lived with me in the cellar and she would swell up, then he would take her away but she always came back till the last time. Do you think he knew Sophie was going to die? I wanted to be Sophie and see the house, be the one daddy loved but I don't think I want to be now."

This innocent child had just told us almost everything, that the bastard raped Sophie and for some reason she kept losing the baby until finally she delivered a live baby and died doing it. He hadn't touched Kat which was a relief but we still didn't know what he'd done to Bella and we could hardly ask Kat, it wouldn't be fair but it seemed she hadn't finished yet. Her eyes were filling with tears and she reached for my hand as I came to her side to cuddle her,

"He killed the other lady who was kind to me, he did the same to her and I thought she would stay with us, tell me lots of stories like Sophie did but he killed her instead. There was lots of blood and we had to clean it up. Ellie swapped rings with her, she called her mom, was it Ellie's mom? I don't think Sophie was, she wasn't old enough so maybe it was Ellie's real mum. I never knew my mummy, daddy said she was wicked and had to be punished but I never saw her."

"Kat, were you there when Sophie arrived?"

"Of course, it was my home first. It wasn't as dirty then, he didn't get so cross with me until Sophie and Ellie turned up. Now I don't have a mummy or a daddy do I?"

I held her close and whispered in her ear,

"You have something just as precious, two people who love you like their daughter Princess. Charlotte and me."

She turned and hugged me tight around the neck sobbing with the horror of the memories she was reliving. It made me wonder if he had actually been Kat's biological father like Skye's. Rose looked at me and mouthed,

"I know what you are thinking, we'll try to get some blood and test her."

It didn't matter to me who her parents had been, only who they were going to be. If necessary Charlotte and I would take Kat and run, and keep running to keep her safe from the Volturi, I wouldn't abandon her now.

 **Rose**

I left Peter to console Kat and went to tell Carlisle and Esme what we had discovered horrifying as it was.

"Well we suspected Bella had seen her mother's body but it seems she saw him kill Renee too and after raping her. Thank God he didn't touch Kat. Did she mention Bella?"

"No, not when she was talking about that but Carlisle, we think Kat is his biological daughter and I think it might be a good idea to get a blood test done. If it proves his paternity then I think we can assume Kat's mother is long dead. She named baby by the way."

Esme smiled,

"I must admit I wasn't keen on Aggie, it's so old fashioned. What did Kat decide on? I thought you might want to name her Rose, seeing as you are so keen on adopting her."

"Skye, Kat said because she'll be free to see the sky and not locked in the dark cellar. Skye Cullen McCarty it has a certain ring to it don't you think?"

"I think we should tell Charlie what we've discovered, he's with Darius at the moment, badgering him to find out where they are holding the prisoner but I know Darius won't tell him, he thinks it's down to Jasper to punish him for what he's done. He's worried sick about Bella too, but then we all are."

"She will get through it though, Jasper won't give up on her Esme, he would never do that, she's his mate."

"Yes but the burden of guilt he is feeling must be crushing."

"He couldn't prevent what happened, it's hardly his fault a madman focused on Bella."

"You know that and so do we but Jasper isn't thinking so clearly and I fear if he can't get through to Bella that we might lose him too."

 **Carlisle**

I thought it might be helpful if Jasper knew what had happened so I rang him but he wasn't answering so I left a message asking him to contact me urgently and he was soon on the line,

"What's happened now Carlisle? Not Aro again?"

"No son, we have some information on what happened, Kat has been talking to Peter and Rose. You should know that Bella saw her mother raped and murdered in the cellar."

"I thought as much although she's not telling me anything yet. The memories are fighting their way to the surface though gradually. That is going to kill her Carlisle, she said she hadn't been able to save them, that's what she meant."

"Possibly although I don't think she could have done anything that would have stopped him. They saw the baby's mother die too."

"That's why Bella was responsible for the baby I guess. did the kid say anything about Bella? If he touched her?"

"No nothing I'm afraid. That will be down to you to find out if I can't examine her."

"No Carlisle, she's too fragile right now, maybe later. How is the kid?"

"Doing better with Peter's help, a shock I can assure you but he is working wonders with her."

He didn't reply, I thought he was probably all out of emotions other than Bella's.

"We also think that Kat is his biological daughter and that she's spent most of her life in captivity."

"Then God and Peter help her. I have to go Carlisle, Bella's getting agitated again."

"OK son but keep in touch, we're all worried for you."

I put the phone down wishing I could tell him more, tell him that the animal never touched Bella but it was anyone's guess right now. We knew he was a rapist so I couldn't see why he would spare Bella. We could only hope and pray that somehow she had managed to avoid that particular horror.

 **Just to let you know I'm away for a week now so posts may be a little sporadic. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, its appreciated. Love Jules xx**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

 **Bella**

I was too hoarse to scream any more and although I felt him close to me he wasn't hurting me, instead he was holding me and whispering the name he called me all the time, Bella. It sounded more familiar to me now but was that just because I had heard it so many times? I didn't know and my head hurt too much to think any more. There was a terrible pressure building up in my skull as if something was alive in there and struggling to break free.

When I finally stopped shivering he left me long enough to fetch a glass of water and two small white pills.

"Take these, they'll help with your headache."

I wanted to ask him how he knew I had a headache but I couldn't speak so I took the pills meekly and swallowed them down not without difficulty although the cold water helped my throat which was burning.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, you need to keep your strength up, I won't be long."

I watched as he left me after kissing the top of my head and then closed my eyes but strange images started to solidify when I did that so I opened them again then got up and started to pace. If I was too scared to close my eyes then what would I do? Sleep was my only refuge from everything, was even that to be denied me now?

I wandered over to the window to gaze out at the night sky, all the tall buildings with their multitude of colored lights, the twinkling lights of planes flying in and out of the airport and down below the headlights of cars and buses as people hurried home in the light drizzle. I wondered if I would ever be one of those people, if I would have a job and spend my days going back and forward from an office.

I had no idea of my past but I must have one, I had not appeared fully grown in that cellar with Kat so I had a past but what was it? Had I been to school? Or even college? Who were my mother and father?…...My kind skittered away from that question. How had I come to be there with him and who was the stranger who seemed to know me, know all about me, yet who I couldn't place? I had this feeling of dread, as if I could answer that question but then I would remember everything and that would be incredibly painful.

Moving away from the window I ran my hand along the bookshelf and then onto the table where the phone sat silent and brooding. Laying next to it was an envelope and I picked it up to read the name on the front, Mr J Whitlock. So my stranger had a name, a name I found vaguely familiar too. As I turned it over to see if there were anything on the back something caught my eye twinkling in the light from the lamp. I moved over to look at it and without thinking picked it up and put it in the palm of my hand. It was a ring, a beautiful ring, ruby and diamonds. So did this mean there was a woman in his life? I hadn't seen a woman here but there was a woman's clothes, the dressing gown I had ruined for a start. Maybe he had gone to see her, or maybe he didn't want her to know he'd got another woman captive here.

I heard him coming back and slid the ring back where I found it but I was loathe to leave it there, somehow I felt attached to it.

"Bella? Are you hungry?"

I went slowly into the kitchen but something had me looking back to make sure the ring hadn't vanished like smoke in a breeze. He was standing at the counter arranging cartons in front of a plate put out for me. The food smelled good and made my mouth water. I wanted to snatch it up and eat as quickly as I could but somehow I knew he wouldn't snatch it away from me, not like…...I closed that thought down and took the fork he offered me,

"Use your fingers if you feel more comfortable Bella. How is your headache now?"

I touched my temple dropping noodles on the counter top and froze but he just smiled and wiped them up with some paper towels and I continued to eat then remembered his question,

"Its much better thank you. You know I don't have any money, I can't pay you for the food or clothes."

"Bella what you see is yours as well as mine, and the clothes that I have are yours too. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head and he didn't speak again until I finished my meal.

I cleared up my mess while he watched seemingly amused but I knew how to behave and I wasn't going to make a mess or start crying this time. I felt stronger but there was only one thing on my mind, the ring. It hovered there, a picture of it in front of my eyes and it called to me.

"Can we go into the other room?"

It was the first time I'd really asked him anything and I waited nibbling my lip until he nodded,

"Sure, I'll bring dessert through."

Dessert?

I went back into the other room feeling happier as I spotted the ring still where I'd left it as if waiting for me.

He came in with a bowl of ice cream and a spoon handing them to me and sitting opposite to watch me as I ate. It tasted wonderful and slid down my sore throat like silk. When I finished he took the bowl from me and went through to the kitchen to wash it up which had me feeling guilty but somehow it seemed almost familiar which scared me for some reason. I felt a pressure building again and swallowed as bile rose up in my throat. The ring called me and I couldn't stop myself from moving over to look at it again a voice in my head telling me to pick it up. I stretched a hand out to do so when I heard him come back in. Turning guiltily I moved back and sat on the edge of a chair by the fire and he handed me a mug of chocolate which smelled divine but the ring still called to me.

"Are you married?"

The words burst out unbidden and I waited for him to shout at me, to tell me to mind my own business but as always he just smiled and shook his head,

"No but I hope to be very soon Bella."

I nodded jealous of the girl who would wear that ring.

I put my mug down and stood up my hand shaking as I walked over to the table and picked up the ring,

"It's very beautiful."

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the girl who agreed to marry me Bella."

I turned to him,

"She's very lucky."

I looked down and saw to my horror that as I spoke I had slid the ring on my finger and was about to slide it back off when the dam burst, images flickering in front of my eyes one after another, a dead woman wearing this ring, a woman with her throat cut, a man laying on the road blood all round his head from a gunshot, a young woman lying dead soaked in blood, the cellar and then the man and I screamed dropping to the floor as everything started to come back and I realized who I was, where I was, and what had happened to me and my family.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

 **Peter**

Kat was starting to relax a little, she began to understand that food and drinks would always be there, she didn't have to eat everything quickly before someone else took it from her. She tried cola and decided she liked it because the bubbles tickled her nose and milk shake when it was fresh and cold, strawberry being her favorite flavor. The one thing that still concerned her, apart from being beaten if she did something wrong was Ellie.

She knew Skye was fine, Rose brought her every day to play with Kat and my little Princess loved listening to the stories Rose would tell. She said it reminded her of Sophie which was sad and happy at the same time. It seemed Sophie had been the closest to a mother figure Kat had ever known. She was delighted when Skye started sitting up on her own,

I wish Ellie could see her."

Rose looked at me, we knew Bella was still struggling with all that had happened and neither of us were sure The Major would welcome any interference but I decided it was time to find out so when Kat went to bed that evening I spoke to Rose and we approached Carlisle.

"I'm not sure about that but it wouldn't hurt to suggest it. Perhaps Rose could go with you and take Skye. It might be just what Bella needs, to see they are both happy and doing well. Besides we still don't know what happened to Bella but if she was assaulted by Mendoza then Rose would be just the person to talk to her."

Rose nodded,

"I'll ring Jazz and see what he says Carlisle."

 **Rose**

I rang Jazz but he wasn't answering his phone so I was forced to leave a message explaining our idea and asking him to ring back. It was the following day before he did so and he sounded so lost and worried that my heart went out to him.

"I don't know what to do Rose, every time I seem to be getting somewhere she just dissolves into tears and starts thinking about Renee and Phil although she has asked about the baby and Kat."

So maybe a visit from them would help, it can't hurt Jazz surely."

He gave in eventually which was just as well because I had already made my mind up that I was going to visit anyway.

"Peter will be with me, Kat seems to have taken quite a shine to him funnily enough."

Jazz didn't reply to this just grunted and then excused himself but I could hear Bella in the background calling out in distress.

Peter and I drove over to the motel the next morning after breakfast hoping Jazz would let us see Bella. Kate was really excited, firstly about the car ride and secondly to be seeing Bella again although she had a hard time remembering that Ellie's real name was Bella.

"I can show her how I write my name and Skye's and that I can read."

She clutched a picture book of baby animals which Charlotte had bought her and she knew all the names and could write some of them. Kat was certainly a quick learner, Charlotte had said she was like a sponge, eager to soak up knowledge and it seemed she had a near photographic memory although she could remember nothing of her life before the cellar except that Victor Mendoza had come for her on a birthday,

"I remember candles and a cake with pink icing."

Carlisle theorized that the trauma of her life in the cellar had jarred a latent gift into being. Whatever the reason she was learning at a phenomenal rate and we were all sure she was going to catch up with her age group and surpass them in weeks.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to keep the children Peter? I don't think I could bear to lose Skye now."

"I don't know Rose but I'm willing to fight for Kat if it comes down to it."

I couldn't help smiling as Rose turned and leaned over to stroke Sykes cheek. She sat in the back safe in her new baby seat wearing brand new clothes and looking just like any other baby, a far cry from the filthy little bundle we had seen in Bella's arms in that cellar.

"Any news on the blood results yet?"

I'd been concerned when Rose came to take Kat's blood telling her it was just to make sure she hadn't caught anything from living in the cellar. I wasn't sure how I would react to finding Mendoza was Kat's biological father, not that it made any difference to the way I felt about her, she would still be my little Princess but it would make me want to spend some time with the evil fucker who could treat his own flesh and blood so badly.

 **Rose**

I knew what Peter was thinking because it was exactly what Emmett had said. Skye was very lucky, she had been saved from that terrible place before she was old enough to be damaged by it but that didn't stop us wanting to beat the crap out of Victor Mendoza. We had spoken to Carlisle about adopting Skye but he pointed out we had to get that agreed by the Volturi first.

"I'll do what I can Rose, for you and for Peter but it very much depends on the Volturi. If they see the children as a threat then I'm afraid the only thing we can do is to find them good human homes. At least that way they will be well looked after and loved. Let's wait and see what's happening with Bella. I have to ring Aro again once we know how she is."

Both Peter and I knew that Carlisle was probably the only person who could swing the Volturi in our favor but it was still on a knife edge and I knew it would destroy Peter to lose Kat just as it would kill us to lose Skye. For the first time I had allowed myself to dream of being a mother and I hated the thought my dream might crash and burn.

Carmen and Eleazar were coming to visit with the girls which also made me nervous. After all they had lost their mother because of her attempt to create an immortal child and although that's not what we had planned they might resent Kat and Skye.

"Right well here we are, you ready to see Bella again Kat?"

The girl looked at Peter and nodded although we could both see she was a little apprehensive at the thought.

"Do you think she'll recognize me Peter?"

"I think maybe she's worried you might not recognize her Princess."

I unstrapped Skye and she woke looking around her with those beautiful brown eyes and smiling as she recognized me. I picked her up and hugged her kissing the top of her soft little head and enjoying the smell that only came from babies, a clean sweet smell that made me smile even more. Kat came round and peered up at Skye,

"We're going to see Ellie but you have to call her Bella now Skye. She's got a new name just like you."

Kat took Peter's hand and we went into the apartment building riding up in the elevator which was a treat for Kat who insisted on pressing the button for Jasper's floor.

"Peter, do I call him Jasper, Uncle, or Major?"

We looked at each other and burst out laughing although it must be very confusing.

"I think you should just call him Jasper, that will be fine."

She thought about this then nodded,

"OK. Why do you and Charlotte call him Major though?"

"It's a long story Princess but I promise I'll tell you one day. We're here now and I need for you to be very gentle with Bella, she's having a very hard time with everything that happened to her."

Kat nodded sagely,

"I will Peter."

We knocked on the door and waited.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

 **Bella**

I was trying really hard to pull myself together for Jasper's sake but it was just impossible. Every time I thought I was getting somewhere I would see Renee or Phil or even poor Sophie…...all dead…... and felt so guilty. Why had I survived when they all died? It didn't seem fair. I had survived long enough for Jasper and his family and friends to trace me, to save not only myself but Kat and Aggie too but then I felt guilty for worrying about myself.

Poor Kat had endured the ill treatment so much longer, she really thought he was her father, that he should love her. How on earth would she cope in the real world with no one of her own. I still had my father and Jasper she had no one. Then Jazz told me that his friends Peter and Charlotte had taken her in. What kind of people would do that? Why weren't the police and the authorities involved? I didn't understand but I couldn't ask Jasper, I had too much spinning around in my head as it was and the thought of having to explain everything to the authorities terrified me.

I hadn't faced Charlie again yet either, what would he think of me? I had watched as his ex wife was ra…..murdered and I couldn't stop it. Would he blame me? Was that why he didn't come to see me? I didn't see how I could have done anything to stop him but maybe Charlie saw things differently. Again I didn't dare ask Jazz about this either, I was terrified of the answer I might get.

When he told me Kat and the baby were coming to see me I wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared. It would be good to see Aggie happy and loved but I still felt guilty I had let her slip from my fingers. Would Kat still hate me? I really hadn't tried to come between her and him, the man she called daddy nor had I wanted Aggie to take her place but I couldn't do anything about it. I had sat trembling as the hands of the clock moved towards the time Kat and Aggie were expected and when I heard the knock on the door I jumped up ready to run into the bathroom and lock myself in but Jazz took my hand smiling at me.

"I promise you this will be fine Bella, Kat asked to see you. I wont leave you I promise, I'll stay at your side."

"Who did you say was coming with Kat and Aggie?"

"My friend Peter and my sister Rose."

I nodded but my mouth was dry and I felt sick as he pulled me gently over to the door and opened it. Kat was the first one through the door looking so pretty in new clothes and all clean. She smiled shyly at Jasper,

"Hello Jasper, I'm Kat."

She held out her hand and he took it returning the greeting and then her eyes focused on me. She stood for a moment and I tensed but then she threw her arms around my waist and hugged me.

"Bella, I missed you."

I wanted to reciprocate but I was frozen, all I could do was speak her name.

She was followed by a man around the same age as Jasper and just as pale and good looking although he wore shades which hid his eyes. He smiled and held out his hand but I just stared, this was one of the men who had found us, rescued us from the cellar, one who had seen the terrible place we lived in, the state we were in and I felt embarrassed. He just nodded and turned to Jasper but I could feel him tense up and remembered a terrible noise in another room and a crash of splintering wood but it went again as quickly as it had come.

He was followed by a beautiful blonde holding a baby in her arms, a baby I hardly recognized. I stepped forward to look more closely and felt a tug on my hand,

"Its Aggie except she's not Aggie any more. Rose and Emmett called her Skye. It was my idea, do you like it?"

I nodded but I couldn't make my mouth work, no sounds come out.

"Kat why don't you take Skye, I think she wants to be fed."

I watched dumbly as the woman handed Kat Skye and a bag with a bottle peeping out of the top. Then she turned her attention to me. smiling as she flicked her hair behind her ear,

"Hello Bella, I'm Rose, Jasper's sister. I've been waiting impatiently to meet you. Shall we sit down?"

I didn't know what to do so I just allowed her to take my hand and sit me down on the couch. I had no idea what to say to any of these people, they were all strangers to me.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's emotions and I knew she was close to another breakdown but I hoped maybe Rose, with her counseling skills, could perhaps get through where I had failed. I wandered over to where Peter sat on the floor with the girl and baby. It was strange, he looked so comfortable, as if he'd always been comfortable around children. Joining them I heard Kat telling Skye that I was Bella's boyfriend and Peter grinned,

"Oh I think he's more than that."

"I thought Bella would be pleased to see us Peter."

"She is Princess, she's just having a hard time."

"It was horrible in that cellar for her. He was so mean to her, more than me."

I listened carefully hoping I might hear more of what had happened to Bella.

"He was always picking on her, he used to beat her and when she was sick he'd make her clean it up. Sometimes he would give me water and her none but I shared it when he wasn't looking if I could. I don't think he was happy with Ellie, I mean Bella, he told me she was my sister but I didn't recognize her. Could I have a drink please Jasper?"

That threw me but I got up quickly and went to fetch her one of the cans of soda I kept in the fridge for Bella. She thanked me then looked over at Bella and Rose before turning back. I could feel she was deciding whether to tell us something and waited impatiently.

When she did start to talk again it was in a very low voice, a whisper and she looked guilty,

"I wasn't very nice to Ellie, I mean Bella, I was jealous of her and of Skye. Do you think she'll forgive me? She looks so frightened and so confused. Do you think she's remembering all the nasty stuff?"

"I think she wants to forget it but that's not easy and she won't tell me. Maybe she'll tell Rose."

"I like Rose but I told Peter, he listened to me and then he told me that it was all over, that he'd taken it all now and I could forget it. I didn't at first but I am now. I thought daddy was going to keep Renee like Sophie. He used to hurt Sophie all the time and she swelled up but she only had Skye and then she died. Skye's lucky to have Rose and Emmett."

I needed to ask a question and hope she would answer it,

"Why did you think he would keep Renee?"

Peter shot me a warning look but Kat just shrugged,

"Because he treated her the same as Sophie."

Before Peter could stop me I asked the question I really wanted to hear the answer to,

"And Bella?"

Peter stood up glaring at me,

"Come on Princess lets take Skye for a walk."

She got up her brow furrowed but as she left with Peter she shook her head,

"No, not Bella."

I found myself heave a sigh of relief, whatever else he had done to Bella he hadn't raped her and I thanked God for that mercy.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

 **Bella**

Rose kept hold of my hand as she began to speak and I didn't want to upset her by pulling free but I found any contact other than Jasper's unnerving. At first her words were just a noise but then I found myself listening to her.

"Bella, it must be very difficult for you with all these strangers around. Its a good thing you have Jasper, his love is a constant in a turbulent life at the moment. I met your father Charlie, he's quite a man and he was desperate to find you."

"He was?"

"Of course, he hounded the police and us until we found something. He loves you very much."

"But I'm still here and the others are gone, Renee and Phil, they're both dead."

"I know but he's still got you Bella and he was so relieved when he heard we'd found you."

"He hasn't been to see me though."

"No, he does have a good reason though and it's not that he didn't want to come. He's been ….ill but he's OK now and I know he wants to see you. He just wants you to be happy to see him. We know you've had a lot to cope with and he's just giving you some space. The rest of the family are dying to meet you too, as soon as you feel up to it. Jasper never stopped talking about you when he visited. He's very much in love with you, you make him happy."

I looked over at Jasper who stood watching me as Peter and Kat went out with Skye. He had a strange expression on his face, relieved and concerned at the same time. Rose noticed and nodded as if answering an unheard question.

"Would you like to talk about what happened to you? I don't know what you went through but I had a terribly traumatic experience once and I know it makes you feel as if the world as you knew it has gone and there's a new and disturbing world in its place. You don't know who you can trust or if you'll ever feel safe again."

I looked at her in amazement, she really did understand what I was feeling.

"Does it ever get better? How did you get through it Rose?"

She smiled a little sadly,

"I'm not sure my story will be much help to you Bella but yes it does get better, especially when you have people who love you around and you do Bella."

I looked at Jasper again who stood as if unsure whether to approach or not. I knew he was waiting for a sign from me and for the first time since I came out of that cellar I put my hand out for his and when he joined me, when I felt his touch, I felt the tiniest bit better.

Rose seemed to understand and smiled,

"Bella, I will be here whenever you want to talk, I know sometimes its easier to speak to someone on the outside and though I don't intend to be in that position for long I am for now. Here."

She handed me a cell phone,

"My number is on speed dial. Anytime you want to talk, or if you just feel you can't cope, you ring. Anytime, day or night and I'll talk to you or I'll come over if you need me in person. OK?"

I looked at the phone,

"I can't take…"

She folded my fingers over it,

"Yes you can, you're almost my sister remember."

Before I could say anything else the others came back, Kat holding a large paper bag which she opened to show me a book about dinosaurs.

"Peter bought me this and a little rabbit for Skye, look."

I feigned interest and then found I actually was interested in what Kat was saying as she stumbled through the long dinosaur names and blushed,

"Peter and Charlotte are teaching me to read but I still get caught out by long words."

It hadn't occurred to me that Kat had no schooling, she had been like a little cave girl, locked in semi darkness and learning little as she grew. Jasper's friends had not only shown her kindness but they had taken her in almost as a child of their own and I could see how fond she and Peter were of each other. Rose took Skye from him and held her up so obviously pleased to have her back, there was so much love in this room, they were so close even though they weren't family and suddenly I wanted to belong, to be a part of this if I could only find a way out of my hellish memories.

When it came time for them to leave, even though I had only watched and listened to the conversations I was saddened. I wanted to beg them to stay, to take me with them but that meant going outside and I was terrified of leaving the apartment. Scared that there might be someone watching and waiting to grab me. Someone who would snatch me away, lock me up, but this time Jazz and his friends wouldn't find me and I would end my life miserably as a captive of some sick pervert.

Once they had gone Jasper closed the door and joined me on the couch looking at the phone that I still held.

"What did you think of Rose?"

"She's very kind and she loves Skye."

"Rose has always wanted a family so she's over the moon to give Skye a home."

"You talk as if Rose is old, how old is she?"

He hesitated,

"Older than she looks Bella, but it's not important right now. Getting you well is. Do you feel any better for their visit?"

I nodded finding that I really did although I was still wound up and close to tears which I hated.

"I'd like to see my dad."

"I know and I'm sure he'll be here soon but he was still in San Diego last I heard."

"Looking for the man who did this?"

"No, I told you we know exactly where he is. They were looking for Kat's real parents."

"Oh? I think she'd be better off with Peter, he seems to love her and I can see how fond of him she is. Do you think they will find them?"

"Truthfully? No I don't. They hadn't even found any trace of a child missing who would fit Kat."

I nodded content with the outcome of Kat's search, Skye's too, they'd both found a home which just left me.

"Bella, I'd love for you to meet the rest of the family. My foster parents are dying to meet you after all I told them."

"Even now? After all that's happened?"

"Especially now after all that's happened, I love you Bella and whatever happened hasn't changed that."

"It's changed me though, I'm not the same girl Jazz."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling but he wiped them away and kissed my cheek,

"It doesn't matter to me and the Bella I fell in love with is still in there, a little battered and bruised, but still in there."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

 **Charlie**

Knowing Rose and Peter had gone to visit Bella didn't do my temper any good but I bit down any violent response when I arrived at the Cullen's. Of course they'd been warned I was on my way by Darius and had sent Emmett to join him in my place. Personally I thought it was a complete waste of time looking for Kat's real parents. If Darius couldn't find any trace of them in the time we'd been looking then he wasn't going to and now I knew why.

Carlisle told me of their suspicions and the blood Rose had taken and sent away for testing. He had just received the results and it was proved that not only was Skye Victor Mendoza's biological daughter but that Kat was too and as it seemed she had been a captive for a long time the chances were that her biological mother was dead, probably at Victor's hands. Yet another reason to make sure that evil fucker died slow and hard.

When Carlisle explained the reason for Rose and Peter's visit to Bella I understood a little better but I was still desperate to see my daughter again.

"Rose really is the best person to help Bella Charlie, she's a trained counselor."

"Yeah and I'm her dad just so we don't forget that."

Rose and Peter arrived back soon after and I was introduced to Skye Cullen McCarty and Kat Whitlock. It seemed they'd done well out of being rescued and I just hoped Bella would come out of it as well.

"Of course Charlie you must remember that Bella doesn't know what we, what you are, and that's going to be a shock to the system, A shock I think she could do without, for a while at least."

I could hardly argue with Rose on that although I would have if I could. I hadn't thought much about the fact I was a vampire now but suddenly it was a real problem. I wondered how long it would be before Bella was strong enough mentally to learn what her fiance, his family, and even her dad really was. Having been with the family or Darius and Peter ever since I turned I hadn't found it as difficult as I should have and my gift helped too but sooner or later I knew I would have to strike out on my own and I worried what I would do then. Still I didn't need to be worrying about that just yet.

When Eleazar and Carmen arrived with the three girls the house was pretty full but when I suggested leaving to give them some room they wouldn't hear of it.

"Charlie, you are family whether you like it or not and unless you have somewhere else you need to be I suggest you make yourself comfortable. It will do you good to meet the rest of the family properly."

I was still getting the hang of this family concept. None of these people were related by blood yet they had formed a closer bond than most real families I knew and within an hour or two I was considered one of the family. They were all interested to hear how Bella was doing but once Kat came down from her bath with Charlotte, Rose, and the baby, all attention turned to them. It never failed to amaze me how the sight of a baby could arrest any woman within a mile.

Carmen and the three girls crowded round Skye while Eleazar beckoned Kat over and there was a strange look in his eyes. I wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Carlisle was watching closely. They talked for a while. Kat showing Eleazar her books and pictures she'd drawn and then she came over with Peter to be introduced to me.

"You're Bella's daddy? Her real daddy I mean?"

"Yes."

"She's really lucky to have a daddy she knows, I mean a real one. She was sad when we saw her but she'll be OK, she's got you and Jasper and Rose, lots of people who love her, like me. I'm going to be staying with Peter and Charlotte. They're going to be my parents."

Peter smiled indulgently,

"Sure are Princess. Did you see her pictures Charlie?"

I nodded,

"I liked the one you drew of Bella."

It was an excellent likeness although of the Bella who had seen too much, not the innocent girl I had waved goodbye to only a few months before. She pulled it out of her sketch book and handed it to me.

"You have it Charlie. It will remind you of Bella until she's better."

"Thank you Kat, that's very kind of you."

She smiled then stepped forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek,

"She'll be better soon Charlie I know she will."

It was sweet, a little girl trying to comfort me but I did feel better for her words.

Kat went outside with Peter and Charlotte to play hide and go seek in the huge back yard and Carlisle who had been speaking with Eleazar invited me to join them.

"It seems Kat and Skye may both be gifted like you Charlie."

I looked at Eleazar,

"Really? You can tell with a baby?"

"Age makes no difference to me Charlie I see the gift you are born with. Kat has survived her imprisonment and ill treatment because she is able to forget things she wishes to or rather she is able to lock them away in a kind of shield so although she doesn't forget they lose their ability to hurt her. I think as a vampire that gift would be much stronger and could be used on others, to help them cope with terrible experiences. It may not be a gift the Volturi would prize but it is still a gift."

"Only if she were to become a vampire though and you don't plan on changing her do you? What about the Immortal children? Darius told me all about them."

"No, Kat would remain human until she is fully grown but as she's already a teenager I don't think it will be that long and remember with no parents Peter and Charlotte are her best bet for a family."

"Would the Volturi agree though Carlisle?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see but Skye's gift might just give us some leverage."

"It will be that interesting to the Volturi?"

"Oh I think Aro would be inclined to think so. She will have the ability to see what people really are and their intentions if and when she becomes a vampire. Now the Volturi would prize that highly and it could make them happier to see her brought up by vampire parents, after all she already knows our secret even if she is unable as yet to tell anyone. Having her raised among humans would be an advantage when she gets older. It would enable her to live and work among them easily and so travel to check out humans and others who might be interested in fomenting any unrest."

"And you're just going to hand this information to Aro Volturi?"

"If it keeps them safe and my daughter happy then yes. We couldn't hide it in any case. Aro would insist Eleazar read them for gifts and no one denies Aro what he wants, this way we can bend the truth to our own ends, those of the children too. After all better they live among people who love them than in Italy among the Volturi guard."

"What about Bella? She's already lived beyond the deadline they set for her transformation."

"Oh Aro graciously allowed us an extension and I think he might allow more time when I give him the good news. I rarely use any influence on my friends but lets just say they owe me a debt and if necessary I will call it in."

He wouldn't explain any further and I was just relieved he was prepared to fight on my daughter's behalf as well as the children.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

 **Bella**

I felt more relaxed when they left than I had since Jasper saved me from the horrors of the cellar. I had liked his sister, she seemed to understand how I felt and that was a relief. There was something odd about them all though, both Rose and Peter his friend. They all had the pale skin and cold touch and although I understood his sister carrying the same genetic flaw to find his friend did too was strange. There was also the odd way they spoke, as if they were much older than they looked but that was impossible. Maybe I was seeing Monsters everywhere I looked.

I sat and managed to speak about what had happened with Jasper for the first time, not in detail but I was able to tell him how the man had tricked us into stopping and then looking up and seeing the blood and Phil laying in the road. I was shaking by this time but desperate to continue even though Jazz told me it didn't matter. Of course it did, if I couldn't tell him what had happened how could I ever get over it? I found myself unable to talk about Renee as my mind began to scream and skipped ahead to meeting Kat and the way we were treated, the stale food he scavenged from bins, the water that was rationed and the chains, the cold and the silence.

 **Jasper**

I was relieved Bella was finally talking to me about what had happened to her and despite Kat's reassurances that Mendoza hadn't raped Bella I needed to hear it from her own mouth to settle my mind. She skipped over all that had happened to Renee and I knew that was the most painful, the memories she couldn't yet face.

The more I heard the more angry I became until I realized I was projecting as Bella dissolved into tears once more. I held her until she stopped crying and I noticed her looking at the cell phone Rose had left.

 **Bella**

I really wanted to speak to Rose but I was afraid if I rang she would be too busy or angry I was wasting her time but of course Jazz noticed.

"Why don't you ring, Rose will be pleased to hear from you."

I looked at him unsure of myself then lifted it and hit speed dial. When she answered I was tempted to apologize and disconnect but of course she knew who it was,

"Bella? It's lovely to hear from you. Are you OK? I guess that's a silly question really, you wouldn't be ringing me if you were OK. Shall I come over?"

i cleared my throat panicking I was causing a nuisance especially as she had Skye to look after.

"No, its OK, I was just…...I…..it doesn't matter Rose I'm sorry to disturb you."

"I'll be there in a little while Bella, just hang on."

Fifteen minutes later she was there at the door all smiles and came to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders and telling Jasper we would be fine if he needed to go out for a couple of hours. There seemed to be a message I didn't get in her words but I had noticed he was looking unwell with the dark circles under his eyes, eyes that were a black as night.

"Would you be OK with Rose for a little while Bella?"

I nodded and was surprised to find that I meant it. Once he had gone she led me to the couch and we sat down together.

"You have such beautiful hair Bella, would you like me to try getting some of the tangles out as we talk?"

I nodded, not because I cared about my hair, I hadn't really given it much thought but because it was easier to talk if Rose wasn't watching me.

As she began brushing my hair very gently I took a deep breath,

"I think I'm going mad Rose."

She laughed, a tinkling sound that wasn't derisory,

"What makes you think that?"

"Every time I think I'm beginning to feel better I begin to think about Renee, about what happened and I want to scream."

"Well, I guess you need to talk it out, once it's not a secret any more, once you can talk about it you'll feel so much better but you have to make that first step, then I can help you. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head but it was a lie, I did want to tell her. or at least I needed to talk about it to someone and Rose was here, listening and not questioning me."

"I didn't know at first. I suspected but I didn't know, when we were first taken. I heard him with her but I didn't know what was going on, I guess I didn't want to. I heard her screaming and begging, I heard the sounds but I shut my mind to the truth."

"We all do that sometimes Bella. Its a defense mechanism, you don't have to feel guilty, was there anything you could have done to stop it?"

"No but I should have tried."

"No Bella, you need only feel guilty if you could have stopped him and did not. Did your mother say anything to make you feel guilty?"

"No, she was really brave right up to the end. We saw it, Kat and I. He did it right in front of us and then he slit her throat."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I felt Rose's arms wrap around me once more.

"Bella, your mother wouldn't want you blaming yourself and feeling guilty. She would be happy that you survived, that you lived."

"Why didn't he take me instead? Why her?"

"Because that's the way things go sometimes. She's gone but you're still here and you owe it to her to enjoy the life you have or he's won."

"He's destroyed everything and I'm sure she wouldn't want that now would she?"

I shook my head but the tears kept falling and it was a long while before they stopped yet she never complained just continued to hold me.

"You know Bella, you do still have a family. There's Charlie and Jazz and of course as you and he plan to marry you also have me and the rest of the family."

"I'm not sure I should go on with it Rose, after all I'm not the girl he fell in love with any more."

"Yes you are, I can see it in my brothers eyes when he looks at you, he loves you Bella and I think you still love him too. He feels so helpless right now, he doesn't know what to do or what to say. he's waiting for you to decide. to tell him what you want him to know but you'll never find a better more caring man, that I can tell you."

She had begun to brush my hair again and within half an hour it felt much better, not stiff and itchy any more.

"Right, lets wash it and see how you look, some will have to be cut out I'm afraid but if you trust me I'll do that too."

"What about Skye and your husband? Won't he mind you spending so long with me?"

"Emmett is dying to meet you Bella and he's happy if I can help you. Skye is probably being spoiled rotten by Esme or Charlotte, as far as they are concerned if you rang it meant you needed a friendly ear but I promise you I won't tell anyone what we talk about, not even my brother."

I nodded and she took me through to the bathroom to wash my hair before Jasper got back and for some reason I felt I could trust her, not only to keep our conversations private but also to tell me the truth.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

 **Jasper**

When I got back after finally feeling confident enough about leaving Bella with Rose to hunt properly I could see the difference in her. She and Rose were sitting by the fire and talking animatedly about Skye who was a popular topic all round it seemed to me. Rose had done something with Bella's hair, it was shorter and most of the tangles were gone.

When I walked in Bella turned to me and for the first time I had seen a smile, weak and fragile, but it was a vast improvement. Rose jumped up and kissed Bella on top of her head mirroring my usual affectionate move,

"Right well I'm off but I'll be back tomorrow with Skye and we'll see what we can do about getting you some clothes that fit."

I winced at the reference to all the weight Bella had lost in captivity but she just nodded walking Rose to the door,

"Thanks Rose you helped me a lot. I'll see you tomorrow."

 **Bella**

I was glad to see Jasper back, I had missed him, but I was sad to see Rose go. I felt so much better after talking to her and I knew I would be doing so again. She seemed to understand what I was feeling and she never passed any judgement instead helping me to see the truth behind my feelings. Once she had gone I turned back to Jasper who was looking at me nervously.

"So you enjoyed Rose's visit?"

I nodded,

"Yes, she's a really nice person, so easy to talk to. She said the rest of the family are eager to meet me and I guess I should be thanking them for all they did to help trace me."

"Whenever you're ready Bella, they understand you've been through a lot. You need time to come to terms with things."

I sighed,

"You mean with the deaths of Renee and Phil? You're right of course, if I keep it all bottled up then I'm never going to be able to live with it. I've given you a really hard time haven't I? It can't have been easy, finding your fiancée is a complete wreck who didn't even recognize you and cries all the time."

He walked closer and held out a hand,

"I love you Bella and I'll wait as long as it takes. Just having you here is enough for now."

I looked around the apartment seeing all the things I had added or we had bought together and then took his hand.

"I don't deserve you but thanks for being so understanding. I do love you Jasper, I'm just scared of my memories, my thoughts, scared I won't be able to give you all that you deserve."

I colored at the mention of sex but he needed to know I wasn't ready for that again, not yet.

"Bella I'm happy to follow your lead on everything but please know that I will never hurt you or force you to do anything you're unhappy with."

I nodded hearing the truth in his words.

"I know that Jazz. Rose wants to help me get some new clothes, mine are a little on the large side but I told her I'd soon fill in again. I must admit I am all skin and bone but I can't eat so much not yet."

"Skin and bone or twenty stone I will still adore you. So you're going shopping with Rose?"

I felt panic welling up inside,

"No, no not shopping. we're going to look on the internet. I don't feel like going out, not yet, its too…..I'm scared Jazz."

He wrapped me in his arms and comforted me,

"I know darlin' but you don't need to be. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

I leaned back to look into his face noticing how the dark bruises had faded and his eyes were back to that beautiful liquid gold color.

"I know you mean that but he shot Phil, he cut Renee's throat, how can you save me from someone like that? I want to believe you but it's so hard. I thought Phil would keep me safe, my mum too, but when it came down to it they couldn't, no one can and that's what I have to learn to accept and live with. That I will never be safe ever again."

 **Jasper**

I was torn, should I tell her my secret or would it be too much for her in this fragile state? She had to learn one day, one day soon, and perhaps learning it now would give her the confidence to take that first step back into the outside world. I thought about it for a long time then decided she was just too fragile to learn that there were other monsters, even more terrifying and dangerous out there. The only thing I could do was to get her meeting more people, find people who cared about her and made her feel safe and secure and worry about telling her our secret later when she could cope with another shock.

"Bella, I think it might be good for you to meet the rest of the family, they are really excited and Rose will be grilled relentlessly when she gets home. What do you think? There's nothing to worry about, everyone already knows what happened so you don't have to worry about awkward questions."

"I'm not sure Jazz, you know how I get. Just you or Rose is fine but I'm not sure I can cope with a lot of people all at once. I was nervous with Peter here too but I had Kat and Skye to distract me. What if I start crying or freaking out?"

"Then how about just Carlisle and Esme? I know they are really excited at the thought of meeting you. Esme is very sweet and Carlisle too, there wouldn't be any pressure on you I promise."

She looked at me unsure and afraid but then I saw her take a deep breath to steady herself and nod,

"OK, I guess I can't hide away from everyone but you will stay with me won't you? I don't want to be alone with them."

"Of course I'll stay. We can wait until you get your new clothes and you'll feel more confident. Rose did a good job on your hair."

She touched it self consciously and smiled,

"To be honest I didn't realize it was so bad. It smelled nice after you washed it for me and I just keep doing the same thing. I couldn't bear to visit a hairdresser, I'd hate for a stranger to be touching me and it would mean going outside. I'm not ready for that yet. Its too soon…..I"

I could hear the panic bubbling up inside her and feel the rising terror so I squeezed her hands gently,

"No one is going to force you to do anything. You decide when you are ready so stop worrying."

"OK."

The threatened tears were halted, just, by my words but I understood she needed constant reassurance and that she looked to me for it which was a good thing.

The next morning true to her word Rose was back and she and Bella spent a couple of hours on the computer and everything was going fine until Rose put the order in then I heard Bella gasp,

"Rose don't. I haven't got the money."

She turned to me,

"I don't know how much money I have in my account Jasper. Is my check book here?"

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll find it later. For now here…."

I threw her my wallet,

"Use my card."

I saw her hands start to shake and was at her side, moving a little too fast in my concern.

"Bella its fine. You're my fiancée, we share everything and right now you need some new clothes."

Rose pulled her back down into the chair,

"Bella take a deep breath. You need something to wear and trust me, money is no object to Jasper, besides which I haven't spent all this time finding things you like to turn the computer off so hand over that wallet quick or I'll pay myself and give you something to really worry about."

I thought Rose was being a little harsh with Bella but she just handed over my wallet and smiled.

"You are a bully Rose."

"Yeah but you love me all the same little sis."

"I never had a sister before."

"Well you have two now and when Alice finds out what we've been doing she is going to explode with jealousy."

"Why?"

"Alice thinks she's the only one who knows about clothes, trust me you'll find out soon enough. Talking of which Jazz tells me you're going to meet Esme and Carlisle so I thought I'd hurry things along a little and bring you a present, you want to look good for them don't you? The future in laws?"

Bella nodded but I could see that made her think of her own mother and expected more tears but she bit them back and took the bag from Rose. Inside were a new pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt much like the ones I wore.

"And no complaints, I'm deaf to them."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

 **Carlisle**

I decided there was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer, especially now I had something that might help me so I rang Volterra and was soon put through to Aro.

"Carlisle, how wonderful to hear from you, I hope you have good news for us. How is the young girl now? I hope you understand that it will not be possible to grant another extension, we have been more than accommodating as it is."

"I have several things to discuss with you actually and I wondered if it might not be better if we were to talk on a video link, its more personal."

"Oh? I'm intrigued but certainly. Let me call Marcus, he usually organizes such things."

"Yes, it might be as well if I spoke to all three of you in any case. I'll be standing by."

I had decided I could probably rely on Marcus to stand with me, Caius was the wild card but like the others he owed me and I would be calling in the markers if it became necessary to do so.

It wasn't long before I heard the chime on my computer and switched the camera on to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting together at Aro's desk.

"Well, we are eager to hear your news Carlisle."

"I have several favors to ask but something to offer in return. As you know Jasper's mate Bella went missing but has now been found in a rather fragile state of mind."

"We already know this Carlisle, it's why Aro gave you the extension."

"Yes Caius but I fear it is still too soon to change her, she needs time to heal mentally before the shock of transformation."

"Aro already told you no more extensions, let her change and then you can spend as much time as you like with her, nursing her back to health mentally. What else did you want?"

Caius was reacting just as I had feared but I didn't let him get to me.

"I think it's worth pointing out that to change her in her present mental state may lead to a newborn with extra problems, ungovernable, illogical, and unstable, and I'm sure the Volturi wouldn't want that."

"True, then kill her and let him find another."

Marcus jumped in at this,

"Caius you know as well as I do that you find your mate and stay with her, there are no second chances. If we kill Bella then The Major loses his mate and we gain a dangerous enemy. One the Volturi really doesn't need. I think we should listen to what Carlisle has to say before we start making any decisions."

Caius scowled at Marcus but Aro just nodded,

"Please Carlisle, carry on."

I waited a few seconds until Caius subsided still looking angry.

"Along with Bella we found two children, a teenager and a baby both of whom are with the family now."

Caius leaped from his seat furious,

"They should have been left behind or destroyed, what do you mean by putting us in danger dragging children into our world. Do you not remember the Immortal Children and all the trouble that caused?"

"Of course I do but I have no intention of changing them, not until they are adults in any case."

"And you think you can keep your secret from then until such time?"

This was the question I had been waiting for and I saw something click in Aro's head,

"I think perhaps there is something Carlisle has yet to tell us, possibly about these children. Go on Carlisle."

"It will be impossible to keep our secret from the youngest, she already knows."

"But you said she was a baby, how could she possibly know about us?"

"Skye, the baby, has a gift. Eleazar spotted it, she recognizes our true nature and also will have the ability to tell if someone is been less than honest. In other words a walking talking lie and Guardian detector. A gift the Volturi might find…..useful perhaps."

Aro's eyes were shining with excitement and avarice,

"I see, how fortunate that you saved her then Carlisle. Is the other child equally as gifted?"

"Eleazar thought so although perhaps not a gift the Volturi would value so much as Skye's. She has the ability to protect herself and possibly others from traumatic experiences."

I could see I had already lost their interest in Kat but I continued,

"What I propose it that the two children are brought up in our family until they are old enough to be safely changed. At that point they can decide if they will join the Volturi or not. Until that time they will be raised as human children, it might be a good thing, especially for Skye."

"And what makes you think she will keep her mouth shut about you and your family Carlisle?"

"Love Caius although I understand that is an alien emotion to you most of the time. Skye will be brought up as my daughter and Kat with Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

Caius burst out laughing and even Aro had to smile,

"The Whitlocks? Do you really think that will be successful, he's something of a loose cannon himself after all.

"Perhaps if they were to stay with the Cullens, under Carlisle's influence it would work. Besides it would be good for the older child who must already have a bond with the younger."

I wasn't going to disabuse Marcus of that thought, not while it helped my cause.

"Precisely, the two girls should be kept together and I know Peter and Charlotte agree with that. The place we have just bought is big enough for us all. Bella too."

Aro smiled and Caius snorted,

"Ah yes Bella. I take it you wish for more time?"

"Yes I do."

"No, I think she's been given long enough Aro. Turn her or lose her, that's the message for The Major."

Aro shrugged raising his hands in a gesture of helplessness,

"You see what I am up against my friend."

"I see and you Marcus?"

It was a little unfair to ask Marcus but I needed to know if he would agree with Caius or back Aro who was more ambivalent on the subject.

"Oh I don't see the harm in giving the girl a little longer, after all there is no question of her refusing is there?"

"No, its just that her mental state is too fragile for now."

Caius banged the desk top,

"Excuses Carlisle, always excuses, get it done now."

I shook my head slowly as I began to answer him,

"I was hoping I wouldn't be forced to call in a favor but you should remember that you owe me Caius, in fact you owe me your life and I am only asking for more time, that's all."

I could see Marcus nodding and Aro looked at me keenly, he knew from my words that this was important to me. They all remembered the day an assassin from the Romanians got inside the citadel and prepared to kill the three brothers in their meeting chamber. He had the Greek fire ready and if I hadn't been suspicious of the newcomer and confronted him in the ante chamber all three brothers would have died that day.

There was an angry murmur from Caius and the picture was replaced by static, the brothers were "discussing" my proposal. It could go either way and if it went against me then all Jasper could do was take Bella and run. I thought I had won a reprieve for the girls but Bella might be the sticking point here.

The longer the static continued the more nervous I became, would Caius sway the others? Not Marcus I thought, he understood fair play but Aro could be persuaded by Caius to turn me down. I picked up a textbook on mental trauma and began to read knowing I could be in for a long wait but the screen cleared very quickly and I saw Caius was missing from the small group.

We have decided that your proposal regarding the children is a sound one. You will be responsible for them until they reach adulthood so if there are any slips it is for you to control and deal with them."

"Naturally. And Bella?"

He hesitated,

"This girl means a lot to you?"

"She's Jasper's mate so of course she does."

"Very well, as you pointed out we owe you so she has another three months but Carlisle….do not push us too far."

I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Of course not, Thank you Aro, Marcus, I appreciate your leniency."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three**

 **Aro**

I expected trouble from Caius, he had been less than happy with the decision to allow not only the Cullens to bring up the children but also to give Bella Swan another few months but it was never a good idea to make enemies, especially with someone who could cause severe problems if he decided and The Major was just such a person.

As soon as we emerged from my study he was on us finger waving in my face.

"You had no right to make those decisions alone Aro. We gave the girl extra time, to do so again smacks of weakness and why didn't you insist the children come here to be raised? Sulpicia and Athenodora are quite capable of raising two children."

"Really? Have you asked them or is it merely your supposition? Besides having the children here in the citadel, the scent of their blood would be unsettling for everyone here. As for the girl Bella Swan, why should we be so stiff? A few more months will make no difference."

"Well it's your responsibility but I am not happy about leaving the children unsupervised with the Cullens."

"Are you volunteering to watch over them personally brother?"

He scowled at me as Marcus sniggered quietly,

"Of course not but I think we should have a member of the Volturi join the Cullen family to keep an eye on the children."

"You still don't trust Carlisle do you? Even after he saved our lives?"

"I don't trust any vampire who denies his nature and lives on animal blood among the humans."

"Very well, who would you suggest? Heidi? Corin? They could take it in turns along with Chelsea and Jane I suppose."

"No, I was thinking of someone who wouldn't be missed, they are all gifted and I don't want them coming under Carlisle's spell."

"Then who?"

"I thought perhaps…... Felix."

Marcus and I looked at each other somewhat startled by this,

"Felix? He's an enforcer Caius not a babysitter."

"Exactly, that sends a message to Carlisle, that we are watching him. Just because he got his own way doesn't mean he will do so again."

"Don't you think that's overkill Caius?"

He whirled and snapped at Marcus,

"Just because you are Aro's little lap dog doesn't mean I have to be."

"ENOUGH!"

He stopped, aware he had gone too far and bowed his head,

"I believe you owe our brother an apology Caius for that last remark."

I waited and eventually Caius nodded looking at Marcus.

"I apologize Marcus, that was uncalled for."

"Very well, if it makes you happier Caius we will send Felix to watch over the Cullens and the two children but that's it. I do not want to hear another word about the subject, is that understood?"

Caius nodded,

"Understood Aro."

Caius disappeared down the corridor as I turned to Marcus,

"That was uncalled for Marcus I too apologize. I think we will need to watch our dear brother. He worries me when he starts throwing his weight around."

"He doesn't like losing face Aro and he feels he lost face to Carlisle. Personally I'm not so sure sending Felix is a good idea."

"Oh really Marcus? You have a good reason for saying so I take it?"

"No, more of a feeling really. I think it might be a bad move but as you've already told Caius you are sending him I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Marcus very rarely spoke out about someone or something but when he did he was usually right. However I couldn't back down now, not without causing a real problem with Caius but I would keep a close eye on things. Felix was my man so he would report directly to me therefore if anything was going on I would be the first to know about it.

 **Felix**

When I got the order to report to Aro immediately I wondered what the problem was. He only called me like that when there was trouble and as far as I was aware everything was pretty quiet at the moment. I went to his study rather than the audience chamber which meant it was going to be a private conversation. I just hoped it wasn't an order to execute one of the guard. That only happened rarely but the order was always given in this way. So, I was pleasantly surprised to find Caius there too.

"Felix, please be seated."

I sat down looking around, Aro always had interesting pictures on his study walls and I appreciated fine art.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you've been called here."

I nodded still fascinated by a Bosch painting behind his head, it was The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things, oil on wood panels, that was supposed to be in the Museo Nacional Del Prado.

"We have a task for you, a rather unusual one, not your normal kind of work. There are two children we want watching for a period of time, human children that is."

"Oh, where?"

I never asked why, it wasn't my job to ask that kind of question and I knew I would soon find out anyway Aro never left me stumbling around in the dark.

"The children are currently living with Carlisle Cullen and his family."

Now I was interested, Carlisle! I was as fascinated by him and his "family" as I was by fine paintings, he was something of an enigma to me.

"Are you sending me there for a particular reason or just to keep them safe?"

"A little of both. Caius here feels a little nervous at the idea of the Cullens looking after these gifted children. We just want to ensure they are kept safe and brought up carefully."

"Am I to understand they are ignorant of our world?"

"Actually no. The younger of the two, a baby we understand, is aware, that's her gift. The other girl will probably become aware, that's not an issue at present."

"I see."

This was an unusual assignment for me and I was puzzled,

"Is there a threat to their safety?"

"Not as far as we are aware."

"Then can I ask why me? After all it's rather outside my sphere of interest, young children and babies."

"I think Caius wanted you to deliver a message that Carlisle is being watched. There is a young woman too, involved with The Major, but she will become one of us soon."

"Yes in three months or we do it ourselves, you do it Felix."

So there was conflict between Caius and Aro and Caius and Carlisle. I looked at Aro for my orders,

"We want to know if the girl Bella is still human after three months but you are not to take any action without a direct order from me Felix."

So, it was that bad was it?

"When do I leave?"

"The jet is presently in Japan but should be back in a few days so I would suggest you be ready to leave in about a week."

"And how long will I be gone?"

Aro glanced at Caius,

"That remains to be seen but some time."

"Very well I'll make my preparations. Do the Cullens know I'm coming?"

"Not yet but they will by the time you get there. I wouldn't expect a warm welcome though."

"I never do Caius, very few people are pleased by my presence, its why you keep me around."

I left with a nod to Aro, this was going to be an interesting assignment and one I thought I might enjoy if I could make myself seem less a threat than a help although I knew that would be difficult, the words I had spoken to Caius were only too true. I was no oil painting and my size and reputation tended to make others feel uncomfortable if not downright terrified.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

 **Jasper**

Bella had agreed to meet Carlisle and Esme but I could feel her tension rising each time she checked the clock on the wall.

"You look very pretty Bella."

She looked down at the new clothes Rose had bought for her ruefully,

"I look like a skeleton dressed up."

Unfortunately she was right, she did look painfully thin but at least the clothes hid the fading scars of the beatings she had received at the hands of Mendoza.

"You'll soon put weight on, once your stomach gets used to food again."

For now she ate little and often, I made sure of that by putting something in front of her every few hours, never a lot just a little of things she had liked before although only the blandest of foods stayed down for long. I wanted to ask Carlisle's advice while he was here. He couldn't examine her, she didn't know him well enough for that liberty to be acceptable but just looking at her and talking to her he should get some idea of her physical and mental state.

 **Bella**

I could feel myself tensing the closer it got to the time of their arrival. What had possessed me to agree to meet Jasper's foster parents? I hadn't even seen my own dad yet and I was upset he hadn't called or visited sure he blamed me at least in part for what had happened. I knew he still loved Renee and it must have been a terrible shock when he found out what had happened to her but even so.

I jumped when the buzzer sounded and tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths but when Jasper answered the door and I heard his foster mother's voice ask after me I felt my throat closing with dread at meeting strangers. Just as suddenly as the lump had appeared it vanished and I found myself feeling a little calmer.

When they appeared I was shocked, not only were they much younger than I had expected but both were very pale and had the same golden eyes as Jasper and his sister Rose. Were they sufferers too? Is that why they fostered him? They both smiled and Esme held out a hand containing a small posy of flowers,

"I thought these might cheer you up as you aren't going outside yet. I do hope you didn't mind our wanting to meet you only Jasper never stopped speaking of you and the girl who could steal his heart I just had to meet."

I took them with trembling hands,

"Thank you they're beautiful, I'm not sure what I should call you I'm afraid."

"Esme and Carlisle will be fine."

"Right, please sit down."

Esme sat as Carlisle came forward also holding a gift for me, a book.

"Jasper tells us you enjoy reading, especially Shakespeare and Dickens so I thought you might enjoy this, its written by a modern author in the style of Dickens."

"Thank you, it's very kind of you both. I'm just sorry we had to meet under such circumstances."

"We're just happy you're safe Bella."

We started to talk as Jasper took the flowers from me and put them in water and suddenly I found I was no longer afraid. They were so friendly and there were no awkward questions as I had expected. I found out Esme was an interior designer and wondered what she thought of the apartment. Jasper had already told me that Carlisle was a doctor but he didn't act like any doctor I'd ever met! His presence did get me wondering though, since I was freed along with Kat and Skye I hadn't seen a single police officer or doctor and I didn't think Kat had either so why not?

It was a question I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure now was the time but of course Carlisle, the eagle eyed doctor had seen there was something on my mind.

"You seem perturbed Bella, is there something worrying you? Something in particular I mean, that we might be able to help you with? I don't wish to pry, just offer our help but feel free to say no and I won't bring it up again."

I was thankful for his words but I had to know what was going on so I took a deep breath and asked,

"You know what happened to me and the others, you saved me and you are looking after me, all of you, Kat too but what happened to the police? I haven't been interviewed or examined, I haven't even given a written statement and where's Charlie? None of this makes sense. Jasper tells me he knows where that man is and that he will deal with him but that's the job of the police surely?"

There was a deathly silence and I wondered if I'd said something wrong but thinking back I couldn't see what. If a man had kidnapped, rap….., murdered several people surely the police would be only too eager to speak to anyone who knew anything about the crimes.

"Bella, do you want the police involved? It means interviews, examinations, the press becoming involved, all the terrible details being brought up again. Is that what you want? We thought we were protecting you, Jasper too."

I shook my head, of course I didn't, I wasn't sure I could do it but that didn't make any difference to the authorities. They needed to know what had happened to arrest and indict the man responsible.

"No, I don't think I could face going through it all again but won't you get into trouble? The police must know some of what happened. I know Renee's body was found."

"Yes they know you disappeared and about Renee but that's all. They don't know that we found and rescued you and the other children, we thought it would be better for all if it remained an open case."

"And Charlie knows all this? He agreed to it? I don't understand, what happens when I finally get out of here? If I try to get a job somewhere? They're going to know I escaped or know something and they'll come looking for answers."

"I think it's a little early to worry about that Bella. You should find your feet again before talking about the future but be assured you will never be hounded by the police or anyone else as long as you wish to remain under the radar."

He sounded so sincere and I was too fragile to want any questions so I just thanked him. Then realizing I hadn't offered them any refreshments I did so but both refused, so not only did they have the same characteristics as Jasper they didn't eat or drink either which was very strange.

We talked about their new home which would be ready soon and how there was plenty of room for me should I wish to go live with them. The family may not be an actual blood related one but they were close and all talk was so good natured and gentle that I could see the love between the members, a love that was being extended to me too.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a lot of company, to go visiting, but thank you for the offer. I guess I really should contact Charlie but I don't even know where he is. I guess I could ring the station in Forks."

"He's not in Forks Bella, Charlie is in San Diego at the moment with a friend of ours."

I saw Jasper throw Carlisle a puzzled look, was he lying to me about Charlie's whereabouts? If so why? What was Charlie trying to hide? Or were they hiding something instead? I didn't think so, they were too honest and open to be doing that but there was a secret I was not yet privy too and when they left that feeling hadn't changed.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

 **Darius**

Well I'd had no luck tracing Kat's biological parents but Emmett was due any time so I thought I should check on our prisoner. It had been a week since I bothered dropping any food and water down to him but I made sure there was enough to keep the twisted bastard alive. There was no way he was going to die before he had a visit from The Major, that would be far too easy for him.

As I approached I got the feeling there was someone else around so I slowed, moving cautiously forward until I caught a familiar scent, what the hell was Edward Cullen doing here and more to the point how had he learned where we were keeping Mendoza? He must have read Emmett's thoughts when he rejoined Rose.

He stepped out of the shadows and made himself known to me,

"What the hell are you doing here? You know if anything happens to Mendoza before The Major visits there's going to be hell to pay."

"I had no intention of doing anything to him, I saw the state of those girls, especially my brother's fiancée. I'll gladly hold Jasper's coat for him. I was trying to help."

"Really? How exactly?"

"No one thought to ask me if I could find out anything by reading his thoughts so I decided what the hell and to come on my own and see what I could discover."

"I think we were all too wrapped up in helping the girls so don't feel offended."

"I'm not but as it turns out I wouldn't have been much help."

"Oh why?"

"He's as crazy as a loon. He really believes Bella and Kat are his daughters."

"What about Renee and Phil? Any thoughts on them?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of things floating around in that cesspool he calls a mind. He believes he killed them because they were keeping his daughter away from him. Their murders were totally justified as far as he's concerned. I can hear other murders too, I think he might have killed before, maybe his own real family but it's hard to tell. I really thought I was going to hear something useful but I was wrong. I feel a little superfluous just now. Rose and Em have Skye, Peter and Charlotte have Kat, Esme, Carlisle, and Jazz are tied up with Bella and Alice and Garrett are still keeping an eye on Charlie."

I nodded understanding his yearning to be useful.

"How about Kat? Can you hear anything about her or what he's thinking about his situation?"

"He thinks Kat will come for him, as his daughter. Maybe she really is."

"I think it's more than likely, there is no one missing who resembles her closely although as we have no idea where she was snatched or when I guess its a needle in a haystack scenario."

"There was one thing though, not a person but a place that seems important to him for some reason."

"Did you get why?"

"No, just an address and it's here in San Diego, something to do with his brother or a woman I couldn't get anything clearer than that."

"Well lets see what he's so worried about shall we?"

Edward smiled at me,

"Sure, at least I'll feel I'm doing something that way."

"Then come on, let's go on a hunting expedition."

 **Edward**

I felt as if I were finally being useful, as Darius drove I looked the address up on the map. As I threw it in the back I noticed some packets of food and bottled water.

"You forgot to drop supplies to him."

"He can wait."

I filled Darius in with what I knew of events back home and he seemed interested,

"Its a pity Bella's having such a hard time, it must be difficult for The Major, he was in quite a state when he found her."

"Yeah it took a while to get him calmed down but I guess I'd feel the same if it had been my mate in that cellar."

"You think she's gonna be OK though? He's not gonna make it without her now."

"I know but we're doing all we can."

Darius pulled up a couple of streets short of our destination and sat looking around in the moonlight,

"Nice area. Now what would Mendoza want in a place like this? It's all warehouses and industries, makes you wonder doesn't it. Well lets go see shall we? You listen out for any clue as to why were here."

I nodded and we walked slowly towards the building Mendoza had been thinking about. It was one of a group of small warehouses surrounded by a high chain link fence topped with razor wire. I stopped listening intently then turned to Darius,

"I think I know why he was thinking about this place, we are on another rescue mission. That building holds young girls smuggled over the border by his brother and held here until they are sold to pimps in Los Angeles."

Darius turned to me and smiled but there was no warmth in it,

"Then I guess its time his brother has a really bad fucking day. I take it Victor used to visit?"

"Yes but from his thoughts these were girlfriends waiting for his visits, he is so screwed up if he ever went to court he'd be committed not punished."

"Then it's a good job he's never going to court isn't it Edward. Come on."

We jumped the fence and while I looked for the entrance I heard Darius force the gates open so the girls could escape. Finding the door, heavily barred, I whistled for Darius who joined me seconds later.

"There's a truck parked round back which will be great to get the girls well away from here before they are missed, all we need are a set of keys."

He looked at me one eyebrow raised,

"Keys? What's wrong with a little honest jacking?"

"I don't know how to hot wire a car."

"Then it's a good thing I do. Let's get this door open first though. Any alarm wires?"

I shook my head,

"I couldn't see any but then they wouldn't want any alarm alerting the cops would they?"

"How true Edward, I'll make a crook of you yet."

We broke in and found ourselves in a dark corridor with a single steel door about ten feet inside. This soon opened with a well judged kick and inside we heard the sounds of frightened girls. There was a light switch just outside and I flicked it on to see about a dozen young women from about seventeen to twenty one huddled together in the corner terrified by our arrival.

Darius spoke to them in rapid Spanish and they came towards us in relief babbling loudly until he motioned for them to be silent. They followed us outside and got into the back of the truck which Darius had idling and ready. Then three figures appeared from the darkness rifles at the ready shouting for us to stop.

"Go, I'll deal with this."

I rapped hard on the side to signal that the girls were all aboard and the truck took off through the open gates. The men shouldered their rifles as I moved knocking the weapon from one man and spoiling another's aim while the third managed to get one shot off before I grabbed his rifle and bent the barrel back on itself. It took mere seconds to kill all three and I felt no compunction in doing so, I'd done the humans a favor, especially young girls. Then I started to run in the direction the truck had taken satisfied with my night's work and feeling I had finally done something useful.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

 **Jasper**

Esme and Carlisle's visit had gone so well I decided to ask Bella if she would like to meet my other sister and her boyfriend.

"I guess so, everyone has been so nice to me, I feel a bit of a fraud just sitting here. Maybe I should try going out for a walk. will you come with me?"

I was more than happy to help Bella take her first steps back into the world so she wrapped up in the new jacket that had arrived along with a pile of other packages this morning.

Bella had looked at them in bewilderment,

"I never ordered all this. Rose and I were really careful not to spend too much."

"Bella, you'll find the whole family are very generous. Rose probably ordered a few things you had commented you liked on top of the things you two agreed on."

"But I can't take this, you shouldn't be spending all this money and Rose had no right to order so much."

I stopped her with a hug, when what I really wanted to do was to kiss her.

"Bella, its fine, we're just so glad to have you back safe and you'll get used to our ways soon enough."

She took my hand and we walked to the door then I waited for her to nod her head before opening it. She stiffened and bit her lip but after some hesitation she took the first step out of the apartment before stopping again. For a moment I thought her fear would overcome her but then she nodded and we walked down the corridor to the elevator but once it stopped and the doors slid open she baulked,

"I can't get in there, what if the doors stick and I can't get out again?"

"They won't but its not a problem, we'll take the stairs, its only two flights."

She looked at me and smiled,

"Thank you for not pushing it Jazz."

"Bella I will never push you into anything but I will encourage you and I will always be at your side."

She nodded a little sadly and I wondered if she were thinking it was a shame I hadn't made that promise before she left for her vacation, I certainly did.

 **Bella**

I was terrified but if I gave in to my terror I would become a prisoner once more and although my prison would be much nicer than the cellar it would still be a prison. I had to make the effort to go out even though I was terrified I might meet another Victor Mendoza. Jasper seemed confident he could keep me safe but then I was sure Phil had felt the same before he was shot dead.

The corridor was empty which was a relief but I couldn't step into the elevator, I was terrified of being trapped in there so we took the stairs which were also deserted. At the bottom I hesitated then pushed the swing door open and stepped into the lobby. As I did so a man came through the street door and I froze, my heart pounding and my hands shaking so much Jasper's grip tightened on the one he held.

"Its OK Bella, it's only another tenant, we'll wait until he's passed and then try the street door. Anytime you feel the need to stop just say so and we'll go back, you're doing really well."

The man stepped into the elevator and the door slid closed, only then did I relax a little and start to move again, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other rather than look at the door. I heard Jazz push it open and panic almost overwhelmed me but I gripped his hand more tightly and stepped out into the street, straight into people walking along, some hurrying, others dawdling and I stopped. Any one of these could be another Mendoza ready to attack, to snatch me and lock me back in a cellar. Beat me, starve me and even possibly ra…..assault me. They all looked normal and non threatening but that didn't mean they were. I wouldn't have run screaming from him before I knew what lay behind that bland exterior.

"I can't do this Jazz. I don't know who's a friend and who a foe. How do I tell if there's someone here like…...like him?"

My voice had dropped to a whisper as my eyes darted madly from side to side looking for any sign of danger.

"I promise to keep you safe Bella. Lets just walk to the cafe, it's only a few steps and then you can sit down, have a skinny latte with caramel, your favorite."

I wanted to shake my head, to beg him to take me back but if I did that Victor had won and I refused to allow that, allow him to destroy my life so I nodded. We walked slowly to the cafe but I cringed every time someone came too close to us. Inside it was quiet and I sat in one of the high backed booths with a sigh of relief. I was safe here, no one could come up behind me. no one was likely to attack me in such a public place.

Jasper gave my order to the server, I couldn't find the words and then took my hand again in his,

"See Bella, you're stronger than you thought."

I smiled weakly, yes I was stronger than I thought, I'd forced myself to do this and when my drink arrived I took it rewarding myself with a sip of hot liquid that tasted divine.

When it came time to leave the panic welled up again, I was about to leave this oasis of safety and brave the street again. Grasping Jasper's hand I looked straight ahead trusting that he would keep me safe as he promised and he did but I was relieved to pass through the street door into the lobby of our building. It was deserted which was a relief and we retraced our footsteps up the stairs and back to our apartment.

As we reached the door I saw a flash of memory, Jasper and I kissing as he unlocked this door, a memory that made me feel good for a few seconds and I wished he would do it again right now but instead he opened the door and stood aside for me to enter the sanctuary of the apartment. I felt a sense of achievement but I wondered at the same time how long it would be before I was strong enough to walk out of here alone.

The phone rang as I sat down and Jazz answered it then turned to me,

"Its Charlie, he wants to speak to you."

My feelings of achievement flew away with those few words. My dad had finally decided to speak to me but he wasn't visiting just calling me. I bit my lip then nodded, after realizing I couldn't put off the evil moment. I was relieved when Jazz sat down beside me and took my free hand smiling at me in encouragement.

"Dad?"

"Bella, how are you?"

"Better than I was. Dad I'm sorry, I wish I could have done something…."

Words tumbled over each other trying to get out, apologies for not saving Renee, for getting kidnapped, for worrying him, they sounded stupid even to me but I couldn't stop them until he called my name loudly,

"Bella. No one blames you for what happened, least of all me. I'm just grateful you survived your ordeal, that you lived. There was nothing you could have done baby."

His words washed over me like a calming blanket and suddenly I wanted to see him.

"Will you come visit dad? Please?"

He hesitated,

"I will baby but there's something I need to do first. I'll ring you again though."

When I handed the receiver back to Jazz I wasn't sure whether to feel glad I had heard from Charlie or disappointed he wasn't coming to see me. As I thought about the conversation I realized there had been something odd, Charlie sounded different from the way I remembered him. Memories came then, Charlie bursting into a room, Charlie fighting with Jazz, both of them injured but no blood. The words burst from my mouth before I could stop them,

"There was no blood."


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

 **Carlisle**

When Edward rang with the news that he had read Victor Mendoza's mind and that the guy was crazy it didn't come as much of a shock. From the things Bella and especially Kat had told me I'd pretty much guessed he lived in an alternate universe where the girls he kidnapped were his children, his wife and belonged to him. If he hadn't been crazy he wouldn't have kept them in such squalor and treated them so terribly. He would do it again if he were given the opportunity, his kind always did so I was relieved that he would never be allowed to roam free again. I doubted he would live much longer, his death was only delayed now because Bella needed Jasper at her side.

Finding that his brother was a people trafficker didn't come as a surprise either, the whole family was warped in some way or other. I had done my research and found out their mother had died after Victor was born and he was brought up by a strict and unyielding father who beat them and kept them locked in the house starving and filthy. The boys and one sister were taken into care but the father snatched her and her body was found a week later dumped in a river close to the house. The two boys testified against their father and he was sent away for life but the two boys were already damaged by his treatment of them. The elder, Martin, drifted into petty crime and then found a sponsor who helped him climb the ladder in the local organized crime where he found his niche.

Victor meanwhile appeared to be better adjusted and went on to find work as a meat packer. He married and had two daughters, Ellie and Kat. Victor was fired from his job for fighting and shortly afterward his wife reported him for abusing her and the children but when it came to it she refused to press charges. Later that year she found out he had another daughter named Kat with a friend of hers and there was a violent altercation at the woman's place of employment.

The other woman Valerie Hunter vanished with her three year old daughter and two weeks later the wife and two daughters were found dead at the house. The police suspected Victor but they couldn't prove anything and he was given an alibi by his brother for whom he was now working. So the elder brother stepped in to save victor and he decided to replace his family with a new one which is where Bella and Sophie came in.. His youngest daughter replaced Kat and Sophie became the wife who had reported him once before so he made sure no one would ever do so again.

From Edward's words I assumed that Marcus Mendoza wouldn't be a blight on society much longer and I sent some money down to give to the girls they had rescued. That way they could make their own minds up what to do, stay in America or return to Mexico. It was all I could do at present but I was sure Darius and Edward could handle the rest and I was proud of Edward for finally getting his hands dirty and taking on the evil in this world instead of being merely a watcher on the side lines. I told Esme and the others purely because I felt they should know their brother was finally growing up and Charlie because it was Marcus Mendoza's people who had stabbed him and ended his human life.

Charlie decided he should speak to Bella, he understood that until she was strong enough to hear the truth about us they couldn't meet but he needed to speak to her and know she was getting better. Not that he disbelieved Rose but it wasn't the same as hearing it from his daughter's own mouth. After the call he rang Darius and asked them to wait for him to rejoin them, he wanted to "speak" to Marcus Mendoza personally. I thought it was probably a good thing to have him out of the way while the Volturi were sniffing around, after all they were not aware of his special gift yet.

When the call came from the Volturi Alice and Garrett were about to leave to visit Bella so I motioned for them to hang on, I wanted to know what Aro had to say first.

"Carlisle, how is Bella and the two children you spoke about?"

"Very well Aro, Bella is recovering slowly and I thank you again for your kindness and understanding at this time."

"Not at all, we are never intractable unless it is unavoidable. There was something I thought you should know regarding the children. I know you said that the two would be brought up in your family but I understand that the elder child has actually formed an attachment to Captain Whitlock and his mate. I do hope it is understood that she must stay within your family. after all it would be wrong to separate siblings."

"Of course, that was understood Aro."

"Good, I would hate for there to be any misunderstanding between us. Caius is also concerned that someone else might learn of the girls gifts and attempt to snatch them from you."

"Hardly likely with both Captain and Major Whitlock around wouldn't you say?"

"Never the less we thought it expedient to have someone watch over the situation, someone we can trust to keep the girls, and of course yourselves, safe."

That I didn't like the sound of and I hesitated, waiting for the ax to fall and sure enough it did.

"Caius and I had a talk about it and decided it would be as well to send someone who could protect the children with ease."

I groaned inwardly, please tell me they aren't sending Jane or Alec, the thought of either hanging around the family for years was not a happy one.

"So, Felix is on his way as we speak and I do hope you make him welcome Carlisle, after all your hospitality is well known."

"Felix? Aro is sending that behemoth to look after two small children? He'll frighten the pair to death, he scares me."

I nodded at Alice's words, I couldn't disagree,

"We have no choice Alice, he's already on his way and if I were to argue we might well lose both the children. We will just have to do our best to make him welcome, After all I doubt it is an assignment he is relishing himself. It might be as well to warn Jasper though. but not in Bella's earshot, she has enough on her plate right now, we don't need to frighten her further. perhaps Garrett you could have a quiet word with Jasper while Alice distracts Bella."

"How do you think Kat will react to seeing Felix? He's not exactly child friendly is he."

"No and he's going to scare Bella to death. I think she will have to know about us before she meets him. My main concern isn't any of them though, it's Peter."

Alice giggled,

"Peter is going to go ape when he hears this news. I'm just glad we won't be here for the explosion, best of luck Carlisle."

Of course Alice was right but saying so only made Esme worry, she knew Peter was a volatile personality and by the time he and Charlotte got back with Kat from the cinema she was too wound up to sit down.

"Peter could I have a word?"

He looked at me suspiciously but nodded and winked at Kat,

"Show Esme the picture you drew of the animals in the movie."

He followed me outside then turned crossing his arms,

"I just know I'm not going to like whatever it is you have to tell me so just spit it out Carlisle. Have the Volturi changed their mind about the kids?"

"No, as long as the two children stay together."

"Together? Well we thought it might come to that and Esme did offer for us to move in with you although I prefer the idea of the house with an annexe, give us all a little space."

"I think Esme is arranging that as we speak Peter but there is something else."

His face turned stony,

"Oh yeah?"

"They are sending someone to keep the children "safe" and before you say anything let me tell you it is non negotiable."

"OK I don't like it but I can see its a foregone conclusion so whats the catch? Fuck! Don't tell me its Jane or Alec, they give me the shivers."

"Ah no, actually its Felix"

He burst out laughing,

"Felix? I'll bet that pissed him off, babysitting duties. Well it could be worse."

Peters reactions never ceased to amaze me, just when you thought you'd got his measure he would do something totally out of character and knock you back to the start again.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Darius

Carlisle's contribution was much appreciated and we divided it between the girls so each had enough to either return to Mexico or stay and find work in the USA. We told them that if they stayed together for a few more days there might be more money for them, we'd already decided to strip Marcus Mendoza of his wages of sin in any case and it might as well go to a good cause, his own victims. When Emmett arrived I left him to trace and milk Mendoza's bank accounts while Edward and I spoke to the man in person.

He wasn't difficult to pinpoint, especially as his men guarding the girls were now dead. Once he didn't hear from them he sent someone to find out what had happened. Someone for us to trace back to him although he was more careful than I expected. His henchman didn't have an address for the man himself but he did have a cell phone number and we soon traced him using that. He had a rather nice house on a gated community outside San Diego. Not rich enough to have an estate but only a few steps down.

When Edward and I started watching the place we saw he had several armed men living in the servants quarters and patrolling the extensive gardens leading down to the lake where there was a rather nice speedboat moored at a private jetty. Marcus wasn't married but had several lady friends living in, young and pretty but stoned most of the time and when you looked at Marcus you could understand why. He was short, fat, and balding, with a grating nasal voice that could be heard all over the house. He spent his time leering at the girls who spent their time lounging around the pool dressed in very little except drug induced smiles.

"Well, it's not going to be difficult to get inside the house, the dogs can be drugged and we can whisk him away for a private conversation. The question is do we kill him personally or do we leave it for his friends to do?"

"You mean plant evidence that he's double crossing them?"

"Well it was a thought but what the hell, I fancy killing this particular rodent personally. You up for it Edward? If not you can walk away now, no repercussions. Some of us can do it, some can't."

Edward

I had wondered if I could go through with murdering a human but having seen the young girls he preyed on I understood he was no better than some nomads who preyed on innocent young human girls, terrorising them before finally killing them for their blood. I was feeling sick to my stomach and I wanted to see this dirt bag pay so I nodded,

"I'm in, he deserves everything he gets."

"Yes, our next decision is what will he get? I think he should feel just a little of the fear those girls did. How would you like to play Dracula for a while?"

I wasn't sure exactly what Darius meant at first, if I bit Mendoza it would be over, drained or changed, but then he explained and I agreed smiling brightly,

"I was a pretty good actor as a human, lets see if I've still got the knack."

We went into the city and hired a vampire costume, the real Vincent Price type, black cape with scarlet lining, plastic fangs, hair dye, fake blood and then shopped for a few less savoury goods which we kept in a cool box until needed. Emmett was dragged in too, his very height and build would help terrify Mendoza especially when he put on the platform boots and slightly too small Frankenstein outfit.

The attack dogs were soon subdued with some drugged steak and I was glad, I hadn't wanted to harm them, I liked dogs, it wasn't their fault they'd been trained to attack humans at a command. Then we raced across the garden and jumped up onto a ledge outside a vacant room on the upper floor of the house. We'd watched a few days to be sure of our facts before acting and this room would give us time to prepare.

Every night after watching a movie and visiting one of his "girlfriend's" room Marcus would retire to his study on the first floor and check on the days activities. The guards patrolled the grounds and lower floor but did not go upstairs, maybe he didn't trust them with his girls!

We waited until everywhere was quiet and then I flitted to his door knocking lightly on the door and flattening myself against the far wall in the shadows as he came to the door grumbling about being disturbed. Seeing no one he frowned then shook his head and went along to the stairs to check no one had gone down giving me time to enter his suite and hide behind the door. When he came back he slammed it shut angrily without looking around and then went back to his desk only to feel my icy fingers on the back of his neck as I leaned over his shoulder and whispered his name.

He jumped but my weight on his shoulder kept him in his chair. I scraped his neck with the false fangs and told him I would be back for his blood very soon but first I would send a friend to see him. I moved fast but just slow enough that he got a glimpse of my pale face and costume then jumped from his window and raced across the lawn to the shelter of the trees.

He hung out of the window but didn't see anything which was unnerving enough as he was a good thirty feet from the ground on the second floor but before he could shout for help I saw a huge hand grasp him round the throat and drag him out of sight back into the room. I knew what Emmett would do, we'd planned it all carefully. He was to move stiffly like the "real" monster and warn him that he had been handed to the monsters of the night to pay for his sins. Emmett's speed ensured he too could disappear without Mendoza seeing him.

We did the same the next night soon making short work of his guards although they were on alert. They succumbed to the anaesthetic darts Darius had procured for us, each dart double pronged so they looked like a vampire's bite and recovered to be thrown away later. This time he too was knocked unconscious and when he woke it was to find his bed drenched in blood and entrails, care of a butcher only too happy to oblige for a fee. The next morning he found his study wrecked with a giant boot print left in the smashed plant pot remains.

We left him alone in his terror the next two nights before finishing our work and by this time Charlie who had joined us had insisted on taking a part too. I visited him in the hotel room he had booked in secret.

"You thought you could hide from me? how stupid of you."

Emmett smashed through the door to join me and behind him stood Charlie dressed as Satan, in a red suit with horns on his head, a red face and black hair and goatee beard.

"Mendoza, you cannot escape your fate. Do you have anything to say before I allow my servants to kill you?"

He was on his knees by this time gushing with information about his friends who deserved this fate much more than he did. Of course it was all noted but it made no difference to us and when he finished speaking, sobbing in terror now Charlie walked forward and took his face between his two hands.

"This is for the girls in your warehouse, my daughter, and for the man your guards tried to kill."

Darius lowered his head and we heard the scream, muffled by his hand as his teeth sunk into the guys neck. Emmett and I jumped from the window, the smell of fresh blood too much for us but glad that Mendoza had suffered before he died.


	89. Chapter 89

**Many apologies for the mistakes in the last chapter, Victor should read Alonzo, proof reading obviously went wrong here! Thanks to those who pointed it out to me. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Eighty Nine**

 **Bella**

I had remembered the incident just after I'd been rescued, when Charlie came bursting into the motel room Jazz had taken me to and they had fought. Both had lost a limb but there was no blood. Or had I dreamed it all, after all how could it be true? I had been traumatized and I had seen things, things that couldn't possibly be true. I looked up at Jasper blushing,

"I'm sorry Jazz, I was dreaming. I guess my mind was more screwed up than I imagined."

I got the impression that he was about to say something when the door buzzer went, my next lot of visitors were about to arrive.

 **Jasper**

Bella was remembering things, what happened in the motel room and soon it would be impossible to keep the truth from her any longer but for now I was saved quite literally by the bell. I buzzed in Alice and Garrett and I knew when I set eyes on them that there was something wrong. It would have to wait a while however and I introduced them to Bella who took in the pale skin and Alice's golden eyes, Garrett was wearing shades so as not to scare Bella with his own bright red ones.

"Its very nice to meet you, Rose and Jazz have both told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope, after all I am the little sister. Rose told me she helped you do some clothes shopping but I must tell you Bella, that's really my department. I dread to think what she talked you into but never mind, I brought some magazines along and while the guys chat we can hunt for a new look for you. I like your hair by the way."

As always Alice was an unstoppable force of nature, you might think you could stand against her but you were only fooling yourself and she soon swept Bella off into the bedroom to check out her new wardrobe.

Meanwhile Garrett had pulled me over to the window to tell me the latest.

"Aro rang but don't worry, Bella still has the extension. The problem is that the Volturi are sending someone to keep an eye on the girls."

"Girls? Oh you mean Kat and Skye?"

"Yes although we think he'll be watching Bella too."

"He? I would have expected Aro to send a woman, Heidi, Corin, or maybe Jane, maybe all three in turns. I was afraid they might want the girls to be brought up in Volterra by Sulpicia and Athenadora."

"Well they're staying with Rose and Charlotte but it means a permanent house guest which is going to be a problem until Bella knows the truth about us."

"Why? Who are they sending?"

"Felix."

I looked at him sure he was joking but there wasn't even a hint of a smile on his face.

"Felix? A babysitter? Now I've heard everything. Right well, Bella can't visit the house while he's there, he'll frighten her to death."

"Yeah not to mention the tension there's likely to be between Felix and Peter."

"Peter's staying too?"

"Yes, the girls have to be brought up together so Peter and Charlotte are moving in with the family. It should be fun."

"So who's where at the moment? I'm a bit out of touch."

"Edward, Emmett and Darius are still in San Diego keeping an eye on both Mendoza brothers although I don't think the older brother has much longer on this earth. Charlie is at the house with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Peter, Charlotte. Alice, myself and the girls."

"Are you staying? I know you don't like the Volturi and Felix even less."

"No Alice and I are going to travel to Denali for a few weeks until things sort themselves out, Eleazar is keen to hear all the news and the girls want some photographs of the children. They are happier now the Volturi know and approve."

"I'll bet. I wanted to take Bella to see everyone but with Felix there that's not going to be possible."

"Carlisle wants to know what you're going to do about Charlie. He wants to see Bella, he understands why he can't but he doesn't understand why we aren't planning on telling Bella the truth soon, You can't keep it from her forever Major."

"I know I just don't think she's emotionally ready yet. She cries at the least thing, she's terrified to go outside and she has nightmares when she sleeps. Every time she wakes she expects to find herself back in that cellar Garrett."

"Well maybe telling her the truth would help, After all she'd feel safe with all us protecting her and you're going to tell her about Mendoza aren't you? If she knows he's dead it will help."

 **Bella**

I had the impression that Garrett had something to tell Jazz, something he didn't want me to hear and that made me nervous. Alice was kind and sweet, like Rose but more bubbly and I liked her but I could see she was watching my every move. She too had the pale skin and the golden eyes which was weird. Garrett too, well the pale skin and cold hands but his eyes were covered by dark glasses as if he were hiding something.

"How do so many of you have the same genetic defect?"

She looked at me as if she had no idea what i was talking about and that's when it hit me, Jazz had lied to me, there was another reason for his pale skin, strange golden eyes, and cold touch, it wasn't a genetic defect at all.

"Rose chose well Bella, I think everything looks great and once you put on a little weight and lose this wan complexion you are going to be stunning again."

"I thought you liked the pale complexion, you all have it."

She looked guilty although she didn't blush as I had expected.

"What's going on Alice? You're all hiding something from me and I hate it."

"Bella really, there's nothing to be afraid of, we all love you, love that you made Jazz happy. If there's anything he's keeping from you then there's a good reason for doing so trust me."

"But that's the problem, I don't know who to trust any longer Alice. I'm so scared and I need to know the truth, I feel I'm being treated like a little child, shielded from something terrible and that just makes me more scared. Don't you understand that? Even my dad, even Charlie won't come and see me and I know why. Because he's a terrible liar and he knows I'll see he's hiding something.

 **Jasper**

When the girls returned I knew something had been said because Alice gestured that she needed to speak to me. Garrett seeing the gesture held out his arm to Bella.

"I'd love a tour of the kitchen and then perhaps I could make you some of my special coffee."

She looked at him a little suspiciously,

"Coffee?"

"Trust me, if you haven't tried my specialty coffee you haven't lived."

She laughed, it was a tired tiny little laugh but even that was better than nothing and she went with him to the kitchen as Alice dragged me to the bathroom shutting the door quietly.

"Bella suspects and if you don't come clean soon you're going to lose her Jazz. She won't trust you ever again. If you tell her now you can explain why you kept it from her but if you leave it…"

I nodded, I knew Alice was right, I'd felt Bella's suspicions and now I had no choice but to tell her the truth and prepare for the fall out. I nodded,

"OK, but you better warn the others, Charlie especially because she's going to insist on seeing him once I tell her what he is, what we are."

"I will but I think he'll be relieved, I think we'll all be relieved and I for one didn't like lying to her, she deserves better now. She's strong enough."

"Have you seen that?"

"No, but I'm right Jazz, you'll see."


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Ninety**

 **Peter**

Well, well, well, Felix Volturi, feared enforcer of the Volturi sent as a babysitter, quite literally in Skye's case. Of course that was just an excuse to finally get a Volturi spy inside the Cullen family. He was going to scare the crap out of them, possibly Kat too, but I decided to treat his presence as a rare opportunity to bait a caged lion. After all he could hardly rip my head off with the kids he was supposed to be guarding watching. I knew my response had not only surprised Carlisle but made him apprehensive and that was good too, I was beginning to feel like a street urchin in a fucking choir!

The main topic of conversation was still Bella and how much progress she was making but I wasn't as worried as the others. Sure she was only taking baby steps but she was moving forward and God knew there were enough sainted Cullens to help her along. I wasn't sure the latest extension to her changing limit was as set in stone as they were, with Felix here to watch her too Aro was giving himself an out to extend it once again. He seemed to be bending over backwards to help Carlisle which begged the question why? What was it that influenced his decisions so much? What hold did the Cullen patriarch have over the feared Volturi leader?

I decided to prepare Kat for his arrival, after all he was going to look intimidating but she'd gone shopping with Esme and Charlotte. I never could work out what the fascination was with shopping but it kept the women happy so I just held my tongue, maybe one day I'd ask. Instead I went out to the garage where Rose and I were building a motorised buggy for Kat. When we moved into the new house there were extensive grounds leading straight onto the forest and we thought it would be fun for Kat to be able to explore. She was still weak on her legs after so long chained up like a fucking dog so a buggy would help her along until she could run on her own.

 **Charlotte**

We finished shopping, Esme wanted a few bits for the new house and Kat needed some new clothes, she was fast filling out now and becoming quite the teenager. She loved bright colours and glitter so we bought her some new tee shirts with neon pictures on the front and a brightly coloured skirt with different coloured tops to match. She needed shoes too although her feet, so used to being bare or merely wrapped in rags were soft and easily injured so slippers and soft pumps were all she could wear for now. I saw her look longingly at the strappy sandals and trainers with flashing lights in the welt but she would have to wait for those a little longer.

Peter had given her some money to buy herself some new books and a sketch pad and she spent almost an hour in an artists supply store choosing some paints and just the right sketch pad. I think she could have spent a fortune if allowed but we were trying hard not to spoil her too much. Esme did buy her a palette and a couple of brushes and as she spent all her money in here I took her to the bookstore to choose some new reading material. She had learned to read very quickly and was now devouring Tolkien and Terry Pratchett at speed. She loved the craziness of Pratchett but the intricacies of Tolkien fascinated her.

We drove back after Kat had her treat, a McDonald's with a huge milkshake and I thought if she kept eating like that she'd need new clothes every couple of weeks although she never seemed to put on much weight, she was growing upwards not out. As we pulled up a taxi drew in and a huge man dressed in a black suit got out complete with case and paid the driver. Esme gasped in shock and whispered to me,

"Its Felix Volturi, Carlisle text me to say he was on his way but we never expected him to get here so quickly."

He turned to look at us, his eyes merely grazing Esme and myself before settling on Kat who stood a little uncertain at my side. There was a strange look on his face as if he were puzzled and Esme took the initiative as the cab drove off to approach him hand outstretched,

"Felix, it's good to see you. Carlisle told me you were going to be staying with us for a while."

Felix looked at her hand as if it were an alien entity before engulfing it in his own huge one.

"Thank you Esme although I doubt you are in fact pleased to see me. But don't feel bad about it, this isnt my first choice of assignments either. Lets just try to make the most of it shall we?"

She nodded and invited him in to see Carlisle.

As they disappeared through the door Kat tugged on my sleeve,

"Who's that? He's huge."

"That is a friend of Carlisle's, he's coming to stay for a while and I want you to be very good when he's around."

She looked at me and I could tell she suspected I wasn't telling her the whole truth,

"OK, what's his name?"

"Felix, Felix Volturi."

Before I could stop her she ran after them into the house and all I could do was to follow. I found her facing Felix in the lounge her hand stuck out craning her neck to look up into his face,

"Hello Mr Volturi, I'm Kat and I live here."

I tensed wondering how Felix would react to this little human with the temerity to face him. He looked a little awkward and uncomfortable then squatted down to take her hand looking back at her,

"Felix is fine, Mr Volturi sounds so formal. It's good to meet you Kat. I see you have a sketch pad, do you draw or paint?"

Well, this was the last thing I expected, Felix Volturi making conversation with a human child but then perhaps he had decided if he had to be here then he might as well make an effort, I just wondered how long it would last, especially when he came face to face with my husband!

Kat beamed at his question,

"I do both but I like painting the best and now I have some real paints I want to try doing a painting for Peter. He's been really kind to me. He saved me from…..well….."

She trailed off unsure if this stranger knew her secret but he smoothed the way,

"Yes I heard about that cellar. It must have been a terrible place for a little girl. This.."

He gestured to the room,

"Is much nicer."

She smiled relieved and nodded,

"Yes it is and I have a room of my own, would you like to see it? I have some of my drawings and paintings on a big board Peter made for me."

He got up nodding,

"Yes I would like that very much, if it's OK with Esme that is."

Esme nodded dumbstruck like me as we watched Felix follow Kat upstairs to her room.

We looked at each other unsure what to do but then we heard Carlisle's voice at the top of the stairs.

"Felix, I'm sorry I wasn't downstairs to greet you personally but I see you have a guide."

"I'm taking Felix to see the pictures in my room."

"Oh yes, I forgot you are a connoisseur of art Felix. Perhaps when you've seen Kat's works of art you and I could talk in my study."

"Certainly Carlisle, after all I just want to blend in."

Esme looked at me as he said that and we both grinned despite our nerves, the thought of Felix blending in anywhere was quite comical


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety One**

 **Darius**

I had been concerned when I saw Charlie start to feed from Marcus Mendoza, the taste of human blood once experienced never left you and Charlie had only tasted animal blood up to now but I couldn't stop him and I wouldn't have if I could. He wanted the guy to feel the real horror of becoming a victim, just like the girls he smuggled and sold had. Emmett wanted to go in and stop him but I held him back.

"Leave him Em and lets keep this as your secret for now. Its up to Charlie what he does next."

 **Charlie**

Although I knew what I was doing and the risks involved it was the right thing to do, to make the bastard suffer for his sins as his brother would pay for his pretty soon. I hadn't known what to expect but the taste was exquisite, nothing like animal blood at all. It was like the difference between beer and a single malt whiskey. The burn in my throat, a constant since I woke up a vampire had gone for the first time, something animal blood had never managed to do and I understood why so few vampires opted for the Cullen diet. I wasn't at all sure I wanted to go back to animal blood either although the ethical dilemma was something I would need to consider.

We went back to Darius place pleased with our night's work but I still wanted to see the bastard who had kidnapped Bella and murdered Phil and Renee. He wasn't prepared to tell me though and neither were the others, they were worried I might decide to kill him myself. I wanted to, no doubt about that,but at the same time I understood their holding him for Jasper.

When the call came telling us that Felix Volturi had arrived as a live in guest of the CUllens I was glad I'd been out of the way, I'd heard about Felix from Darius and Garrett and he seemed the kind of guy it was best to steer clear of if possible. He wouldn't be interested in me, I was already a vampire but the others thought he might be keeping an eye on Bella too, ready to act if she didn't meet the Volturi deadline.

I decided to return to Seattle as the others weren't going to let me see Mendoza and Emmett would accompany me. He knew Rose would be terrified Felix might decide to take Skye back to Volterra even though they had been assured that they could bring her up.

"Rose is scared stiff of the Volturi so I have to go back Charlie. Besides it doesn't take three of us to watch over Alonso Mendoza, he's not escaping from his prison that's for sure."

I was glad to have Emmett's company truth be told, it had been a long lonely journey down to San Diego, nerve racking amongst all those humans.

"So when are they gonna tell Bella the truth? It's gonna be harder the longer they leave it."

"I know but I have to bow to Carlisle and Rose's knowledge on the subject. I just want to see her happy again. She was so full of joy when she came to tell me about Jasper and getting engaged, I never imagined for a second something would ruin it all so completely."

Emmett was a good travelling companion, he told me about his own transformation but he never gave the impression he was anything more than the luckiest guy alive, he and Rose adored each other just like Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Garrett, the kind of love you rarely saw in the human world, total and utter devotion to each other. I wondered if there might be someone out there for me, after all I hadn't had much luck as a human! It made me think about Bella and Jasper and how lucky she was to have found him before all this happened because he would stick by her, be totally devoted to her and do anything and everything to help her through the trauma. I just hoped she could see that.

As we drove up to the house Rose came out with Skye in her arms to greet Emmett but she gave me a peck on the cheek first.

"Thank God you're back Emmett, he scares me."

"Has he said or done anything to upset you Rosie?"

She shook her head,

"No but he's so intimidating, just being here. The only person who seems oblivious to it is Kat."

As she said this Kat came running out to say Hi to Emmett, he was popular with everyone, and he picked her up and whirled her round his head like a small child.

"Emmett put Kat down, she's too old to be thrown around like that."

He put Kat down and apologised to Esme who stood at the top of the porch steps but the grin never left his face.

As Kat turned and said hello to me I saw a stranger come round the corner from the garage wiping greasy hands on an old rag. This must be Felix and I could see what Emmett meant. He was huge, both tall and broad, but there was no fat on him, it was all muscle and his face looked stern, foreboding even but then Kat called his name and he smiled. I wasn't sure it was any more reassuring than his first expression but Kat didn't seem to notice, she called him over to introduce us.

"Felix, this is Charlie, Bella's dad and Emmett, Skye's daddy."

Felix hand out a hand, or what passed for one, a huge granite like fist and I shook it feeling the pent up #strength he was holding in check. Emmett hesitated then shook hands too. I wondered if he thought Felix might want to test his strength but neither showed any signs of such a challenge and then Kat spoke again.

"I showed Felix my pictures and he liked them. He's going to be staying with us and he's going to teach me to paint with oils."

The thought of this man monster painting with oils was almost comical but we could tell he was in earnest and not just winding Kat up.

Inside Carlisle called me to one side,

"Charlie take a walk with me will you?"

I thought I knew what this was about, someone had split on me about drinking human blood. We hadn't gone far when Carlisle turned to me and I decided to get in first.

"Carlisle I appreciate your concern but I'm all grown up and I make my own decisions. If I get in trouble I'll ask for help but I did what I needed to at the time and I don't regret it one bit."

He looked at me mystified and I cursed under my breath, obviously I'd been wrong.

"I think we may be at cross purposes here Charlie. I wanted to talk to you about Bella.

"Bella? Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, it's just Alice and Garrett went to visit her and Alice thinks she's suspicious. She knows Jasper is hiding something, you too, and she feels it would be best to come clean now. Jasper is going to talk to her today and we think she'll want to see you then so you should be prepared for a call."

I nodded, Alice was right, once Bella got the bit between her teeth there was no stopping her and if she smelled a lie she wouldn't stop until she got the truth. I didn't envy Jasper that conversation one bit.

"Now is there something else you want to tell me?"

I debated telling him no but in the end I blurted out what we had done to Alonso's brother.

"Well as you said CHarlie you are a grown man and able to make your own choices but just be careful, its far easier as a vampire to hunt humans and the lure of their blood will only get stronger the more you taste it. That's all I am going to say on the subject, other than I am always here if you need to talk."


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety Two**

 **Bella**

I could tell Jasper was on edge but I wasn't sure why and then it came out of the blue.

"Why don't we go out for dinner Bella? We could drive to your favorite Italian restaurant."

I felt myself go cold and my hands started shake again,

"A drive? I don't think so Jazz. We could eat here, get an Italian delivered."

"It wouldn't be the same though Bella and you went out the other day so you know you can cope with that."

He was right but the thought of getting into a car and driving through the streets made me feel physically sick, what if we got hijacked? What if there were another kidnapper just waiting to grab me and lock me up. I felt myself hyperventilating until he came and put his arms around me.

"Bella, its fine. I'll keep you safe I promise and it's not far, only a few blocks remember?"

I did vaguely and I knew if I didn't try I would be trapped here forever. I couldn't let him win, I wouldn't.

"OK, but you stay with me, every second."

"I will I promise you, now go get your glad rags on."

 **Jasper**

I had to tell Bella the truth, it was already overdue, but I was terrified that if I told her in here she wouldn't feel safe with me and then she would have no refuge at all so I decided to take her out to dinner, getting her to face another fear and then when we came back to tell her. I hoped she would be more relaxed and feeling she had accomplished something.

I made the effort, getting dressed up and even wearing a tie and when she came out of the bathroom in a pale blue dress Rose had talked her into ordering she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair shone where she had brushed it and the sleeves hid the few scars from her beatings. She smiled a little timidly,

"Is this OK? I didn't know what to wear."

"You look beautiful as ever Bella. Are you ready for an adventure?"

She blanched a little but took my arm and we walked down the stairs, she still refused to step in the elevator, and to the car.

She looked around nervously and when she got in I had to do her seat belt up for her she was trembling so much.

"You don't have to do this if it's too difficult Bella, I just thought it might help."

She nodded,

"It will, I don't want to be frightened of everything, a prisoner, or he's won Jasper."

I drove carefully and stopped right outside the restaurant so she could go right in.

"I'll just be a second Bella but I made a reservation so just ask and the hostess will take you to our table."

She nodded nervously and I waited until she was safely inside before parking the car round the back.

Grabbing Bella's jacket in case she was cold when we came out I walked back to the restaurant doors but just before I reached them I felt something hard against my spine and a voice spoke in my ear.

"Just hand over your wallet and no one need get hurt. This is a gun against your spine so don't try anything stupid"

Thankful Bella wasn't with me I whirled round grabbing his arm as the gun went off hitting me in the chest. I staggered back slightly and heard a scream as I snapped my attacker's arm and picked him up throwing him into a nearby dumpster before crushing the gun in my hand but before I could hurl it after him I heard Bella's voice.

"I was scared so I came to find you Jazz. Is it bad?"

Her hand reached up and pulled my jacket aside looking at my shirt, the blackened hole where the bullet had hit before ricocheting off my chest standing out stark against the white.

 **Bella**

I was terrified in this place among all these strangers, I needed to find Jasper to feel safe so I ran back out and saw him coming round the corner but before I could speak I heard the man behind him and then it all happened so fast. The gun went off and Jazz staggered but then he picked his assailant up and threw him across the alley into a dumpster. I ran up expecting to see blood, a lot of it but when I opened his jacket there was just a black hole in his white shirt.

I stepped back confused and then saw something in his fist and took it from him looking at it stupidly. It was, or had been, a gun and I'd heard it fire but now it was just a tangled mass of metal and plastic and certainly wouldn't fire again. He took it from me and dropped it in his jacket pocket looking at me unsure what to say.

"I'd like to go back."

"What about your meal?"

"I'm not hungry any more. I want to go back now."

He nodded and held out his arm which I took automatically and he walked me back to the car picking up my coat from the sidewalk first and draping it around my shoulders.

We didn't speak on the short drive back, nor as we made our way up the stairs and into the apartment but then I turned to him.

"Take off your shirt."

"Bella…."

"Just do it Jasper."

Slowly, reluctantly, he took off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. I looked at his chest, there was nothing, no wound, no blood, no bruise, nothing to show he had ever been shot.

"It missed Bella."

"Don't…...Just don't lie to me Jasper. I saw the hole in your shirt. I heard the shot and what about this.."

I grabbed the twisted metal from his jacket pocket and held it out to him.

"This was a gun, it fired a bullet that hit you in the chest and now it looks like it's been through a crusher yet it never left your hand. Who are you Jasper? What are you?"

He lowered his head and bent down to pick up his shirt but I ripped it from his hand throwing it over his shoulder to land on the chair.

"Answer me, should I be afraid? What are you?"

"I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell you tonight, after dinner. I know you are scared but…"

"Scared? No Jasper, I'm not scared, not of you. I don't have the capacity to be scared any more but I am confused and angry. All this time, since we met, when I lived with you, and even now, you've been lying to me all along. I'm not blind, I saw what happened tonight, I saw every one of your "family", you're all the same….I just don't know what that same is. But you are going to tell me, right now or I'm ringing Charlie and asking him to come pick me up. I don't care what he's hiding, probably he knows the truth so it won't matter any more. Just TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

I was almost screaming and tears ran down my face but I put my hands up as he tried to comfort me.

"Don't you take another step until you tell me why you aren't dead. Why that bullet didn't go right through you."

He seemed to sag and took a few steps backward sitting down on the chair and pulling his shirt back on but not bothering to button it up.

"I'm sorry Bella, it was my intention to tell you what I am when I'd been to tell my family about you."

"Your family? Is Rose even your sister? Or is that a lie too?"


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three**

 **Bella**

I knew I was being unreasonable in not giving Jasper a chance to speak but I was so angry and not only with him. He was getting the backlash for my hatred of the man who had done this to me, my frustration at my own timidity, and the hurt I felt because Charlie, my own father, was avoiding me. He sat there, his face showing the hurt and guilt as I continued to rage at him.

"I thought I could trust you. The one constant in my life. The one person I could believe in but I was wrong. Who do I have left? My dad is avoiding me, you lied to me along with your "sister" and the others. I'm all alone and afraid."

I sank to my knees sobbing but fought him off when he tried to cuddle me.

"Go away. You lied to me, I don't trust you any more."

"I never lied to hurt you Bella. I lied to keep you safe. My secret is dangerous for you but I knew I would have to come clean. I intended telling you when you got back from your camping trip."

I looked up furious,

"Oh well I'm very sorry to ruin your well laid plans. I tell you what, why don't we just call it a day now. I'll pack my bags and ring my dad, if he's even going to answer knowing its me."

I scrambled up and ran for the bedroom door only to find him standing there barring my way.

"Bella, please listen to me. Let me tell you the truth and then you'll understand why I didn't tell you earlier."

I looked at him dumbfounded, how had he beaten me to the door? I hadn't even seen him move.

 **Jasper**

Bella was getting more and more upset and I had to calm her but I couldn't use my gift, that would only make her more suspicious of me so I pulled her close feeling the heat of her body through her dress. She struggled briefly but I refused to let go then she collapsed into me sobbing uncontrollably. It hurt me to feel her suffering but I just stroked her back and hushed her gently until she eventually stopped, once there were no more tears to fall.

Picking her up I carried her to the couch and sat down still holding her tight and offered her a tissue from the box on the table which she took from me with a whispered "thanks", her throat was too sore from crying to speak any louder.

"Bella, listen to me but before I tell you the truth I need you to believe that I will never hurt you, I am no threat to you, I love you."

She blew her nose and crumpled the tissue up in her fist so I handed her another.

"I didn't tell you at first because I was scared, frightened I would lose you, and scared they would find out you knew and hurt you."

She pulled back and I saw her eyes were sore and her nose red yet she still looked incredibly beautiful to me.

"Who? I don't understand, you're talking in riddles. Just tell me."

I took a deep breath praying this was not the point where I lost her for ever.

"I lied about my illness, I'm not sick, there is no genetic defect to blame for the way I am."

She looked at me still frustrated,

I still don't understand."

"I lied because the truth is far more terrifying and difficult to admit to….Bella I'm not like you. I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas and I was transformed when I was 19. There's no gentle way to tell you what I really am so I'm just going to give it to you straight. I am a vampire. I found my way to the Cullens and they helped me to live on animal blood instead of human, showed me a new way of life, and became my family. Rose and I tell everyone we are orphaned twins fostered by Esme and are all vampires, the whole family. That's why the bullet didn't harm me, it wouldn't matter if someone shot or stabbed me, they can't kill me. And it's why I could tell you I would never let anyone harm you again and mean it. No one could ever hurt you without going through me and there's no one alive with the ability to do that."

"Then why is it so dangerous for me to know the truth? You said you were scared they would find out I knew and hurt me. Who? Who are they?"

"The Volturi, they rule our world and it's against the law for humans to know our secret, for us to expose ourselves. That's why I was so secretive, why I lied."

 **Bella**

I pulled free of him and slid to the floor trying to make sense of everything. They were vampires? It was crazy, I didn't believe in vampires or monsters or ghosts, it was completely stupid. But I'd seen a bullet hit him and not harm him and a gun mangled beyond use by him using only his bare hands so what was a rational explanation? I couldn't think of a single one. My world made no sense, everything I thought I understood had been blown apart first by the kidnapper and now by Jasper. I was drifting in an alien world with no anchor.

Suddenly terrified I jumped up running to the kitchen and grabbing a carving knife before I remembered how he had beaten me to the bedroom door but when I whirled around he sat where I'd left him watching me and looking unutterable sad and wounded. Looking down at the knife I wondered if I would have the courage to use it even if he did attack but I didn't drop it. I just pointed it at him,

"I want the truth Jasper, not some crazy story about vampires. You say you love me, then prove it, just tell me the truth."

He got up and walked slowly towards me, his hands held at his sides.

"Stop, don't you come any nearer."

He didn't stop he just kept walking and I held the knife out in front of me warning him to halt before I hurt him. The next thing I knew he had taken the knife blade first in his hand and closed his fingers around it then drew his hand back and opened it. There was no blood, no mark at all, and the knife dropped from my nerveless fingers but before it hit the floor he caught it and put it on the counter top.

I had no idea what to do now, how to act, my feet felt as if there was only air beneath them and I found myself falling but I never hit the floor either. Instead I found myself in Jasper's arms, his golden eyes looking into my face anxious,

"Bella? Are you OK? I am so sorry, do you want me to call your father?"

"No"

I looked at him and something struck me,

"Tell me is he a vampire too? Is that why he won't come see me? Did you turn him?"

"No, it was Peter but he had no choice, Charlie was stabbed trying to find you and he was dying when Peter found him."

I shook my head unable to speak, all I wanted to do was to sleep and wake up when this nightmare was over.

"Peter did it to save him Bella, for you. They know I love you and they love you for making me happy. None of us ever wanted to hurt you Bella. I would do anything to save you from all this if I could but I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again. Please give me a second chance Bella, I don't think I can live without you."

I closed my eyes, unable to look into his pleading face any longer, my head hurt and all I wanted was to sleep, to hide away from everything.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety Four**

 **(Monster)**

 **Alonzo Mendoza**

I was cold and hungry, thirsty too but I didn't make any noise, I knew how the game was played. I had thought he was dead all these years but he'd just been waiting for me to make a mistake and then he pounced. I wished Kat would hurry up and find me, before he came back. I knew he would be back if only to gloat at his miserable excuse for a son. Marcus had always been his favorite, I was always a disappointment, the runt of the litter. I tried real hard to be good, to earn his love and respect but whatever I did it was never enough.

He hated me to the day I ran away from home, got myself a job and found a wife. Then I had someone who respected me. I was the breadwinner and she stayed at home and had babies. Two pretty little daughters but they didn't respect me like they should and I finally saw what my father had seen in me, a disappointment but I knew what I had to do. I would follow his example and hope I did better than he did.

 **Darius**

Edward and I had decided to go check on our prisoner and leave him just enough food and water to keep him alive. As we got close to the cave we could hear voices, no, just one voice. Alonzo was talking to himself and the closer we got the more we understood his behavior, what had turned him into the monster he had become, not that it excused it any.

"Well he's still alive and that's all we need worry about."

"How much longer before Jazz comes do you think?"

"No idea, I guess that depends on Bella. Why you got somewhere better to be?"

 **Alonzo**

He thought I didn't hear him up there but I did, I could feel his presence looking down on me, waiting for me to cry, to beg him to let me out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I'd learned to live with the hunger and cold, the stink of piss and crap just like my own kids had before those men stole them from me. But Kat would come looking for me, she was my favorite little girl, she knew why I did the things I did, she understood I was trying to make her a better person and there was Ellie too although she'd always been trouble, always whining and moaning. Then there was Aggie, my beautiful innocent little angel, but I knew she would grow up just like the others, wicked and disrespectful.

 **Edward**

He was as crazy as batshit, thinking what he did was acceptable, that he could treat children the way he did and that they would love him. Kat wasn't coming looking for him only one person would come for him and that was going to be his worst nightmare.

The longer Bella suffered the worst it would be for Alonzo when Jazz finally got here. I could hear the rubbish rolling around in his head and we turned to leave after throwing a bottle of water and a sandwich down for him. Suddenly I stopped grabbing Darius by the arm.

"What?"

"There are others, at least there were others."

"Others?"

"Yes, Bella wasn't the first, I saw them, other faces, other children or teenagers anyway. He killed them all, his family too."

"You mean there are other missing kids he kidnapped and killed? Other parents who have no idea what happened to their kids?"

"Yeah, a few. He buried their bodies under his father's house, a kick in the teeth for the old man. Another relative lives there, an old man. God!"

"What? There's more?"

"Yeah, the old man is his uncle, a sexual predator who never got caught. I think there are a number of bodies buried at that house, not all down to Alonzo. What do we do?"

"Do? Its not our problem, like you said the guy is old so he's no threat any more."

"That doesn't mean he should get off scot-free though and the parents, don't they deserve some closure?"

Darius sighed then nodded,

"OK, see what you can get, I'll ring Carlisle, see what's the best thing to do, tell the authorities or deal with it ourselves."

I nodded and he left me to delve deeper into Alonzo's sewer of a mind.

 **Darius**

I got back to the car and called Carlisle to tell him what Edward had discovered.

"Hows Bella by the way?"

"I don't really know, we haven't heard from Jasper for over twenty four hours but he was going to tell Bella the truth."

"So are we assuming his silence is a good thing or a bad thing?"

"We're hoping for the best but fearing the worst."

"And how is your house guest behaving? It can't be easy having the Volturi looking over your shoulder on a daily basis."

"Actually he spends most of his time with Kat, he's teaching her to paint in oils."

"Right, yes, He's a bit of an artist in his spare time I seem to remember."

"He did upset Rose and Peter by finishing off Kat's buggy but she was so pleased they couldn't say too much. I guess he still has to learn to cooperate."

"He didn't kill anyone did he?"

"No thank goodness."

"Then that is Felix playing nicely."

Carlisle couldn't help laughing at that but when he spoke of Mendoza he became serious once more.

"I think the authorities would be the best people to handle it Darius but they need a reason to investigate, especially if the man in question has never been in any trouble with the law."

"Not as far as Edward could tell but he's still listening in. What do you suggest then?"

"A little excavation might be the best way to go, unearth a body or two, the law will be only too happy to step in then but of course they'll need an excuse to go onto the property."

"OK, I'm sure that can be arranged. Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem and as soon as I get any news on Jasper and Bella I'll let you know."

I rejoined Edward who turned to me and shook his head,

"Nothing more that makes any sense, he seems to think his dead father has come back to punish him. What did Carlisle say?"

"We're gonna need to give the authorities a little help, a spot of excavation in the yard should do it. Especially if you have the location of any of the bodies."

He blew his cheeks out then nodded,

"Close enough I think but what excuse do we use for digging up his yard?"

"We'll think of something on the way I dare say. You ready to do a spot of digging?"

It was actually a couple of days before we were ready for our excavations. I got a couple of local utility workers outfits and a stolen truck sign written to look like a real utilities vehicle then turned up at his door and told him a gas leak had been detected and we needed to dig just inside his boundary. He wasn't happy but when we pointed out where we'd be digging he relented, it was just far enough from any dangerous areas.

Of course our excavation got bigger and we "stumbled" across a shallow grave which was enough to get the cops involved and then we vanished into the woodwork leaving the stolen truck and uniforms behind, a job well done. The story was splashed all over the front of all the papers, six bodies found in the yard altogether and they were trying to identify them although the old guy denied any knowledge. I don't think the cops believed his story but he was the only killer they would lay their hands on, Alonzo was headed to an altogether different fate.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety Five**

 **Bella**

I must have fallen asleep because I had the weirdest dream. Jasper had told me he was a vampire along with the rest of his family. In fact everyone I had met since I was rescued from the cellar. Even my dad who had been almost killed hunting for me. But that was just ridiculous, a fantasy dreamed up by my poor confused brain. I had really begun to think I might be getting better but then I saw Jasper getting mugged outside the restaurant...

I stopped there because if that were true, if I really had seen him handle that mugger then either he was injured, dead, or he had indeed told me the vampire story. The thought he might be seriously injured or even dead was more than I could take right now and I sat up suddenly terrified only to find him sitting beside me on the bed looking perfectly healthy.

He moved away as I noticed him and spread his hands in a universal gesture meaning I have no intention of hurting you.

"Bella, are you feeling any better? I'm sorry you had to see what happened but at least it forced me to tell you the truth, something I was dreading doing."

"The truth? Then it wasn't a nightmare? I really did hear you tell me that you are a vampire?"

It wasn't a nightmare Bella, I did tell you that but I hope you remember that I also told you I would never hurt you."

I thought about that...yes he had told me and he'd told me he loved me and would keep me safe.

"Charlie too? You said Peter had no choice, that my dad was dying and Peter did it to save him. Was that the only way?"

"I'm afraid so, we can change a human into a vampire or kill them but we can't heal a human."

"What about the Val... the rulers you told me about? Won't they want Charlie killed?"

"No, he's no threat to our world once he became a vampire himself. So long as he keeps what he is a secret he will be allowed to carry on living his new life."

"But by telling me you put me in danger?"

Yes, you're still human and you know our secret and that is against the law."

"Then how come I'm still a human and alive? Haven't they heard about me yet?"

"They know about you, they knew before I discovered you were missing. I was given an ultimatum but it didn't matter once we found you were missing, you were no danger to our world."

"But what about now Jazz? Do they know you found me alive and that I know?"

"I doubt they are aware of your knowledge but they know you are alive."

"So they will be watching to see if I act as if I know your secret. As long as I say nothing they will leave me alone?"

"For now Bella yes but my presence here is putting you in danger, besides I doubt you want me around after hearing all I told you. After all why would you want to continue in a relationship with a monster like me?"

I looked down and saw standing by the door a case, was he thinking of leaving me? I started to panic and he got to his feet,

"You don't need to be scared of me Bella, I decided it would be best if I left but I will always be close enough to watch over you."

"And who is going to send the bad dreams away? Comfort me when I get scared? Hold me tight when I lose it next time?"

He looked so torn.

"Do you trust a vampire to do all those things? Won't you be looking for me to attack you and drain you of all your blood?"

I smiled a little weary myself despite the rest I'd just had,

"I think you'd have done it by now if you were going to, after all who could prove it was you? I'm sure if you had wanted to do that it would have been more easily accomplished in the cellar when you found me. Besides we're an item, too many people know. No, I'm not afraid of what you might do Jasper."

"Then what are you afraid of Bella? Because it's plain you are scared of something."

"I'm afraid of what will happen to me if you go."

"I promise you that nothing will ever happen to you again Bella, I'll watch over you whatever you decide now."

He got up gesturing to the case,

"I thought perhaps I could contact one of your friends from college, or from home. Is there someone you would like to stay with you? Someone you won't be afraid of?"

I got up slowly, my feet were still a little unsteady and weak and I really couldn't afford to fall over right now, it would ruin my plan,

"As a matter of fact there is someone Jasper."

"OK, are you going to ask or would you like me to do it for you? The girls at college know me so I'll just tell them things didn't work out for us and you are having a hard time and need a friend."

"There's no need, I can do it just fine myself."

He stretched out his hand to the phone by the bed apparently to hand it to me but I put my own over his,

"I don't need a phone to do it either. I'm not afraid of you Jazz, I never have been even when you told me the truth about yourself. It never occurred to me to be scared. I was confused and annoyed you had kept it secret but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I fell in love with the vampire Jasper so why would I want to lose you now? I know things aren't easy right now but you aren't to blame, you and your family and friends put their lives on hold to help you find me. You've stood at my side ever since and they have shown Kat and Skye nothing but kindness when they could quite easily have handed them over to the authorities. I can't think of many humans who would have done the same."

He breathed out in relief and held out his arms,

"I couldn't bear to lose you Bella but I was so scared you would reject me when you knew my real story."

I stepped forward into that familiar embrace feeling safer already. He might be a vampire but he loved me and I loved him, the rest we could work through. There were problems ahead, Charlie and the vampire rulers to name but two yet for now all I wanted and needed was to be in his arms. I knew there I would find the strength to overcome my fears and fit back into the world around me.

 **Jasper**

I didn't deserve someone like Bella but she loved me and whatever I told her now would make no difference to that. I had expected her to reject me knowing my true nature but instead she had seen beyond that to the love I had for her. I still had to explain about mates and the Volturi deadline but that could wait a short while. She had received enough shocks for one day, let her get used to those before I burdened her with more. As I held her close she stopped trembling,

"I think it's about time you took me to meet the family properly Jazz. It must have been hard for them trying not to give themselves away. Now they can be themselves, your friends too. Do you think they would mind if we turned up unannounced, I feel like I want to be introduced to them properly. It would be another hurdle overcome."

 **Bella**

He hesitated,

"It's not a good idea right now Bella, they have a new house guest, someone you might find rather intimidating."

"Oh? Another friend?"

"Not exactly, this is a member of the Volturi guard, come to watch over Kat and Skye."

"Why?"

"Just a precaution, the Volturi gave Carlisle permission to bring the two girls up and I think he's here to check they don't allow the girls to spill our secrets accidentally."

So I couldn't meet the family yet without letting the Volturi know I was aware of their world. Well it could wait but it was disappointing all the same.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety Six**

 **Peter.**

We moved into the new house, a big fucker, and Charlotte and I got the annexe all to ourselves along with Kat. It made us feel more of a family, that Kat was ours rather than just an appendage of the Cullens. Although I have to admit that we were treated exactly as if we were a part of the family. Another reason having our own space was nice was Felix Volturi. I really tried to get on with him but he made me nervous. I wasn't afraid of him physically although I wasn't sure I could take him down, it was what he represented that gave me the creeps. The thought that the Volturi were watching over our shoulders all the time was fucking unnerving.

The strange thing was that Kat liked him, the big ugly brute had managed to make friends with her without really trying. Of course the fact he could paint was a help. In fact not only could he paint, he was extremely fucking good at it. I spoke to Carlisle about it and he told me that some of the works in art galleries attributed to big names were in fact Felix work.

"He got into painting in the twelfth century as a hobby, apart from reading and fighting there wasn't much for him to do and he found he had a gift for it. He's actually a very good forger. Not that the Volturi needs that skill too much but it amuses Aro to have original paintings in Volterra while Felix copies hang on museum walls."

"You seem to know a lot about Felix."

"I know a lot about the Volturi, after all I lived with them long enough. I appreciate you don't trust them and there have been times when Aro has been less than…...transparent about things or even a little avaricious but believe me Peter, the brothers want whats best for our kind. They understand our only safety lies in remaining undiscovered by the humans and that is why they act so swiftly and decisively against anyone who breaks their laws. They really aren't the enemy."

Kat came looking for me then, she'd had English lessons with Rose and Charlotte and now wanted help to make an easel for painting.

"Felix told me its the best way to paint and I saw some wood in the shed in the garden, do you think Carlisle would mind if we used some?"

"I shouldn't think so but do you know how to make an easel?"

She looked at me and grinned,

"No but you do Peter. Charlotte told me that men know everything about making things if it involves using power tools and making a lot of noise."

"Did she now? Well OK lets see what we can do."

 **Charlotte**

I watched Peter and Kat disappear down the garden hand in hand. He was a different man since meeting Kat, it was as if she had changed him, made him more gentle and less abrasive, not that I loved him any more than I had before but he seemed happier. And all it had taken was the love of a little girl, he would have made a wonderful father, well he was making a wonderful father.

"Charlotte, could I speak to you?"

I turned to see Felix standing rather awkwardly at the door.

"Of course, come in Felix, is there something wrong?"

He came in making the small kitchen seem miniscule and I gestured for him to take a stool at the counter. I was making fresh bread rolls for Kat's dinner.

"Peter and Kat are out aren't they?"

"Yes, they went down to the shed to look out some wood to make an easel why?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. It's about Kat."

"Oh? Has she done something wrong? If so I'm sure we can work it out. She hasn't done anything the Volturi need telling about has she?"

I could hear the nerves in my own voice as I spoke, we couldn't lose Kat, not now.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I wanted some advice and I didn't know who else to speak to."

"I see, well if I can help I will, what's the problem?

"Its difficult to find a way to explain it really, without upsetting anyone. I….I think…...It's…."

I couldn't help laughing inwardly to find Felix so tongue tied but at the same time I was concerned, what could be upsetting him this much?

"I suppose I should just tell you straight out, I am very fond of Kat, not in any strange way but she draws me to her. When I'm with her I feel a sense of peace and when we are apart I find myself thinking about the next time I will see her. I want her to be happy, to enjoy life and a big part of me thinks that I could help her to do that. I want to show her the glories of Rome, the fascinating history of Greece, travel to Japan and show her their wonderful artistry. Does that sound strange to you? That someone like me could think that way?"

I was lost for words and I suspected that Felix didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about. I really didn't know what to say to him and he nodded,

"I thought so but it concerns and confuses me, these aren't thoughts I've ever had before, I am a simple man Charlotte, used to taking orders and my life is uncomplicated. I travel, I paint, I uphold the laws of the Volturi and I don't think about other people. I have no close friends, no one I spend time with. I've always been a loner yet suddenly my own company is no longer enough."

I sat down next to him and without thinking took one huge hand in mine,

"Felix can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Of course."

"When you are in Kat's company do you feel a sense of relief as well as peace. As if suddenly everything is right and makes sense?"

He thought about this,

"I guess you could put it like that yes."

"And when you are alone how does it feel exactly?"

"Like….as if there's something I should be doing, somewhere I should be. A restlessness which I can't shake off. Then I see her and its gone. It doesn't matter if we are talking about painting styles, playing a game or I'm just listening to her read. There's a feeling of being settled. Why? Does all this make sense to you because I'm finding it incredibly unnerving Charlotte."

"I'm sure you do and Felix, if I were you I'd keep all this to yourself for now. Luckily Edward's still away so he won't be able to read your mind."

"Why? You know what it's all about don't you?"

I nodded my head smiling a little at his naivety,

"Felix this is going to sound weird I know but what you are feeling is a pull towards your mate. Kat when she's grown up will be your mate. This is a one in a million chance, a vampire being close enough geographically to feel the pull to a human. If you had stayed in Italy you would never have known unless Kat was changed into a vampire herself. The pull only usually works between two vampires. Kat will know nothing about it while she remains human although she will find herself happy when you are around. As she's too young right now what you are feeling are all the higher impulses, the need to be with her, to make her happy, help her to learn and stretch herself, to show her all the wonders this world has to offer."

"Mating pull?"

He looked horrified,

"No Charlotte, I assure you I have none of those kind of thoughts."

I laughed at his growing discomfort,

"I know that, it's why I said higher impulses. The animal instincts won't take over until she's fully mature. Until then you will be her friend, her teacher, and her protector and that's fine. She's a very lucky girl but we do have one problem."

He looked at me and nodded,

"Peter?"

"Peter."

I replied, telling him wasn't going to be easy but it would have to be done in order for Felix to spend the time he needed to with Kat.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

 **Charlie**

I decided to go hunting alone although I knew Carlisle thought it was a bad idea. He was thinking about what happened in San Diego but I was fine, just thirsty and this damn burn in my throat was driving me crazy. I couldn't go see my daughter, we had no idea if Jasper had told her our secret or not yet but there was no one who would stop me doing what else I wanted, I was a grown man for God's sake and I had functioned well, even as a newborn.

I was beginning to feel like a rebellious teenager watched by a hawk like parent. When Emmett offered to join me I knew it wasn't his own idea and tackled him about it,

"Look I'm not a kid and I don't need a babysitter Em, Carlisle asked you to go with me didn't he? Well you can tell him that I don't need anyone watching over me."

I ran off before Carlisle could send anyone else to follow or escort me. At first I wandered in the forest listening for prey but I had to admit my heart wasn't really in it. I couldn't forget the taste of human blood, the satisfaction it gave and the blessed relief from the incessant burn.

Finding myself headed towards the city I turned back but it was an effort as was deciding on my four legged prey. Finding a small group of elks I stalked them but in my mind I was stalking more dangerous prey, a human through the dark streets of Seattle. I tried hard to shake it and caught a large elk sinking my teeth into its jugular and drinking the warm blood. It was an effort to finish it though, my stomach was churning and I wrestled to keep my meal down.

Eventually I threw the carcass almost drained to the ground and wiped my mouth when what I really wanted was to sink my teeth into a human throat, maybe a criminal but a human nevertheless and it stopped me dead. I had been a police officer and my task had been to keep humans safe from predators and now I was thinking of killing a human myself. I shook my head and pulled myself together. It would be bad enough facing Bella as a vampire, but to face her as a killer…. No, I was strong, I could resist this craving, I would resist it.

I decided to go back to the house looking smug at my strength of character but as I retraced my footsteps I came across the spoor of a human, possibly a hunter, and venom flooded my mouth. I punched a tree in anger, why was temptation being thrown at me with every turn? I had two choices, return to the house or follow the human and taste human blood once more. It was a struggle but I turned my back on the alluring smell and made my way slowly back only to find Carlisle waiting for me on the porch ostensibly reading a book.

"Come to check me for the scent of human blood Dr Cullen? The eyes are still red so you couldn't rely on that could you?"

"Charlie, I have no wish to scrutinize you or in fact lecture you. I was waiting for your return for two reasons, one, Jasper rang to say he has told Bella our secret, yours too although we are not broadcasting that fact, Felix is Volturi after all."

"Oh right, how did she take it?"

"Better than expected I think, she wanted to meet us all again but with Felix here that's not going to be possible, at least not for a while, but it means you can visit Bella now without worrying."

"Yeah, I'll contact her, thanks Carlisle. What was the other thing?"

"Ah, sit down with me a moment Charlie."

I looked at him suspiciously, was the lecture coming next? Still I took the chair beside him and he put his book on the wooden table in front of him.

"I understand you told Emmett I had sent him. He was most upset you know, it was his own idea, he likes to hunt in company and he thought it would be fun. I would have offered personally not send someone else to do my dirty work Charlie, that's something you should know about me by now."

"OK, I'll apologize to Emmett."

"Good, he's got a good heart Charlie, you could do a lot worse than hunt with him, he makes it a competition, take your mind off other things. Which brings me to my other topic. You are a grown man and I know it would be foolish of me to attempt lecturing you on your diet. I just want you to know that I understand how difficult a diet of animal blood is and if you need to talk to someone my door is always open. That's it."

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes before speaking,

"Have you never tried human blood Carlisle?"

"No, I resisted the urge at the very beginning and I think having never tried it the urge faded for me. I think not knowing what I am missing has helped me greatly but I've seen enough vampires struggle with the urge to know just how powerful it is. There's no magic cure to stop the craving but sometimes talking about it and hunting in company helps.

"I'll remember that but for now I have to pluck up the courage to visit my daughter. I really don't know what to say to her. She saw her mother brutalized and murdered and Phil killed too. What do I say to her? She's sure to blame me for not finding her sooner. I'm her dad, and a police man, I should have kept her safe or at least saved her and I didn't. Instead I got myself almost killed. If it hadn't been for Peter I would be dead."

"But you aren't and you did all you could Charlie, Bella understands that, she needs you, after all you're all she has left now."

I shook my head,

"That's not true Carlisle, not by a long way. She's got Jasper and all of you."

"But you are blood Charlie and that counts for much. Will you at least ring and speak to her? Ask her if she wants to see you. I think you'll be surprised at her response."

Deciding if I didn't do it now I would probably lose my nerve I walked inside the house and grabbed my cell phone. I had wondered how it continued to work as I hadn't paid a bill in months and now I wouldn't be going back to work either. In fact I hadn't even thought about money or work in a long time, since I was changed anyway. I just moved with the others and now there was a room here with the Cullens. I would have to speak to Esme and Carlisle about things but for now I had something else I needed to do.

I rang the apartment not sure whether to hope Bella would answer in person but in the event it was Jasper.

"Charlie, I guess Carlisle told you."

"Yeah, I just got back from hunting. How is Bella?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's just finished dinner, I'll get her."

Before I had time to say anything he was gone and then I heard the receiver picked up again.

"Dad?"

"Bella honey. It's good to hear your voice, how are you?"

"I don't really know, sometimes are better than others but Jazz is here to pick me up. He told me."

"I know, Carlisle told me. It's why I couldn't visit you, not before you knew but…."

"Will you come see me now dad? Please."

"Sure kiddo, I'll come now if you like."

"I'll be waiting."


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

 **Bella**

When Jazz told me it was Charlie on the phone I was so pleased and then he said he was coming to see me. I put the phone down and found my hands were shaking but Jazz was there with his own hands on my shoulders turning me around and gazing into my eyes. It was crazy, he was a vampire who lived on blood, yet I would trust him with my life. I knew he would never hurt me and I let myself step forward into his embrace.

"Bella, I think Charlie is probably more nervous about this meeting than you."

"I doubt that. I'm terrified, what if he asks me why I couldn't help Phil or save Renee? What if he blames me for what happened? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me now he's different?"

"Don't you think he's not thinking exactly the same questions? Will you blame him for not saving you or finding you more quickly? Will you still love him now you know he's a vampire?"

I hadn't thought about that and it quieted my racing heart and allowed me to calm down. Surely Charlie wouldn't think that way? He was my dad, I was his daughter, how could I think anything bad about him? Jasper sat me down and made coffee, handing it to me carefully as I still shook sometimes for no apparent reason and I had burned my hand once already but Jasper's cold one wrapped around mine had stopped it blistering.

I really didn't know how I would cope without him, he never left my side unless one of the family, usually Rose, was here with me and it dawned on me that he only did that so he could find his own kind of food. He'd told me that the family only hunted animals for their blood, never humans, although he was quite honest and told me it had not always been that way for him and promised to tell me his full story one day.

I was still sipping the coffee when the buzzer went and I jumped almost spilling it and cursing as Jazz calmly took it from my hand.

"It's only Charlie, remember he's a vampire now so he moves a lot faster."

"Oh right, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to all this."

"Sure you will, it just takes time. Now, are you ready?"

I nodded although what I really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide. I heard Jazz open the door and then my dad's familiar voice, he didn't sound any different but then why would he? I had no idea what differences to expect now he was a vampire but I was about to find out.

I stood up taking a deep breath and tucking my hair behind my ears, something I always did when I was nervous, along with biting my lip. Thinking of that I wondered what would happen if I made my lip bleed. Would Jazz and Charlie be overcome by their thirst and attack me? Then I laughed at my own stupidity, that was plain stupid, after all I had been living with Jazz and during that time I'd had my periods regularly and that hadn't seem to make any difference. I wondered why but I was far too embarrassed to even think of asking him. Then Charlie appeared and I smiled relieved, he looked much the same except for his pale skin, my dad had always been weathered looking. He was wearing dark glasses which was odd but when he nodded at me I forgot everything except that he was my dad and ran to him.

He felt harder than he had but then I couldn't remember the last time I had hugged him like this. I was also used to that with Jazz so it didn't throw me that much.

"Dad, I'm so glad to see you. I wanted to say sorry for not…"

He hushed me,

"Bella I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have found you sooner, then you wouldn't have gone through so much. I just thought it was your mother's usual time blindness. Can you forgive me?"

I leaned back and smiled, wiping tears from my cheeks,

"Of course, you did everything you could, there's no need to apologize. How are you getting on as a …"

I couldn't force the word vampire out but he nodded,

"Yeah, it was difficult but everyone has been helping me."

 **Charlie**

I had been terrified this meeting might go badly but it seemed Bella had been as anxious as me. Of course I hadn't told her about my slip yet, the reason I was wearing the dark glasses, but I needed her to know I was still me, her dad, despite the changes. I could see she had a million questions for me but the one she asked wasn't the one I expected.

"Where are you staying dad? I guess you can't go back to Forks any more. What will you do now?"

I shrugged,

"I don't really know Bella, I guess I haven't had much time to think about it yet but Carlisle and Esme have been very kind to me, Garrett and Alice too."

 **Bella**

Jazz put a hand on my arm,

"I want to pop out for a little while but only if you feel comfortable."

"Of course, take your time. Dad will stay with me until you get back won't you?"

"Of course, it's not as if I have a lot of calls on my time these days."

I missed Jazz as soon as he walked out the door and Charlie looked at me questioningly.

"How are things between you two?"

I blushed, my dad asking questions like that just didn't sit right but I tried to answer him.

"I don't know what I'd do without him dad."

"No I can see that. I remember when you two came to Forks, you looked so happy, so contented. That's what I want to see again Bella."

"Me too but right now I still feel tense and nervous and I jump at the slightest sound. I just hope Jazz can understand that, it's not that I don't love him and I hope he understands that, I do as much as ever."

"Well I guess I'm not the right person to be discussing it with but if you are worried Rose seems to have her head screwed on right. Or Esme I guess."

I shook my head at the thought of discussing topics like that with Jasper's foster mother even if she wasn't much older than me.

"Rose has helped me a lot dad, I just don't want to keep using her every time I hit a stumbling block."

"I have to tell you it's hard not to when you find them their waiting and wanting to help when you need it. Carlisle treats me like one of his sons half the time!"

I couldn't help laughing at that idea, Carlisle was much younger than Charlie, at least in human years. I hadn't discussed their real ages with Jazz yet, all I knew was that he had been born more than a century before me which was something I was finding it hard to comprehend.

It seemed odd not offering my dad coffee or something to eat but he was a vampire now and drank only blood…..but blood from what? He wore the same dark glasses as Peter and Charlotte and I imagined they hunted humans for their blood although Jazz hadn't actually said so in so many words. Did it make a difference to the way they looked? Were the eyes different? It was the only reason I could think of and I just blurted it out,

"What color are your eyes Dad?"

He flinched then sighed heavily and took his shades off slowly and reluctantly. When I saw his red eyes I gasped and put a hand to my mouth.

"I didn't want you to know yet, until you understood more. I hunted animals and then we found the brother of the guy who kidnapped you and I flipped I guess. I wanted him to feel a little of the fear he inflicted on others and I drained his body. It was a stupid move, I didn't think about the eyes, mine were changing slowly to gold. I thought I could keep what I'd done from you and the Cullens but of course they saw my eyes and knew immediately. I felt ashamed then but I guess if asked I'd do the same thing again."

I didn't know what to say, my dad a killer? It didn't sit quite right but then my whole world had been turned upside down so why not my dad's too?


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

 **Charlie**

I was waiting for Bella to ask the questions I dreaded and of course she looked at me with pain and asked,

"Have they found Phil's body yet?"

"If you mean the police then no but they don't know where to look. Once Darius and Edward finish their job in San Diego they'll find him and give him a decent burial. It would be too awkward to tell the police where he is, after all they know nothing about you. As far as they are concerned you are still missing and I guess that's the best way for it to stay."

"Why? What about Renee? They found her, so what are they doing? Has she been buried yet?"

"No not yet. They refuse to release the body until they find out more about what happened."

"Jasper told me his friends have the man who did this, have you seen him?"

"No, they won't let me close or I'd kill the fucker myself. They're saving him for Jasper."

"I hope they make him suffer dad, not for me so much as for Phil, Renee, Kat, and that poor girl Sophie who died giving birth to his child."

Her vehemence shocked me, Bella had never been a cold or cruel child but there was naked hatred in her eyes as she spoke of him.

"He ruined so many lives dad, look at us, mum and Phil are dead, you're a vampire and I'm a wreck. We all had lives ahead of us and he's taken them all away. Hows Kat? Is she better? The only person not hurt by him is Aggie, sorry Skye, at least she was too young to suffer and Rose adores her."

"Kat's fine, much better, she's gonna be OK Bella she has a gift that helped her in the cellar."

"A gift?"

"Yes hasn't Jasper told you? A lot of humans have gifts that get magnified when they become vampires. Well Kat's still human of course but she had a way of protecting herself from the worst of it all."

"And you? Do you have a gift dad?"

"It would seem so because I am very controlled for a newborn, usually new vampires tend to run amok if not restrained but your old dad can take care of himself."

"What about the others? Jasper?"

I shrugged,

"They don't talk about it but I know Alice can see into the future although for some reason she can't see you. "

"That's a shame, it could have helped. She might have seen us kidnapped and helped to stop it but then I guess its too late to think about that now."

 **Bella**

I had learned a few more things about Jasper's family but not a lot about him. Funny, I thought I knew him when we were living together but it turned out I knew nothing at all, not about the real Jasper Whitlock, if that was even his real name. The strange thing was that I didn't trust him any less for finding that out, if anything I trusted him more. He'd certainly shown his love and devotion to me clearly enough and I did love him, even more too but I was scared to let him know that in case he wanted more of me. I couldn't even think of becoming physical yet. The thought of being naked in his presence made me feel physically sick, besides the body he had made love too was long gone and the new one was skin and bone, the skin marked with the scars of the beatings I received with his belt. Would he even desire me now or was it more the love of a brother? The idea it might be that sent a cold shiver down my spine but he had never touched me or even kissed me except on the top of my head since he found me. I was confused, with one breath i was saying I couldn't be physical with him yet but with the next I was worried because he wasn't trying and he had told me that he wouldn't force me to do anything until I was ready.

I must have spaced out because the next thing I heard was the outer door opening and Jasper call my name, he always did that if he left me so I would know it was him who had come in to the apartment, I guess I still feared someone might come for me and take me away from him. Yes that was it, take me away from HIM.

"Are you OK Bells? I think I lost you there for a few minutes."

I looked up at Charlie and smiled ruefully,

"Sorry Dad sometimes I just drift away."

"Well I guess I should leave, you look tired Bella, try to get some sleep."

I nodded but I only had eyes for Jasper as he appeared, his hair messy as usual and dripping wet, so it must be raining outside just for a change. I wondered where he had been but I wouldn't ask, I still found questions hard, mainly because asking them had become a very painful pastime.

I got up and saw my Dad out and as he was about to leave he turned back and gave me a hug which shocked me, my dad wasn't normally this demonstrative,

"I'm so glad you're getting there Bella. I love you and you'll always be my daughter."

I nodded unable to speak, choked by the tears that threatened to spill. and he left with a nod to Jasper who had appeared at my back, his strong comforting arms around me.

Once Charlie was out of sight I shut the door and went back to the lounge picking up my empty mug but Jasper took it from me,

"Sit down Bella please, I want to talk to you."

I sat down suddenly worried, what was it he wanted to say? Was he leaving? Did he want me to leave? The questions flashed into my mind before I could stop them but I knew I was being stupid, Jazz wasn't going anywhere, he'd promised me.

"OK, I'm sitting, what did you want to talk about?"

He understood my apprehension and smiled squatting down in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"I spoke to Darius while I was out and I'm going to have to leave you just for a couple of days Bella. I'm really sorry but I have no choice."

"Why? What's happened? Can't I go with you?"

"I don't think it's a good idea darlin' I'm going on business."

From the way he said that I had an idea, business meant something he didn't want to elaborate on to me.

"But what will I do? I can't stay here on my own Jazz."

"I''m going to ask Rose to stay with you if that's OK? She can bring Skye with her, you'd like to see her again wouldn't you?"

I nodded, yes I wanted to see Skye and if I had to have a babysitter I could do a lot worse than Rose but I still dreaded the idea of being without Jazz, he was my crutch and I needed him but I understood he might need a breathing space, after all I wasn't exactly good company right now.

"When do you have to go?"

"As soon as possible, I just wanted to speak to you first but I'll ring Rose right away. I'll be as quick as I can I promise Bella but this is something I need to do."

I nodded, listening in as he rang Rose who said she'd be right over, no hesitation no questioning just "I'll be right there Jazz. Give me a few minutes to pack Skye's things."

If she trusted him and was so happy to come look after me then I could stop worrying, I just didn't want to be a burden to anyone and sometimes when I woke screaming or couldn't stop crying that's exactly how I felt.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

 **Peter**

Kat's painting skills were improving every day with Felix' help and although I still wasn't keen on him myself I could see how much Kat liked him. Even Charlotte was making an effort, inviting him in from time to time although she knew I was uncomfortable that close to the Volturi guard. Then one day Charlotte hit me with something right out of the blue.

"A birthday party? We don't know when Kat was born Char so don't you think it might be a bit difficult?"

"Well she was telling Felix about the last memory she has before she was locked in the cellar and it was a birthday party."

"Yeah I know but unless Alice can see the past I don't see how we're supposed to find out when she was born."

"I know but don't you think it would be nice if we gave her a birthday?"

"OK I guess so but how do you envisage we decide on a date? Draw straws?"

"No, I thought she might like your human birthday, she's very fond of you Peter and sharing a birthday would be lovely, she'd be thrilled."

I had to say it sounded pretty good to me,

"But" I pointed out, "It means we only have a couple of weeks to set it all up."

"That's hardly a problem with all the help were going to be offered when the others find out."

"Ah, do we have to tell them? Can't we do something for Kat on our own? I mean how difficult can it be to set up a birthday party?"

I was to find out the answer to that question only too soon.

I had no idea there was so much involved, it was a birthday party for fuck sake! What happened to the idea of a cake and pass the fucking parcel? But no, there had to be balloons, a ball pool, a magician, well the last would be fun especially if he pulled a live fucking rabbit out of his hat. Tea time come early for the Cullens!

Admittedly these were all suggestions Charlotte made and I did have power of veto, so long as I was prepared to spend the next ten years in the dog house. Then came the crunch.

"What are we going to buy Kat for her birthday?"

Charlotte looked away as she answered me,

"I thought maybe a trip, a holiday."

"Oh? Where exactly? Because remember sun bathing opportunities for us vamp's are strictly limited."

"I was thinking more of an educational holiday, maybe Rome or Paris, she'd love the Louvre."

"The Louvre? Isn't that a museum? Surely you can think of something more exciting than a fucking museum for the kid."

She turned back glaring at me,

"Oh I might have known you'd say that. Kat loves art and the Louvre has some wonderful works of art, besides there's the culture, not to mention historical buildings, it would do her good to travel."

I had the sneaky feeling I was missing something,

"So, the three of us? I guess it could be fun, I've heard hunting in Paris is an education in itself and I always wanted to climb to the top of Notre Dame."

She growled,

"Only so you can do your Quasimodo impersonation and that is not on the itinerary Peter."

"I make a very good hunchback so maybe we can put it to the vote, Kat will vote with me you know she will."

"Actually I thought Felix could go with us, extra security for Kat and if we wanted to hunt he could look after her."

Felix Volturi? A holiday with him was not anywhere on my list of things to do before I die!

"I don't think so Charlotte, we are perfectly capable of looking after Kat, besides I thought it was going to be a family vacation."

"All the more reason to take Felix along."

"What? I must a missed something here, rewind. What part of family vacation applies to Felix Volturi Char?"

She took my hand and led me to the chair,

"Sit down Peter."

"I'm fine standing, whatever you have to tell me won't knock me from my feet I assure you."

"I know, I just want you at a disadvantage before I tell you."

I sat down looking at her suspiciously, I wasn't going to like this I could feel it.

"I had a long and very interesting talk with Felix the other day while you were out with Kat."

"Right, so?"

"Peter, Kat is very important to Felix."

"Really? Well I guess he has to keep her alive or a certain member of the Volturi will get mighty pissed off."

"That's not the reason."

"Really? Then what is?"

"Felix, and when I tell you this I need your solemn oath that you won't tell anyone else."

"This is stupid, why not?"

"Promise me Peter"

"OK I promise now what the hell is going on?"

"Kat is Felix' mate."

"WHAT?"

I could probably be heard down town I was so shocked,

"Kat and that lumbering great ass hole?"

"Peter there's no reason to be offensive and yes. He's very fond of her and he asked me if I could tell him why, it turns out she is destined to be his mate once she's older."

"Tell me this is just an awful fucking nightmare Charlotte please."

"No, its the truth and now he understands Felix will be able to handle it easier".

"Good for Frankenstein there, I hope you told him no way."

"No I told him I understood and I would speak to you, he has to be in Kat's company Peter, we're going to be seeing a lot more of him and it would be good if you made your peace with him."

"Well I can see why you wanted to keep it a secret, me too, but maybe you're wrong Charlotte."

"Not when it comes to relationships Peter, you know better than that."

Unfortunately I did only too well but I didn't have to like it or make it easy for him.

"If he touches a hair on Kat's head I will personally emasculate him and burn them on an open fucking fire."

"Peter, that's not how it works and you know it. Felix loves Kat as a child now but once she's a grown up then the full, mating pull will kick in. Kat is safer with him than anyone else right now."

"Yeah well you'll forgive me if I find the whole thing just a little bit fucking distasteful."

"Why? It's no worse than a favorite uncle spending time with his niece."

"Yeah sure, I can see good old Uncle Felix. What about Kat? How much does she know?"

"Nothing except that she loves spending time with him and that's the way it will stay until she's older but we have to give him some concessions."

"No we don't but I guess we will because you've already told him all this shit didn't you?"

"Yes because he asked me and he was equally as horrified when I explained it all to him Peter."

"Oh I'll bet. then how come he isn't here? Hanging around and trying his damnedest to get himself comfortably in the family?"

"Actually I asked if he would join us later, it will be a good opportunity to lay down some of the rules if he's going to be with us a lot."

"Yeah he needs some rules to follow and don't you worry, I've already thought of a few."

"Actually the rules were for you Peter, after all you are the one likely to go around causing friction."

"Friction? Not me. I'll be a mild as a kitten unless he touches Kat, then I'll become his worst fucking nightmare."


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

 **Jasper**

I took the opportunity granted by Charlie's visit to go out so I could ring Darius and find out what the position was with Mendoza.

"Major, I'm glad you called. I was going to contact you but I didn't want Bella hearing this conversation."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Mendoza, he's sick. Not only in the head but physically too and I'm not sure what you want us to do."

"You think he's gonna die?"

"Well I wouldn't put long odds on him making it. The cave is damp and cold, which I know is partly why we chose it but he sounds like he's got breathing difficulties. Do you want us to haul him out? Get him medical treatment or just leave him be? Of course if we do haul him out then chances are the authorities will become involved and that could be awkward."

I hesitated, whilst I really wanted to meet Mendoza and beat him to death for what he had done I couldn't just leave Bella, she was so reliant on me right now.

"Give me a few hours, I'll contact you again, how long do you think he has?"

"I'm not a doctor, we could ask Carlisle to give him the once over I guess but he might cause a stink at the way we've been holding Mendoza."

"No, I don't want to involve Carlisle in this, I'll get back to you."

"What about Bella? Is it wise to leave her?"

"No, but Rose will look after her if necessary and I want to meet the bastard responsible."

"OK Let me know what you decide and if you come I'll pick you up."

I was torn, I needed this, I had to see the man who had done these terrible things, had put Bella through so much but could I leave Bella, even with Rose for a couple of days. I would then have to tell my mate that I had slaughtered the man who hurt her and killed her mother and Phil and I really didn't know how she would react to that. Deciding the best thing would be to put my cards on the table I sat her down and explained to her what I wanted to do as soon as we were alone. She was so good about it but I could feel her terror of the thought of being alone, without me, and found much as I wanted to get my revenge I was finding it difficult to justify leaving her. In the end I rang Rose just to put her on alert and she agreed without asking any questions although I was sure she knew why I wanted to leave. revenge was a powerful force driving all vampires not only me but my love for my mate who needed me was equally as and the two feelings were battling it out in my head, should I stay or should I go?

 **Bella**

I had listened to Jasper as calmly as I could and told him that he should go if it is what he needed to do but I didn't speak again, I found myself unable to, if I opened my mouth it would be to beg him to take me with him or stay here with me and I hated the thought of doing either. It wasn't like me to be so weak and clingy but my ordeal in that cellar had left me a different person and I wasn't at all sure I liked the new Bella Swan. He seemed to read my mind because after a few minutes pacing he sat down beside me and took a deep breath,

"If you ask me to stay I will Bella, if you need me here I won't go, you only have to say the word."

I shook my head and managed to wrestle out a couple of questions,

"Why now? Why can't it wait? I know that sounds selfish but I feel he's taking you away from me and I need you Jazz."

He nodded looking grave,

"He's sick, I spoke to Darius and if I want to see Mendoza then I need to go soon."

"You don't mean talk to him though do you? You're going there to kill him aren't you?"

He nodded, not at all embarrassed,

"Yes, he hurt my mate, he killed your mother and Phil, what am I supposed to do Bella? There were others too you know, what about Sophie and the way he treated Kat?"

I swallowed the lump down in my throat,

"What will you do to him?"

"Sorry?"

"You aren't just going to kill him are you? I don't want him to get off that easy Jasper, I want him to pay for what he did, the way he ruined my life."

 **Jasper**

I wasn't quite sure how to answer Bella because I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do to him. To hear those words from her grieved me, Bella had been tender and sweet before her ordeal but now she was bitter and somehow harder, not that it bothered me, I loved her just the same but he had destroyed her innocence.

"Where is he now? You said Darius is looking after him but where?"

"A cave, that's really all I know Bella until I get there, if I get there."

"If you don't go he'll die anyway won't he? Or will Darius or Edward kill him?"

"Not Edward, its not his style but Darius? He wouldn't think twice about taking out a sick bastard like Mendoza."

"Would he drink his blood?"

Now that was a question I wasn't expecting but I answered her truthfully,

"No, I doubt it. He's more likely to take Mendoza apart, a little at a time. Make him pay for his crimes."

"I wish I were a vampire, I'd like to see the look in his eyes as I tore him limb from limb for what he did to Renee and Phil."

She was only interested in justice for her family, not herself.

I shook my head and took her hand in mine, a hand that once again wore her engagement ring although she hadn't said anything about it or us since slipping it back on.

"Don't think like that Bella, revenge is an extremely destructive emotion and you are better than that."

"No, I'm not, I thought I was but I'm not. I want him dead Jasper but I want him to suffer first. I was but not any more, does that thought upset you? If you don't like the woman I've become then that's OK, I understand."

"Bella I love you and nothing will ever change that. I think its time we had an in depth conversation about what it means to a vampire to find his or her mate but first I'm going to ring Darius and ask him to take care of things."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to blame me for preventing you from getting your revenge later on."

"I won't and yes I am sure, you are far more important than revenge, he'll die either way and I can live with that, what I can't live without is you."

 **Bella**

I could hardly believe the words I heard, Jasper was willing to stay with me rather than kill Mendoza personally. How had I been so lucky to find someone like him, I didn't care if he was a vampire, we loved each other and that was all that mattered right now. He rang Darius and I heard the conversation, he was blunt, he just told Darius that I needed him here and asked him to take care of business for him but I wanted to speak to the man who was going to kill my kidnapper. Jasper didn't argue he just put the phone into my hand and walked away into the kitchen where I heard the kettle begin to boil.

"Bella? What can I do for you?"

"We haven't met Darius but I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, if I can."

"Make sure he suffers before he dies."

"He's been suffering ever since we picked him up Bella but don't worry, I'll make sure. I just hope you can put all this behind you eventually, don't let it ruin your life and you can do me a favor in return."

"If I can."

He laughed at my reply,

"Look after The Major, he's had a hard time of it too and he blames himself for what happened."

"He isn't and I will. Thank you."


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

 **Felix**

When I saw Peter approaching I could tell Charlotte had explained everything to him but I had no idea how he would react, I didn't expect him to be happy about it but I hoped he might at least allow me to talk to him, I really didn't want to fight my mate's foster father. Luckily, or possibly on purpose, Charlotte and Rose had taken Kat and Skye into town for the day so whatever happened wouldn't involve them. I put down my brush, I was painting a portrait of Kat, and held out a fairly clean hand,

"Peter."

He looked at the hand one eyebrow raised in question then gestured to the woods,

"We need to talk."

Nodding my agreement I followed him into the trees ready to defend myself if things should become physical. We walked for a few minutes in awkward silence before he turned suddenly.

"Charlotte told me."

"Yes, I expected she would."

"I don't like it."

"I didn't expect you to, it rather threw me too."

"She's just a kid."

"I am aware of that, my feelings for her are strictly platonic."

"She's been through enough already without having some man fawning all over her."

I laughed,

"Fawning has never been in my character I assure you. I like her company, I enjoy talking to her and teaching her to paint. She in return enjoys my company, that's where it stands and according to Charlotte where it will remain until she is mature. That makes me feel a lot better about it. You're stuck with me in any case, as Aro's representative."

"Is that a threat?"

I looked at him puzzled, a threat?

"No just a statement of fact, I can't leave so there's no point suggesting it, that's all I was saying. Neither can I stay away from Kat so don't ask me to."

"And if I cause any problems I suppose you'll ring your master and have Kat taken away to Volterra. Very convenient for you."

I was shocked that he should imagine I would do such a thing,

"No, Kat loves you and Charlotte and she's happy here. I don't want to see her taken from you any more than you do. I care about her happiness, I want her to be content and she is here. Besides it would mean taking her from Skye and Kat is very fond of the baby, not to mention the rest of the family. You've got me all wrong Peter, I'm not here as a Volturi enforcer, I'm not the enemy."

He glared at me then turned away,

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Plans? I haven't really thought about it but I guess when Kat is old enough I will ask her to be my wife. I want to show her the world and all the beauty in it."

"You'll be taking her to Volterra though? So Aro can use her gift if he needs to."

"No, Volterra isn't the place for a free spirit like Kat. I served my time in the guard many years ago, I owed Aro and I always pay my debts."

"Owe him?"

I laughed a little bitterly,

"I can see you want my life history. Normally I would say go to hell but as my prospective father in law I guess you have a right to know at least something about me."

"Lets forget the in law crap but yeah I want to know the guy who thinks he's Kat's mate."

I gestured for him to join me on a fallen tree trunk and he did so reluctantly,

"You will find this hard to believe I'm sure but when I was born my parents were very happy. To have a healthy male child in Sparta was a great thing and I was removed from my parents at an early age and lived in barracks with the other boys. I hated it but I learned to fight, the only thing they were interested in, my worlds was one filled with war and bloodshed. I made a friend, Spiro, and we became close looking out for each other. When we were old enough we went to war and my friend was gravely injured, a spear through the belly. We had been taught to leave our dead and dying and fight on but I stopped to help him and he died in my arms. After the battle, which of course we won, I was hauled before our elders and branded a coward for going back for my friend. I was condemned to die, to be hurled from the top of the mountain and left broken to die. That's where Aro found me, most of the bones in my body shattered, bleeding and dying of the cold and my injuries. I think he saw the potential in me, my size for one, and he changed me himself. In return, once I woke I pledged to serve him for as many centuries as my age, I was sixteen at the time and I have served him ever since."

"Why didn't you leave when your time was up?"

"And go where? The Volturi were all I knew and I was respected and feared, I was not aware there was anything else, not for such as me any way. Not until I saw Kat."

 **Peter**

I wanted to hate this monster of a man but he was making it increasingly difficult to do so and now I'd heard his story it was even more so. I wanted to call him a liar, to say he'd made this story up because it suited his purposes but I could see he was telling the truth and the way he had acted was exactly the way I would have for The Major, loyalty meant a lot to me and Felix had demonstrated he had it in spades, first to his friend and then to Aro. It wasn't his fault it had been Aro Volturi who had found him and saved his life.

"OK, so you aren't the guy I thought you were but I still don't like the idea of you and Kat."

"Well at least you have time to get used to it Peter. I just ask you don't make it difficult for me to spend time with her."

"You behave like a friend to her and I won't."

"That's all I'm asking. I understand you are throwing her a birthday party, would it be acceptable for me to help out?"

I wondered if I was pushing Peter too far but after a few minutes silence during which time he never looked in my direction he sighed,

"I guess so, do you have any idea how much is involved in organizing a kids birthday party?"

"No. no idea at all but I guess I'm about to find out."

He looked at me and grinned,

"You surely are."

"Would it be permissible to buy her a present?"

He shook his head and I wondered if this was going to be our first stumbling block,

"No need, it appears Charlotte has it all under control."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be dragged round Europe looking in fucking museums and art galleries."

I couldn't help a smile and he swore,

"Yeah right up your street I guess, well just remember you owe me big time so you are going to be my hunting buddy on our trip, that way Charlotte can look after Kat."

"I can live with that but what will you do while we are widening our intellect?"

"Me? Pointing out the shortfalls of all the artists, I'm not a complete heathen Felix."

"Really? I look forward to hearing your opinion on some of the most famous artists in history."

"Yeah? Well you might just be surprised."

"I can't wait"

We walked back together in a more friendly silence but I knew Peter would be watching me like a hawk and if I made one wrong move he would cut me off from Kat in an instant.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

 **Charlie**

I was relieved Bella and I had finally met and laid our ghosts but I had no idea what she would do in the future, She wasn't the same person any longer and although she loved Jasper still I wasn't sure she would get over what had happened to her and stay with him. The Bella who had fallen in love and become engaged to him was long gone. The new Bella needed him like a cripple needs a crutch but did she still love him enough? Would this new Bella be able to open herself and give her heart to anyone?

All I knew was that I had to stay around to offer her support if she decided that she needed a fresh start but that meant sorting out my own life now I was a vampire. She was right of course, I couldn't go back to Forks, nor could I be a law enforcement officer any longer, my reaction to sunlight ensured that. Maybe I could become a night security guard although I wasn't sure I really wanted to pursue a career in the law any longer. I had to have some money coming in though, I needed a place to live, at least in the short term, for Bella as well as myself and although I had no more food bills I didn't want to become a savage or bum just wandering from place to place.

My salary would stop soon as I hadn't contacted work to let them know where I was, they must be wandering what the hell had happened to me. What would happen to the house? My belongings and my bank account? I needed to speak to someone who knew how such things were managed and I went back to the Cullen house relieved to find Carlisle at home, how me managed the life of a doctor with all that blood was beyond me, he must have fantastic control of his cravings.

"Charlie come in and sit down. I find the only place to get any peace is my study, No one will disturb us in here. How is Bella?"

I explained my concerns for her and he smiled,

"You don't need to worry about her Charlie, Jasper is her mate and yes she is still human but she will find her way back to him, she just needs time. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I told him of my concerns for the future and he nodded,

"I understand that you want to sort out your affairs and I have a confession to make. As I'm sure you understand I have been around for centuries and seen many newborns struggle to fit back in to the human world. Very few manage it, most abandon everything and become nomads. There are very few who find they can slot back into a human existence with its ever present fear of slipping up and revealing themselves to others, besides most live on human blood and surrounding yourself with your food source is not the wisest of moves, a simple accident, a paper cut could result in a feeding frenzy and death for the humans around you and yourself if the Volturi should find out and they invariably do."

"I don't know what to do about my possessions, if I could sell the house I would have some money to buy somewhere to live, I feel like a nomad at present with more or less only the clothes on my back and a borrowed room."

Carlisle sat forward and I could see I had unwittingly offended him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. You and the rest of the family have made me very welcome but I feel as if I should be pulling my weight. I live here rent free, I do nothing to help towards the upkeep, its just not the way I was brought up."

He nodded then picked up a photograph of his "family",

"I don't think any of us were brought up to live as vampires Charlie, its a hand we were given to play at some point in our lives and we all did the best we could. For Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, it was much more simple, their human lives were over in any case and I was there for them when they woke as vampires to help and provide. For Alice well, she has no memory of her human life and seeing the future as she does she knew what would happen and where to go for help. Jasper...well his is a different story altogether but eventually he found his way here to us and became a part of our family. I'd like to think you too are a part of our family now Charlie, especially as Bella certainly will be eventually. And that means we will help you in every way."

"Well that's kind of you Carlisle but I still feel I should be paying my way if you get my drift."

"I do Charlie but please allow me to explain that money means little to us, with Alice's help and my own experiences we have more than we could ever spend but I do understand you have your pride. Therefore I got in touch with our lawyer in Seattle once I heard Peter had been forced to change you. Unfortunately there was no time to speak to you about things so I was forced to act. I hope you don't find my actions unforgivable but I had to act the only way I could under the circumstances."

He opened the drawer in his desk and took out a thick manilla envelope which he slid across to me.

"That should explain things Charlie. Take a look and then perhaps we can continue this conversation, I'll leave you for a few minutes, I need to speak to Esme."

I waited until he left the room shutting the door very quietly before opening the envelope marked with my name in black capitals. Inside were a sheaf of papers, the first a death certificate in my name with the cause of death marked as accidental, it seems I fell from a bluff looking for my daughter in Yellowstone and signed by Carlisle himself. I wondered where I was buried but I needn't have worried. Next was a photograph of my headstone in Forks cemetery complete with my Chief's badge. A newspaper clipping of my obituary told me the date and time of my death which coincided with the time Peter changed me. Below this was a facsimile of a check from my insurance made payable to my estate along with the proceeds of the sale of my house in Forks. It was a pretty penny when added together and as I turned more papers I found it had been invested and was making a pretty good income but who was the beneficiary?

Apparently I had a distant relative who lived in Alaska and all monies were put into an account in his name, Charles Cullen. I bet all the paperwork was there proving his existence but I just sat staring at the figures. Somehow Carlisle had wrapped up everything for me and still allowed me access to my money including a pension from the police force that was also paid into the account.

The door opened once more and he came back in smiling a little uncertainly,

"I hope I haven't upset you Charlie but I had to act, we had no idea how long it would be before you were able to make decisions again."

"Nope, it was a little unnerving to see my headstone and read my obituary but I guess it was necessary and they said some good things. Who is this nephew by the way? One I didn't know about that's for sure."

"Well you could hardly claim the money yourself but don't worry, Eleazar will handle any inquiries made. The check book and ATM card are in the envelope and as you can see there's plenty there to see you comfortable whatever you decide to do however Esme and I both think it would be a good thing if you remained our guest for now, at least until such time as you feel comfortable about Bella."

I nodded overcome by his help and generosity,

"Thank you Carlisle, I'd like that very much and thank you for everything you've done for both myself and Bella."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

 **Darius**

I told Edward of The Major's decision and he agreed with me that it was the only thing he could do under the circumstances but I could see he was uneasy at the idea of killing Mendoza personally. If Peter had been here then he would have ridden Edward hard about his squeamishness but I understood it. I'd known Carlisle long enough to understand his own feelings on the subject and Edward would have the same scruples, besides he'd never really been a human hunter, apart from his small slip some years ago and that hadn't lasted very long.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll do the deed, you just get ready for us to leave as soon as I return. It will be good to get away from here, I'm heartily sick of San Diego."

"Thank you Darius, I would have done it if necessary but killing for any reason doesn't sit well with me."

"And you are afraid if you spill human blood you might lose control? I understand the temptation and don't worry, the others don't need to know."

He nodded his thanks looking relieved.

I waited until dark and then made my way to the cave hearing our captive's labored breathing and pitiful whimpers well before I entered. He must have heard the scraping of my feet along the rock floor because he started to shout for help although I doubt he would have been heard more than a few feet away by another human.

"Help me please."

I crouched down and listened, his lungs were filling with fluid and it wouldn't be long before death came visiting anyway but losing consciousness and slipping quietly away wasn't enough. He needed to feel the agony of his final minutes.

I dropped a rope with a loop which fitted over his chest.

"You want out lift your arms and pull the rope tight around you then hold on."

He struggled to do so coughing harshly as he did so but he managed it and I hauled him out one handed until he collapsed on the ground at the side of the hole.

I turned on the strong flash light I had brought with me and flashed it into his eyes which closed instinctively from sensitivity to light after so long in the dark of the cave.

"I need a doctor. I have to find my daughters, they were taken from me by the men who did this."

He was in bad shape, his trousers caked with urine and crap, his face swollen and lips cracked with dehydration. His hands were scratched raw and bloody from clawing at the rock surrounding him and both feet were blue and swollen so much that his shoes looked as if they had grown from within.

"Your daughters are dead, you killed them along with others. Kat and Bella are safe now, back where they belong as far from you as possible and now it's time to pay for the things you did to them."

"No, no, they're my children, you have no right to take them."

"And you have no right to live in a world like this you sick bastard."

 **Edward**

I had picked up our stuff and settled with the motel manager then drove to the park making my way to the cave on foot. Standing just inside the entrance I could hear a voice and the thoughts of the two men. Darius had no compunction about killing Mendoza, he wasn't even thinking about the man but Mendoza's thoughts were a complete contrast. He really believed the girls were his daughters, that they were looking for their beloved father and would appear soon. He was in pain, very sick, but his only thoughts were for them. As Darius spoke it began to dawn on him that he was never going to see them again, that the man in front of him was going to kill him and fear replaced all other thoughts.

I heard the first scream and the chaotic thoughts then moved further away as I caught the scent of freshly spilled blood which made my mouth water and my feet head towards the scent. Instead I ran, away from the cave and back to the car getting in and shutting the door, not breathing in case the scent of warm salty blood wafted this way, stupid though that thought might be. I closed my eyes and cursed my own weakness. I didn't want to be the man I was at times like this. Darius and the others made me feel inadequate and that made me dislike them. I wanted to be tough, to be in control of my body, but I knew if I had been closer I would have succumbed and drank that blood, disappointing Carlisle and Esme.

So I cowered in the car until Darius appeared looking as if he had merely taken a stroll in the park. There was no blood on his clothes, not even on his hands, and he got in starting the engine before speaking.

"We're all different Edward, you shouldn't feel less of a man because you cannot do the things The Major and I can, you have your own strengths and you had a different introduction to our world, be thankful for that. Now let's get back to Seattle shall we?"

I nodded unable to speak but grateful none the less.

He drove to the airport and while he got the tickets I took the keys back to the rental company and rang the house. It was a voice I didn't recognize who answered and I understood it was Felix Volturi.

"Carlisle and Esme went out with Charlie and the others are out in the grounds with Kat and Skye."

"Right, well someone should let Jasper know its all over with Mendoza and he's not answering his phone."

"I'll make sure he finds out."

He waited for me to continue but I didn't know what to say then he laughed breaking the awkward silence.

"And who did the dirty deed Edward Cullen? Not you I would guess, I can't see you getting your hands soiled."

"It's done, that's all you need to know."

He laughed again knowing he had hit home,

"I'll tell The Major that Darius handled the problem. I look forward to seeing you again Edward but don't worry, I wont say anything about your...weakness, it will remain our little secret."

He put the phone down and I cursed my bad luck in getting him of all people.

Darius was waiting with the tickets and saw the look on my face,

"You should have left the call to me Edward, who did you speak to?"

"Felix, he answered."

"I see, well I doubt he'll give you any trouble, Carlisle is rather a favorite of Aro's so I wouldn't worry. If he spoke at all it was only because he was alone."

"Do you know why Carlisle and Aro are such friends? He never really talks about his time in Volterra. I mean we know the bare bones but what was he like in those days? Did you know him then?"

Darius looked at me coldly,

"I tell you I will keep your secrets and you ask me to reveal anothers? Do you not understand how trust works at all Edward? I guess you don't need to, you read what you want to know from people's minds."

"Not yours. I don't hear your thoughts Darius and its not my fault I can hear thoughts, its not like I can turn them on and off."

"True but you shouldn't use those thoughts you hear, peoples secrets should still be their own. I spent a long time building defences Edward, from all kinds of attacks, including mental."

"And Jasper hides his behind a wall of terrible visions of his past, I understand why its just..."

"You want to know everything and anything that thwarts you upsets you."

"I guess so yes. Apart from you the only other whose thoughts I can't read are Carlisle's and I think that may be a mental thing on my part. He saved me and took me in as his son, I owe him and it would be a betrayal of that if I read his thoughts."

"Then there's something good you've learned, it isn't always necessary to know everything Edward, some things are better left unlearned. Now come on, that's our flight."


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

 **Jasper**

I knew it was time that Bella and I had a serious conversation about the future but it was so hard, to sit down and explain to her that she was under a sentence of death if she didn't agree to become a vampire. How could I put her through that after all she'd been through already. Of course I underestimated her powers of observation and she asked me to sit with her on the couch,

"I need to talk to you Jazz."

I took my seat beside her and noticed she was twisting her engagement round and round on her finger, was she preparing to remove it and tell me she wanted to leave with her father? I could feel confusion and a little hurt wash over me and I tried to smile at her reassuringly.

"Of course, what did you want to talk about?"

"Lots of things but I can't put them in any order, they are all spinning around in my head."

"Then just pick one, we'll work through them all eventually."

"I wish I was as sure about that as you, I don't feel I'll ever settle my life down again but OK. Here goes number one, why can't I visit your family? My dad's there and Kat and Skye. I want to see them and Rose."

Well here was my opening but I hesitated and she picked up on that,

"They don't want me there do they? Is it because I'm human?"

"No, Bella, its nothing to do with that, at least not as far as the family are concerned, they'd love to have you visit any time you like."

"Then why?"

"Before I answer that I have to tell you the story of what happened when I found out you were missing and even before that."

She sat back looking into my face,

"OK then tell me, I need to understand."

"I guess I should go back to the very beginning then perhaps you will understand, not only the answer to your question but my feelings for you."

I started by telling her how Alice had seen I would find my mate at college,

"So you knew about me before we met?"

"No, only that my mate would be at college, not who she was, then I saw you and I knew you were the one. For vampires finding their mate is an almost mystical experience, I saw you and both mentally and physically I knew we were meant to be together. When you fell in love with me it made my life complete, I couldn't have been happier and when you agreed to be my wife I knew I had to take you to meet my family but first I needed to prepare them for the shock that my mate was human. That's why your holiday was so good for me. I went to tell them all about you and they gave me their blessing. I was coming back to tell you the truth about us and take you to meet them, then...well I had to find you. I thought I'd lost you at one point and I felt my world crumbling around me. Vampires mate for life which in our case is eternity so I had to find you and bring you home to me."

"Then surely it would make sense now I know the truth to meet the family properly."

"Having a human mate presents a problem Bella, its against our law to bring humans into our world, to allow them to discover our secret. I had hoped that once you found out the truth and we were married you might decide you wanted to join me as a vampire but if not I would have loved you and stayed with you for the remainder of your human life."

"You were going to ask me to become a vampire too?"

"Of course, I want you by my side for all eternity but the decision had to be yours, unforced. Unfortunately the Volturi found out about you and they gave me a deadline for your change, six months. It meant I had to find you and then persuade you to join me or lose you forever."

"You mean they would have killed me for having knowledge of your world?"

"Yes but I would have found a way to keep you safe from then until you could make your mind up independently. Unfortunately we couldn't find you and time was ticking away."

"I bet these Volturi hoped I was already dead."

"No darlin' because that would have sentenced me to death too and they don't want that, they are only attempting to keep our kind safe."

"So how long do I have left?"

"The first deadline has already passed."

"But I'm still alive."

"Yes, Carlisle managed to persuade Aro Volturi to give me an extension when he knew what had happened."

"So when does that run out?"

"In a couple of days but I won't let anyone hurt you I promise. Carlisle already spoke to Aro again on your behalf but he won't be put off much longer."

"So? I'm going to die after all?"

"Not if I can help it, which is why we need to stay clear of the family, one of the Volturi is living there watching over Kat and Skye. Once they reach maturity they will be changed."

"Even if they know nothing? That's so unfair."

"Skye is gifted, she cannot tell anyone yet obviously but she already knows of our existence and Kat, well she has every incentive to become a vampire. Her mate like yours, is a vampire."

"But she's only a child."

"Yes and she won't understand her feelings until she matures but then she will understand what he means to her."

"Like me?"

I looked at her long and hard,

"Bella, none of this is your fault and if you want your freedom I will help you escape the Volturi. I owe you that much but it will mean a life on the run for you and they are extremely persistent. If you no longer feel the same about me I will understand, you've been through so much. I understand why you have clung to me, to keep you safe, give you a solid anchor, and that's fine really. I need you to tell me how you really feel because I'm getting strange mixed messages right now."

"I don't understand."

"I am an empath Bella, I feel the emotions of others and right now all I feel from you is conflict, I can't work out how you really feel about me any more."

"But you love me and you would let me walk away if I chose to do so? Even keep me safe from the Volturi?"

"Yes I will."

 **Bella**

I was drowning in all this new information, I was as mixed up as I'd ever been and needed someone to talk to, not Jasper but someone a little more neutral.

"I'm sorry I can't answer you straight away but I need to talk to Rose first. Then I'll tell you what I want."

He looked grave and I knew I hurt him but until I could make sense of everything I couldn't give him a truthful answer. I hated seeing him hurt, it cut me in two but I had to talk to someone, clear my mind. He got up and picked up the phone ringing Rose and asking her to come over,

"Bella needs someone to speak to."

She must have agreed to come straight over because as he put the receiver down he turned dark eyes to me,

"She'll be here soon. As soon as she arrives I'll go out. Ask her to ring me when she's ready to leave and I'll come straight back."

"Thank you Jasper, I appreciate this. Please don't think badly of me."

"How could I Bella? I love you."


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

 **Bella**

I had no idea what to think or how to explain my feelings after all he had told me. By becoming involved with him I had passed a death sentence on myself but then if we hadn't met I would be dead already if not worse. He and his friends wouldn't have come looking for me and Mendoza would probably still have me locked in a cellar somewhere. Of course I loved him, I always had but I was scared of becoming a vampire, of leaving the world I knew and understood to step into one more violent and deadly than anything I had ever known. I just wanted someone to talk to and with Renee gone there was only Rose. I knew she would listen and not judge me so I was relieved when she came through the door. Jasper came to me and kissed the top of my head lingering a few seconds before smiling at me and leaving without a word to Rose, just a quick nod of thanks.

"Hi Bella, you OK?"

I shook my head and the tears began to fall,

"No, I'm not Rose, I have no idea what I should do. Jasper told me about the Volturi and I'm scared."

She came to sit beside me and pulled me into a sisterly hug, I never felt threatened with Rose close by even knowing what she really was,

"Its OK Bella, its fine to be scared. Its a lot to take in after all you've been through."

"What would you do in my place? Will they kill me if I run?

"I won't lie to you Bella, they will try and its hard to outrun the Volturi but Jasper would protect you with his life if you decided that's what you wanted to do. He loves you, he has no choice and he's the best person in our world to have watching your back."

"But they'll kill him too?"

"Yes they will. How does that make you feel?"

"I don't want him dead Rose, I love him, I'm just scared of what that means."

"I understand, the thought of becoming a vampire scares you, it certainly scares me all the time. I'm terrified of someone finding out what I really am."

I shook my head, she had misunderstood my words,

"Its not becoming a vampire that scares me so much as the thought of giving my life to a man who could one day decide he's bored with me. It happens all the time in my world so why not in yours? Then I'd be left all alone with an eternity as a vampire. I know I have Charlie but I don't think I could bear the thought of losing Jasper if I handed him my heart."

"Bella, has it occurred to you that he's already taken that step. As a vampire who's found his mate you already hold his heart in your hands and you will always do so, he loves you and he will always do so. There is no falling in and out of love for our kind."

"You mean he'll always be mine? But what if I decided I couldn't become a vampire?"

"He would still love you, but he's already told you all this Bella I'm sure."

"Did you never doubt your love for Emmett or his for you? I saw so many romances crash and burn."

"Not for vampires, its a one shot and its binding for life. Jasper loves you and always will, what you should be asking yourself is do you love him enough to spend eternity with him? I'm going to make coffee and get you something to eat as per my orders so you think about what I've said."

I looked at the clock surprised to see it was almost eight in the evening, by calling Rose over I'd kept her from bedtime with Skye and I felt guilty and incredibly selfish. I followed her into the kitchen,

"I didn't see the time Rose, I'm so sorry to keep you from Skye, why don't you go, I'll be OK on my own."

She turned to me and smiled a wicked looking knife in her hand and a chopping board full of vegetables at her side,

"Its OK, Emmett's home and he loves bath time with Skye and telling her stories even though she's too little to understand."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes we do, its given us a chance to be parents and that's wonderful but tonight you needed me more than she did."

Thinking about what she said I nodded,

"Yes I did, thank you Rose for everything but its time I stood on my own two feet again unsteady though they might be. You go home, I'll finish dinner and please, don't ring Jazz for an hour, I just want a little while to get myself straight."

"Are you sure Bella? He's going to kill me for leaving you alone."

"I can't have a babysitter all the time, I have to get past this fear of being alone Rose or I'll never take control of my life again. I won't be scared forever, I can't be."

I could see she was unhappy so we compromised, she would finish cooking dinner for me and then leave giving me an hour to eat and clear away before ringing her brother.

"If he kills me its all your fault and I just hope you can live with the guilt."

"You're a vampire Rose, he can't kill you but I would be upset if he tried."

She laughed and I helped her finish the Mediterranean tortellini she was preparing and found for the first time I was actually looking forward to a meal and not only that I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time and I knew I'd made my mind up about a lot of things.

After she left I finished eating and tidied up then went through to the bedroom and opened the closet looking through the clothes Rose had bought for me and grabbing a rose pink sweater and a pair of white jeans. Then I showered quickly and got changed, checking my appearance for the first time in ages and groaning at the skinny, haunted looking girl who was me. I tried a smile and it made me look better so I tried to keep it on my face and almost succeeded.

I pushed my feet into the fluffy slippers Esme had bought me then brushed my hair and tied it back before deciding I'd done the best I could and went back into the lounge curling up on the couch and flicking through one of the many magazines Rose and Alice had brought for me although I had one eye on the clock as the minute hand moved towards the time Rose had told me she would ring Jazz and let him know I was alone in the apartment. Would he be angry with her? I hoped not, it had been my choice not hers. I wondered how long it would be after she rang before he appeared and what he had been thinking about while he was gone. My heart was beating fast and my mouth dry so I poured myself a soda and stood at the counter until my hands stopped shaking. Mendoza was dead I had nothing to fear any longer...well the Volturi but that could be solved if I so chose.

The minute hand clicked to the moment that Rose was ringing and I clenched my fists to keep them steady. I watched as it moved one minute past and then another before I heard the key in the door and Jasper's voice,

"Bella? Its me, are you OK?"

I nodded stupidly before answering him,

"I think I will be now."

He came into the room looking at me apprehensively,

"Rose told me you were alone so I came straight back."

"Where were you?"

Now he looked guilty,

"Down the street in the park waiting."

"Well you don't need to wait any longer. Rose helped me see a lot of things including how unfairly I've been treating you and I'm sorry for that Jasper. I know what I want now but you are going to have to help me."

I could see from his expression he had misunderstood and I smiled holding out my hand,

"I want to meet the family, after all I'm going to be joining them soon aren't I?"

His smile was blinding and he stepped to me hugging me close and kissing the top of my head but I tilted it upwards so our lips met for the first time since I was abducted and it felt so right.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

 **Jasper**

I had planned on going to hunt whilst Rose was with Bella but in the event I found myself unable to leave the area afraid Bella might be gone when I got back so instead I found a quiet spot in a corner of the park down the street and leaning against a tree thought about all that had happened since I met her. I had been so sure everything was finally perfect in my life, I had a diet I could stick to without too much of a struggle now, a family who supported me and now my mate.

Then in a blink of an eye it had all fallen apart, Bella had gone missing and I was devastated. Finding her still alive was the most wonderful feeling but seeing the damage both physical and mental that her abductor had done to her I wondered if I would ever get her back. Chances were that she would decide she'd had enough of the dangers in the world without becoming involved with mine. I was sure I was going to lose her and Rose's visit was the final throw of the dice.

When Rose finally rang me three hours later to tell me she'd left Bella alone in the apartment I was furious, until that is she explained it had been at Bella's request.

"I think she wanted some time alone to work through things, its not been long since she thought her life had ended so I decided she should have a little space, besides I knew you weren't far away. I know you too well brother. Best of luck."

I tried to walk slowly back but it was a struggle and I was almost running when I reached the building. I could feel that Bella was more settled, she'd made her mind up about the future and all I could do was to cross my fingers and hope as I walked in uttering my usual greeting.

She looked so beautiful in clothes I'd never seen before and she smiled a little timidly, was that because she had bad news for me? Whatever she had decided she was comfortable with, that much I could tell. When I heard her words I knew it was over and I was alone once more but then she held out her hand and in just a few words made everything right again. I held her tight and went to kiss the top of her head, all I allowed myself these days, but then she moved so our lips met and I felt home again.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to be pressured..."

She silenced me with a finger to my lips,

"Just promise me that you'll be patient with me Jazz, I'm still feeling my way back and I know its going to take time."

"You can have as long as you need so long as I can be there with you."

"Then I guess you should ring Carlisle and ask him when its convenient for us to visit."

"Its home Bella, we can go whenever we like and be welcomed. How about now?"

"Will you stay with me? I'm scared of meeting the Volturi."

"Well Felix is going to look intimidating but just remember he's not the enemy, more of a law man."

She giggled,

"Like a sheriff?"

"More like his deputy dressed as Frankenstein but you'll be fine I promise you."

"Then let's go."

We drove to the house in a companionable silence Bella holding my hand and looking at me as I drove,

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head,

"No, its just I've been so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't really consider your feelings. It must have been very hard for you finding me like that."

"It was but the main thing was that I did find you and I knew however long it took you would be OK eventually. I had the family to help me after all."

"You're very close aren't you? Even Peter and Charlotte. What about Darius?"

"Darius is a bit of a loner but he's loyal to his friends and as soon as he found out what had happened he volunteered his services."

"How is Charlie fitting in?"

"Great, he's one of the family now and I think Carlisle has sorted out all his problems."

"Problems?"

"Yes he's a vampire now so he can't go back home, or to his job, Charlie Swan, Chief Swan, is dead."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that but of course, they'd know something was wrong, and Carlisle sorted it all out just like that?"

"Family looks after its own Bella."

As we pulled up the front door opened and Alice and Esme came running to greet us, well Bella really and I almost lost her as they shepherded her into the house but I clung on. I'd promised to stay with her and I had no intention of breaking that promise. Once inside it was clear that Alice had seen something because everyone was there, including Peter, Charlotte, and Kat and standing in the shadows Felix Volturi. Kat squealed in delight and ran to hug Bella while Rose brought Skye over for a cuddle and as Bella sank down on the couch, Skye in her arms and Kat chattering in her ear I moved a few paces away to speak to the Volturi guard.

"You can tell Aro that Bella will be changed soon, she's made up her mind and I just want to give her a few more weeks to get used to everyone."

"I'm not here to spy on the girl Major but I'll pass on your message."

There was a strange undercurrent in the room and I saw Kat look up searching for someone and then see us and smile before turning back to Bella. It dawned on me what was going on when I felt the emotions of the two of them.

"I'll bet Peter had something to say about that Felix."

He looked at me sharply then understanding dawned,

"Of course, the empath. It would be appreciated if you could keep it to yourself for now. We want to give Kat the chance to grow up without everyone watching us closely."

"And Peter's OK with that?"

"No, but he understands that he can't fight fate Major."

"You know once Edward gets here your secret will be out?"

"I think Peter might be ready to "speak" to Edward before he starts telling the others. I'm glad you found your mate Major and mine too. Are you going to introduce me?"

I waited until things settled down a little and Bella was talking to Esme and Charlotte before introducing Felix to her. She looked at him nervously as he sat down opposite and held out an enormous hand,

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella, I've heard a lot about you and I think you have done remarkably well in recovering from your ordeal."

As I watched, sitting beside her and holding her hand, I saw Felix work his magic especially when Kat joined him, the change was remarkable from feared enforcer to family friend. There was more to him than met the eye, a lot more.

Once Bella had relaxed enough to join the girls for Skye's bath time I found myself cornered by Peter who looked rather weary.

"What do you know about birthday parties?"

"You'd do better asking Alice, she's the organizer around here, why? You throwing one for Charlotte?"

"I wish. No I mean the jelly, cake and fucking candle type with rabbits jumping out of hats and clowns."

I looked at him puzzled,

"What?"

"Exactly my sentiment but apparently its what kids want for a birthday party. Its frightening the fuck outta me."

"Well, if you will take on a kid that goes with the territory and you got Felix as a son in law to boot."

"That isn't funny Major but Kat thinks the world of him so I guess my hands are tied. I warned him though, one false move and he'll find himself wearing his gonads as earrings!"


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

 **Bella**

I was made to feel very welcome, as if I belonged and it wasn't long until I realized that the welcome was genuine, everyone was really happy that Jasper had finally found his mate. The only person who made me uneasy was Felix, not that he did or said anything to upset me or untoward, it was the simple fact he was Volturi, a kind of policeman and I was supposed to be a vampire already. As I watched him from the corner of my eye I noticed how close he was to Kat and how she showed no sign of being in the least bit scared of him although he towered over her. When she showed me some of the pictures she had drawn and painted with his help I thought I understood. After her "father" no man would be as terrifying even one twice her size and with a face that was rather forbidding unless he was talking to her. I think he understood that he intimidated me because he kept his distance, gave me space.

Rose on the other hand kept close and I was grateful for that, especially when we went upstairs to bath Skye leaving Jazz downstairs with the others.

"Edward and Darius will be back soon, I don't think you've really been introduced to either have you Bella?"

I shook my head reminding myself Edward was Jasper's "brother" and Darius had helped to find and rescue me, they were friends not enemies or a threat to me. Watching Skye play happily in the bath made me think of Sophie who would never see her daughter so happy and well looked after and for a few minutes I felt guilty at surviving when she hadn't but then Kat spoke to me and I forgot about it.

"Hey Bella, did you know Skye and I were really sisters?"

I shook my head,

"No, how?"

"Rose and Carlisle did a blood test on us and we had the same something, so both of us had the same dad. I didn't like it when they told me, I didn't want my dad to be a monster but then Rose told me it meant I wasn't all on my own, I had two families now, Skye, Rose, and Emmett and Peter and Charlotte which is pretty cool."

She frowned then,

"But you'll be my sister too won't you?"

"Of course, I'll be proud to be your sister always."

Skye was lifted protesting loudly from her bath when Kat grabbed my hand,

"You have to meet Felix properly, I know he looks scary but he isn't really, he's great. He taught me to paint properly. Hey, did I tell you that its my birthday soon?"

Again I shook my head feeling a little apprehensive as she dragged me back downstairs and away from Rose.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm having Peter's birthday as mine, isn't that great and I'm having a party. I don't remember much about my last birthday, not even how old I was but we decided I'm going to be thirteen this birthday because Carlisle says that's about right. Then I can have a birthday every year and you can come, along with Jazz and Felix and everyone else."

I couldn't help smiling at her pleasure of such a simple thing that I had taken for granted up to now.

Suddenly I found myself confronting the huge Volturi but seeing the tender way he acted with Kat I found myself if not warming to him at least not so terrified as I thought. We shook hands but before we could get into conversation there was a knock on the door and two men walked in, this must be Darius and Edward. Jasper was at my side instantly and took my hand,

"Come on Bella you must meet two of your saviours, if you'll excuse us Felix."

Felix nodded smiling, he was just happy talking to Kat and hardly missed us as we went to meet the newcomers.

First was Darius who reminded me a lot of Jazz, they were more alike than Emmett or Carlisle and Jazz, even more so than Garrett or Peter, and I warmed to him immediately. He didn't say much but he shook hands quite formally then stepped aside for me to meet Jasper's "brother" Edward. Now Edward was as unlike the other guys as it was possible to get. True he was good looking in a boyish way but he didn't have that air of worldliness the others possessed, if anything he was more like Esme. He gave me a hug and shook hands with Jazz,

"I guess you heard the news from Felix?"

Jazz nodded without replying and Edward grinned,

"So Bella, you're the cause of this fuss. Its great to see you looking so well again."

As he spoke he frowned, his words ill matched by his expression and then he shrugged,

"Well that's certainly a first. A mind I can't read."

I was relieved to hear it, I certainly didn't want him trampling about in my thoughts, that was plain creepy but I wondered why not all the same.

Once Kat and Skye were in bed we sat down and Darius explained what had happened and I was pleased Jasper hadn't tried to shelter me from this, I needed closure and this gave me some. Understanding I didn't know the story all the way through Charlie and Darius proceeded to explain and I was taken aback by just how much they had done to try tracing me. I was in tears by the end but not because I was upset, far from it, I was overwhelmed by their kindness and determination and proud that I would be joining them soon. As they split up into groups, Garrett, Edward, Darius, Charlie, and Carlisle going hunting while Peter and Felix went back to be with Kat in case she woke, Emmett disappeared upstairs to sit with Skye. That left me with the girls and Jazz although I told him if he wanted to join the hunters that would be fine.

"I'll be OK now really."

"I promised to stay with you Bella and I have no intention of breaking a promise to you."

"That's OK, we're going to work out Kat's birthday party, the little minx is listening for anything about her party and we want it to be a surprise."

"Isn't Peter supposed to be doing the arrangements Charlotte?"

She laughed at Jasper's question,

"You of all people should know I wouldn't let Peter organize anything I wanted to run smoothly so no. He and Felix can do the muscle work, putting up the marquee and decorating but we will organize the entertainment."

"What did you have in mind Charlotte? Perhaps Bella would help me with the Birthday cake."

I nodded,

"I'd like that Esme."

I was glad to be included in things especially if it meant spending time with my new family to be.

"Great, Alice and I will arrange the entertainment, we thought a bouncy castle, I know she's a bit old but she's missed out on all these experiences and Peter will love it. To keep with the theme of a child's party, as she hasn't had any I thought we'd do all those silly little games like hide and go seek, pinata, pass the parcel, spin the bottle, charades. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds wonderful Charlotte, Kat's going to love it all."

"I hope so, I want her to have the kind of experiences she's missed out on, its so unfair otherwise."

"What about presents?"

I wasn't sure what kind of things would be acceptable, after all it appeared the Cullen's and their friends had plenty of money but then they'd been around long enough to accumulate a good amount.

"Well, Peter and I are taking her to Europe with Felix. See the sights, visit some museums and art galleries."

"That sounds dry and boring Charlotte, why not take her to the fashion shows, teach her about dressing and glamor?"

Charlotte looked at Alice with humor on her face,

"There's plenty of time for that, we just thought she should taste some culture and she loves art."

"Why Felix though? Or has he insisted on tagging along? He always seems to be hanging around Kat, I mean I know he's got a job to do but really, he's rarely away from her side."

Charlotte looked slightly uncomfortable at Alice's question but then Alice's eyes went blank then she blinked and grinned,

"Oh, I see, well that's a turn up for the books. It seems a little strange to me."

The rest of us looked between the two of them and eventually Charlotte sighed,

"We thought it would be Edward who let the cat out of the bag not you Alice but I guess I have to explain now."

As she did so I understood the way Felix was acting towards Kat and personally found it quite endearing. At least with Felix looking after her she would never be in any danger again, much like me with Jasper my own personal protector, and the age difference would soon shrink as she matured while he stayed the same.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 110**

 **Bella**

We were asked to stay for a few days now I had finally made the giant step of visiting and a guest room was made ready for me, or at least I had thought it was a guest room until I looked around and saw the books and pictures of horses on the window sill not to mention the country music CD's. I turned to Jasper who had shown me to my room,

"This is your room isn't it?"

He nodded,

"Esme automatically dresses rooms for all of us, whether we're around at the time or not, its her way of telling us we are all welcome whenever and to stay as long as we like."

I felt strangely embarrassed, was he expecting to stay? To sleep with me? I wasn't sure that was what I wanted yet, not that I didn't want him, of course I did, but just I wasn't sure I was ready to take that step yet, I was still so self conscious, especially of the scars from my beatings and the thought of being naked with him again, wanting him yet scared to take the plunge. I was frightened things might have changed, that he wouldn't find me desirable or would be disgusted by my new bony body and the marks.

I knew he felt my embarrassment because he stepped over to me and threw his arms around me,

"Bella this is your room for as long as you want it. I won't push myself on you. I don't sleep so the bed is all yours."

That made me wonder,

"When we used to sleep together before...before all this happened, what did you do once I fell asleep? Creep out? Read a book? If you don't sleep I mean."

"As if I could read and I certainly wasn't going to sneak out. I lay with you and watched you sleep, you are so beautiful."

I blushed at the thought of him watching me snore or drool, being engaged to a vampire had its pitfalls!

"I'll leave you to get ready for bed but I'll only be downstairs so you can sleep."

I nodded although I didn't really want him to leave, I just couldn't make myself say the words and he kissed me gently on the lips and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. I showered and got into the long sleeved top of his I had taken to wearing and some sweat bottoms when I wished I had the courage to wear the silky sleepwear he'd bought me before all this. I sat on the edge of the bed uneasy with him so far away although I knew I was perfectly safe in this house despite it being full of vampires.

A few minutes later I heard a tap on my door and hoping it was him I ran to the door throwing it open to find Rose standing there.

"Sorry, your face tells me it wasn't me you were hoping to see. Jazz just wanted me to check on you. I told him you'd rather see him but you know guys, they always think they know what's best."

I nodded stepping aside so she could come in and shut the door again before collapsing on the bed beside her.

"Rose I don't know what to do and its driving me crazy."

"Well what do you want?"

"What I had before, the easy familiarity, for Jasper to treat me the way he used to."

"And why don't you think he does?"

I shrugged but she wasn't going to accept that, she continued to stare at me questioningly.

"OK, OK, it's my fault. All my fault."

"Bella it isn't anyone's fault...well maybe the sicko who snatched you but that's beside the point, he's dead now. You are fragile Bella and he's afraid to do anything that might scare you. Has it ever occurred to you that you aren't the only one who is scared?"

"He's scared?"

"Of course, he didn't know you were gone and it took him a long while to find you. He's terrified that you'll realize and blame him for what happened to you. Those scars you hide because you are ashamed of them, he looks on that as a sign of his failure. Believe me Bella Jazz is the last person to be disgusted by a few scars."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, Jazz didn't have any scars, I'd seen him naked and I would have noticed, his skin was flawless.

"What do I do Rose? I can't lose him, I love him so much. I'm just so scared."

"But not of Jasper, that's what you have to get across, that you trust him, that you know he loves you and you love him. That you want to get back to where you were, just slowly. Its all down to you Bella but you'll never lose him, Jazz loves you with every fiber of his being, just remember that."

She leaned across and kissed me on the cheek before standing up,

"The rest is up to you little sis."

I nodded and as she went to close the door I stopped her,

"Rose, could you ask him to give me a few minutes then come up. Tell him I need to talk to him, but please don't tell the others."

Rose made a face at that,

"Bella, you are in a house full of vampires, there's no such thing as secrecy but you should remember no one would be crass enough to say anything whatever they hear. Well maybe Peter but you're in luck he's far enough away tonight so I'd go to it if I were you."

I bit my lip thoughtfully and she stopped me,

"Don't bleed Bella, that might be more problematical."

then she winked at me and left.

I went back into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror groaning, I looked a wreck! Grabbing my brush I tried to get the snarls out of my hair then ran through to the bedroom and tipped my bag out on the bed. In the bottom I'd slipped the silk pyjamas Jazz had bought me and taking a deep breath I struggled out of my present attire and slipped them on. They felt good against my skin which gave me a little confidence but then I jumped in bed to hide the scars left by the chains around my ankles and tried unsuccessfully to pull the sleeves down to cover the scratches that had become infected and scarred. I was just changing my mind about this when there was a soft tap on the door and I heard Jasper's sweet voice,

"Bella, Rose told me you wanted to talk to me. May I come in?"

I swallowed, took a deep breath and answered him knowing it was time.

"Please."

He came in slowly, shut the door, and stood looking at me with such longing I couldn't refuse him. I opened my arms and he came to me hesitantly then wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"Are you OK? You look tense."

"I will be Jazz now you're here. I had an interesting talk with my big sister and she made me see some things I'd been too blind to see before."

"Oh? Did Rose upset you?"

I smiled at him encouragingly,

"No, on the contrary. Will you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. I'll pull the chair up and we can talk until you fall asleep or I could read to you."

I stopped him, grabbing his arm,

"That's not exactly what I meant Jazz. I mean will you stay with me, here, in bed. I want to sleep in your arms like I used to. I want to feel you close and maybe we can get back to the place we were before, I just need a little more time."

"Anything Bella. That's what I want more than anything."

He looked as I pulled the covers back then sat beside me but I shook my head,

"That's not the way I used to sleep in your arms."

I could see he wasn't sure about this so I helped him unbutton his shirt and then turned my attention and trembling fingers to his belt.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to bring back any awful memories."

I looked up,

"I wasn't raped Jazz, the only man ever to sleep with me is you. Please."

He finished stripping off and I looked closely at his body as he joined me.

"Looking for an extra head or three sixes tattooed somewhere?"

I blushed and shook my head,

"No, it's just something Rose said but it doesn't matter."

I snuggled up against his cold hard body and closed my eyes as he breathed in my scent just as he had always done and suddenly I knew I was going to be OK.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

 **Rose**

Edward was becoming a fixture in our routine although at first I hadn't really noticed being wrapped up in Skye and helping to organize Kat's birthday party. It was wonderful to have children not only in the house but in our lives, a baby Emmett and I could call our own. I was deeply sorry that her real mother was dead but overjoyed it meant we could bring Skye up as our own child.

The good thing was that we would never have to hide what we were from our daughter, her gift meant she already knew and would accept it as normal. Once Aro gave his blessing to us we could breath easily and become parents. It was Emmett who noticed Edward's presence first of all. We had put Skye down for a nap and sat together on the porch to chat about the party and laugh at Peter's near hysteria trying to get everything just so.

"You know Felix hangs around Kat, I guess we've all gotten used to that. It seemed strange at first but he just slotted in and she thinks the world of him."

"Yes it is odd to think we'll have a member of the Volturi in the family, he's changed considerably though. I guess he never had the chance before living in the citadel with the brothers. I even feel a little better disposed towards them after the way they acted about the children."

"Yeah but have you noticed Edward?"

"Edward? Don't tell me he's got it in for Felix? I hadn't noticed."

"No I mean…...he's always around, around us I mean."

"Oh, no I can't say I've noticed. I guess a baby is a novelty though, everyone wants to be around Skye."

"Maybe, I don't know, it just feels…...forget it, just me being paranoid."

He got up and left then as Garrett called for him to go on the play station, the two of them had a competition going with a racing game and it kept him from under my feet for a while. Emmett was as bowled over as I was with our little girl.

 **Emmett**

I felt uneasy about Edward's presence, he'd never bothered that much before but now every time I turned I fell over him, especially if I had Skye at the time. Though I'd told Rose to ignore it I couldn't and I watched more carefully comparing his attitude and actions to those of Felix and I got a bad feeling. I decided to speak to him direct about it so as soon as I got the opportunity I asked him if he wanted to hunt with me, just the two of us. He agreed eagerly enough but then Skye and Rose had gone into the city with Bella and Esme. Once away from the house I found a quiet spot and sat down.

"I thought we were hunting Em?"

"We are in a manner of speaking. I need to talk to you. Sit down."

"I don't need to ask you what you want to talk to me about, your thoughts have been pretty loud recently."

"Well go on then, tell me I got it all wrong Edward."

He sighed heavily and sat down beside me closing his eyes,

"I can't Emmett. You're right, I know somehow that Skye is important to me, that I need to be with her, I want to see her happy, and I don't know what to do. I can't speak to Rose or Esme, I tried talking to Carlisle but he just told me to follow my heart, not very helpful. I even considered talking to Felix, to see if his feelings for Kat are the same as mine for Skye. Please don't tell Rose, she'll kill me."

"You should be more worried about me right now Edward. Skye is my daughter too and I am not happy at the thought of you drooling all over her."

"Its not like that Em, its not like the love you feel for a grown woman, it's a need to protect and nurture, I just want to be a part of Skye's life."

"Yeah well that, might be a tad difficult if Rose and I rip you into little pieces and mail them around the globe. Skye is our daughter, our responsibility and we'll protect and nurture her without any help from you."

"You can't keep me away Em. If this is the real thing then Skye is going to feel it too and she'll find herself drawn to me the same way."

"You keep your distance Edward or I will personally make you."

I left him in the woods running back to the house to cool my head, I was angry sure enough, how could he think our baby was his mate? When Rose found out there was going to be fireworks and I couldn't keep something like that from her. So when she got back and after we put Skye down for a nap I took her for a walk leaving Esme to babysit.

"What's wrong Em? You look worried. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah I guess there is Rosie."

"Is it something to do with Skye? What's wrong? Aro hasn't changed his mind has he? I can't lose her Em, I won't even if I have to run away with her and hide.

"No it's not Aro and I won't let anything happen to Skye you know that."

"Then what Em? You're scaring me."

I explained what I'd suspected and the conversation I had with Edward and waited for the explosion that never came. Rose was very quiet for a while and then turned to me,

"You threatened Edward because of his feelings for Skye?"

"Yes and I meant every word Rosie."

"Now that's the action of a real father Em, I'm proud of you but I don't think it will be necessary to carry out your threat."

"You don't? Why? You thinking of moving away from the family?"

"No, Don't you see Em, if Edward is right then its the best possible news. Skye has to become one of us when she grows up and she already knows all about vampires via her gift. I was afraid Aro might try to find her a mate among the Volturi but with Edward as her mate she'll be safe and she'll still be a part of our family, we'll never lose her. Besides its another person willing to lay down their life for our daughter Emmett."

Rosie never failed to amaze me, just when I thought I knew her she did something like this. She was happy about Edward and Skye and I saw her point but I told her flat out I would be laying down some strict guidelines for him until Skye was much much older.

"I know you will Em and I agree but I will tell him that he has my blessing and you?"

She looked at me smiling and I thought about it for a few minutes,

"I'll tell him he'd better watch his step or I'll knock him into next year."

She laughed,

"Then it's settled, let's find our brother, I'm sure he's waiting anxiously to hear what I think about the situation."

"Probably crapping himself with a bit of luck."

We walked back to the house to find him sitting on the porch with Skye in his lap singing to her as she gurgled happily. Seeing us he got up quickly and handed her back to Esme who looked somewhat bemused.

"Rose, Emmett."

"Edward, can I have a word?"

He nodded nervously and came down to meet us,

"Emmett told you?"

"Of course"

"And?"

"We think...it's probably the best outcome we could have hoped for but..."

The last word wiped the emerging grim from his face,

"If you do anything at all to upset or hurt Skye we will both rip you apart and there will not be a country in the world that doesn't get delivery of a part of you. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded swallowing nervously,

"But I can be in Skye's life? I can play with her, help to teach her music maybe?"

"Edward, if you make Skye happy of course you have a part to play as she grows up. Just remember she's our daughter."

"I will and thank you Rose, Emmett."


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

 **Charlie**

It was great being around people, being part of a family but just sometimes I longed for some peace and solitude so I took myself off to hunt. I knew everyone was scared I might slip off the rails again and go after human prey but that was my problem, my choice and I would deal with it and make the decisions. I wasn't sure I wanted to live on animal blood in any case having tasted the alternative although if I decided on humans I would be choosy, I could prey on those who preyed on others. Finding miscreants in dark alleys wasn't difficult after all, especially with my extraordinary sight and the fact I possessed all the weapons and defenses I needed on me at all times I could hunt at will.

As I ran I thought about Bella, how much better she was now but how far she still had to go. Jasper loved her deeply and was so kind and patient with her, I just hoped she remembered just how much they meant to each other. I knew there was no sexual relationship between them, it was hard not to with vampire hearing but I was sure they'd make it, he would make sure of that.

The news about Felix and Kat had come as a shock and now there was Edward and Skye! It seemed I was the only bachelor out there except for Darius but he seemed to have a tragic past he wouldn't talk about so I was pretty much alone and it sucked. I wasn't sure how one went about finding a lady friend but I didn't intend to spend eternity alone. It had been bad enough as a human but as a vampire, well it just seemed so much worse.

I had no idea where I was going but something was drawing me on in a particular direction. Was I being drawn towards prey? I stopped and tested the air but I could smell nothing. Deciding it didn't really matter so long as I was going somewhere I carried on, human or animal I decided to leave it in the lap of the gods. I stopped again a few miles on and tested the air again and this time I smelled blood, human blood, well so be it. i increased my pace, if the human was already bleeding I might be too late and I hated waste.

Coming into a clearing I skidded to a halt seeing a figure lying on the ground with another crouched over it. The crouching figure hissed turning round at speed and crouched ready to attack. I too fell into a crouch ready but I was halted by the face of my opponent, she was strikingly beautiful with long black hair and full lips. She slowly stood up and looked back at the human she had been draining.

"He wasn't very tasty, too many drugs in his system but you are free to try for yourself."

I straightened up and smiled shaking my head,

"I think I'll pass if you don't mind. The name's Charlie by the way."

I stretched out a hand carefully and waited for her to make the next move.

"Is this your territory?"

I shook my head,

"Nope just out for a spell, we're based further west."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda related to the Cullens. Ever heard of them?"

"No but I haven't been in the country long."

"English?"

She nodded smiling at me and relaxed more,

"You ever been there?"

"No but I always wanted to see the Tower of London."

"It's interesting. So your mate, is she around?"

"Nope, don't have one."

"Really? How long have you been a vampire?"

"Not long but the story behind it is and complicated."

"Well, I'd like to hear it Charlie, would you like to hunt with me? The name is Jennifer but I prefer Jenna."

"I'd love to Jenna, it's not much fun hunting alone."

"I wouldn't know, it's all I've ever known but it might be fun."

She turned ignoring her earlier victim who lay unconscious on the ground his throat savaged and bleeding to death but he wasn't my concern and I could already here other predators moving closer. Once we were gone they would soon mask any wounds Jenna had made. I stepped over him and followed her deeper into the trees wondering if providence had set my feet on this path to meet her. I caught her up a little later and we ran together for several miles before coming across a couple camping out.

Normally I wouldn't have bothered them but I was thirsty and hunting with Jenna was exciting so I joined her in the attack on the tent dragging the guy out only to find he and his companion had been shooting up and stank of liquor which made me feel better about killing them. We sat together after drinking our full looking at the moon.

"Do you believe in destiny Charlie?"

"If you'd asked me that question a year ago I would have said no way but now I'm not so sure, why do you ask?"

"Well I used to listen to my instincts as a human and they always led me right until I bumped into the bastard who turned me, or leastways I ignored them one time and met him. I should have listened to that little voice in my head that shouted run but I didn't and here I am."

"But you were following your instinct when you bumped into me?"

She looked into my face and smiled,

"Yes I was, how about you?"

I coughed a little embarrassed at answering but then decided, what the hell,

"Yeah me too. I started running and something kept me heading this way. I thought I was being drawn by prey."

"And now?"

I found we had leaned towards each other without even noticing so her face was close to mine and I was being drawn into her eyes, her scent surrounding me and confusing my senses. Suddenly I found myself kissing her as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me close and it felt right, good, no better than good, wonderful.

When we finally broke apart it was only long enough to take each others clothes off not without a few popped buttons and ripped seams. It wasn't until we lay together watching the stars pop out one by one that either of us spoke again.

"You know what this means don't you Charlie?"

I turned my head to look at her, once more struck by her beauty,

"Yeah I think so. Do you feel the same as I do?"

"You mean peaceful, happy, and very content?"

"That more or less covers it yes."

"I have an admission to make Jasmine, I have a daughter who is also a vampire and I'm shit scared at the thought of telling her."

She laughed and rolled over to look down on me,

"Then let's make sure we have something to tell her, shall we?"

I would have replied but her lips silenced my own as I held her close running my hands over her smooth body and wondering how fate had finally helped me out.

It was daybreak before we got up and dressed, and then only reluctantly, picking leaves and small twigs from our clothes as we did so.

"So Charlie, what next?"

I shrugged taking her hand in mine,

"I have no idea but as long as we're together I don't really care."

"Well I have nowhere to call home so I guess its down to you Charlie."

"Yeah I thought you might say that not that I have a problem taking you back with me but there is a problem. I tell you what, let's get a motel room for a couple of days and I can explain my problem."

"Fine. Come on then Charlie I can't wait to find a bed."

I was in full agreement with her and we raced off hand in hand.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

 **Bella**

I was feeling so much better, almost my old self after a few nights sleeping in Jasper's arms. I felt safe and loved and I knew I was going to be OK. I was almost euphoric feeling light hearted and even happy so I should have known it wouldn't last, I had no right to go back to my old life, not after all that had happened and way Phil and Renee lost their lives.

I was aware it wasn't my fault but knowing something intellectually did not mean your heart felt the same way and however often I told myself I wasn't responsible whenever I saw Charlie I still felt a pang of guilt, that I had survived and she hadn't. I knew only too well that whatever he might say, my dad had never stopped loving Renee even after all these years.

When he was away I felt relieved which was a wicked thing to feel and i hid it as best i could although Jasper knew, I couldn't hide anything from him, I didn't want to anymore he was still my anchor in a terrifying world. We ended up staying with the family, they all thought it was good for me and I had to agree, at least until today and again it was all my fault. We had been swimming in the pool Esme had built in the grounds of the house. It was heated for the children and me, vampires not feeling the cold, and we had fun, even little Skye was a real water baby. When I got out I grabbed a beach towel and without thinking pushed open the door of the changing hut that we all used but which had two separate areas so the children and I could have some privacy. I have no idea why but I pushed open the wrong door and came face to face with Emmett.

I wasn't afraid of him I loved him as a brother and he was hardly in a state of undress because he'd only just arrived and wanted to play with Kat and Skye who were still in the water. As I opened the door I saw this figure pulling his belt off and I saw him, Mendoza doing just the same as he had done many times in that cellar in order to beat us. I dropped the towel and screamed so loudly everyone came rushing in, Jasper at their head to find me on the floor curled in a ball and begging him not to hit me. I was petrified, I could smell the cellar and hear his voice as he shouted at me, the lashes that hit my back and legs as he brought the belt down again and again.

 **Jasper**

I had left Bella playing happily in the pool with the kids while I spoke to Darius, there was some unfinished business with Mendoza's brother still to be attended to but I was again going to leave it to Darius and Peter who never missed out on a chance for some good old fashioned murder when the person deserved it.

Bella's scream had me running to the pool ahead of everyone, all shocked and wondering what had happened. We found her curled up in a ball on the floor begging not to be hit any more while a shocked Emmett just stood there his belt undone holding it in the act of pulling it off. Immediately I saw what must have happened and gathering her up in my arms I carried her back to the house and upstairs to our room talking reassuringly to her all the way. She had been doing so well but we both knew this wasn't over yet, It would take time for her to forget or at least come to terms with everything that had happened and poor Emmett's action had been a trigger.

Once in our room she began to calm clinging onto me as if afraid she might be swept away into her nightmare. Slowy her screams became sobs until finally she was quiet in my arms but I continued to stroke her hair and reassure her that she was safe. It was a long time before she looked up at me her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red and swollen. She swallowed convulsively,

"I'm sorry. I made a complete fool of myself didn't I? I have no idea what happened but suddenly I was back in the cellar with him and he was going to beat me."

"Its OK Bella, everyone understands, you had a flashback that's all."

"But why? I've been doing so well, I thought I was getting better and now this happens."

"It was a silly thing really, Emmett was getting undressed to go swimming and you walked in as he was pulling his belt through the loops, it triggered a terrible memory but its OK now."

I kissed her on her salty lips and she managed a wan smile.

"Do you think I'll ever be right again Jazz? I want to be so much and I try so hard."

"Maybe you try too hard Bella. You can't hide what happened away and expect it to stay there, these things do happen and you'll find it easier with time. Until then you always have me."

 **Bella**

I was so ashamed and so weary but being in Jasper's arms made me feel so much better and I really believed his words, that he understood and would always be here for me. Having been told what happened I understood, only too often Alonzo had whipped his belt from his pants and beat us with it, I had suddenly thought I was back with him.

"I have to apologize to Emmett, it wasn't his fault."

"You get cleaned up and when you're ready we'll go see him together though I think he'll still feel guilty. Just take your time Bella."

"I want to go back to the apartment, what if it happens again? It must have scared Kat and Skye."

"Esme told them you'd see a big hairy spider and made them giggle, they're fine. If you want to go back to the apartment we can but I really think confronting your fears is the best thing. You can't hide away in that apartment for ever darlin'."

He was right of course, it would just be running away and much as that was exactly what I wanted to do right now I knew it would be the worst thing I could do.

"OK, we'll stay but please stay with me Jazz, I would never have stopped screaming if not for you, I need you."

"I need you too darlin' and I promise you we will get through this together."

I washed my face then decided to shower instead and get the chemical smell out of my hair. Standing under the warm jets of water I thought about Jazz, how thoughtful and protective he was to me and how his love shone in everything he did for me. I loved him so much and I needed to get back to where we were.

Thinking this I looked down on the engagement ring he had bought me and smiled. I remembered that day. the happiest of my life, how content I felt yet excited. Thank God I had met him before all this happened. Sleeping in his arms was wonderful, I felt calm and safe, but what I really wanted was for him to make love to me but I knew that was down to me. I had to pluck up courage to initiate the foreplay and I was scared but scared of what? Then it hit me, I was scared he would reject me, my skinny scarred body and that was wrong of me, I was underestimating his love for me and knowing that made me feel ashamed and determined to make that first move soon.


	113. Chapter 113

**Very sorry folks for the error with the name. It is Jennifer/Jenna. Thanks to all those who spotted the error and let me know. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter 113**

 **Bella**

I went straight to find Emmett when we came back downstairs but at first I couldn't find him. He wasn't with the children in the pool and it wasn't until Carlisle gestured to the changing hut that I understood and leaving Jazz with him I opened the door and peered in to see Em sitting on the bench, head in hands.

"Emmett."

He looked up and I felt so guilty, he looked devastated,

"Bella I am so sorry, I wouldn't have hurt you for the world."

"It's fine Em, it wasn't your fault, I guess those kinds of things are going to happen now and again but I never blamed you and I don't want you to blame yourself."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug feeling his huge arms wrap around me,

"Thank you Bella. Carlisle did try to explain but it means so much more coming from you. I'm just sorry it was me who scared you but I can tell you one thing. You brought Rose and I something we never thought we would have, a baby. And for that alone we would love you but you're Jazz's mate and that makes you family. You just remember one thing, we look after family so you need never be afraid again."

I kissed him on the cheek in thanks and he released me very gently,

"Of course it also means I get to torment you little sis."

He opened his arms and I could see the mischief in his eyes as he started to smile stalking me out to the pool where Kat seeing what he was doing started to giggle and shout encouragement to him and eventually even though he didn't cheat and use vampire speed he caught me and threw me with a huge splash into the pool fully dressed. There was a stunned silence and I knew the others were thinking I might lose it again until I started laughing. As I struggled, my clothes dripped water everywhere, out of the pool I pointed a finger at him,

"I will get you back for that Emmett, just wait until I'm as strong and fast as you."

I saw Jasper's face light up, we hadn't spoken about my transformation in days now. I knew he was scared I was getting cold feet but I just wanted to be stronger before I underwent the transformation.

"I look forward to that little sis, I surely do."

That evening Charlie reappeared and he wasn't alone, on his arm was a woman and I was dumbfounded. He introduced her as Jenna and told us she was his mate. It took a few seconds for that to really sink in, my dad had a mate? He looked different somehow, younger, happier and Jenna was not only beautiful she radiated joy as she shook my hand.

"Hello Bella, Charlie told me about you, I'm glad to finally meet you."

I wondered exactly how much my dad had told her, not that it mattered, especially if she were going to be one of the family. I felt all eyes on me and realised everyone was waiting to see how I would react to the news my dad had found his mate. I was truly happy for him, hed been on his own so long and he deserved happiness especially now he was immortal. Loneliness was bad enough for a human but it could drive a vampire mad or so I had heard.

Jasper stuck to my side like glue holding my hand or arm or draping an arm around my shoulder if he felt I was a little unhappy or shaky and I loved him even more for his attention. Jenna told her story as we sat around the lounge that although big was beginning to fill up. Skye was asleep in Emmett's arms and Kat was sitting between Peter and Charlotte with Felix close by. It felt like a real family, as close as any human one ever got if not closer.

"I was riding home from town one summer evening about sixty years ago, we lived outside a small town in Buckinghamshire when I was attacked. The strange thing is that a small voice inside had told me to wait for my friend Elsa but I ignored it to my cost. I didn't know she was a vampire only that a woman had grabbed the reins of my horse and brought it to a sudden halt. She was shouting something about taking her mate although I had no idea what that meant either. She dragged me off the horse and before I knew it I was laying on the ground bleeding, she had battered my face so badly I knew my jaw was broken but then something stopped her. She was joined by a male though I couldn't see him I only heard his voice. He was shouting at her and then I heard a high pitched scream and thud followed by a whoosh of flames.

I was picked up and carried deep into the forest and transformed by a man called Arthur, he stayed with me until it was all over and explained what had happened then after explaining to me what I now was and what I needed to do to stay safe he left me. I've been traveling ever since and I can tell you it's not pleasant being alone in the world. I met a few other nomads but most of them were very unfriendly, territorial, so I decided to try my luck over here where there is more territory for vampires, England can get a little crowded, and then, I just happened upon Charlie and I knew I would never be alone again."

In turn Charlie told his story, well our story really and she looked at me with sympathy,

"You were really lucky you had such wonderful people to look for you and help you. So what do you really think Bella? Of Charlie and I that is? It would be wonderful if you could give us your blessing."

I nodded,

"You have it, I know enough about vampire mates to understand there's little I could do even if I wanted to but I just want my dad to be happy and you seem to make him happy, what more could I ask?"

We continued talking a while longer and I could see how much Jenna thought of my dad and he of her. This was the kind of relationship Jazz and I would have once I was turned, he already had those same feelings for me and I loved him with every fibre of my being. I wanted him in every way possible and knowing that told me it was time that we finally became a real couple again. Finally Kat went home to bed with Peter and Charlotte, after much debate. She was trying her hardest to wind Peter round her little finger though she loved him to bits and I was pleased to see she wasn't getting very far. He loved her too but he wasn't taking any nonsense and when she turned and appealed to Felix he just smiled and shook his head,

"It's past your bedtime Kat. You'd better do what Peter and Charlotte say."

She scowled at him and was about to put her tongue out before realizing that action would only get her in further trouble and stopped herself.

"Good move Princess, that one would have stopped your pool privileges for a week now come on. Say goodnight to everyone and if you're real good maybe you can have hot chocolate before you brush your teeth."

They left and Rose took Skye up to bed although Emmett was reluctant to let her go, he was bowled over with his baby daughter.

"I think it's time for me to say goodnight too but I just want to thank you all for being so understanding earlier."

"There is no need for apologies Bella, you've done remarkably well after everything that's happened. Get a good nights sleep."

I kissed Esme on the cheek, a routine I'd slipped into without really knowing why and she patted my hand. Then Jasper took my hand,

"Come on sleepy head."

I felt a thrill shoot through my body at his touch and the sound of his soft voice and went slowly upstairs to our room. At the top of the stairs Rose was just coming out of Skye's nursery and as she shut the door it clicked, sounding like the lock on the cellar door and I found myself hyperventilating but I was determined not to lose it this time and clutched Jasper's hand more tightly.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

 **Darius**

After speaking to The Major I decided to take Charlie with me, it would be a chance for him to get a little payback although I knew it wouldn't make up for the fact we had killed Alonzo without him even speaking to the monster. We would also take one more person but I wasn't sure whether that person should be Peter or Emmett but then Garrett approached me.

"Rumor has it you're going after Alonzo's brother. Want some company?"

"I thought you were busy with Alice."

"Yeah but Emmett has Skye to think about now and we both know Peter's nervous of Felix around Kat so your choices are limited and I am more experienced than both of them although Peter would never admit it."

"OK then, we leave tomorrow morning, I'm gonna set up some surveillance, see what our quarry is doing about his security these days, He's sure to have tightened it since our last visit."

 **Bella**

I knew something was going on when Darius went quiet, hunched over his laptop and ignoring everyone else. It wasn't difficult to get the truth out of Jazz, he just shrugged and murmured "loose ends that's all."

There were only two loose ends I could think of, finding Phil's body and Mendoza's brother.

"They're going to kill him aren't they?"

He looked at me and nodded as if it were an everyday occurrence and I knew Jasper would have killed Alonzo and his brother without blinking. Then Charlie told me he was going with Darius and Garrett,

"Why don't you leave it to the others dad?"

"Because I lost out on getting revenge for your kidnap and Renee and Phil's death, this is all I have left."

I could see there was no going back for Charlie, this was important to him so I just nodded.

Thinking about Phil reminded me of his poor body undiscovered and without a decent burial so I returned to Jazz,

"I want to take you to where we dropped Phil's body. He must be found."

Of course he vetoed that right away but this would help me recover from the trauma I was sure, so I spoke to Carlisle and after a lengthy discussion he agreed to talk to Jazz for me. That conversation was lengthy and heated at times but eventually Jasper agreed I could go but on the condition I stayed in the truck. I agreed happily, I didn't want to see what was left of Phil's body, just to know he wasn't still laying out there all alone.

We left the same time Darius and the others did taking Carlisle with us, supposedly to check the body but really he was there to watch me, along with Esme who joined us at the last minute. I felt as if I were being wrapped in cotton wool like a cherished breakable object and I guess to an extent that's exactly what I was. The first few miles I felt fine but I knew the closer I got the more uptight I would be and I had agreed if it became too much for me they would drop Esme and I off at a hotel and go on without us. I wanted to do this because I knew in the long run it would help but right now all I wanted to do was to curl up and hide myself away.

I knew both Esme and Jazz were keeping a close eye on me but I was fine…...until Carlisle started to slow down. I moved forward to peer between the seats and my heart began to pound, my mouth went dry and I screamed at Carlisle to keep going,

"Don't stop please Carlisle, go, keep going."

He looked over his shoulder,

"Its OK Bella, it's just someone broken down."

I lost it completely then screaming at the top of my voice,

"DON'T STOP!"

Jasper took me in his arms and spoke commandingly to Carlisle,

"Drive!"

The car sped up and he calmed me but I couldn't help that I was sobbing in fear.

"Bella you're safe, we're not stopping. Just remember Mendoza is dead. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Eventually I dozed, exhausted by my emotions.

 **Jasper**

I waited until I knew she was soundly asleep to discuss her panic attack.

"Jasper, Bella has to come to terms with her emotions and the longer we shield her from them the worse it is for her. I know you hate to see her distressed, we all do but she knows what she wants and it appears she wants to get over her fears. All we can do is to help her cope son."

I didn't like it, Carlisle was right, but I did understand and vowed to be there as she worked her way through her fears.

When she woke she looked a little better, not so tense and thanked us all for not turning back or dropping her off.

"If I can't find a way through this I'll never be myself again."

 **Bella**

I watched carefully the closer we got to the area we had thrown Phil over the edge and still almost missed it. I wasn't a hundred percent sure I was right but I thought this was the spot.

"You stay in the car with Esme Bella. I won't have you seeing what we might find."

"You will find him Jazz, you have to. Why hasn't anyone found him before? I don't understand."

"We'll see, just promise me you will stay here."

I nodded and in truth I really didn't want to see what they would find. Instead I sat with Esme discussing the latest news. Charlie and Jenna were going to be married and we were organizing things. It felt strange to think of my dad getting remarried but I was happy for him, he'd been alone too long.

 **Jasper**

We looked over the edge but the ground below was hidden by thick vegetation and trees.

"We'll have to go down if we stand any chance of finding a body."

I nodded and waiting for the road to clear I leaped down, onto a ledge about fifty feet below the road.

"Let me get down then follow, the face of the rock is really uneven so there's probably more shelves as you go down. Maybe Phil's body got stuck on one of those."

Carlisle nodded and I started climbing down carefully looking all around me.

The trees grew in graduated levels, some almost hidden from view by others and I thought it might be that the body had become caught in the canopy out of view from above and below. Carlisle appeared at my side climbing a few feet to my right when I smelled it. Not so much a rotting corpse so much as the smell left behind after wards, a kind of dry musty smell.

Looking around I could see what was left of poor Phil hanging between two trees growing from a crevice in the rock too far up to be seen from the ground but far enough down to be invisible from above. Carlisle pulled out a body bag from the small rucksack on his back and nodding to me I climbed down to the bottom to check the way was clear. It would be almost impossible to reach this spot on foot, for a human anyway so I called up to him and he threw the bag down then dislodged the body which fell among the thorny vegetation.

Following it down he helped me to manoeuvre the body into the body bag, mainly bones as the scavengers had been at work although when moved the smell became more apparent, some flesh still clung to the body caught in the clothing.

"I'll go back and drive into the nearest town, rent a car and drive back in mine. We can put the body into the trunk and take it back with us while Esme drives Bella home. I won't have her in a car with the body. Once home we can decide what she wants to do with it. Maybe bury it in the grounds, at least we found him for her."

"OK I'll wait here for you, as soon as it's dark we can bring the body up."


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

 **Darius**

As expected Mendoza had beefed up his security considerably although whatever he did wouldn't be enough to keep him safe from us but it showed he was still nervous. His house in its grounds now sported even more guards all wearing the ubiquitous earpiece for communication, well that would certainly make things easier for us. There were also a pack of dogs that roamed from dusk to dawn, again not a problem although killing any innocent animal grieved me but these were trained killers and although they wouldn't hurt us they would give us away but I had a solution to that problem too. We decided to give Charlie the opportunity to finish off Mendoza himself, after all it had been some of his men who had been responsible for Charlie becoming a vampire.

We arranged to arrive at our destination at dusk just as the dogs were loosed. Garrett and Charlie were equipped with darts containing phenobarbital which would work quickly and kill them humanely. While they positioned themselves ready to throw stones over the wall to attract the dogs attention I brought out my own little invention.

Basically it was an amplifier and once I found the frequency the guards were using and was ready I gave Garrett the signal and they began. The pack of dogs soon came tearing over barking loudly and snarling, looking round for their prey. Garrett and Charlie let loose with their darts throwing them by hand as the most efficient and dog after dog went down as the guards well armed and alert followed. I pressed a button and every guard stopped simultaneously grasping at the ear pieces and screaming themselves, their eardrums burst with the frequencies I used.

The dogs, or those still alive, smelled blood, something I hadn't taken into consideration and fell on the men making themselves easier target and soon all the dogs were dead and most of the six guards ripped to pieces by the frenzied dogs who had heard the high pitched noise too and been sent crazy by it. One guard had managed to climb a tree just out of reach of the dogs ,long enough for us to kill them although he too was bleeding from the ear and the earpiece dangled from his collar. Vaulting over the wall we collected up the dogs bodies and those of the guards and dragged them into a pile while Garrett finished off the survivor, I wanted no one in our way when we left, no loose ends.

The infrared didn't work on vampires, we were too cold to register as human beings and we avoided the pressure plates that I had mapped out by jumping over them and the beams that waited to signal attack if they were disturbed in any way. Once at the house Charlie and Garrett took out the guards on the ground floor while I disabled the surveillance system inside the house, instead running a recording of The Addams Family, that should confuse any guards on the first floor! We knew the family were at home but it seemed they weren't together. Mendoza was in the indoor swimming pool with another body guard while his daughter and wife were upstairs guarded by three more security personnel.

"Charlie, Mendoza is yours, give us two minutes to get in position upstairs so you aren't disturbed then he's all yours."

Charlie nodded to show he had understood me and got into position close enough to the pool door to check on what was happening but far enough away he wouldn't be noticed if the guard lifted his head from the newspaper he was so engrossed in. Upstairs the woman and her daughter were watching a film in a home cinema. I slid a metal bar through the handles so they couldn't get out and Garrett stayed to clear the floor the guard assigned to watch over them being asleep while I returned downstairs to make sure Charlie was OK.

Looking in the pool room things seemed under control to me, the water had changed from clear to a pink and I could see Mendoza in Charlie's hands. He appeared to have been pretty well beaten, blood dripped from his face to the water below as Charlie held him over the pool head down then slowly lowered him into the water bringing him out just before he drowned. Having vampire hearing meant it was easy to gauge how far gone a human was under water.

As Charlie was enjoying himself so much I left him to it and went exploring. There was a locked gun cabinet with a pair of John Manton Percussion Dueling Pistols worth a fair few bucks inside which I took out and lay on the hall table then went back into Mendoza's study forcing any locks to check the contents. A large black ledger contained information on his contacts and deals he had been involved in and I left that prominently displayed on his huge highly polished mahogany desk.

In the safe were wads of cash, at least fifty thousand dollars that went with the pistols along with a jewel box containing a gold and diamond bracelet and necklace matching of course, a his and hers gold Rolex, four rings set with precious stones. the largest I'd ever seen and a selection of passports in various names but all bearing the photographs of Mendoza and his family. I took the men's and left the others for the police to find.

There was also another ledger containing the details of several off shore accounts so logging on to his computer, using the wife's date of birth and maiden name as security really wasn't that smart and cleaned them out, diverting the money into various charities through dummy corporations until Mendoza was as poor as the proverbial church mouse.

By the time I went back through into the pool room it was all over. Charlie had left Mendoza floating in the pool face down and he, looked a lot happier, he felt he'd had an opportunity to avenge someone, maybe the girls I had found in that warehouse. Well, the organization he worked for would be needing to find a new employee to do their dirty work from now on.

"You ready Charlie?"

He nodded wiping blood off his hands with Mendoza's beach towel,

"Sure am, He had that coming to him."

I wasn't going to argue and just then Garrett joined us smiling innocently,

"They dead?"

He nodded in answer to my question, that was all the guards in the place neutralized, permanently.

"I just need a couple more minutes. Wait here."

I left the other two and found the security room right below the pool. Inside were surveillance camera operations usually manned by some of the dead guard so I took out all the film and wiped the hard drives before putting a boot through the monitors and removing the hard drives from every machine in the room.

I rejoined the others and collected up my booty and we made our way back to the car leaping the fence as easily as we had on our arrival. Once a couple of miles away from his house I rang the police and reported a break in giving the code for the front gates before ringing off and as we drove further away we could see blue lights flashing as the police responded to the call.

They were going to think Christmas had come early for them with all the information on organized crime that awaited them. The only witnesses were the wife and daughter and neither had seen anything, it would be a dead end for them to follow, I knew exactly how to hide my tracks. I shared out the money when we stopped for a few hours and told the others what I had done.

 **Charlie**

I hadn't felt this good in weeks, I'd finally got some revenge even if not directly for Renee or Bella. I knew this guy was a people trafficker and a drug dealer so I had no qualms about torturing and killing him. I would have bitten him if I could have born the thought of having his blood in my mouth, besides which the transformation was no punishment in the long run, he would always be looking for a way to destroy more lives. As it was he was dead and could hurt no one ever again. Now all I wanted was to be back home with Jenna talking about our wedding.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

 **Bella**

I really didn't want to drive home with Esme, I was scared we might be stopped or just disappear like before but I understood Jasper's refusal to allow me to drive back with Phil's body and I couldn't expect poor Esme to travel all the way back with it. So that left only one alternative Esme and I travelling together alone. Carlisle drove us to town and found us a hotel room before renting a car for us.

"I'll pick Jasper up and we'll go straight back, I want you two to spend the night here. In the morning make sure Bella has breakfast and then ring me before you set off. Are you going to be all right Bella? Unfortunately we never thought about transporting Phil's….well that's my fault, I should have made arrangements but unfortunately I didn't. If it was possible to delay our return I would do it but I think under the circumstances that wouldn't be wise."

"No Carlisle, it was my idea I should have thought about what needed doing if we found him. I'll be fine, tell Jazz I'm OK and I'll see him when we get back but I really don't think I can eat."

"Yes you can, remember you are still recovering from your ordeal and that means regaining your strength. Do you promise me you will eat tonight and breakfast in the morning?"

I agreed although I wasn't sure I would be able to swallow anything.

 **Carlisle**

I wanted to see how Bella would react to the thought of being away from Jasper for the first time since we found her. I knew she relied on him heavily and I thought a few hours separation might be a good thing but Esme had orders to ring me if Bella became panicky. I knew Esme could cope with her and I'd asked for the business suite so they had plenty of privacy and room for Esme to restrain Bella if she did have another panic attack. I walked the two of them down to the dining room before leaving but Bella was beginning to worry about Jasper stranded out there with Phil's body so I left them with a goodbye kiss and drove out to the dump site.

 **Bella**

I began to panic when Carlisle left but Esme took my arm and steered me towards a table in the corner where I felt safe and she smiled,

"Please don't worry Bella, I may look sweet and motherly but don't forget I am a vampire and I'm more than capable of taking on anyone we are likely to meet."

I had to giggle at that, the thought of Esme attacking the huge guy in the center of the room working his way through what looked like the contents of an ice cream parlor was hilarious and she kept talking to me all through dinner about everything and nothing, ordering for me when I faltered and I found I had cleared my main course and a small dessert.

I still couldn't manage the elevator so we walked up the emergency stairs all five floors and by the time we got back up I was absolutely shattered.

"You shower and get ready for bed and then we can talk until you are ready to sleep."

I nodded and went through into the sumptuous bathroom feeling the thick fluffy robe and smiling at all the toiletries. In the end I decided to soak in the bath for a little while and I must have been dozing because I jumped as Esme tapped my shoulder and looked up to see her smiling down on me and holding out a steaming mug of hot chocolate complete with whipped cream and marshmallows. I took it from her with thanks and she sat on the edge of the tub just like my mom used to do.

"So, Bella. Your dad is getting married and you've found Phil so we can lay him to rest. What next? Don't you think its about time you started thinking about yourself? Your future?"

"You mean about becoming a vampire?"

"No, actually I was thinking more about Jasper actually."

"I love him and he's been so kind and loving, I just worry that he's with me now because he feels I can't function without him."

"So, can you?"

I smiled up at her ruefully,

"No but that's not a good enough reason to hold on to him."

"Bella, let me tell you something, Jasper needs you as much if not more than you need him. He loves you with everything he is and he will never ever leave you unless you tell him to go. And you won't do that because you love him as much."

She tapped the top of my head and stood up,

"You ought to get out now or you're going to look like a prune."

I waited a few more minutes then got out drying myself quickly and wrapping myself in the robe which went round me almost twice then joined Esme in the sitting room. She patted the seat beside her on the couch and I slid in.

"Now young lady I think we can talk about the Volturi. Are you worried about having to become a vampire? Its fine if you are."

"Not really, no. Jasper is the one and I love him so to stay with him I have to become one too. I'm not frightened of the Volturi or becoming a vampire. I'm just scared I won't feel any more in control as a vampire than I do as a human."

"You are in control Bella, it's just finding your feet again and Jasper will help you."

"But he shouldn't have to Esme, he got engaged to another Bella and maybe he'd rather have that Bella."

"I'd let him worry about that Bella. Now you go to bed you look shattered and don't worry I'll be right here awake and keeping you safe. OK?"

I nodded and hugging her went into the bedroom looking at the huge bed that looked so huge and empty without Jazz. Pushing that thought away I slipped in between the crisp sheets and closed my eyes. I didn't expect to sleep but I must have done because when I opened them again it was morning and Esme stood by the bed with a breakfast tray in her hands.

I ate quickly and got washed and dressed then went back into the sitting room to find Esme gone and sitting in her place Jasper.

"What? Where's…..How did you…..What's happening?"

"Esme is getting the car from the garage. We rang Emmett last night and he's going to meet Carlisle along the road."

"But you were supposed to be going with him."

"I know but I couldn't leave you Bella. You have no idea how terrified I am of losing you again and this time never finding you."

It stopped me in my tracks, to hear Jazz was frightened was confusing and almost impossible to believe but then I thought of the words Esme had said about him and I smiled,

"I'm glad you are here but I hope Carlisle is OK on his own."

"He'll be fine. Carlisle can talk his way out of anything. He'd probably say it was a medical specimen he was….."

He stopped, looking horrified,

"I am so sorry Bella that was insensitive of me."

I pulled him close and kissed him,

"Don't treat me like a china doll, I'm more resilient than you think."

"Oh I know that, you prove it every day darlin'."

Jazz walked down the stairs with me, or at least he walked I was carried which was a relief, I really needed to get over this elevator phobia. But then again if this was the alternative I could live with that. Esme was waiting all smiles,

"Shall I drive? You two love birds can sit together in the back then."

She didn't wait for an answer just got in and we slid into the back. As she drove off she winked at me in the rear view mirror,

"Don't forget you are giving Charlie away soon Bella. You might need something new to wear and I warn you now, the girls are ready to kidnap you and take you wedding shopping."

I groaned, the thought of Rose, Alice, and Charlotte dragging me round clothes stores was pretty horrific and I looked pleadingly at Jasper but he just shook his head holding his hands up in horror,

"Darlin' I'd fight wild animals, even tempests, and floods, for you but I draw the line at taking on three women hell bent on a shopping trip, call me a coward if you like."

We all laughed at that but I knew I was in for some bullying when we got back, I hated shopping for clothes.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

 **Jasper**

Esme was right of course, as soon as we got back Rose and Alice grabbed Bella and bundled her into Charlotte's car where Jenna was waiting and off they went leaving us guys to our own devices while Esme took over Skye and Felix and Kat went out to try their hand at painting an interesting tree in the grounds. Emmett and Carlisle were due any time having taken a circuitous route back to avoid big towns where there was more risk of being stopped by the police. I took Peter and Charlie to one side and explained the situation.

"We need to have something ready for when Carlisle gets back. I know Bella will feel much better if we give Phil a proper burial."

Charlie nodded,

"I think that's a really good idea Jazz. There's a nice spot under the old oak, Bella likes to sit looking at it so I think she'd approve."

"If you help Charlie with that I'll chisel a stone for him, what do you want on it Charlie. or what do you think Bella would like?"

"I dunno, he was born in 1975 but it might be better to put a simple inscription Garrett, I'll leave it with you."

 **Bella**

When we got back after a long shopping trip I saw Carlisle's car parked up in the garage and Emmett cleaning the inside of it. He saw me and smiled winking and turning back to his task. Jasper came out of the house with Charlie and I ran to him relieved to be back with him again. He put an arm round me and guided me to the swing seat in the garden, my favorite spot where I would sit and look at the old oak, such a majestic tree with gnarled branches, I wondered sometimes how old it was. This time though there was something different about the scene, there was an earth mound under its branches with a stone above it and I understood this was Phil's final resting place. It was peaceful and beautiful and I started to cry. Charlie put his arm around me as Jazz held my hand and I walked over to read the inscription.

In loving memory of Phil Dwyer

 **I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next.**

I was grateful they had buried Phil already and I knew it had been done right, none of these people would have disrespected him.

"Who chose the words? They're beautiful?"

"Garrett spoke to Charlie to OK it but it was his idea."

I went to find Garrett and thanked him for his kindness,

"You're very welcome Bella. I just wished it could all have been avoided. I would have liked to meet Phil and Renee because you got your resilience from someone."

I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek before the tears started to fall once more.

That night I was shattered both emotionally and physically and went to bed early sleeping in Jasper's arms knowing he would help me sleep if grief stopped me and he did. When I woke in the morning I felt a lot better, as if somehow a cloud had been lifted and I understood that by finding and burying Phil I had somehow said goodbye to Renee too and I hoped they were reunited now and happy. Thinking about this started me thinking about my future, the inscription was right, we didn't know what might happen next.

How right I was became only too apparent when the mail arrived. There was a letter addressed to Major and Mrs Jasper Whitlock and it was postmarked Italy. I dropped it to the table shaking as I did so and wishing I hadn't volunteered to fetch the post. Jasper snatched it up and tore it open reading the enclosed letter before handing it to me slowly. I unfolded it and read the words written inside,

Major and Mrs Whitlock,

We are assuming that by this time you are indeed married and preparations are in hand for Mrs Whitlock to join our world as was agreed. Certain circumstances allowed an extension of our original deadline for this to happen but no further extensions will be possible and delay will not be seen favorably. You are invited to Volterra for the Christmas celebrations next year and we hope in the meantime to hear that the necessary actions have been taken.

Yours Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi.

"Well it looks like we've been given our deadline."

"Why next Christmas though? Why so long?"

"Because darlin' they don't want a newborn ravaging her way through the citadel."

"Oh right, am I going to be a rabid newborn? Charlie wasn't."

"No he wasn't, so you might surprise us too but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do Bella."

I smiled at him but I knew if I didn't go through with becoming a vampire I was putting not only myself but the rest of them at risk of a Volturi backlash.

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for Charlie and Jenna's wedding at the weekend but I was preoccupied and in the end Alice and Esme shooed me out to find Jazz. They were sweet about it knowing why but it didn't help me. I wasn't scared of becoming a vampire or marrying Jazz, I was scared of taking that final step with him once more. I felt ugly and clumsy bearing in mind not only all that had happened to me but also the fact I hadn't been aware of his true nature when we slept together before. I didn't know all vampire women were so beautiful, so exquisite and I felt extremely inadequate. I was very conscious of my scars and still wondered at Roses words about Jasper not worrying about them, being the last person to worry about them in fact.

I found myself under the old oak tree and sat down beside Phil's grave, he was the only one I could open my heart too now and I liked to think Renee was there too listening in.

"What do I do mum? I love him so much but I'm so scared. What if I freeze? What if I get a flashback while we're making love? What if I disappoint him? If he sees my scars and they disgust him?"

I waited, what for I'm not sure, maybe for a little voice in my head but there was only the sound of the birds singing and in the distance Kat, Peter, and Emmett, playing basketball while Skye sat in her stroller watching and shouting in her own little language accompanied by Edward. Her life was so simple now, she was with parents who loved her and could protect her.

She would be looked after, educated and then eventually turned once she was old enough and we all knew that Edward was waiting patiently for her, being her companion and friend right now like Felix was for Kat. They were both lucky children who had found happiness from the hell they had lived in. I wanted that happiness too, I wanted Jasper as my mate not just a companion and friend but I wasn't sure how to tell him that or what to do.

A shadow passed over me and I turned to look up into Felix smiling face,

"May I join you for a moment Bella?"

I nodded and he folded cross legged beside me.

"You look…..thoughtful, unsure. Can I be of any assistance?"

I shook my head, how could I explain what was wrong to Felix, a man I hardly knew and Volturi to boot.

"Well perhaps just a little company then?"

"Of course, I like it here, its peaceful."

"Yes, its good to have somewhere you can go when you want to think. For me it's a cave in the mountains above Volterra."

I looked at him in surprise and his smile widened,

"You think someone like me doesn't think? Or need a little time out occasionally?"

"No of course not, at least I hadn't really thought about it."

"We all have our own internal struggles we wish someone could solve for us. Like you, someone who has been through so much yet come out the other end even stronger."

I laughed at that,

"I don't feel stronger Felix."

"Really? Are you scared about becoming a vampire?"

"No, it means I can be with Jasper for eternity, I love him and it's what I want."

"I see, are you worried he doesn't love you in the same way?"

I almost said yes but thinking about it that would be a lie. I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. He had stuck by me through it all and helped when necessary but also stood back when I needed space.

"No. I know he loves me."

"Then all other problems are merely transient. Tell him how you feel, don't be afraid Bella, if anyone understands it's The Major."

There was more in his words than met the eye at first hearing and I turned to look him straight in the face.

"Rose once told me Jasper was the last person to take notice of my scars and I didn't understand, I still don't."

He sighed,

"She's right and it's clear if you think about it. How do you think he got his fearsome reputation years ago?"

"By fighting I guess, I thought she meant he was scarred too but I've seen him naked and there aren't any."

"Really? And you trust the evidence of your own weak human eyes? That could be a mistake."

As he finished speaking I heard Kat calling for him and he stood up.

"Just remember we all wear scars, some are more visible than others but there is no man who is truly unmarked. Take that step Bella, you won't regret it."


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

 **Jasper**

I saw Bella walk over to the oak as I carried some boxes in for Rose and almost followed her until I saw Felix headed in that direction. He sat down beside her and they started to talk and I couldn't help hearing a part of the conversation masked sometimes by Kat's shouts or Skye's squeals. Enough to understand the reason for her confusion and longing. I had no doubt that Bella and I would get back to where we had been before she was kidnapped but I couldn't push her. I had to wait for her to make the moves and I'd been thrilled when she started wanting me in bed with her although the feel of her naked body pressed against mine was hard to resist and I spent the hours she was asleep controlling my more animal urges. The letter this morning had made the situation more urgent but I refused to allow the Volturi to force her into anything.

When he left she watched him return to Kat before looking over directly at where I stood even though she couldn't possibly have seen me without vampire vision. The mating pull was telling her my location and I had to smile to see it manifest itself. I was still toying with the idea of joining her when Rose appeared looking for the boxes I was carrying. She scowled at me then saw Bella and grinned taking them from me and whispering in my ear,

"There's a small motel about a mile up the road, Emmett and I have used it on occasion. If you want a little privacy to…..talk, I'll make sure you aren't interrupted. Just get back before the wedding."

"Its not for two days Rose, we don't need that long to talk."

She arched an eyebrow,

"Go idiot."

 **Bella**

I was just getting up thinking I really should be helping out with the wedding preparations when Jasper appeared holding out his hand,

"Would you take a walk with me Bella?"

I hesitated then thought what the hell, I wanted to talk to him and at least walking we would be away from other ears.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Holding hands we walked in silence for a while along the edge of the road seeing no traffic at all.

"I saw you talking to Felix, I take it you aren't so intimidated by him any more?"

"No, I see the way he plays with Kat and even Skye. I have no illusions he could be terribly violent if the occasion arose but for now he's gentle and thoughtful."

"We all have a monster inside us Bella. Especially me. I know you've heard bits and pieces of my history but I was like Felix once upon a time."

"I know, but like him you are gentle and loving with me. Jasper, I have to tell you something."

He hushed me with a kiss,

"Can it wait a little longer Bella. There's somewhere we can talk in private and I have something to tell you too."

"Of course."

We walked on for a long while just talking about the wedding and Kat's impending birthday before coming out where the quiet road we had walked along joined a busier road and at the crossroads was a small motel, its vacancies light flashing as if to beckon us over.

"Is this the place you meant?"

"Yes, I thought at least the others wouldn't hear what we say and I thought it might make it easier to open up. Can I buy you lunch?"

I smiled, I must admit I had thought he was going to suggest getting a room and I was somewhat relieved, only because I needed to speak to him before we got involved in anything.

"That would be nice, thank you."

The restaurant beside the motel was half full so we found a booth away from the majority of the diners and Jasper ordered coffee while I looked at the menu,

"Bella I understand things have been very difficult for you so please don't think you have to make any decisions right now. Giving us until next Christmas to visit means you don't have to do anything until you are ready."

"But they'll know won't they? That I'm still human I mean."

"I don't think they care too much, as long as you are with me and your father is already one of us so they are pretty sure you will join us too."

"I want to Jasper, really I do. I love you and I want us to get back to where we were before Mendoza came along and spoiled everything."

He grasped my hand and put his lips to it as the server came up and she smiled at us indulgently,

"Do you want some more time dear?"

"No its OK, I'll have a tuna melt with salad please."

She put down the coffees and went off still smiling.

"So, what is bothering you Bella? I know something is? Is it me? Because I love you more than life itself and I will wait as long as it takes you must know that."

"I do, I know you haven't changed but I have, physically and mentally. I'm not the girl you fell in love with Jasper."

"Yes you are, you're exactly the girl I fell in love with, just stronger and more mature that's all. It makes no difference to me."

I smiled at him and sipped my coffee amused when he mirrored my action, knowing he wasn't actually drinking but it made sure he fit in, something I would need to learn once I was a vampire.

My meal arrived and I started to eat looking out on the parking lot when suddenly a terrible fear overtook me. I found myself back in the diner with Renee and Phil drinking what would be our last coffee together. Phil was talking to the man about trucks or something and I saw Renee smiling at me as I twisted my engagement ring round on my finger thinking about Jasper. I was pulled back to reality by Jasper's arm around my shoulder holding me close. Turning to him I could see he was worried about me and with great effort of will I calmed myself until my hands were steady enough to pick up the fork that must have fallen from fear numbed fingers.

"Bella? What happened?"

"I'm OK, it was just a flashback but I can work through them now, I know I can. I won't let Mendoza win Jasper or Renee and Phil aren't the only ones he will have destroyed."

i finished my meal with some difficulty helped by the comfort of Jasper's arm around my shoulder and drank both our coffees before deciding I was OK.

"You want dessert?"

I shook my head then suddenly changed my mind and ordered cherry pie with ice cream. It had been Renee's favorite and I wanted to think about her for a few minutes.

"Do you know what happened to Renee's body Jazz?"

"Carlisle arranged for her body to be buried with Charlie's in Forks. We thought it best as no one knew where Phil was. I don't think she would mind do you?"

I shook my head, Charlie wasn't even there but at least mum had a final resting place.

"I'd like to visit but I know I can't, after all I'm still officially missing."

"Once you become a vampire we'll go, no one will see us at night and we can move fast."

I smiled at him,

"I don't deserve someone like you Jasper."

"You got it the wrong way round Bella but I'm just thanking my lucky stars. Shall we go back now?"

I was tempted to say no, get a room but I didn't and we walked back together, I was feeling much happier, much stronger, now and ready to take the next step soon. Once Charlie's wedding was out of the way.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

 **Jasper**

Bella's emotions seemed much more settled as we walked back and though I cursed myself for not renting a room I knew that she had to sort her own emotions out before we could take that final step. What she didn't know was that I was as anxious as she was. Yes we had made love before and it had been wonderful but that was before she saw Renee raped and murdered and Sophie die in childbirth.

Maybe sex would frighten her, maybe it would bring back all the terror of her long ordeal. I wanted it to be as wonderful as it has been the first time round and I was terrified it might not be. Still there was plenty of time and I would carry on masking my incredible desire to take her to bed and make love to her as I had since she asked me to join her naked in bed. I don't think it had even occurred to her that it might make me sexually frustrated and I never wanted her to find out.

I lost her most of the next day as she prepared for Charlie's wedding while Peter, Garrett, Emmett and I took Charlie out to celebrate his last day of freedom. We went into the hills to hunt then found a small lake where we could take a swim, of course as was customary Charlie was left with no clothes to put back on only a liberal daubing of lake mud.

"Have a heart guys, I can't walk into the house buck naked with my daughter there."

"Don't worry about it Charlie, it's dark and she'll be asleep."

"You'd better be right about that Peter or you and me are gonna fall out big time and I know your weakness."

"Really, and what might that be?"

"Your daughter. How would she feel about a daddy who cursed and started a fight with the bride groom?"

"I never cursed, I haven't cursed in days and I never started a fight either."

"You know that and I know that but she doesn't and if I get Rose or Esme to make me up with a black eye for the ceremony she's gonna believe me not you."

"That is right out of fucking order Swan. If I get my hands on you you'll not need make up, you'll have the real thing."

Charlie took off with Peter in hot pursuit and the rest of us made our way back a little more sedately but we didn't want to miss the fun so close to the house we speeded up. Just in time to see Charlie naked as the day he was born streak past his daughter sitting on the porch with Jenna and Esme, the floodlights we had set up illuminating him perfectly, with Peter on his tail.. It was a sight to behold but we fixed straight faces before we joined the ladies.

The ceremony was simple the next day and the sun shone brightly for the ceremony. Bella stood in place of a best man while Carlisle gave Jenna away. Afterwards there was dancing and Kat showed off her waltz, a dance Felix had taught her while Edward amused Skye who was toddling around and generally getting into mischief where possible. Bella and I sat watching the children for a while then she got up and went over to her dad talking to him quietly. I saw him nod and kiss her cheek followed by Jenna and then she had a short conversation with Rose before coming back over to me.

"I said my goodbyes. I know dad and Jenna aren't leaving for Isle Esme until the morning but I thought you and I could take a walk."

"I'd like that, anywhere special?"

She smiled and there was a twinkle in her eye I hadn't seen in a long while and a feeling of excitement and anticipation radiating from her.

Taking my hand she led me along the road, the same walk we had taken two days previously. As we reached the motel I turned to her smiling,

"Can I buy you dinner?"

She shook her head,

"Not this evening Jasper. This time it's my treat."

I looked at her slightly bewildered until she pulled me over to the motel stopping in front of one of the doors and pulling a key from her pocket.

"Are you sure about this Bella? There's no hurry."

"I'm sure Jazz now please don't leave me standing here with the key in my hand."

I took it from her and unlocked the door then stepped inside with her seeing that a bag I recognised lay on the bed.

"I take it you had an accomplice, maybe a certain blonde?"

She smiled and nodded then pushed the door shut and melted in my arms.

The kiss was sweet, like those I remembered and I felt my body reacting to Bella's closeness as always but this time I didn't crush it and I felt her hands on my chest undoing the buttons on my shirt and pulling it off to drop on the floor. It was followed by my pants and boxers until I stood naked and aroused before her.

"I'd forgotten just how beautiful you were Jazz."

As her hands roamed over my body I couldn't stifle a groan of desire and picking her up I carried her to the bed where I stripped her clothes off slowly savouring every glimpse of the body I had made love to such a long while ago.

Once she was naked too I joined her kissing the scars on her body, marks left by her kidnapper and I felt a bolt of anger flash through me but that emotion I did crush and continued renewing my memories of her beautiful body, my mate, in bed with me once more. I trailed kisses down her body to her toes, stopping for a few seconds to kiss the scars on her ankles left by the chain she had been forced to wear before moving up once more until I was drowning in her scent and the warmth from her very center.

I brought her to a climax quickly, she was ready, eager even, and her cries of pleasure were the most wonderful thing I had ever heard. Aware the control I had over my own body was fast slipping away I slid inside her groaning as she wriggled under me eager to feel me right inside as far as I could go. I wanted to take my time but Bella had other ideas and I found myself riding her swiftly until the explosion of my orgasm caused me to cry out and kiss her hungrily.

I was ready again in minutes, greedy for her body and this time I took it slowly, staying in control until I had her begging me in a panting voice. Even then I made her wait until I could no longer stop myself and my second climax joined with hers sending us both spiraling on a cloud of ecstasy.

I rolled off her laying there, every nerve ending tingling but Bella wasn't ready to stop yet and used her fingers and mouth to arouse me again but this time she slid down on my erection and chose the pace, slow, agonizingly slow until I was the one begging her. Then she smiled and lifted herself almost off me before sliding down once more so slowly I hardly thought she was moving. This went on until her own desires became too much for her and once more we climaxed together and this time she fell onto my chest and laying her head on my shoulder fell asleep, a smile of contentment on her face that I had longed to see once more.

We spent the night and following morning in bed pleasuring each other in ways we had before the kidnap and I finally felt I had my Bella back. Mid afternoon we showered and dressed, fresh clothes for both of us were in the bag Rose had so kindly packed. Then we went across to the diner and I watched as Bella ate. Her appetite was coming back or maybe she had just used so much energy she was going on empty. Afterwards I suggested a walk but she had other ideas,

"I can think of much better ways to expend my energy, can't you?"

With a smile I grabbed her hand and towed her back to the motel room. I had no idea how long the room was rented for and right now I couldn't give a damn, only that it had a bed and I had a willing and eager mate at my side.


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

 **Esme**

When Jasper and Bella got back we could all tell that she had finally reconnected with her mate and I could stop worrying. She looked so different, more the Bella he had spoken of and certainly a girl who was deeply in love with her companion. There was still one hurdle to overcome however, Bella's transformation. It seemed so cruel to force the girl who had been through so much already to go through the agony of the change but there was no way around it, the Volturi letter made that only too plain.

However, we knew Bella and Jasper had already made the decision to get married so the girls and I decided to make it something wonderful for them both to remember. I took Bella to one side and asked if she would place her trust in us to arrange the wedding so they would be husband and wife before she had to become a vampire. While I was doing that Carlisle and Charlie spoke to Jasper and both agreed to leave it to us. All Bella asked was that it be special for Jasper after all he had done to save her and because she loved him so much.

We girls got together while Jasper and Bella spent as much time together as they could. They both knew the consequences of the change, that Bella would be an uncontrolled newborn for at least two years and therefore their honeymoon period would of necessity be very short indeed. We decided on romantic, soft and sweet but not too overpowering for Bella and set about sourcing everything we needed.

Kat and Skye would be bridesmaids along with Rose who loved a wedding most of all. Jasper had already asked Peter to be his best man and Charlie would be giving his daughter away. Carlisle would officiate, he was qualified, he'd performed Rose and Emmett's wedding for them and he was perfect for such an occasion. We had also warned the boys against any Bucks Night tricks, this wedding was going to be perfect for both bride and groom and God help anyone who put a foot out of line, I would come down on them like a ton of bricks!

As time was short Bella and Jasper agreed on a date only two weeks hence, it would be tight but we had Alice and Rose, the ultimate shoppers on our team so it wasn't impossible. Charlotte sat with Bella as she chose her dress and the bridesmaids, or at least the design but she left the rest to the seamstress, and Charlotte.

Kat was put in charge of the flowers, mock cake, and reception decorations, along with Alice while Rose and I took charge of organizing the wedding venue, the house in this case which was luckily a period style one and lent itself to the kind of wedding we had our hearts set on. The ceremony itself would take place in the flower garden at the rear under a huge canopy, just in case of rain. Grabbing Bella for dress fittings became quite a challenge as she and Jasper spent all their time together and were reluctant to part for even an hour or so but I put my foot down the weekend before,

Bella would have a bridal shower whether she wanted one or not, every girl should have that. We couldn't use a human spa, it would have led to awkward questions so instead Alice set up her own and we indulged ourselves in a sauna which Bella loved, she was a hot climate girl right now, followed by nail and hair sessions making her look more glamorous.

She was able to experiment with make up too and chose the colors that suited her best for her wedding day. Kat joined in too although Charlotte had orders to ensure she didn't return home looking like a hooker in make up. Peter was turning out to be quite a strict father but Kat not only needed firm boundaries, she also adored her new father and hated to do anything that might upset him.

 **Jasper**

When Peter and Emmett invited me to a Bucks Night shindig I wasn't at all, sure what to expect. The only thing that encouraged me not to refuse out of hand was the knowledge that both Carlisle and Charlie would be there to stop any foul play. Admittedly the wedding was still a week away but I didn't put anything past those two, I'd seen some of their handiwork over the years!

So, I was relieved when we went into the mountains for the weekend on a hunting expedition. Well a rather different kind of hunting expedition as it turned out. We split into two teams, Emmett, Charlie and myself in one. Peter, Garrett, and Felix in the other with Carlisle as adjudicator.

We then drew straws to see would be the hunters and who the quarry, of course Peter's team won and chose to be the hunters. We were given half an hour head start before the hunters started their pursuit. The hunt would end at dusk the next evening and if we were still free we could choose a forfeit for the hunters. If not we were due for a rough time. I was pretty sure Peter and his team would think of something. The only rule was that we couldn't leave the mountain.

It was more fun than I expected and with Charlie's tracking skills we made it incredibly hard for them to follow our trail, we even laid false ones but by mid afternoon the following day they were beginning to close in on us. As Carlisle finally came into view ahead of them we were saved by the first rays of the setting sun hitting our faces. Peter and his team were forced to carry us victoriously home accompanied by a grinning Carlisle and the girls were there to greet the conquering heroes, well once they understood what was happening. I had no doubt that Peter and co wouldn't forget this humiliation and sometime down the line we would pay but it had been fun.

I explained it all as Bella and I lay naked together that night in the motel room that had become our home and in turn she told me of her bridal shower. She was beginning to glow as the old Bella had done although she was still nervous if left alone and locked her door in the car, insisting I did the same although no man would ever frighten or touch her again as long as I lived.

We knew the night before the wedding Esme had insisted we spend apart but until then we made the most of the privacy the motel afforded us. On the Friday evening when I dropped her off at the house kissing her farewell for the final time she clung to me and I was about to tell Esme that I would be staying too when Bella pulled back,

"I'll be fine Jazz and tonight is the last time I will ever be parted from you. That's all I need to know to get through tonight."

"Bella, it's just one night and it's not a den of lions it's family now come on or you'll look a nightmare tomorrow."

With that Alice dragged Bella inside and shut the door firmly so I turned away and went back to the motel room alone to find Charlie and Carlisle waiting.

"We thought you might like some company, we should hunt, you especially as you'll be too busy for a few days to think about it."

"Which reminds me Carlisle, is somebody going to tell me what you planned for our honeymoon? Please tell me Peter wasn't involved in arranging it."

"He wasn't although he had some rather intriguing ideas that did tempt us a little. Esme and I thought Isle Esme would give you the peace and privacy you both need. A plane is chartered for tomorrow afternoon and will fly you straight to Rio.

Bella doesn't know anything, keep it a surprise for her. I understand Alice and Charlotte organized her trousseau so I have no idea what they decided she might need but remembering back to my own honeymoon I would think a toothbrush and comb will do you just fine!"


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

 **Bella**

I woke early on Saturday morning after a surprisingly good night's sleep. I think I was just relieved that in a few hours I would never be separated from Jasper again. Alice and Esme had sat with me until I fell asleep although they were tight lipped about the wedding, I couldn't get any details from them at all, not even about my honeymoon. All they would say was it was somewhere far from anyone, vampire or human which sounded good to me.

Alice was waiting with a tray containing breakfast, toast, cereal, boiled eggs, coffee and I groaned. I had no appetite but Esme insisted I eat something and when I started to eat I found I was hungry after all. When I finished Alice took the tray downstairs and Esme ushered me into the bathroom to shower.

When I came out Esme and Rose grabbed me painting my nails and doing my make up before Charlotte got the dress out. I had seen it during my fittings but not in its finished state and I gasped, it was so beautiful. White satin with pale pink lace at the neck, sleeve caps and hem. Slipping into it I couldn't help smiling but I wasn't allowed to see my reflection until Rose had finished my hair.

She twisted fresh flowers, pink and white carnations, in as she curled it so it fell over my shoulders like a waterfall. My shoes were low heeled pale pink satin pumps and when Charlotte brought in my veil I could have cried. It was simple made of the same pink lace as the dress held in place by a tiara of the same flowers. Then I was allowed to look and I didn't recognise the beauty who stared back at me. Handing me my bouquet of the same flowers tied together with pink and white twisted ribbon which hung down to my knees.

Charlie knocked and Esme let him in kissing me on the cheek and disappearing followed by Alice and Charlotte leaving me with my dad and Rose who then also slipped away to get changed herself.

"Bella you look so beautiful. I thought I'd never see this day at one time and I'm so proud of you."

"Don't dad you'll have me crying and then Rose will probably kill the pair of us."

"Oh I will, no probably about it."

We turned and she stood in the doorway in her dress holding hands with Skye and Kat who looked beautiful in pink dresses with white lace trim, the opposite of mine. Kat carried a posy of pink and white flowers and Skye a pink ball on a white ribbon and both looked really sweet.

"Wow Bella you look like a real princess."

Charlie turned and winked at her,

"Every girl is a Princess on her wedding day."

"Really? Will I be one too when I get married? Peter calls me princess now but he's only joking."

"Of course you will, Skye too."

Further conversation was halted by the sound of the wedding march being played,

"Your cue I think Bella."

Rose stepped aside and I took Charlie's offered arm allowing him to lead me out onto the landing and down the wrought iron stairs which had been wound in pink and white ribbons adorned with balloons and flowers and at the bottom the French doors were thrown open and sunlight flooded in from the garden where our friends waited. My path to Jasper was marked out by pink and white petals and balloons and white and pink ribbons adorned the arbour they had built with a small raised platform.

Carlisle stood smiling at me as I made my way to Jasper's side. He too had turned and I could see his love for me reflected in his eyes. He looked so handsome in a black suit with a pink tie that matched the bridesmaids, Peter looking almost as good at his side but he was concentrating on Kat like a proud father.

Charlie handed me to Jasper with a smile, lifted my veil and kissed me on the cheek then stepped aside to join Esme. Carlisle coughed discreetly to get our attention from each other and started the ceremony. We had written our own vows, short and sweet, after all everyone present knew of our commitment to each other.

Jasper turned to look at me and I gazed into those perfect gold eyes as he spoke,

"Bella, I give you my promise to be by your side forever more. I promise to love, to honor, and to listen as you tell me of your thoughts, your hopes, your fears, and your dreams. I promise to love you deeply and truly because it is your heart that moves me, your head that challenges me and your hands I wish to hold through all eternity.

Because your love means so much to me, I offer you my heart. As your partner in life, I will share your joys and your sorrows, your laughter and your tears. Through all the changes that life will bring, I promise you this: I will always love you."

There was a lump in my throat hearing his words and I found it difficult to speak my own vows,

"I Bella, take you Jasper, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for all eternity."

We exchanged rings, identical gold bands with our birthstones in them, and then Carlisle spoke the most important words of all,

"Love comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all.

As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You've created something invaluable, and just as I know you'll protect these rings, I'm confident you'll protect the commitments you've made to one another today. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

It was the sweetest kiss binding us as partners for eternity and I only heard the cheers of our guests as a distant hum. Of course once the ceremony was over everyone wanted to congratulate us and Edward took his place at the piano once more so we could dance. By the time I had danced with everyone, including Kat and Skye my feet were aching and I was happy to sit with my husband and eat.

Esme and the others had gone to great lengths to provide a buffet meal for the few humans in attendance and I noticed a lot of mini pizza's and cocktail sausages that the girls headed straight for followed by jelly and ice cream and then Jasper and I cut the cake. The bottom tier was made of plastic iced and decorated with the same pink and white colour scheme by Kat and Skye. Only the top tier was real and it tasted divine although Skye ended up wearing most of hers as she licked the cream off first!

There were no official speeches everything had been said already but Carlisle did offer a toast as I drank some champagne and the girls had glasses of mountain dew. The others had silver goblets and I could guess what was in there but it didn't disgust me and soon I would be joining them.

May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring.

May you need one another, but not out of weakness.

May you want one another, but not out of lack.

May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults.

May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy.

May you have love, and may you find it loving one another."

I went upstairs to change helped by Esme and Charlotte who promised to pack my dress away carefully for me and we went back downstairs to see Peter bring the car round for our drive to the airport and we had to laugh. There must have been a whole shoe shop dragging along behind the car interspersed with tin cans and pink and white balls of different shapes and sizes.

Ribbons adorned every inch of protruding bodywork and "Just Married" was written on the windows and the trunk in what appeared to be foamed cream. Jasper opened the passenger door for me as everyone started throwing confetti and I climbed in smiling and waving. Kat who had caught my bouquet much to Peter's consternation shouted that she loved me and good luck as we drove away on our mystery honeymoon.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

 **Jasper**

I was beyond happy, Bella was finally my wife and despite all that had happened we were at the beginning of our lives together. As we lay together on the beach naked I hated what was about to happen but it was necessary and did nothing to ruin my happiness at life with my mate. Bella had insisted on beginning her transformation on the beach at the very spot we had made love the night we arrived on Isle Esme. She said it was romantic and I was happy to go along, at least I would see that sexy smile one last time on my human mate's face. She was watching me and understood my dilemma so she wound her arm around my neck and pulled me close kissing me deeply then smiled again encouragingly.

"It's time Jazz. The sooner this is over the sooner we can be together again. You have to be brave darling."

I smiled, only my mate would be more worried about my feelings than her own pain to come! I nodded whispering, "

I love you Bella Whitlock."

And with great effort bit into her throat pumping my venom into her bloodstream until I knew I had done enough to make her transformation as quick as possible then held her close as she began to thrash around.

She had made me promise I wouldn't suffer alongside her while she burned but by taking all her pain I wouldn't be breaking that promise exactly, she wouldn't be suffering at all. I opened myself to her, tensing for the pain that I knew would hit me like an express train. Even though I was braced for it the pain was almost beyond bearable and I found myself screaming out in agony instead of her. My natural reaction was to draw back, protect myself, and suddenly the pain lessened somewhat and I was afraid I had done just that. I forced my eyes open to look at Bella afraid she would be suffering terribly again but she seemed to be asleep rather than changing and I started to panic, what if something had gone wrong and Bella's body was fighting off my venom. I'd never heard of such a thing happening but maybe it was possible.

I found myself drifting into a memory or dream, I couldn't decide which but gave myself over to it anyway.

 **Flashback**

" _Rio? Are we really going there for our honeymoon?"_

" _No, its just our first port of call but it won't take long after that I promise. After all I don't want to spend my honeymoon_ _traveling_ _when there are so many better ways to spend it."_

 _Bella blushed and I wondered if I would miss that once she became a vampire. Maybe, but there were other things I wouldn't miss like the constant burn in my throat at the scent of her blood and the worry something might happen to her. Soon she would be safe, my wife truly for eternity._

Bella gasped and it brought me back to reality but as I opened my eyes I could see she was still and silent once more, like Sleeping Beauty and I started to worry again but again I was dragged under into the same dream.

 **Flashback**

" _It's so beautiful here, so peaceful. I could stay forever."_

" _Just say the word Bella and I'll buy you an island of your own. Anything to make amends for allowing you to go through the hell in that cellar."_

 _She touched my cheek shaking her head,_

" _I never blamed you Jasper, how could you have known what was happening to me? Carlisle explained to me that the mating pull isn't as strong between a human and a vampire. Stop blaming yourself."_

" _I should have known something was wrong, I should have come to look for you sooner, saved you from the horrors…"_

" _No, you found me, you saved me and you showed such love and tenderness, such understanding and patience. I know you were in pain and frustrated but we're both here, we survived and came out stronger so please, leave it all in the past Jazz, where it belongs."_

Whatever was happening I couldn't stop it, all I could do was stay with Bella and wait, her heart was still pumping if a little more erratically and her lungs still breathing in the air her body needed but her skin was becoming pale like mine and her temperature was close to my own, no longer hot like it had been before. So she was changing but somehow the pain was being held at bay, I could feel it sure but it was like a deep nagging ache rather than a tormenting burning agony. Charlie had come through the change with a shield so maybe Bella had inherited some of that same gift. Perhaps her shield was what kept the agony from consuming her as it did every other human.

I watched her face, so peaceful and lovely and as the moon rose on the second night her skin glowed as if lit from within. I was fascinated and couldn't take my eyes from her, remembering another conversation from our first week here.

 **Flashback**

" _Jazz can I ask you something?"_

 _I opened my eyes to look at her sitting up beside me like a water nymph, naked but for a few drops of water slowly trickling down her breasts._

" _Of course."_

" _Why would Rose say you were the last person to be disgusted by my scars?"_

 _I sat up smiling a little ruefully,_

" _When you open your eyes as a vampire for the first time you'll understand darlin'."_

 _She frowned in puzzlement and pushed me back down running her hands over my torso carefully then her fingers crept lower and the question was forgotten as she grasped me gently and began to slide her hand up and down my throbbing dick._

The third morning things changed, Bella's heart was beating so erratically I knew it couldn't possibly be pumping blood round her body any longer, it was just fighting it's final battle against my venom. Her lungs had ceased to inflate some hours ago, so her body was now almost completely vampire yet she had made hardly a sound since I bit her. The scars from the chains around her ankles were gone as were the many other small scars from beatings she had received at the hands of Alonzo Mendoza. Then suddenly her heart gave two small feeble beats and was still, it was over. Now I had to wait for her brain to understand and eyes to open, seeing me in my true light for the first time. I just hoped she wouldn't be too frightened of me. Most newborns ran in terror from the sight of my scars but I hoped my mate could see beyond them.

Slowly she twitched then suddenly sat up, her eyelids flying open and looked around as if she had no idea where she was. Then she sniffed the air and turned to look at me smiling in recognition as our eyes met. It was when her eyes moved to look at my body that I saw her stiffen and I waited for the reaction, the fast scramble to her feet and terror driven run. Instead she reached out a hand to touch my chest and ran her fingers across the scars that crisscrossed it running down both arms and as far as my hip bone on one side.

"Now I understand. Oh Jasper, how much you suffered but never again. I'll kill anyone who lays even one finger on you from now on, neither of us will ever suffer again."

I smiled and stroked her face,

"I love you Mrs Whitlock, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You never fail to amaze me."

She lay back seductively and licked her lips,

"Then why don't you show me just how much you love me Major Whitlock."

And of course, a gentleman never leaves a lady waiting!


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

 **Bella**

I was enjoying my new life with all its advantages, I was faster and stronger than Jazz for now. Even stronger than Emmett according to my husband and that I was looking forward to testing out. The only thing that worried me was hunting, the thought of hunting an animal and killing it with my bare hands or teeth made me feel quite nauseous but Jazz assured me it would be instinctual and we swam back to the mainland to try my luck. It was actually a forested island we found ourselves on and I stood listening as directed by Jazz although I was rather distracted by the outline of his body reflecting in the moonlight. He looked over at me questioningly one eyebrow raised and I grinned, he'd felt my emotions sure enough!

I heard low rhythmic thumping sounds and my mouth filled with venom, my throat now scorching it was so hot and without thinking I set off in pursuit understanding what I was hearing was the heartbeats of possible prey. I stopped when I knew I was close to some animal to look around but dismissed the capybara as not good enough for my first kill, I wanted it to be spectacular though Jazz seemed perplexed by my passing up the chance of a meal. Instead I carried on silently the thumping noises becoming louder as I approached an altogether different prey. Peering through the undergrowth I saw an armadillo but it wasn't this I had in my sights but the animal stalking it, a jaguar. Now that was what I wanted and I sprang out into the open landing close to the big cat which tried to escape but it wasn't quick enough to evade me and I sank my teeth into its neck instinctively drinking down the warm salty blood as if it were cool spring water, feeling the burn in my throat ease with every mouthful.

Jazz and I made love after that in the forest staying there for three days as I quenched my raging thirst until finally it became almost a distant memory and I wasn't disgusted at all, it seemed so natural. On our way back to the beach on the third day, ready to swim back to Isle Esme we came upon the tracks of some fishermen and Jazz grabbed me thinking I would go after them. Admittedly the scent of their blood made my mouth water again but I knew killing humans was somehow wrong for me and resisted the urge much to his amazement.

"Bella you are a one of a kind and I think the way things are going we'll be back in the States soon. I have no idea how you manage it but nothing seems to be phasing you. My special and extremely beautiful mate."

"Are you sure? Don't forget Kat and Skye are at home, I don't want to attack or frighten them."

"We'll do a test on our way home but I just know you'll pass with flying colors. Mind I think maybe we should find a home of our own, at least for a while."

"Really? Why?"

He smiled at me with that smoldering look on his face and I understood,

"Right, maybe we should. Where did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a few hours run from the house, that should give us some privacy. Maybe we can find somewhere before we go back and show you off."

 **Jasper**

I could not believe just how cool and controlled my mate was even if she was a shield but then Charlie hadn't taken long to fit in and be safe around humans although he had slipped. I wouldn't let that happen to Bella it would distress her too much. I had a place in mind about two hundred miles from Esme's place and I thought Bella would love it but we would see, if not then we'd look again.

To give Bella a chance to become used to humans around we left the island and moved into a small hotel on the mainland and I took Bella out each night to mix with humans before hunting. She was terrified the first couple of nights but started to relax once she accepted she could control her thirst around humans. When I asked her how she did it she just shrugged,

"If I feel my thirst getting bad I just cut myself off from it. I guess its a kind of shield like dad has, whatever it is I'm grateful but you won't leave me will you?"

"Never darlin' I'm stuck to you like glue for ever."

It was about three weeks before Bella felt confident enough to take a flight back to the States. We could have gone overland but she knew a flight would be quicker and test her control best. I had kept in touch with Carlisle during our stay and I guess he wasn't as surprised at Bella's control as I was but then he'd experienced Charlie's change where I had not. He promised to tell the others we would be back in a few weeks understanding we needed to find a base of our own.

"Kat keeps asking me when you'll be back and Skye has started to speak, or at least Esme and Rose tells me its words. I'm not sure I can say I understand what she says but then I'm not a woman."

When I told Bella about Skye's advances she was pleased, I knew she had a very soft spot for the child she had mothered in that cellar, a special bond that would never be broken. And of course Skye would see Bella's change when they met. She understood what we all were even if she couldn't vocalize her knowledge, at least not yet but it sounded like it wouldn't be long now.

During the flight I kept hold of Bella's hand and monitored her emotions ready to act if she started to become distressed but I needn't have worried, she managed the flight without more than a few twinges which she soon fought down and when we touched down I could see the look of triumph on her face.

Deciding not to push things we booked into a motel and went to hunt in the nearby woods finding some deer which while not as exciting or refreshing as the jaguar in Rio did quench our thirsts. We were due to leave the next morning to look at the house I had in mind but Bella had other idea's and it was two days before we came up for air and another before we set off house hunting, my mate was insatiable which suited me just fine.

As I suspected Bella fell in love with the house, a small ranch style house with a paddock for a couple of horses and a small stable block. The deal was soon done and she threw herself into furnishing the place to her own tastes which like mine were simple and rustic. The place looked homely without the many overbearing extras Alice tended to add to Esme's interior designs. I thought Esme would be impressed with Bella's tastes. We didn't have to wait long to find out because once Esme knew our address she and Charlotte brought the girls to visit and Kat was overjoyed to find Bella had furnished a room especially for her whenever she wanted to visit.

I noticed every other sentence of hers included a reference to Peter or Felix and couldn't help a smile. Skye meanwhile had found the heap of wood shavings I hadn't had time to move after hanging new doors and was busy scattering them throughout the ground floor, she was going to be quite a handful as she grew up, but a funny handful not a pain.

We heard the latest news, Peter was home tutoring Kat and had a run in with the authorities who weren't happy that he wasn't a registered teacher but of course he persuaded them he was the right man for the job and Kat passed her exams with flying colors.

Of course she wasn't always sweetness and light, she'd filled Peter's boots with shaving foam after he refused to let her go to the fair after she was rude to Charlotte and earned yet another sanction, a week's housework while Charlotte was away with Alice and Garrett buying clothes for Kat and a new range for the house. We decided we had to see Peter the dad and arranged to visit for Skye's birthday which Kat was helping to organize having loved her own with all the crazy things Peter had arranged for her.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

 **Peter**

Kat was driving me mad waiting for Bella and The Major to get back, I was beginning to think I should have kept my mouth shut. If she'd asked me once she'd asked a thousand fu…...flaming times when they were due to arrive. Ever since she'd gone to see them in their new home she'd been dying to see Bella again, she'd even done a painting of us all to give her as a house warming present.

Personally I was disappointed they weren't coming to live with the rest of us but as Charlotte pointed out they were newly married! As if Kat weren't excited enough Skye had picked up on it and kept running around from one person to another shouting "Ella, Ella" and clapping her hands. Of course neither of them slept the night before Bella's arrival so Kat was tired and lippy while Skye just grizzled. There were times I could understand why some people never wanted kids….well no, that was a lie, but I found Kat hard work sometimes especially when she got it into her head to argue or question everything I said.

"Why do I have to go to bed? I'm not tired."

"Because if you don't you'll be tired in the morning when its time for lessons."

"Well I can have my lessons later."

"No, you'll have your lessons at the usual time."

"But why? I'm not in school I can do my lessons any time. You change the times if you want to do something else."

"That's because I'm the adult and you're the kid and I'm allowed to change things you aren't."

"But why? That's just plain silly."

This could go on for hours until she got tired and I got grumpy but she soon found out just how far she could go without tipping me over the edge or overstepping the mark herself. Charlotte had the same arguments with her over different things, high heeled shoes, short skirts, a sparkly tee shirt with "I'm a sex kitten" scrawled across it, that one would be over my dead body! Make up, and list was endless, why did young girls always want to get dressed up like hookers? Was it something in their genes? I watched Emmett sniggering and thought to myself, you've got all this to come buddy!

Kat ran past me out into the driveway having heard the car and I almost didn't recognize her. Then I reacted,

"Hey Kat, get your ass back here right now."

She stopped looking back at me to see if it was worth ignoring but seeing my face she came slowly back,

"I'm going to miss saying hello to Bella and Jasper."

"Yes you are young lady. Who told you that it was OK to dye your hair purple?"

She looked at her feet,

"No one but it washes out after a few weeks."

"Good, then guess whose grounded for a few weeks?"

"Peter, that's not fair."

"Did you ever hear me say life was fair? I don't think so and tonight you and I are going to have a conversation about getting permission before doing anything drastic again."

She stood looking at the ground kicking her toe against a stone and chewing her lip,

"Go on then, say hi to Bella."

She looked up and smiled before running out to join Skye and Edward at the car door.

 **Bella**

I couldn't help a smile when I saw Kat's bright purple hair and Peter's disapproving look, I guess she hadn't bothered consulting him on her choice of color. Now he would find out what it was like to be a parent, Jazz had told me Peter was the last person he would have expected to take on a child, especially an adolescent but I could see he loved my friend from the cellar and that made me happy.

Skye was looking down on me from Edward's shoulders calling out my name, or the closest she could get to it,

"Ella, Ella, look"

I smiled up at her,

"Wow! Look how much you've grown Skye, you're bigger than me and daddy."

She giggled pulling Edwards hair she held in two chubby fists and he appeared extremely happy.

"Hello Bella, you're looking good. Jazz told us you were an unusual newborn just like your dad and I can see he was right. Have you heard from him lately?"

"Nope, I think he and Jenna went on a trip around the country so he could show her the sights and then she's going to take him to England. I'm just glad he's happy at last."

Jazz and I spent the next few hours catching up on the gossip, how Felix had to return to Volterra soon and Kat was going with him along with Peter and Charlotte for a holiday. Not that I could see Peter enjoying the stay much but Kat had begged them to let her go, she and Felix were inseparable now and from watching the two of them I thought I saw the first inkling in Kat's mind of what he meant to her although she was still too young to fully understand. Skye's relationship with Edward was more problematical. While he wanted to be with her he understood that at least for several years he would only be on the periphery of her life. For now Rose and Emmett were the most important people in her world, Edward was just someone to play with and she had plenty of playmates around including Carlisle and Esme. It seemed to me that Esme was in her element with two children in the family, watching them develop and being a grandmother to both. She would have made a wonderful mother herself, I could see that plainly enough.

The only two people missing were Alice and Garrett, they had been married soon after us and were now on a world trip, taking in all the major fashion venues I was sure. They were coming back to join the family at Christmas and plans were that they built a house in the grounds, just like Peter and Charlotte had so the family would still be united. I guessed we would join them too eventually but for now it was fun and much more liberating to be living on our own without vampire hearing inhibiting our actions! There was of course the trip to Volterra still ahead of us but now I was a vampire, and a well controlled one, we had brought that forward much to the Volturi's astonishment. In fact we were going straight from here to the airport where the Volturi jet had been sent to fly us to Italy.

Kat begged Peter to let her go to the airport and see us off,

"You might still be there when we visit Bella, that would be really cool. They're sending the jet for us too, its like royalty."

"Well Peter calls you Princess so maybe he's right."

She shook her purple head and smiled ruefully,

"Not now, I'm in deep trouble for dyeing my hair but its a cool color don't you think? I wanted my ears pierced too but Peter said if I do that he's gonna lock me in my room for a whole month and feed me through the window…..and I won't be able to see Felix or do any painting so I decided against it."

"A wise move, poor Peter. Well if we are that will be great, if not enjoy your stay."

"I will, I'm painting a picture to take as a present for Aro. Felix says he likes art. Do you think he'll hang it on his wall?"

"Well, I would, I'm going to hang the one you painted for us in our lounge when we get home."

In the end both Kat and Skye came to wave us off, Skye sitting on Emmett's shoulder this time beaming and waving madly while Kat, still under notional house arrest for her purple hair stood between Peter and Charlotte waving more sedately.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

 **Jasper**

Bella was quiet on the flight to Italy a mixture of excitement and nerves swirling around in her head. I had explained she had nothing to worry about,

"We did what the Volturi wanted, you became a vampire and they gave you several extensions so Aro isn't going to be upset with you."

"So why do they want to see me? Is it usual for newborn vampires to be invited to Volterra?"

"Yes and no, its unusual but I think the brothers are curious to meet my mate. I don't suppose we will be there long, they are on our side. They even allowed the girls to stay human and with the Cullens until, they are old enough to change and Skye has a gift they might want to call on at times. Add to that Kat being Felix's mate and you can see how you intrigue them."

"You won't leave me will you? Not even in Volterra?"

"Not until you are comfortable I promise. You may get an invitation to visit the wives though and I won't be included in that, in general men aren't welcome in the wives tower."

"Tower? They're prisoners?"

"Not exactly. When the Volturi first took control of our world from the Romanians it was an extremely volatile situation and attempts were made on the lives of the Volturi wives so a tower was built with security in mind and they have lived there ever since. That is not to say the wives never leave it, they have the use of the courtyards and ever whim is satisfied."

"But don't they ever get bored? Want to travel?"

"No, Corin who lives with them uses her gift to keep them contented and as I say they can have anything they want, visitors too."

"It still sounds miserable, birds in a gilded cage are still prisoners."

"Well maybe you'll get the chance to find out for yourself darlin'."

 **Bella**

I couldn't help thinking about the wives hidden away in a tower and kept artificially happy but when we landed I pushed such thoughts to the back of my mind. I'd never traveled abroad before and I didn't want to miss a single moment. There was a car waiting at the airport complete with liveried chauffeur who opened the doors for us without speaking and then pulled slowly out into the traffic. The windows were tinted so no one could look in but we could see out and I was fascinated by the teeming crowd of humans walking about in the bright afternoon sun. As we drove out of the city everything began to change, the people were more scarce and cars began to give way to bikes and donkeys, the women tended to be older and dressed more somberly while the men were wrinkled and dressed shabbily driving carts or working in fields. We had been driving about an hour along mostly straight roads when suddenly they gave way to winding narrower roads and started to climb.

"Look!"

I glanced where Jasper pointed and saw in the distance a walled town on the side of the mountain,

"Is that Volterra?"

"Yes, it was built with defence in mind before the Volturi took it over."

"But there are humans living there?"

"Of course and they know nothing of the true nature of their neighbors."

"So what do they think the Volturi are?"

"A wealthy foundation that pays well for its privacy. The town is well maintained, clean and safe. There is no crime in Volterra."

"So they don't allow hunting inside the walls?"

"Or for twenty miles all around it, they value their safety and are very generous, they even set up a scholarship so the brightest children can attend the most prestigious universities, its an honor to live in Volterra."

"I can see two towers, one is the church I guess but what's the other? The wives tower?"

"Actually the church doesn't have a tower as such, just a belfry, the taller of the two is the clock tower, the entrance to the Volturi citadel and the other is the wives tower."

The car passed through the thick stone walls of the town where the roads became even narrower but whenever we encountered any humans they always moved aside for us. Soon we broke out into a huge square with a beautiful fountain as its centerpiece. I could see the clock tower now and it was beautiful even knowing it hid a nest of vampires but I couldn't break away from the sight of the second, wives, tower, it too was beautiful with stained glass windows. The car pulled up at the steps to the clock tower and the driver hopped out and opened the doors for us again but instead of leading us up to the doors he got back in and drove back the way he had come. We were sheltered in the shadow of the tower or our skin would be glistening in the suns last rays as dusk began to fall. Jasper took my hand and led me up the steps where the door was opened suddenly by a young girl with long blonde hair. By far the youngest vampire I had ever seen. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and I felt she was eyeing us up.

"Major, Mrs Whitlock, Aro is eager to see you, please follow me."

She led us through another pair of doors leading off what looked like a flourishing businesses foyer and down richly carpeted halls hung with an assortment of art from around the world and different periods of history. When she finally stopped outside two huge richly carved oak doors I was almost overwhelmed by the opulence and then she pushed one of the doors open then stepped back,

"Please enter."

Inside the décor changed dramatically, this was some kind of audience chamber sparsely furnished, the most striking items were three intricately carved chairs raised up slightly on a carpeted dais. Sitting in the chairs were three males who were far older than any other vampires I had met, they didn't look that old at first sight but getting closer it was possible to see that their skin was almost white and translucent, their eyes crimson but aged, as if they had seen the complete history of the world and found it tiring.

All three men stood up as we approached and inclined their heads in a gesture of welcome then the outer two sat back down, only the center one remaining erect. He stepped forward off the dais and stepped over to us his hand outstretched in welcome,

"Bella Whitlock, there were times I really didn't think I would ever see you here. I understand you suffered quite an ordeal, its good to see you looking so well."

I knew his touch meant he could read every thought I'd ever had but I had no secrets so I took his hand unsure what to expect. As it turned out I felt nothing but his hand clasping mine as he bowed over our hands for a few seconds and then released mine,

"So, we have not only you but your father amongst us now, how wonderful. Do you have any plans Bella?"

Yeah, not to stay here too long was my first impulse of a reply but I bit it back and nodded instead,

"Jasper and I have plans for a home of our own, one where our friends can visit but I do want to thank you for being so gracious as to allow Skye and Kat to stay with the Cullens, it was the right decision, they are both very happy."

"Yes so I hear and it appears Kat is mated to Felix, a rather strange turn up for the books wouldn't you say? I understand we shall be meeting her soon when Felix returns. Perhaps she and Felix will move to Volterra permanently one day. Well my dear it has been an honor, I have an invitation for you from Sulpicia and Athenadora, they are eager to speak with you and I know you wouldn't be so hard hearted as to refuse them that."


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

 **Bella**

I wasn't exactly happy about being separated from Jazz but I was curious about the women who had been married to these men for centuries, Jazz had told me about Marcus' mate and how she met her death and I wondered how it was Marcus didn't kill Aro out of hand, Chelsea's gift or not. Both she and Corin made me uncomfortable knowing what they were capable of but so far there had been no mention of Jazz and I staying here in Italy and I hoped it would stay that way. Jazz was taken off by Caius to visit the new training facility the Volturi had built recently while the girl Jane escorted me to the entrance to the wives tower, Here she handed me over to another older girl with the most exquisite face I had ever seen and who introduced herself as Corin. She could see I was nervous and smiled,

"Don't worry Bella, I have no orders to work my magic on you, besides you are already more than content with your mate. My gift works best on those who do not have such strong emotional ties to their partner."

"Are you saying Sulpicia and Athenadora don't have strong emotional ties to their partners?"

She didn't answer my question but it got me thinking, perhaps the Volturi brothers knew this and it was why they had Corin living with their wives, if so I was more right than I had thought about the gilded cage.

When she opened the door at the top of the twisting staircase I could hardly believe I was in a stone tower, both the walls and floor were covered with richly colored rugs and tapestries, it looked almost like a Bedouin tent. There were soft gauze curtains hung at the windows gems sparkling among the gauze as it moved slowly in the evening breeze. Sulpicia and Athenadora both stood when we appeared and smiled brightly.

"Bella, may we call you that? I'm Aro's wife Sulpicia and this is my sister Athenadora, Caius' wife. We were so hoping you would visit us, its been so long since we heard anything of the outside world. We have papers and the radio of course but its so hard to separate fact from fiction. Please come make yourself comfortable."

I followed her over to the large balcony where a wrought iron table and chairs was positioned to look down on the town square without being visible to the humans below. I sat with the two women and Corin joined us picking up some embroidery she was working on while the wives quizzed me about the outside world, music, fashions, art, literature, they were starved for details of the century in which they lived.

"Do you never wish you could travel and see all this for yourselves?"

It probably wasn't the most diplomatic of questions but I couldn't stop myself. Corin never reacted but Sulpicia grinned at me and tapped my arm,

"When you have been around as long as we have you will find while you are interested in developments you really don't want to experience them first hand. The era you were brought up in will always seem the best and the idea of seeing women in shorts and bikini's, with tattooed and piercings makes me shudder. The modern music seems just a terrible noise with a few exceptions and literature is now so graphic that nothing is left to the imagination. We come from a gentler time when women were women and treated as such, or at least those with the advantages of birth and wealth. Please don't feel sorry for us Bella, we know exactly what we want and despite common misconceptions we could leave our tower if we wanted to but we prefer our time, our company, and that of the odd traveler to Volterra such as yourself.

When I left they handed me gifts, a pretty gold brooch in the shape of a swan from Sulpicia,

"So you never forget your roots, its so easily done these days."

And a tapestry of the Greek gods from Athenadora in which the gods were depicted as their husbands, Carlisle and Jasper as the God of War.

"So you will remember that there is nothing new in the world, its the same story repeated over and again, only the faces themselves change and sometimes not even those. Thank you for visiting and if you ever return please visit us again. Tell us if you see the world any differently through vampire eyes."

Corin escorted me downstairs and I stopped just before we reached the door to the courtyard,

"Is that how they really feel or what you make them feel?"

She smiled enigmatically and answered me with a question of her own,

"How do you think they see the world Bella?" And who is to say what moulds our attitudes and beliefs. Goodbye."

She pushed open the door and there stood Jane looking bored ready to escort me to our suite of rooms for the duration of our stay. I just hoped Jasper would be there waiting for me, I had so much to tell him and so many questions I wanted answering. Seeing him as I opened the door I flew into his arms already telling him about my visit to the wives when he stopped me with a passionate kiss.

"God, I missed you Bella."

Before I knew it he had me through into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed covering every inch of my body in kisses as he stripped off my clothes. All thought of my visit and questions vanished as a hunger overtook me, a need to be his, to be taken, marked as my mates once more and he was only too happy and ready to oblige.

The sun was going down once more when we finally left the bedroom to find a note on the table on the balcony. He picked it up reading it while I watched the play of sunlight on his naked torso, fractured by the scars I could now see only too well and suddenly had the urge to kiss him. He picked up on my desire and grinned at me holding up the note.

"Its from Aro, we are free to leave whenever we want, the Volturi jet is ours when we need it but we have the option to stay if we choose. It seems there is a place for me, a Major in the Volturi guard."

I looked at him in alarm,

"You aren't thinking of taking it are you?"

He shook his head,

"The sooner we leave Volterra the better. We did what we had to and showed our faces now I want to get back to our home, there are things I want to do to you I could only do in the privacy of our own home, alone and miles from anyone."

I grinned,

"Lets start packing then."

As we flew back Jasper handed me a note from the brothers, it was with a pair of invitations, one for Charlie and Jenna and the other for Skye and Edward.

"So we aren't the only ones the Volturi want to vet."

"No, they like to see and be seen by as many newborns as possible, it helps keep the peace."

"But Skye's only a child and why isn't there one for Kat?"

"Skye's is for when she's old enough and Kat doesn't need one, she and Felix are due in Volterra soon anyway along with Peter and Charlotte. You know I can't think of another reason that would ever force Peter to appear in Volterra. He really loves his daughter."

"Yes he does, you told me he had a terrible temper and a mouth like a sewer but you'd never believe it seeing him with Kat."

"True, I never thought he had it in him to be so mellow, still I think she stretches his temper from time to time and I love it. Its just Karma."


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

 **Bella**

Time seemed to pass slowly when in truth the years flashed by, everything changed yet everything stayed the same. The terrible ordeal Kat and I had gone through in that cellar was a distant nightmare but only because of Jazz and our family and friends. Sometimes I wondered if the outcome would have been different, more tragic, if I hadn't met Jazz when I did but when I voiced this thought he just shrugged,

"But we did meet, just as we were fated to and it brought happiness to more than just us two."

He was right there, I thought back to the damaged girl who I had shared the cellar with and looked at her today. She was beautiful, confident, radiant even. I remembered Kat's first birthday party with Peter and Charlotte. The way she had looked in awe at the presents, the cake and decorations. She'd never had a party with guests and music, a pile of presents and a dad playing the fool on a bouncy castle. The highlight of the day had been Felix who astounded us all with his magic skills. The white rabbit he conjured from a top hat and presented to her, the flowers that grew suddenly from his huge fist and the pretty necklace he drew from behind her ear and presented to her as his gift for the birthday girl.

Since then Kat had grown and matured and through it all were Peter and Charlotte with seemingly endless patience. She had gone through the rebellious stage, dyeing her hair, staying out late, playing heavy metal music loud enough to burst ear drums and Peter never lost his temper once. The other person constantly in her life was Felix, the Volturi's chief enforcer who also had endless patience with Kat who tested him to the very limits just like her adoptive parents. Then at the end of it all she became the most beautiful and loving creature with just a hint of the rebel she had been.

We heard even the great Aro Volturi met his match in Kat who was afraid of no one after Mendoza. She refused to live in Volterra and eventually she and Felix were given a villa outside the town on the understanding Felix would work a year on and a year off for the guard. Guests at her wedding included not only Aro and Marcus, Caius being away on business but Sulpicia and Athenadora too. I wondered if it had anything to do with the story I had told Kat about the wives and their gilded cage, it was just the kind of sweet thing she would do.

Esme's new house had been gaily decorated specially for Skye's eighteenth birthday party and I could hardly believe it had been so long since I held her as a newborn. Rose had blossomed as a parent losing her regret of becoming a vampire as she became a mother at last. Emmett, the eternal teenager matured too as a father although he would never be the serious authority figure in the family, that position Rose filled admirably. She and Edward had become closer when Rose discovered Skye had a love of music and a talent for playing first the piano and later the guitar. We had all expected him to try bulldozing his way into Skye's life knowing what she was to him but he had stepped back and let her be a child enjoying all the immature things he didn't really understand. My admiration for him grew seeing he really only wanted his mate to enjoy her human life before becoming an adult and a vampire with all that entailed.

After today Skye and Edward would be traveling to Milan for a short holiday before going on to Volterra. They had opted for her to become a vampire before they married, a good idea as Edward was still unsure he could control himself well enough to have a sexual relationship with his mate while she was still human. Instead they would spend two years in Volterra marrying there once she was controlled enough and Aro had asked Rose and Emmett to organize the ceremony in Italy at Skye's request. The baby had become a strong minded, mature woman who loved us all just as we loved her.

Occasionally as Jazz and I lay watching the stars after making love in our favorite spot, the meadow beyond our house I wondered what it would be like to be a mother, to hold in my arms Jasper's child but I pushed such thoughts away, they gave me a tiny glimpse into Rose's life before Skye and I both pitied and envied her. I know Jazz guessed what went through my mind at such times but he never said anything, what could he say? I was a vampire and my body frozen in time could not bear a child of our own. Chances of another Skye or even Kat entering our lives were almost nil but I could still dream.

I was brought back to the present by Skye's squeal of delight when her parents gift of a new car was revealed. Apart from music her other passion was speed and the bright yellow Porsche that the keys she held in her hand fitted was perfect for her. Emmett had taught her to drive by the age of twelve and Rose to tune an engine by thirteen so we could expect the car to go faster than it's spec after a few weeks tinkering. Her next present was from Marcus, or rather from all three brothers, some unknown compositions from Strauss, one of her favorite composers. Jazz and I had bought her a new puppy, her old dog having died a few weeks ago and "Jazz" as she had named the black Poodle puppy followed her everywhere sporting a silver and pink ribbon around her neck in place of a collar.

Marcus found us later while the others were listening to Skye play the new composition accompanied by Edward.

"Well Bella, it seems all your friends are now settled into our world. I hope you will visit Skye once she has transformed."

"Of course but I understand Charlie will be there to help her through it just like he did Kat."

"Yes, your father's gift has been very useful both to your friends and in saving us from losing any of our valuable soldiers. I never thought he would accept Aro's offer of a command in the guard."

"Me neither but he sees it as a continuation of his human career as a police officer. It's just the nature of the criminals that have changed."

"Yes, a most unusual man and his mate, well it would seem she has stirred up the wives, I hear they are planning a trip to the opera in Milan, something they would never had contemplated before meeting yourself and Jenna.

Of course Charlie will be in charge of their security along with Felix and I imagine Kat will be a part of the group. Perhaps things are changing in Volterra and not before time. We needed fresh blood with new idea's, the Volturi have stagnated for far too long, it's what ruined the Romanians and I did wonder if history was going to repeat itself at one time. I have a feeling Volterra will be more..."fun" in the future all down to you and your friends from the cellar. I wanted to thank you for that although I rather fancy my brothers will find it all a little daunting, they aren't used to being questioned, especially by their wives. I look forward to then next few centuries with anticipation, something I haven't felt for the past few. Still I think we are missed."

We turned to see Skye gesturing for us to join them as she blew out the candles on her cake and made a wish. As I watched her I wondered what she had wished for, after all she had everything she could ever want now, after having nothing at all the day she was born.

THE END

 **Well folks its that time again, the end of another story. I'm going to be away for a week from Sunday so I wont be starting another story until I get back. Thank you to everyone who joined us on this journey and to those who reviewed, we appreciate the time you took and your thoughts.**

 **Love Jules and Kat xx**


End file.
